Telluride
by Just.Klaine.Love
Summary: When Blaine flees his father's bigoted grasp he winds up stranded in a little mountain town that runs at a different pace then the rest of the world. Little does he know, he's in for a whirlwind romance fit for the movies when he meets the most beautiful man hes ever seen, one Kurt Hummel. RATED M FOR. A. REASON.
1. Chapter 1: Part of Me

**A/N- This story came to me while I was listening to the song Telluride by Tim Mcgraw for the first time in ages! It really, really, is based on the song so if you've never heard it feel free to look it up on YouTube, obviously you don't have to listen to it, but it will give you a good feel for the story. **

**Ok, on with it!**

"I don't fucking care what it _was_, the point is what it _looked_ like" Blaine's father said pointedly staring him down from the other side of the island in the kitchen "So, what? I can't have friends at all now?" Blaine asked furrowing his brow, he had been at a little coffee shop with one of his, very straight, friends and a colleague of his fathers had spotted them. And now, of course, his father was blowing it way out of proportion "I never said that, you can have as many _female_ friends as you want" his dad returned, over emphasizing the word 'female'.

"Dad." Blaine sighed in frustration "Wes is 100% straight! He just got dumped by his girlfriend" Blaines voice raised a little and his hand gestures got wider "And how the fuck am I supposed to know if your even telling me the truth?" his fathers words dripped with condescension and Blaine's mouth hung open slightly "Because I have no reason to lie to you!" Blaine's words were taking on an edge of anger as he took a step closer to his dad "You know who I am, I'm PROUD of who I am! Why the fuck would I lie to you!" Blaine was nearly shouting now "Because you're a fag." Mr. Anderson answered in voice so calm and deadpan that it knocked the wind out of Blaine, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and his father decided to fill the silence "You will behave appropriately."

"And what is 'appropriate' behavior for me dad?" Blaine snapped finally find his voice, he knew his mother could probably hear them over her tv program in the living room and he knew she would never come and defend him, she would sit there and pretend nothing was happening, nothing was wrong. "You damn well know boy" he dad slammed the palm of his hand down on the counter, making Blaine jump slightly at the loud dull thud it incited "And what about when I DO get a boyfriend, huh? I'm not gonna be single for ever dad!" Blaine gritted his teeth, he was just so tired of this same damn argument and right now, he was so, so, angry.

"Fuck who ever you want! But NOT in public Blaine, I will not have you smearing this name or ruining my business!" his dad stared straight into his eyes, clearly trying to assert his dominance but Blaine wasn't backing down, not this time "So I'll never be allowed to go on date? I'll never get to hold my boyfriend's hand as we walk down the street? Or even have a conversation over coffee?" the tone of Blaine's words pointed out their absurdity, but his dad didn't seem to notice "YOU ARE AN ANDERSON!" he roared as if it was supposed to mean something.

"Maybe I don't want to be an Anderson!" Blaine viciously quipped back "If it means I can never be happy! If it means I'm expected to waste my life away! If it means you will control ever aspect of it! As if MY LIFE is just a big game to you!"

"Your life?" Mr Anderson chuckled, like simply saying it was a joke "Let me tell you about _your life_... Your life, you are going to find a nice girl, that you at least get along with, you're going to marry her and you're going to have a couple kids, you're going to take over the company and up hold its good name, and if you wanna take it up the ass to close a deal now and then... Than so be it" at the end of his speech his face held a self satisfied smirk that made Blaine's stomach wrench.

Blaine looked at him with determination, but didn't say another word, he turned on his heel and left the kitchen, his heavy footfalls meeting the steps soon after.

Blaine slammed the door to his room and went straight for his closet, he reached inside and pulled out a decent sized zipper bag and flung it onto his bed. He tore around the room grabbing clothes, and other small items and shoving them into the bag, he stopped and looked around the room once the bag was bulging, there was really nothing else he wanted. "My whole fucking life fits in one bag" he scoffed.

Blaine stalked over to his closet one last time, reaching up to the top shelf he pulled out a small box that had the word "keepsakes" scrawled across the side in black maker, and flipped it upside down over the bed sending the contents flying. He pulled out its fake bottom and grabbed out the wad of cash, he was in to big of a hurry to count it, but last time he checked it was just under two hundred and fifty dollars. He shoved it all in his pocket.

He grabbed his bag off the bed and through the door open, not caring that it hit the wall with a solid thud and probably left a sizable dent. With his face locked in a hard unreadable expression, he set a quick pace down the stairs and didn't let up when he passed through the living room, right in front of his parents "Blaine?" his mother's voice hit his ears but it didn't slow him down and she stood up to follow him.

This wasn't Blaine going to Wes' house for a few days to cool down, this wasn't a threat, this was different, this was real, and he was serious.

Blaine paused in the foyer to snatch his keys off the hook, and walked out the door, not bothering to close it behind him. "BLAINE!" his mother sprinted out the door, stopping at the edge of the step, and he finally stopped to look back at her, "Where will you go?" concern, her voice was filled with concern, and her eyes pleaded with him to talk to her, but it was about nineteen years to late "Oh, just let him go... Little faggots always run back to their mommies in the end." His fathers cold voice came from the door way behind her and Blaine's face set in a hard glare.

He stormed back toward the house working his keys in his hands, and came to a stop just in front of the porch, he held up a single silver key and looked his father straight in the eye "I wash my hands of you" he said in a deep snarl and threw the key as his father, he spun around resuming the walk to his car, not even waiting to see where it landed, he would never need it, why would he need a key to a house he would never see again? His mother called his name one last time as he yanked his car door open and roughly thrust the bag inside, he slid in and slammed the door before driving away to the sound of gravel whipping out from under his tires.

About fifteen minutes out of town he grabbed his cell phone with a shaky hand, "Hello?" thank god he picked up "I left" was all Blaine said, the words coming out in a rush and tasting foreign on his tongue "You what?" came the confused reply "I left Wes! Me and my dad got in another fight and.. And I just left!" Blaine shook his head as though he couldn't believe it himself "Ok, well, come over here" he could practically hear his friend shrug "No.. No, not like that, I mean, _I left_... I'm never going back Wes" there was silence over the line "But, how? What are you gonna do? How are you gonna live?" Wes' voice was quiet now "I'm nineteen, I'm an adult. That means, I can do what ever I want... and all I know, is that I don't want to be there"

"Ok, well, still come over here. We'll figure this out" he offered and Blaine shook his head "No, I... I'm already out of town, I know where I'm going" he let out a deep breath to try and calm himself "And where is that?" Wes was almost afraid to ask "California." Blaine replied and braced himself for his friends out burst "CALIFONIA! That's over two thousand miles away! Do you even have enough money for the gas to get you out there!?" Wes shrieked thinking his friend had clearly lost his mind "No. But I'll go as far as I can, and work it out from there" Blaine replied, in all honesty it sounded a lot less crazy in his head.

"Please, please just come see me" Wes begged "Let me help you" and Blaine sighed, Wes really was his dear friend and this was hard, but it had to be done "No.. No, I can't. I have to get out of here Wes, out of this town, out of this state. I just want to get as far away from him as I can, and that's California" more silence "You've been, a great friend to me Wes" Blaine's voice got emotional and he heard a string of quiet teary 'no's on Wes' end of the line "I'm so sorry... I really am... Good-Bye Wes" Blaine hung up the phone before his friend got a chance to reply and quickly turned it off, tossing it into the seat next to him and settling in. He had a long drive ahead.

Blaine drove.

He drove and he drove and he only stopped when he had to get gas. He just kept driving. He thought at some point he would have to stop and sleep, but he never got tired, he didn't want to quit, he just wanted to keep going. It was near three in the morning somewhere in the middle of Colorado, when his gas gauge showed a quarter of a tank, and he pulled open his glove compartment, three dollars... That's all he had left.

He reached up and zoomed out on his GPS, it looked like the closest town was up a small windy mountain road, so he took it. His car climbed up and up as the road went higher and higher on the mountain and the air got thinner and cooler. Eventually he found himself approaching the edge of town, and slowed down as his headlights illuminated a rectangular green sign with silver block letters.

_Telluride_  
_CITY LIMIT_  
_Population 2,261_

**A/N- So there it is chapter one. I know how hard it is to get into a story that's just starting so I plan to post the first three chapters and three days, so expect the next tomorrow! Then I will probably update once a week. **

**Also every chapter will be the title of a song that will reflect the content and/or feel of the over all chapter, and I will put the artist somewhere in the A/N. This one is obviously Katy Perry.**


	2. Chapter 2: Telluride

Blaine had slept in his car that first night, and every night after that for the next week. He pulled the sim card out of his phone without ever turning it on again and broke it in half and sold the phone itself to get some money for food. He was pretty much living off gas station dollar hot dogs.

It was nice in Telluride Colorado, the town was small and since it was off season for tourists there weren't many people around. There was always a chill in the air and every now and then you would wake up to frozen dew glittering off the blades of grass. The whole town seemed to be locked in its own little time bubble, everyone moving at their own pace, and coexisting with the simplest of ease, really there where a lot worse places to get stuck.

Blaine had looked around quite a few places asking for work, but they either weren't interested in hiring an "out of towner" or weren't hiring at all. Which is why he made the decision, as he aimlessly walked down a little street, to turn into a little out of the way bar, called Toni's.

Blaine pushed through the door and saw the place was empty, his steps echoing off the wooden floor, the lights over head were off and the place was dimly lit by what little sun filtered through the windows and came from some kind of room behind the bar, and a thick smell, that could only ever be associated with a pub, hung in the air. A man who looked to be in his late fifties walked out from the door behind the bar, wringing a glass with towel, "We don't open for another thirty minutes" he said with a kind smile "But if you're just look'n to escape the cold, you're welcome to sit a spell" his light drawl made Blaine smile and he took a tentative step forward.

"Um, no... I was just, uh, looking work... You wouldn't be hiring would you?" Blaine's voice was a little hopeful, although his brain was warning him not to be "Well, no.." the man answered honestly "Ya, nobody is..." Blaine said with a light chuckle rubbing the back of his neck "Sorry to take up your time" he said politely and turned to head for the door "Now, I didn't say you had to leave" the man's voice stopped him and Blaine turned back around, clearly at a little bit of a loss, and the man just looked at him for a moment, seemingly sizing him up.

"Tell you what" he said suddenly with a snap of his fingers "Wait right here!" he dropped the glass and dish rag on the bar before disappearing through the door once again, after a moment he reappeared with a plate and a glass of water in his hand "C'mer, have a seat" he waved toward one of the booths that lined the wall, Blaine cautiously walked over and slid in to the opposite side of the booth, he raised his eyebrows when the man pushed a plate with half a submarine sandwich on it toward him "Hungry? I made too much for myself, help yourself" he said with a grin and Blaine just blinked at him.

He looked down at the sandwich and back up at the stranger, it did look delicious and he hadn't eaten since around eleven o'clock the day before, but, "Oh no, I haven't got any money" Blaine said letting his eyes fall a little and the man let out a full chested laugh "I wouldn't charge ya if you did!" he said continuing to laugh and Blaine was more than a little confused "Don't worry about it son, go on, you look hungry"

The sincerity in his voice and the smile in his eyes pushed Blaine to grab the sandwich, he took the biggest bite he'd ever taken in his life and it only took a second for it to be completely chewed and gone and he was going for another bite "Well I see I wasn't wrong" the man said with amusement as he watched him eat. Blaine suddenly froze and gulped down the rest of the bite in his mouth "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, that was so rude..." he apologized quickly dropping the sandwich back to the plate "god what's gotten into me?" he muttered as he took as sip of water "Don't worry about it, I had three brothers and raised four boys of my own. I'm used to it" he smiled warmly at Blaine and Blaine gave him a small one in return.

"Now, keep eating, but tell me your story" the man said leaning forward on the table a bit "What?" Blaine's brow furrowed at him, how did he even know he had a "story", "Well, you're not from around here, you're not vacationing, you're not visiting family, you've got no money, and you're looking for work! So why are you here?" he smiled again and for some reason his smile was so comforting it just made Blaine want to trust him, maybe its because it was so warm and inviting.

"Well, I'm actually on my way to California, but this is as far as I got... I need to get a job for a while so I can make enough money for the gas to get me out there, but..." Blaine shrugged and the stranger nodded "No one wants to hire an outsider" he supplied and Blaine answered with a simple "ya"

He seemed to get lost in thought for a bit and then realized Blaine had stopped eating "Have some more sandwich kid" he said absent mindedly waving a hand at him, as embarrassed as Blaine had been about his manners, he was even hungrier that, so they sat in silence for a moment while Blaine chewed and the man thumbed at his chin.

"Wait, how long have you been in town?" he asked suddenly "Right at a week" Blaine answered around a bite of sandwich "Where have you been staying?" he asked eyebrows raising into his hair line "My car..." Blaine answered quietly, finding himself once again embarrassed "You've been sleeping in your car? For a week?" his voice was softer as he looked intently at Blaine, who just nodded and again they lapsed into silence.

"Tell you what!" the man suddenly slapped the table and Blaine jumped a little "I'll hire you to work the bar Sunday nights" he said with a smile and Blaine's eyes snapped up to look at him "I thought you said you weren't hiring?" Blaine asked confused "I'm not! Don't mean I can't hire you!" he laughed "I could use a day off"

Blaine's grin lit up his whole face "Oh god, thank so much!" he extended his hand and the stranger shook it "And as for the living situation..." he grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen out from behind his ear, scribbling something down then pushing it at Blaine "Go to this address, the guy who owns the place is renting it out and he owes me a favor. I'll give him a call and by the time you finish this and get over there, he'll probably already be there" the man stood up "Oh, names Don by the way" he said with one of his smiles "Blaine" he supplied and Don nodded "Well, nice to meet you Blaine"

He turned to head behind the bar and stopped at the edge of it "Be here at seven tomorrow morning, we'll go over the ropes before we open!" he called "Will do!" Blaine responded before scarfing down the rest of his sandwich and hurrying out the door. He entered the address into his GPS and found out it was only about five minutes away, he drove there quickly but double checked the address when he pulled up. Down a small stone path set back in the tall thin aspen trees, was a little log cabin, it looked like it could be on a post card.

Blaine slid out of his car and started up the path, an older man with a plain shirt and cowboy boots came walking around the corner of the porch. "You must be Blaine" he said with a cheery tone in his voice, he was tall and wiry and his legs a bit of a bow to them "Um, y-ya" Blaine stuttered, surprised at the use of his name from a total stranger "Well come on in" he gestured toward the door as he unlocked it and walked inside. Blaine was quick to follow him but stopped dead in his tracks when he got through the door.

He was staring at a large, fully furnished living room, with one of the biggest brick fireplaces he'd ever seen in the far corner, it was all very rustic and cliché for a log cabin but it fit perfectly "Now it's not much" the old man was talking as he walked through the living room and around a corner "It's only got one bedroom and this here's the kitchen" Blaine was right behind him now taking in the quaint little kitchen "Down that end yonder there's a dinning table" he explained and walked back passed Blaine "It's got a heater but it don't work the best so you'll probably wanna keep a fire go'n, there's plenty a wood out back and if you run out you're welcome to as much as you want from my place long as you come haul it off. And here's the bedroom" he pushed open the door to let Blaine see inside

"This place is amazing but..." Blaine started but the old man held his hand up to stop him "Now, Dons a good friend and I owe him a favor, so, I'll let you stay the first month for free and three hundred dollars a month after that" the man offered and Blaine's mouth fell open, he couldn't believe this was happening "I, uh, ya, yes! Thank you! Thank you very much" he suddenly started to grin and the old man nodded "Alright then. And like I said Dons a good man, you work hard for him and he'll treat ya right"

~/~

The old man Blaine rented the cabin from, who turned out to be named Horas, was right. Blaine busted his ass for Don from the very beginning, and it turned out he was a very fast learner, and the longer Blaine worked for him the better friends they became. By the time he'd been living there just over five months Blaine was closing the bar every Friday and Saturday and working miscellaneous ones in between, he also found himself working the slow parts of most weekday afternoons, but Sunday was always his day off. Which was ironic since that was the one day he was hired to work.

He enjoyed working there but the money wasn't all that great, his patrons were mostly older hard working men that had been frequenting the bar for well over a decade and college age kids with too much of daddy's money, who wanted to come and get a look at the "local color", the regulars didn't tip that much because well, they'd be back tomorrow to tip you again and the rich kids basically thought anyone working in the service industry didn't deserve their money. But it was ok, Blaine was enjoying living in this town, with these people, who seemed to accept him just the way he was and loved him anyway.

He had never hidden the fact that he was gay, it just didn't come up for the first few weeks, not until one slow night when he and Don where behind the bar talking. "So, you leave a girl behind in Ohio?" Don asked off handedly, Blaine had told him where he was from, but not the logistics of why he left and Don hadn't pushed it "Um, no" Blaine stifled a laugh and Don looked at with raised eyebrows "And why is that such a funny question?" he asked clearly amused "Oh, um... I'm gay" Blaine said without apprehension as he looked up at Don, he was done hiding who he was "Ah" Don nodded as a lot started to slip into place for him "So a boy then?" he asked as if Blaine's confession was the most normal thing in the world, and Blaine couldn't help but smile "Nope... Couple a few good friends though" Blaine's eyes dropped a little.

"Well" Don clapped him on the shoulder "When the tourist season starts we get all types, you never know, you might find your type!" Don smiled at him and Blaine looked back at him in of bit of awe "But you better watch some of these old women out here, they'll try to set you up with every guy out there! Match makers the lot of them" he laughed and Blaine just nodded.

And that was it, Blaine was out, the rest of the locals slowly found out but Blaine never caught any flack for it, not one cross word or homophobic look. In all honesty Blaine was more than a little surprised, but somehow in this little town, so far above the rest of the world, trapped in its own slow way of life, it's inhabitants had managed evolve enough to just see people as people, no matter who they are.

And now it was just another Friday night, somewhere past midnight. Blaine was wiping up a spill on the counter behind he bar when the door slowly pushed open, his eyes flicked up and somehow managed to catch those of the stranger walking in. Blaine's hand stilled against the counter and his breath caught in his throat and he really thought his heart may have stopped, and the bar and the town and it's people and everything else on the planet simply disappeared and it was just him and the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, locked in eye contact, across a little bar in a little town in Colorado.

**N/A- Title Artist- Tim Mcgraw**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello, Hello

**Chapter Three: Hello, Hello**

The stranger stood still, just as frozen as Blaine was, until someone clopped a beer mug down a little to hard on the solid wood table and broke the spell, and the low rumble of the bar slowly returned to Blaine's ears as he continued to watch the man, who let the door slide out from his long slender fingers and it swung closed silently. He was wearing a stark white nearly floor length coat with a delicate fur trim, and had the most perfectly styled hair Blaine had ever seen, not to mention his eyes where the most amazing shade of... _Blue_?

He made his way to the bar and took the last stool on the far right end, where the walk around for the bar was located and Blaine was instantly at his side.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you" the mystery man spoke, and his voice was so high and soft, and Blaine thought it was very possibly the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard "I don't want anything alcoholic, but I need to come down from my flight and you're the only one open right now" he explained and Blaine shook his head "Uh, no, no, it's fine... We have uh, coke, sprite, diet coke, milk and orange juice" Blaine's smile was far to bright for someone who was only listing off drinks "Mmm, diet coke please" the stranger requested and Blaine bobbed his head in understanding before stepping to the middle of the bar and gabbing a small glass tumbler.

He watched the stranger out of the corner of his eye as he slid off his stool and started to unsnap his coat, just as Blaine stuck the soda hose in the glass and started to pull the trigger the stranger let his coat part across his chest and slip down his arms, before he caught it daintily with his finger tips, reveling a perfectly fitted shirt that showed off his broad shoulders and tapered down to his slim waist, where the tightest pair of skinny jeans in existence took over.

The sound of the glass shattering against the hard floor filled the bar as it slipped from Blaine's grip, effectively snapping him back to reality, and it was only then he realized he'd been staring ,"shit" he muttered as he instinctively made a small hop backwards and a light chuckle came from the scraggly man sitting across from him at the bar "You ok there son?" he asked and when Blaine's head popped up he saw his eyes sparkling, he had clearly been paying attention to the whole thing "Oh, shut up Scooter" Blaine groaned, earning another chuckle from the man as he glanced back down to the end of the bar, where the stranger was trying,_and failing_, to look like he was paying attention to anything except Blaine.

Blaine returned from the back with a broom and upright dust pan and swept up the glass, not bothering to dump it before leaning them back against the wall. He made the stranger's drink quickly and got back to his side, placing the drink on a cardboard coaster and sliding it toward him "One diet coke, as promised" he said with a grin "Oh, _god_, thank you" the stranger hummed and popped in his straw before taking a long drink from it "Mmm, it's excellent sir" the stranger complimented the drink with the most adorable giggle, _and did he really just giggle_, "My names Kurt, by the way" he supplied with a small smile, suddenly going very still and once again holding Blaine's eye contact "Blaine" came the response, accompanied with a grin of its own.

And there it was, pure, unadulterated, attraction. There was no question of sexuality, no games, it was all right there, in their eyes, they both laid it out on the table, they liked each other. So what were they gonna do about it...

They tried to hold their silent eye contact for as long as they could, but Blaine faltered first, he let out a nervous laugh as a goofy smile crossed his face and he let his head hang down a little and focused his eyes on where his hands where leaning against the counter. Kurt, who was also smiling far to brightly, took another long sip from his drink, and his heart sped up slightly as Blaine looked up at him through his eyelashes for just a moment before straightening up.

"So, huh" he let out a shallow cough and crossed his arms across his chest. "You, um, want anything else? Food, or something?" Blaine asked and Kurt squinted at him a little "Do you have any food?" Kurt asked cocking his head to the side, this was a bar after all "Well, uh, no actually..." Blaine admitted, a slow blush creeping across his cheeks when he realized what he'd done "Then no, I wont have any" Kurt replied smartly with a smirk on his face and Blaine laughed shaking his head.

"You know, I usually have much more finesse than this" he let his voice be a little flirty as he leaned back against counter "Mmm, I'm sure" Kurt hummed, his eyes dancing as he took another drink "Oh wait!" Blaine abruptly stood upright again "I have peanuts!" he said triumphantly "That's food!" he grinned and Kurt giggled at his enthusiasm but shook his head "I just had a four hour flight, I think I've had _more _than enough of peanuts" he held up his hand and watched as Blaine recrossed his arms and leaned against the counter resting his weight solely on his hips, and _god_, why was that so sexy?

Blaine tilted his head back and forth, looking over Kurt carefully "Chicago?" he finally said and Kurt shook his head "Las Vagas?" the next guess, still no "California?" he ventured raising his eyebrows and Kurt raised his eyebrows right back "Do I look _tan _to you?" he asked incredulously, and Blaine saw he had a point, his skin was the smoother and paler than anyones else he'd ever met, he went quiet for a moment, wondering what it felt like, was it that shade everywhere, could skin _taste _pale?

Blaine was lucky the bar was dark causing his eyes to already be fully dilated or they would have betrayed his thoughts. Finally regaining his ability to think he silently pushed up off the counter, and walked around the end of it, stoping when he was catty-cornered with Kurt and leaned his forearms down on the edge of the bar before linking his fingers together. Kurt swiveled his stool so he could look straight at him and Blaine just looked into his eyes "Boston." Blaine said with a quiet sureness, his voice dripping dapper quality "No" Kurt shook his head with a tiny amused smile "That woulda been great though huh?" Blaine asked his eyes sparkling and Kurt agreed with a shallow thoughtful nod.

"I'm from-" Kurt started but Blaine held up his hand and cut him off "Nope, I'm in to deep now... I can get this, trust me" he protested with a wink and Kurt pressed his lips together to suppress his giggle, while Blaine thought about it some he went back to drinking his drink. "Washington?" Kurt let the straw fall from his lips "DC or state?" he asked "DC?" Kurt shook his head, pulling the plastic into his mouth again "State?" he shook his head grinning around the straw and Blaine chuckled "Las Angeles?" no "Detroit?" no "Canada?" Kurt nearly choked on his drink "Nnnoo" he laughed and Blaine chewed on his bottom lip, and Kurt had never been so jealous of someone else teeth before "Texas?" Blaine asked tentatively and Kurt put his hand up "Ok, this is just getting sad" he said with a smile and Blaine grinned back.

"Alright" Blaine conceded "Kurt, where are you f-" Blaine's sentence was sharply cut off by a young male voice talking far to loudly for the ambient bar "Whose leg do I gotta hump to get a dry martini around here?" he exclaimed as he approached the bar, and his friends all laughed at his _Family Guy_ reference and Blaine groaned. Kurt was looking over toward the group of college aged kids, but his skin prickled when he felt Blaine lean in close to him, probably closer than strictly necessary for the sharing of secrets "They all think they're so original" he whispered, and Kurt froze as his warm breath cascaded over his cheek "I probably hear that ten times a week" he pulled back and Kurt chuckled into his hand.

"That would be me!" Blaine answered the question as he made his way around the bar "So we can do this here... Or..." he pointed his thumb over his shoulder toward the door leading to the back room and the boy who spoke just stared at him, clearly taken aback "Does that ever work?" Scooter asked from his spot at the bar and Blaine laughed "Well, it hasn't yet... But you never know! I might get lucky one day!" Blaine said with a shrug and Scooter belted out a laugh "Oh shit, I gotta get home" he said standing up "See you 'tmarra Blaine" and Blaine tipped his head at him in response.

When he finally turned his attention to the group, that consisted of two girls and three guys, the leader had his arms crossed with an impatient look on his face and Blaine clapped his hands together "Alright, let's see some IDs!" he said and began rubbing his hands together "We are in college" the leader said with an undertone of superiority, as if simply being in college should get you off the hook for showing your ID "Really?" Blaine faked astonishment "Because I never would have guessed!"

The leader narrowed his eyes at him "IDs please" Blaine repeated patiently "Well I don't know who you think you are" the boy remarked but reached for his wallet anyway, causing the others to follow suit "I'm the guy, who pours the drinks" Blaine said cockily, receiving a sneer from across the bar and a suppressed giggle from the other end.

When all of the IDs had finally been produced Blaine looked them over and handed them back. Everyone ordered a mixed drink, except for the one girl who wanted a beer and Blaine chuckled. He proceeded to make all the drinks with a great amount of flare because he could feel Kurts eyes on him, and he wasn't about to pass up an oppertunity to impress. He passed out the drinks, naming off what they where as he handed them over "Amretto sour, appletini, strawberry daiquiri, pint of Guinness" he took a second to wink at the girl as received her drink.

"Aaand a Shirley temple" he slid the last drink across the bar and the guy looked up at him rolling his eyes "I _said _I wanted a tropical margarita!" he said looking at Blaine pointedly "And your ID _said _you're only 20... As in not yet 21..." Blaine replied with a smile and the boy pouted like a five year old little girl "Does it really matter?" he whined "Um, considering the fact I could lose my job, my liquor license, and go to jail... Ya, it matters"

The man scoffed and picked up his drink, and the group proceeded to find a large both and continue to be far to loud. Blaine just shook his head at them. He scooped some cherries into a small bowl on his was back down the bar and resumed his post at the end of it near Kurt and slid the bowl out between them.

"Mm, a man with power" Kurt hummed with a flirty smile "Well, someone's gotta keep this town in line" Blaine joked as he ate one of the cherries. Kurt reached out with his long fingers and plucked one up by the stem "Wasn't it Henry Kissinger who said 'power is the greatest aphrodisiac'?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine through his eyelashes as the caught the cherry between his teeth and popped the stem out.

And now Blaine was full on staring at his lips, they were full and pink with just the slightest bit of cherry red running down the center line, and so, so kissable. And oh, how Blaine would kiss those lips, in every way they deserved to be kissed, and when to corners of them tipped up in a small smile Blaine realized he'd been caught. He flicked his eyes up to meet Kurt's, unwavering and unashamed "Ya, that's a good one" his voice was low and a bit husky, and Kurt wondered how much deeper it could get.

"Ok, mr bar tender..."Kurt said in a voice that was nearly sultry as he leaned closer to Blaine across the corner of bar and rested his chin in his hand "Impress me." he challenged.

Blaine locked eyes with him and grabbed a cherry, and popped it into his mouth stem and all "Ooo, that ones a little old Blaine" Kurt chastised softly but Blaines confidence didn't waver, his jaw move back and forth slightly for a moment and the stem poked back out from between his lips, he reached up and grabbed it without breaking their eye contact. He pulled it back out of his mouth slowly and the stem was tied in a tight knot... with the cherry, still perfectly attached. "_fuck_" Kurt breathed and his hand fell down against the bar "ya" Blaine agreed with a cocky smile and popped one of his eyebrows.

Blaine held the cherry out toward Kurt and watched as the tip of his pointed tongue snuck out to draw the cherry into his mouth before separating it from the stem. They stared intently into each others eyes and Blaine's lips parted slightly as he watched Kurt suck the cherry off its stem, and both their hearts pounding in their chests, and Blaine's mouth went dry.

An obnoxious whoop followed by a loud clatter broke the trance they where under and Blaine glanced up sharply in the direction of the disturbance "Damn college brats" he mumbled and looked back at Kurt "If you'll excuse me for a moment" he said laying on his dapper charm and Kurt swooned, he couldn't help it!

Over the next few hours Blaine stayed right at Kurt's side, as they engaged in more meaningless, flirty, conversation. Blaine would leave only when he had to go help a customer or make a drink and return as quickly as he could. The number of patrons slowly dwindled and Blaine leaving to bartend slowly gave way to him leaving to clear down tables and fix up things behind the bar.

Kurt was watching him wipe over the counter behind the bar for the second time when he slipped his phone out of his pocket to check the clock for the first time since walking through the door, his phone illuminated and his head snapped up "Ohmygod, it's five o'clock in the morning! What time do you close?" he asked clearly surprised and Blaine chuckled looking up in his direction "Actually, we closed about three hours ago" he said with a grin and Kurt's mouth fell open, his head whipping around to scan the bar and he found they were completely alone, how had he not noticed that?

"Now, _usually_, it doesn't take me this long to do my closing tasks" he laughed "But, the company was good" he said with a grin and Kurt blushed. Blaine pressed his lips together as he thought, "Give me a minute" he said and disappeared into the back, he was gone for a short while and returned holding two ceramic mugs, "Coffee?" he asked and Kurt's smile was huge "Ohmygod, you've been holding out on me!" he watched Blaine walk past him and set the mugs down on a small table in the middle of the deserted bar, Kurt gladly slid off his stool and joined him, sitting down opposite him and grabbing one of the mugs.

"Sugar?" Blaine asked gesturing to the packets in the middle of the table as he took a sip of his own "Hm, no. Just like this is fine" Kurt answered and wrapped his fingers around the cup letting them slid together across the back, he lifted it and took a long drink and, _moaned_. As the hot coffee washed down his throat and warmed him from the inside out, he actually moaned and Blaine's mind stopped. Suddenly all he could think about was Kurt, naked underneath him, back arching up toward him as sweat rolled off his porcelain skin, and Blaine's mouth devouring him, as the most sinful noises poured out of his hot parted lips, _I would make you moan all night _Blaine promised silently.

Kurt lowered his glass and Blaine pulled himself back into reality "So, what's life like living in Telluride?" Kurt asked with a smile, it was the first real conversational question that had been asked that night, no joking around, no banter, just I want to know you.

And that's how it started. Kurt and Blaine sat there, at that little table, in that little bar, and talked about all the things people getting to know each other talk about. Their coffee cups where emptied at least three times over and eventually the soft light from the sunrise started to peek through bar windows.

Blaine had noticed it first, and Kurt followed his gaze, when they looked back at each other their eyes locked, and while the words remained unspoken, both their faces screamed the same thing.

They didn't want to say goodbye...

But it was morning, and they couldn't stay there forever.

**A/N- **

**And that's chapter 3! Today is Friday, so it looks like I'll be updating every Friday for the time being :)**

**Also tell me if I need to get a beta, thanks!**

**Title Artist: Elton John **


	4. Chapter 4: Good Morning Beautiful

Blaine and Kurt sat in silence for a few minutes, both contemplating their next move, Blaine dropped his eyes down to his empty cup for a moment before speaking "Do you, uh..." he looked back up Kurt "Would you like to walk to breakfast with me?" he asked and watched a slow smile curl onto Kurt's lips "I know this great little diner just down the street that makes _amazing_ blueberry pancakes" Blaine said with a grin that lit up his whole face "I'd love to" Kurt agreed with an easy smile. Kurt grabbed his coat as Blaine disappeared into the back to put away the mugs, before returning with a tan suede coat of his own on, and the two slipped out the door together.

Blaine locked the door and when he turned around he saw Kurt looking over the town, "Ready?" he asked getting Kurt's attention, who nodded in response and Blaine started down the street with Kurt close by his side, they both buried their hands deep in their pockets as the early morning wind washed over them.

As they walked Kurt continued to look up and down the street, taking in the small stores, as lights came on and colorful signs were placed out on side walks, doors were unlocked and small wooden plaques where flipped from closed to open, "Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine said with amusement after they walked in silence for a bit and Kurt turn his head to look at him "Oh, I was just thinking how fascinating it was to watch a place wake up, when I'm for somewhere that never sleeps..." he let his eyes fall back on the buildings across the street "It's kind of whimsical in way" he mused "Of course I could be just to much of a romantic" he shrugged and Blaine shook his head "No such thing"

"Hey, you never did tell me where you're from" Blaine said suddenly remembering their cut off conversation "Well you never asked" Kurt said playfully looking back at him "Where are you from Kurt? If I may ask" Blaine said with a dapper smile and Kurt giggled "New York, Now York" he answered with a proud smile "Ah, hence the never sleeping" Blaine supplied and Kurt nodded.

"Well, as far as enchanting, sleepy towns go, this is a pretty good one" Blaine grinned and Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow at him "Oh Really?" he asked in an intrigued voice and Blaine's eyes lit up "Well, over there" Blaine pointed across the way to a little pottery shop "That's the O'Gormans, Linda makes all the stuff they sell there, and her kids help to, it's one of those 'passed down through the generations' things, and she teaches classes every third Saturday"

"The Antique Rose Garden over there is owned by Mrs. Alice, she's like a grandmother to _everybody_, always has a cookie to spare. The shop with the giant book out front is where-" Kurt watched as Blaine gleefully babbled on about all the shops along the strip, pointing out different things and sharing related stories. And that was the moment Kurt realized he'd never met anyone quite like Blaine, his eyes sparkled and he through himself completely into his words, talking about people he clearly cared a lot about.

He was full of life and a love for it that simply poured off him, and Kurt just wanted to soak it all up, breath it all in and get lost in it. He wanted to watch Blaine's beautiful infecting smile forever, so he did, he admired his full pink lips and straight white teeth, his soft tongue that would dart out now and then, wetting his bottom lip as he talked, leaving it glistening in the early morning sun in such a way that made Kurt want to close his own over it and...

And they had stopped walking.

"And here we are" Blaine gestured at a glass door and he ripped his eyes away from Blaine's mouth to look it over, "The Diner" Blaine supplied and Kurt squinted "But what's its name?" he asked as he searched for one "The Diner" Blaine repeated as he pulled the door open, and Kurt laughed as he walked through first.

The warmth of the diner hit them in a rush and the smell of bacon and all deliciousness that is breakfast filled their senses "Ohmygod, how did I not realize I was _starving_ until just now?" Kurt asked taking another deep breath and Blaine chuckled, leading the way further into the diner. "Hey miss Beth!" he addressed a woman behind the counter on his way by with a smile "Morn' Blaine" she returned in a sweet voice without looking up from the plates of food she was piling onto her arm.

Blaine finally stopped at the back corner booth and they both slipped out of their coats before taking opposite sides of it. Kurt started to glance down at his menu when he heard foot steps coming their way "Hey sweetheart, what are you do'n all the way back here?" the woman Blaine addressed as Miss Beth asked as she approached

"Well, hello!" she said suddenly when she spotted Kurt before Blaine even had a chance to answer "Hi" he responded with a friendly smile and Beth looked over Blaine with a huge grin on her face, making him blush a deep crimson and Kurt couldn't help but think it adorable "This ones a cutie!" she winked as she smacked her gum and Blaine laughed nervously.

"What can I get for you honey?" she asked Kurt, her eyes sparkling "Hhm, well I was informed your blueberry pancakes are fabulous, so I think I'll have two of those, and a coffee please" he ordered and looked over at Blaine. Beth turned to back to Blaine looking like she was about to explode "Your usual?" she asked "Ya, that'd be great" he answered and she practically bounced away.

"Ooo, so you have a usual?" Kurt inquired "Indeed I do" Blaine said with smile. "I bet you bring all the boys here?" Kurt teased "Oh ya, it's the uh, the vinyl! Really, really does it for me" he winked and Kurt chuckled. Truth be told he hadn't been on a single date or had any sexual interests in the past six months he'd been in town. Formerly he would have thought that long without sex would have driven him mad! But he found he was enjoying being able to simply live as a normal person so much, that he hadn't really missed it. Besides he was a firm believer in masturbation.

Kurt leaned out and looked around the edge of the booth, he saw Beth back behind the counter excitedly talking to another waitress and a nearby cook listening intently. "Ssooo, they know?" Kurt asked gesturing toward Blaine, clearly referring to his sexuality "Yep, I'm out and proud" Blaine said with a beaming smile that completely lit up his eyes and Kurt's became soft and warm and for a moment they just shared a knowing look.

Beth popped out of nowhere and set two mugs of coffee on the table and then disappeared just as quickly. Blaine looked down at his cup and back up at Kurt with a sheepish smile, his eyelashes seeming somehow longer over his playful eyes "What?" Kurt asked with a smile of his own, swallowing down the coffee in his mouth "Good Morning" Blaine said with a goofy grin that turned out to be contagious and Kurt chuckled softly.

"So Mr New Yorker, what brings you to my fair town?" Blaine asked as he took a sip from his cup "Well!" Kurt bounced in his seat and leaned forward placing his hands on the table "I am a junior designer at Carolina Herrera New York, and every now and then they like to invest in smaller clothing companies around the country. One such company is based here, and lately they have been struggling, in a _few_ areas, and since my company doesn't want to lose their investment money, they sent me to help straighten them out!"

Blaine watched Kurt talk, his voice exploding with excitement and passion and it made him even more beautiful, "Wow, that's impressive, and it sounds like a lot of responsiblity" Blaine commented and Kurt nodded "Hhm, it is. But I am just so excited, I mean if I pull this off it could mean great things for the company and me!" Kurt beamed and the look he received from Blaine made him blush furiously, he tried to cover it up by taking a drink of coffee.

"What about you? Did you grow up here, or?" Kurt changed the subject and Blaine's face dropped a little "Oh, no. I've only been in town for a few months" he said in an even voice, suddenly finding his coffee cup very interesting "Oh..." Kurt tried to decipher his sudden mood change "So what's your story then?" he asked softly "That is, a more complicated story, for a much simpler day" he said letting out a sigh and Kurt decided to drop it.

Beth was Blaine's saving grace when she showed up at that moment with plates going all the way up her left arm "Ok, boys" she said cheerily as she started to set the plates down "Blueberry short stack, two eggs over easy, wheat toast, hash browns, and a side of bacon!" she looked over the table once her hands were empty, "Anything else?" she asked and both shook their heads "Looks great Miss Beth!" Blaine said with a smile and she grinned back at them once more before heading off.

"So how long are you in town for?" Blaine asked slicing though the middle of one of his eggs "One month" Kurt replied with a smile and Blaine couldn't stop the grin that threatened to split his face in half, he was so afraid this beautiful stranger would be here just a few days, or a weekend even... But a month! That was fantastic.

They fell into silence as Blaine started in on his food and Kurt took his time carefully spreading butter over the pancakes and drizzling just the right amount of syrup, when he was finally satisfied he cut off a sliver with his fork and raised it to his mouth "_ohmufuckngod_" Kurt moaned around the bite in his mouth and Blaine's fork hit his plate with a sharp clink. "Mmrrhpm" a deeper moan escaped Kurt's throat just before he swallowed and Blaine watched his adams apple bob up and down, completely transfixed.

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding!" Kurt said with an astonished look "These are amazing!" Kurt looked up as he put another bite in mouth and saw Blaine was just staring at him, mouth slightly open and honey eyes just a little bit darker "You ok there Blaine?" he asked with a smirk and Blaine shook his head, pulling himself out of his daze "Oh um uh, ya, I'm just, glad you like the pancakes" he said awkwardly looking back down at his food "Mmmmm, they're _orgasmic_" Kurt teased and enjoyed watching Blaine's fork pause half way to his mouth "Y'all Ok!" Beth's peppy voice rang out loud from the edge of their booth and Blaine jumped out of his skin, hitting his knee on the bottom of the table as a piece of egg went flying and Kurt's hand flew over his mouth to try and control his spastic giggles.

"Oh my god! Blaine sweetie, are you ok? I'm so sorry!" she apologized immediately, resting a hand on his shoulder "No.. No" Blaine coughed waving off her worry "I'm fine" he looked up at Kurt who was still coming down from his giggle high and shook his head "That was fantastic" Kurt said with an adorably sadistic smile. Beth pursed her lips together as she refilled their coffees and left them alone again.

They kept up the small talk through breakfast and when they were done eating their plates disappeared and the coffee kept coming and conversation flowed easily between them and before they knew it three and a half hours had flown by.

"You boys are gonna have to order lunch if you stay here much longer!" Beth joked as she walked by their table on the way to the back. They both laughed and Blaine looked down at his watch "Damn, it's eleven thirty" he said with surprise and looked back up at Kurt who seemed equally as shocked "Well, you know what they say, 'time flies'" Kurt said with a half hearted smile "Ya... I guess we should.." Blaine motioned toward the door and Kurt nodded "Guess so"

They stood up and both reached for their wallets at the same time "I got it" Blaine said with a sideways grin and Kurt didn't protest, although it was at that moment he realized he never paid for his drink at the bar, oh well.

They pulled their coats on and stepped out onto the street, the sun was high in the sky now and the warmth of its rays were a welcome contrast to the chill that always hung in the air. More people where out and about, milling around the shops and walking down the sidewalks swinging large bags between them.

Kurt took in a deep breath and sighed "It just smells so good here, I now understand what people mean when they say 'fresh mountain air'" he smiled and let it fill his lungs again. The walk back to the bar was far to short, and then there they stood, at the edge of the parking lot with not a car in sight except the rented black Cadillac Escalade that sat alone in the center.

"Well... I guess I'll see ya around.." Blaine said reluctantly, scuffing his foot against the sidewalk "Ya, defiantly" Kurt agreed and they smiled at each other for a long moment, "Ok, I'm gonna..." Kurt point over his shoulder toward his car and Blaine nodded, he back way a couple steps before turning toward his car and continually looking back over his shoulder to see Blaine, still standing on the side walk, watching him leave.

When Kurt reached his car and disappeared around the other side, Blaine finally continued walking.

The closer he got to home the heavier his legs felt, until he finally stepped inside his cabin and realized just how exhausted he really was. He stumbled toward the bedroom, tossing some logs in the fire on his way by, and set two alarms for six o'clock, an hour before he was supposed to be back at work. He managed to kick off his shoes before collapsing into bed with his clothes on.

He may be tired at work later, but it was so worth it.

**A/N- Title Artist: Brad Paisley **

**It's Friday, Friday, gotta new chapter on Friday! **

**Yippi! See y'all next week :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Chasing Cars

When Blaine glanced at the time, it was five minutes till one, just an hour before closing time. Lucky for him it had been a very slow night, so no one had really noticed him zombieing his way through the first half, until he got enough coffee in him to function properly.

And ever since he woke up there had only been one thing on his mind, Kurt. He thought about their long talks and all their flirty touches, breakfast and how neither one of them wanted to say goodbye. He wondered when he would see him again, and even when he did how they would ever communicate since Blaine no longer had a phone. He thought about things like what was Kurt's family like and where did he grow up, questions that he had purposefully avoided, because they weren't ones he wanted to answer himself.

A man requested a black n' tan and when Blaine pulled the tap lever for the Guinness it quickly sputtered out, he apologized and disappeared into the back to change the keg and retuned a short time later, be finished the drink and handed it over. And then went back to leaning on the bar as thoughts of Kurt filtered in and took over his mind, after a few moments he heard someone clear their throat down at the end of the bar "Excuse me" the high beautiful voice filled his ears and Blaine's head snapped around to see _him_, there, sitting in on the same stool he had the night before, a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

Blaine stumbled over his feet he tried to move to quickly and soon found himself at Kurt's side, and god did he smell amazing! Like shampoo and hair gel and some delicious scent of cologne that was instantly driving Blaine wild "Mmm, you're back" he said smoothly leaning into his spot at the end of the bar "It's something about this bar" Kurt said looking around vaguely, before he locked his eyes with Blaine and lean toward him slightly "I just can't stay away."

Blaine smiled mischievous, daring to bring their faces even closer together "ya, it has that effect on people" he whispered and Kurt could smell a hint of mint as Blaine's warm breath hit his face, his eyes flicked down to Blaine's lips and back up to his eyes and Blaine smirked before pulling back slowly "Now, I do have a job I'm supposed to be doing... Would you like a drink?" he quirked a questioning eyebrow at Kurt "Hm, yes actually. Do you have a decent Pinot Noir?" he asked and Blaine made an 'ah' sound before ducking back behind the counter.

He grabbed a bottle from behind a sliding glass door, poured it, and replaced the cork quickly. The glass of wine hit the marble bar top with a light cling, and Blaine smiled up at Kurt "More than decent" he said and watched as Kurt swirled it lightly before taking a sip, "Wow, that's..." Kurt's eyebrows rose as he let the sentence hang "Ya..." Blaine agreed "We're full of surprises here"

The last hour went by in a rush and then the bar was empty and Blaine was flipping the lock, "Did you just lock me in here with you?" Kurt famed being scandalized and Blaine laughed "Now, I actually have to _do_ all my side work tonight or there's gonna be hell to pay" he said as he grabbed the few glasses that were out on tables "I was lucky Don didn't notice anything was off this afternoon, but if I neglect his baby again!" Blaine shook his head and walked behind the bar.

"Well, we can't have that!" Kurt exclaimed and slipped off the bar stool, following Blaine into the back "Huh, I always wondered what it looked like in the back of these places." Kurt said as he looked around the room that just looked like a giant storage room with an industrial washer in the corner, and cold steel counters lining the walls "Not much to see" Blaine laughed as he pushed a tray of glasses through the washer.

"Ok!" Kurt spun around and clapped his hands together "What do we do?" he asked excitedly as Blaine gathered the cups from the tray with a curious smile on his lips "Well..." he walked passed Kurt and started putting the glasses away in their proper spots "First, we wipe down all the tables" he said picking up a rag "Oh I can do that!" Kurt said happily, and purposefully drug his fingers over Blaine's as he took the rag from him. Blaine watched his ass sway as he walked out onto the floor and swallowed hard before grabbing a notepad and pen and starting to check which liquor bottles needed to be refilled and by the time his list was done Kurt had returned "There." he said dropping the rag onto the counter "Next?" he asked and Blaine waved the notepad in the air and headed toward the back again.

He stopped at the end of the room and pulled open a large metal door, which turned out to be a walk-in cooler, he stepped inside and let Kurt catch the door behind him. Blaine started pulling glass bottles and placing them in a crate under his arm as Kurt marveled at the shelves, upon shelves of liquor bottles that went all the way to the ceiling, he took and another step inside and the door swung closed behind him. He spun around and saw there was no inside handle.

"Holy shit! Are we locked in here now?! Did I just-" a look of sheer terror washed over his face and Blaine couldn't help but laugh "No, no, we're fine.. You just push on it" he said through his laughter and Kurt visually relaxed "Yes, that would have been great! The amazing story of Kurt Hummel ends with him freezing to death in a booze closet" he laughed and Blaine grinned as he checked his list one more time.

He stepped to the right side of the freezer and looked up, the bottle he needed was on the top shelf, damn his hight, he stretched out on his tip toes but still couldn't reach it and Kurt giggled. "Farm boy-" he said in a high voice as he stepped toward Blaine, only stopping when the crate Blaine held in his hands forced him to, and which left there faces just inches apart "Fetch me that pitcher." he said softly, not taking his eyes off Blaine as he reached up and pulled the bottle down, and placed it in with the others "As you wish" Blaine said quietly with intense eyes, and how could something so simple as getting a movie reference be so hot?

Blaine smirked, holding eye contact for a few moments and then stepped around him "And now we restock" he said with a flirty grin and pushed the door open with his back.

Blaine used the bottles quickly, and put them back in the cooler, he topped off the salt and sugar for the rim of the margaritas, and flipped open a long plastic container that held limes, cherries, and mint leaves, lucky they were all in good condition and Blaine popped a mint leaf in his mouth out of habit before closing the lid back and wiping down the bar and counter one last time.

He looked around the bar and let out a satisfied huff, "And the only thing left, is to refill the napkins" he said with a smile and walked into the back, but Kurt didn't follow him. He grabbed a stack of napkins from the bulk package on the shelf and went back out to the bar.

By this point he had already turned off most the lights so he didn't see Kurt right way, he walked toward the middle of the counter and there leaned Kurt, hands twisted around holding onto it lightly, directly in front of the napkin holder.

Blaine smiled into the dusky dark of bar as he finished the walk over to Kurt, he stopped in front of him and held up the stack of paper "I have I refill the napkins" he said quietly "So I've heard" Kurt replied offering no intention to move. Blaine stepped forward and slid a foot in between Kurt's, he leaned forward until their chests where just barely touching and reached around behind him pushing the napkins into place with one hand.

He looked into Kurts eyes and their faces where just inches apart "And we're done" he said softly, letting his eyes roam over Kurt's face, he looked amazing in the low light "We're done?" Kurt asked in a tone that matched Blaine's "We're done." he confirmed, but made no move to back away.

Instead he found himself leaning into the distance between them, _be a gentleman, 60/40, let him come to you, be a gentleman_.

Fuck manners.

Blaine closed the entire distance and caught Kurt's bottom lip between his own, it wasn't a thin kiss, it wasn't a tentative kiss, it was a bold, full kiss and it set off fireworks in both of them. Kurt responded instantly by pushing back into him and getting a firm hold on his top lip, moving his lips against Blaine's with a kind of instant heat. One of Blaine's hands dropped to Kurt's hip and the other went up to dig into his hair and cup the back of his head, Kurt's arms wound around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer.

Blaine tilted his head and opened his mouth using his hand on the back of Kurt's head to pull him deeper into the kiss, and Kurt let their tongues slid together. Blaine tasted wine and Kurt tasted the strong flavor of raw mint, and their kiss stayed slow and paced as it grew in passion. Blaine shifted his weight on his right leg and brought his thigh up against the growing bulge in Kurt jeans, Kurt hummed his appreciation, relishing in the contact and pressure, and Blaine drug slowly up against him eliciting a moan which Blaine gladly swallowed.

The hand on Kurt's hip slid under his shirt and around his back where barely there finger tips ran lines up his back bone, if Kurt hadn't been so turned on it would have tickled but in his current state it just felt amazing. Kurt moaned at his touch and Blaine suddenly pressed his hand flat against the the small of his back, he pressed in hard at the same time he rocked his thigh against Kurt's now fully hard cock and Kurt's moan was so loud it broke their kiss.

Kurt's hands slid down over Blaine's shoulders and onto his back where they hooked in slightly and Blaine ducked down to suck on the soft spot of Kurt's neck just behind his collar bone. One of Kurt's hands slid up his back and buried itself in the base of Blaine's dark curls and Blaine slid his open mouth up the side of Kurt's neck to his chin and rocked his leg up again at the same time "_ohfuck_" Kurt whimpered and Blaine caught his needy lips with his own. This time it wasn't slow and steady, it was hungry and open and fast.

Blaine pulled back barely enough to see in Kurt's lust blown eyes as they both panted over each others lips.

Blaine is feeling bold...

"Come home with me?" he's not sure if it comes out as a question or a statement and he's not sure he cares.

Kurt is feeling brave...

"Ok" he breathes and nods slightly and Blaine collapses on his lips again.

When they eventually managed to pull apart Kurt grabbed his coat and draped it over his arm, while Blaine opted to just leave his behind all together. They stepped out the door and the cold night wind hit them in rush, it felt good on their over heated skin and Kurt closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

Blaine locked the door and turned around to see Kurt's chest heaving gently, lidded eyes turned slightly toward the sky, and his breaths came out in long white clouds that disappeared into the dark, his cheeks where flush red against the paleness of the rest of skin, and god it was a good thing Blaine lived close by.

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine staring at him "Your car?" he asked and Blaine shook his head "Walked" he said simply "Ride with me?" Kurt gestured toward his car and Blaine gave him a steady nod "Ya", _gee where so eloquent_ Blaine laughed to himself as they made their way to Kurt's car.

The ride was very short and soon Blaine was pointing to the curb. "Right here" he said slipping out of his seatbelt and Kurt pulled over slowly, by the time he was out of the car Blaine was already at his side "Blaine, you live in a cabin?" Kurt asked as if he was unable to believe his own eyes "Yep" he smiled into the dark and nudged Kurt's shoulder "C'mon" he started down the rock path toward the front door and Kurt followed close behind him "Have I stepped into some kind of Disney movie or something?" Kurt asked still in a bit of awe and Blaine laughed as he dug his key out of his pocket "I don't think this next part is gonna be very 'G' rated"

They both giggled and clomped up onto the porch and Blaine unlock the door, he let Kurt go first and stepped in after him pushing the door closed behind him. The only light in the cabin was the little moon light that filtered in through the windows but it was a enough to get a feel for the place and Kurt gasped "This place is beautiful!" he exclaimed and there was the sound of keys meeting the floor behind him "Ya I'll give you the tour after breakfast" Blaine grabbed his hand and spun him around crashing their lips together and they found they hadn't lost any of their passion from the bar.

Kurt's arms went around Blaine's neck again and Blaine let his hands slid in Kurt's back pockets, groaning as he squeezed the firm tissue there and started to walk Kurt backwards toward the bedroom. Kurt reached a hand down and pulled up on the hem for Blaine's shirt, Blaine quickly ripped it off and fiercely recaptured Kurt's lips before he went to work on the buttons down the front of Kurt's shirt. But the buttons were to small and the holes where to tight and why where there so many of them? Somewhere in the middle Blaine let out a low growl and ripped the shirt open, and there was the sound of buttons pinging off the walls and hard wood floor and Kurt would have been livid if it wasn't so damn sexy!

Blaine made quick work of Kurt's under shirt, and then he was faced with a glorious sea of smooth pale skin. His hands ran up Kurt's stomach and across his pecks, down his shoulders and over his sides, it was all just so soft! Finally he couldn't take it anymore, his mouth abandon Kurt's lips and fell on his shoulder, leaving wet open kisses as he made his way down and across to one of Kurt's well define pecks and Kurt whimpered under his hot breath as he slipped a hand into his hair.

Blaine stooped just a little and gladly took Kurt's nipple in his mouth when he reached it, Kurt let out a sharp high gasping sound and arched his back, crashing their pelvis together as Blaine sucked at his sensitive nub. Blaine wrapped an arm around the small of Kurt's back and pulled him in deeper as he continued to lavish the nipple with his undivided attention and Kurt moaned loudly, pulling slightly at Blaine's hair and Blaine bit down on it gently "oh_blaine_" Kurt moan his name and Blaine soaked it up, and it was then that he realized they hadn't made it to the bedroom, on the contrary they weren't even half way through the living room yet.

Kurt didn't even have time to blink in the split second it took Blaine to let go of his nipple and recapture his lips, and a small whining moan escaped his lips and straight into Blaine's mouth as he was hoisted up onto Blaine's waist, wrapping his legs around him and never breaking their lip contact. Blaine covered the distance to the bedroom quickly and kicked the door open, he toed off his shoes before knee walking to the center of the bed and leaning down to drop Kurt against it, his head landing on the pillows.

Blaine pulled back and for a moment they just looked at each other, they were both breathing hard and flush red cheeks accentuated their lust blown eyes. They lock eye contact as adrenalin coursed through their veins and Kurt reached up grabbing Blaine behind the neck with a needy whimper and Blaine's lips gladly collided with his again.

Blaine abandoned Kurt's swollen lips and half sucked, half kissed his way down to Kurt's neck, how could someone's skin taste so good? He made his way slowly down Kurt's body worshiping every inch of it with his tongue, he stopped by the same familiar nipple to suck it into his mouth before dragging his teeth across it and continuing. His hands raked over Kurt's pecks down to rest against his ribs, as his lips finished their slow southward journey.

When he reached the edge of Kurt's pants he took the corner flap in his teeth and looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes as he pulled it sideways, Kurt locked eyes with him and let out a low ragged breath as he watched this man undress him with his _teeth_. The button popped out of its hole and the zipper followed soon after, he grabbed either edge of the jeans with his long nimble fingers and gently inched them down. And he couldn't stop the deep groan that escaped him as his cock twitched when he caught sight of Kurt's bare length beneath his jeans.

Once Kurt's pants were carelessly discarded on the floor somewhere, Blaine didn't hesitate, he sunk his lips down over Kurt without warning taking every last inch of him in his mouth, forcing his tip deep in his throat and relishing the feeling of pre-cum hitting just above his uvula and Kurt arched hard up off the bed sharply "oh holy mother of god" Kurt muttered desperately into the dark and fisted into the sheets. Blaine moaned around him and drug his lips up his shaft slowly and oh, there where some of the noises he wanted to hear. He took him back in forcefully and felt his dick make contact with the back of his throat hard and Kurt let out a sharp whine and twisted a hand into his curls, his mouth falling open and his head thrusting backward as ungodly moans tumbled out of his mouth.

Blaine wanted so badly to make him cum right then and there and taste him and swallow it all, but he wanted to be inside him more. Kurt tightened his fingers in Blaine's curls as he completely came undone, he had no idea what time or even what day it was, he couldn't have told you where he was or how he got there, his everything was whole heartedly focused on the unbelievable pleasure coming from this mans mouth. Kurt didn't know how it got there but suddenly there was a lubed up finger at his entrance and it was pushing inside him, and he let out a long low moan as it slipped all the way in. It worked in and out for a few stokes while Blaine continued his sinful assault on his dick, and soon Blaine was adding another finger and another.

Blaine twisted, and scissors, and thrust up into Kurt and Kurt clearly couldn't decide if he wanted to rock down on his fingers, or fuck his mouth and he was losing his mind! "Oh god Blaine fuck me, please you have to fuck me now, just-" he impassioned plea was cut by Blaine's tongue roughly plunging into his mouth and Kurt was suddenly very aware that Blaine still had pants on.

Blaine fumbled quickly over the button of his jeans before shoving them and his boxers off at the same time and grabbing a condom from his nightstand. He ripped it open with his teeth before he slipped it on in record time, and lubed himself rather liberally as he settled between Kurt's legs, and lining himself up he leaned back over Kurt. He took a deep breath and eased into Kurt, "_oh god yes_" he groaned and dropped his head against Kurt's shoulder as he buried himself the rest of the way into Kurt, who moaned loudly as he nestled his fingers into Blaine's hair and pulled at it slightly as he stretched around him.

Blaine started out with a slow easy rhythm as pulled all the way back to his head and pushed back in again, while both he and Kurt tried to catch their breath. But soon Kurt was crying for more and digging his nails into Blaine's back and he was more than happy to oblige. Kurt's legs came up around Blaine holding them firmly together and Blaine rocked harder and harder into him. The noises that came out of Kurt's mouth where even more decadent then Blaine had imagined and he couldn't keep his lips off Kurt's neck and shoulder and chin and anything else he could reach.

Blaine brought his lips to Kurt's and continued his relentless pounding as they devoured each other mouths, Kurt broke the kiss pressing his face against Blaine's as he tried to get more oxygen into his body "fuck blaine" he breathed and Blaine sped up, breathing just as hard as Kurt was, their breath mixing together in a cloud of heat. Kurt's body suddenly became tense and arms wrapped around Blaines shoulders as he curled up into him and his breath became short and sharp and mixed with shallow moans of Blaine's name as he started to come between them strong and hard, and when his muscles tightened around Blaine's cock that's all it took to push him over the edge to and he pressed his face back to Kurt's so they shared the same hot moist air as he rode out their orgasms.

Blaine collapsed against Kurt, panting like crazy and Kurt wasn't sure if he was strictly still alive, his arms and legs stayed tight around Blaine as he tried to come down, as if they'd forgotten how to let go. When he finally started to relax a bit his limbs began to slip free and Blaine very carefully pulled out, he tied off the condom and tossed it in the general direction he thought the trash can was. Kurt was still wrapped in his post orgasmic haze when Blaine wiped off both their chests with what ever clothing he found at the end of the bed and tossed it aside.

He laid down next to Kurt and gently ushered him into his arms, and Kurt gladly curled up into him, he pulled the blanket up tight around them and let out a deep sigh, the room was suddenly very quiet as knowledge of the existence of the rest of world started to creep back into their heads, Blaine felt like he should say something as his heavy eyes started to drift shut, the lack of sleep from the day before finally catching up with him, but what should he say? He decided he'd think about it for a moment, but a moment was all it took for both of them, to be sound asleep.

**A/N: YAY SMUT! Hope y'all enjoyed, see you next week.**

**Title Artist: Snow Patrol **

**(And don't worry I won't rip your arm off if you decide to review :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Your Body is a Wonderland

Blaine woke the next morning to someone's face trying to burrow deeper into his chest "_motherfucker_" it mumbled against his skin and Blaine chuckled "Well, good morning to you to" he spoke softly into Kurt's hair with a sleepy smile "why is it so damn cold in your house!" Kurt's words were muffled and slurred and it was clear he was still half asleep "Hhhhmmmm, it's because I didn't put any wood on the fire, it probably went out" Blaine explained as he stretched and tightened his grip around the man in his arms. "god I am in a Disney movie.." Kurt sighed.

After nuzzling against him for a moment Kurt stilled and his breath became even again and Blaine knew he'd fallen back asleep. Blaine just lay there in the quiet stillness of his house, thinking about this beautiful man in his arms, about just how much his life had changed in the last few months. Now more than ever, he was sure of himself, that he was never going back, to that house, to that life, he was perfectly happy to never see his parents again. He was his own man now, he was _this _man, who lived and worked and fell asleep with who ever he wanted.

He took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of fading cologne, and stale sex, and Kurt... He rested his nose in Kurt's hair, and joined him in sleep.

~/~

A few hours later it was a hot, wet, open mouth that woke him up again. He thought he'd been dreaming about the worlds best blow job, until he began to become more and more aware of what was going on around him "_oh shit_" he groaned, finally coming wide awake and leaning his head up to see Kurt at his waist completely underneath the blanket, he let his head fall back against the pillow and Kurt pulled off him with a pop.

He snaked himself up Blaine's body and rested their chests together when they were face to face "Hmm, your awake. I hope you don't mind but someone wanted my attention." he hummed and Blaine draped his arms around him lazily "I thought I was dreaming" he sighed trying to convince his eyes to open all the way "Hnhn, I've been thinking that since the night I flew into town" Kurt replied and leaned in for a slow lazy Sunday morning kiss.

Blaine hummed into the kiss and let his fingers wind their way into his lovers sleep tousled hair. Their tongues slipped together in perfect harmony and ran over teeth and lips and little ridges and Blaine sucked on Kurt's bottom lip in an almost greedy way. They made out just like that for a long, slow, time. It wasn't a problem, they had nowhere to go and nothing to do and the day was theirs, to with what they wanted, and right now, it was this.

Eventually Blaine's hips rocked up of their own accord and Kurt's pushed them back into the bed, Blaine's cock was still slick from Kurt's tongue and it slid easily along side the other man's member as they moaned together. Kurt nibbled at the bottom of Blaine's lip and ground down on him again, Blaine groaned and let his fingers slide down Kurt's back to dig in slightly to the soft flesh of his ass, forcing their cocks together hard and Kurt had to free his lips as his eyes slipped closed and a long high moan came out of his mouth.

Blaine let Kurt set the pace and met him thrust for thrust. As their rhythm peaked Blaine grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair and,_god _he loved this mans hair, he crashed their lips together with the sharp clink of teeth on teeth, Kurt's tongue was over chilled from his open mouth panting and Blaine sucked it hard into his mouth. Kurt gave one more hard thrust before his became erratic and impossible for Blaine to follow, and the look on Kurt's face was all it took to trigger Blaine's orgasm right along side it and then all to soon it was over.

Kurt slipped down Blaine's side and laid his head on his shoulder, and Blaine once again grabbed what ever was handy and wiped them clean. And they slowly started to remember how cold the room was as they came down from their high, and Kurt pulled the comforter up over their shoulders again. "What time do you have to go to work?" Kurt asked as he traced little patterns over Blaine's chest "I don't, I have allll day" he said smiling sideways at him "Then let's stay in bed all day" Kurt sighed and tightened his arms around him "Just like this"

Blaine laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to his temple, leaving his lips there "As nice as that sounds, we're gonna get hungry eventually, and I'm sure we're more than a little dehydrated" he said and kissed him again. Kurt smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, and yes it was _very_, dry. "Fine." he conceded "But you have to make it warm in here."

After another five minutes of cuddling Blaine slipped out of bed and Kurt quickly pulled the comforter up over his head "Oh, I see how it is!" Blaine said with a grin and yanked the blanket off the bed, wrapping it around himself and leaving Kurt with just the sheet, Kurt squeaked and Blaine darted out of the room before he had time to retaliate.

Upon reaching the living room Blaine found the fire had indeed gone out. He arranged several larger logs and put some fire starter in the middle of them and lit it, carefully keeping the blanket tight around him the whole time, it really was freezing in there. He glanced out the window and saw a few snow flurries in the air, not enough to stick or ever make a difference, just a promise of things to come "Something good always happens when it snows" he mumbled to himself with a grin and headed back toward the bedroom. When he got there the bed was empty and he could hear the shower running, he tossed the comforter back on the bed and headed for the bathroom.

The shower in his cabin was just like the rest of it, elegant and beautiful, it was solid stone tile from the floor to the ceiling, and was big enough for at least three people to stand in comfortably, you had to actually walk in and turn a corner where the shower head was set in the far back and poured straight down like rain so there was no need for a door. When Blaine walked in, the room was filled with a thick haze from the hot water mixing with the cold air and he heard Kurt humming in the shower. He stepped in behind him and his foot steps where silent on the cold tile floor, he wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and rested his head near Kurt's ear, where he provided the lyrics to Kurt's tune,

"_Your body Is a wonderland_" he sang softly

"_Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands_" he let his hands roam over Kurt's chest, down to his hips and back up again

"_Your body Is a wonderland_" Kurt supplied the last line of the chorus and Blaine smiled

"_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face_" one of Blaine's hands twisted into Kurt's hair and pulled his head back to rest on his shoulder

"_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase_" Kurt sang and lean back into him

"_You tell me-_" Blaine's lips landed against the crook of his neck "_where to go_" he sucked on the soft skin there

"_and though I might leave to find it_" Kurt manged to sing without missing a note

"_I'll never let your head, hit the bed, without my hand behind it_" Blaine spun Kurt in his arms and they where face to face

"_you want love?_" Kurt raised his eye brows in the most adorable way

"_We'll make it_" Blaine grinned and stole a kiss

"_Swim in a deep sea_" Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck

"_Of blankets_" Blaine shifted his feet forward so every inch of their bodies where flush

"_Take all your big plans_" Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's

"And break 'em" Blaine's smiled again

"This is bound to be awhile" Kurt gasped when Blaine picked up completely off the ground and spun him, hot water periodically splashing off bodies

"Your body Is a wonderland" Blaine belted out

"Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands" he pressed Kurt carefully against the wall of the shower, the hot water running down over them, and he pressed his lips just barely to Kurt's

"Your body Is a wonderland" he whispered and then he was kissing Kurt passionately again.

By the time the guys had finished their shower the water would have run cold if the cabin didn't have its own well, and the fire in the living room was roaring but it hadn't quite warmed the whole house yet. Blaine toweled off and ran it though his curls once before tying it around his waist. He dug though his closest and pulled out two pairs of sweat pants, a long sleeve cotton shirt and an over sized Dalton hoodie. "So my prince can sing, any other supprises?" Kurt asked cheeily as he joined him in the bedroom "Always" Blaine grinned and handed him the clothes he picked out for him.

Kurt pulled on the pants that, in able to cover his ankles, had to ride so low on his hips it was nearly pornografic, he grabbed the hoodie and a sucked his lips into his mouth to hid his mischievous smile.

Kurt slid his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and shot Blaine a knowing look "What?" Blaine squinted at him curiously "I know where your from" Kurt grinned and Blaines eyebrows knitted together, he distinctly remembered not answering that question "Dalton, is a prep school, in Westerville, Ohio" he said with a teasing smile, quite delighted that Blaine had shown his hand without even knowing it. "But how do you..." Blaine tilted his head to the side and Kurt giggled "Because I'm from Lima, Ohio. and I almost transferred there my junior year" he smiled and Blaine's eye went huge.

"_Lima_. Lima Ohio!?" Blaine asked his jaw going slack "Yes... That's, what I said" Kurt answered a bit confused as to why this was such shocking information "Kurt! I grew up in Lima! Not even kidding! We grew up, in the same, town." Blaine explained and Kurt was now equally as shocked "That is ridiculous" Kurt said shaking his and turned to walk out of the room "Small world" he mumbled and Blaine laughed.

Kurt headed for the kitchen and Blaine followed after he'd wrung his floppy curls out one more time. When he walked in he saw Kurt swing the refrigerator door closed "Well, we're gonna starve to death" he said very melodramatically, "What?" Blaine laughed and furrowed his eyebrows "You have no food Blaine" Kurt crossed his arms and Blaine didn't miss the thin line of skin that peaked out at his hip line "ppft, breakfast isn't all that important anyway" Blaine pulled open the fridge to see only various drinks and a few condiments.

"First," Kurt held up a finger "Breakfast is the _most _important meal of the day. Second, it's nearly two in the afternoon! This is hardly breakfast" he quipped and Blaine laughed as he grabbed a water bottle and popped the door closed "Breakfast," he looked a Kurt with a playful grin, "Is you simply "Breaking" the "Fast" of the night" he explained complete with air quotes "So it can be anytime a day" he shrugged and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine turned back and pulled the freezer door open to reveal nothing but one lonely pint of Ben and Jerry's Dutch Chocolate ice-cream sitting directly in the center. "Ah, breakfast" he grabbed and held it up "Blaine that is not an expectable meal" Kurt argued pointedly and Blaine reached across to a drawer pulling a single spoon out "Come on" he headed past Kurt toward the living room and paused to press his lips against Kurt's ear "Come eat ice-cream with me" he whispered and sucked his earlobe in his mouth before pulling off it with his teeth and continuing on his way.

Kurt groaned in defeat and followed after him "How are you so damn sexy?" he whined dropping down on the couch "You know I ask myself that everyday!" Blaine replied with a smirk and Kurt rolled his eyes "Damn, it's still cold in here" Blaine set the ice-cream down on the coffee table and disappeared for a moment before returning with his comforter waded up in his hands. He flung it out over both Kurt and couch and grabbed the ice-cream,"There" he flopped onto the opposite end of the couch, facing Kurt and bent his legs at the knee to mirror him before tangling their feet together.

He popped the lid off the tub and tossed it onto the coffee table, he ran his spoon sideways across its flat top letting it ball up, he ate the bite and drug the spoon slowly out from his lips, "Mm, delicious" he said cockily before preparing another bite and scooting down closer to Kurt pressing his body against Kurt's knees. He held out the spoon and Kurt looked at him dejectedly "If you don't eat it" Blaine swayed the spoon slightly in front of his mouth "I'm gonna make you suck it off my tongue"

"That's not much of a threat" Kurt countered but took the bite in anyway and groaned as he pulled off the spoon "god I love ice-cream" he whimpered and Blaine took another bite "Guilty pleasure, huh?" he questioned offering him another spoonful "Very, guilty" Kurt confirmed taking it off the spoon "Well, this is guilt free ice-cream, because it's Ben and Jerry's and they support marriage equality!" Blaine reasoned and Kurt raised his eyebrows "Really?" he sounded surprised as Blaine offered him another spoon.

"Uhuh, they make a flavor called 'HubbyHubby'" Blaine grinned and Kurt snorted "You. Are. Kidding me!" he laughed and Blaine shook his head "Nope, and get this, it has..." Blaine stared at the top corner of the room as he tried to remember the cartons description "Fudge covered... Peanut butter filled pretzels!" he nodded his head in triumph and Kurt covered his ice-cream fill mouth as he laughed out loud.

"Ohmygod that sounds disgusting!" he made a face as he continued to laughed and Blaine giggled too "It really is" he agreed "Hence, chocolate.." he held out yet another bite to Kurt "Hhmm, good 'ol chocolate" Kurt hummed and sensual raked it off the spoon "Hnnn, I could just do _this _all day" Blaine watched him with dark eyes and Kurt smirked "We're bound to run out of ice-cream eventually" he countered and Blaine shook his head "I'm taking smaller bites" he grinned.

Much to Blaine's shagrin the ice-cream did eventually run out and, like a gentlemen, Blaine let Kurt have the last bite. "Movie?" he asked tossing the empty carton onto the coffee table, Kurt shrugged and nodded and for the first time Blaine was really glad his movie collection was one of the things he saved from his parent's house.

He grabbed the CD folder and flipped though it for a bit, he finally decided and knelt in front of the player for a moment. When he stood up he grabbed the remote and turned around to see that Kurt had scooted down, he leaned back against the arm rest and his legs stretched out over the whole couch. When Blaine walked back over Kurt pulled the blanket up and spread his legs and Blaine happily slid in between them resting his head on Kurt's chest as he lay on his side facing the TV. Kurt covered him with the comforter and Blaine hit play on the remote before settling into Kurt's embrace.

The opening scene for 'Ever After' started and Kurt smiled "Mmm, good choice" he hummed as his fingers slid lightly through Blaine's tussled hair, soft and gel free from his shower. Blaine tangled their legs together let out a contented sigh and they quietly watched the movie.

By the time it was over Blaine was limp in Kurt's arms from the warmth, and Kurt's fingers in his hair, but mostly due to the fact he was just so damn comfortable! His eyes where heavy and his breath was even and Blaine himself wasn't entirely sure he was still awake. "...the point gentlemen, is. That, they lived" an elderly woman spoke as the camera panned up away from a black carriage in a castle courtyard and the credits soon rolled, Kurt wasn't sure if he was awake either "Blaine?" he tried softly and Blaine groaned in his arms.

"Blaine, the movie is over... I have to get up and switch it" Kurt felt bad, he really didn't want to disturb him "Nnhn" Blaine protested, snuggling in deeper against him and grabbed the remote, he hit a few buttons and there was a mechanical sound and a different DVD started up "Disc changer" Blaine muttered and now his eyes where completely closed.

The music for the original Disney's Cinderella filled the room and Kurt chuckled softly "Really? Another Cinderella movie?" he asked, not really expecting an answer "She's my favorite..." Blaine's sleepy voice said and Kurt cocked his head a little looking down at him "Why's that?" he asked out of curiosity and Blaine sighed "Because her prince saves her..." he answered and just like that he was asleep in Kurt's arms.

Kurt looked back up at the TV and watched the credit sequences go by as he pondered over Blaine's statement. What _was_Blaine's story? And who did he need saving from? Kurt protectively tightened his arms around him, and promised himself, he'd find out.

~/~

The movie ended and Blaine was still sound asleep. Kurt stretched underneath him and raised his arms above his head shaking off the soreness. Blaine stirred on top of him and Kurt buried both hands in his curls, playing with them lightly and watching them fall back into place. "Blaine..."

"Hm? What, the movie didn't start?" he brought a hand up to rub a sleepy eye "Noo, you slept through the whole thing" Kurt's voice was soft and sweet and filled with endearment and it made Blaine smile "Sorry" he apologized half heartedly "It's fine, you have the worlds most adorable snore" Kurt giggled and Blaine groaned pressing his face downward into his chest "But, now I need to move, and I'm hungry, and I really gotta pee!" Kurt pushed on Blaine lightly prompting him to sit up.

Blaine moved off him and stretched his arms into the air as he let out an obnoxious yawn before leaning back on the couch and looking at Kurt, eyes half lidded, hair sticking up in all directions, and a content, sleepy look on his face. Kurt looked at him and bit the corner of his bottom lip, in no universe should that be as sexy as Blaine made it look. _fuck. I'm in big trouble_Kurt groaned internally.

Kurt shook his head before standing up and heading back toward the bedroom, since it contained the only bathroom. On his way there he saw his destroyed shirt from the night before and swooped it up off the floor "You know this _was _a three hundred dollar shirt..." he said raising his eyebrows in Blaine's direction "Well," Blaine looked at him over the back of the couch "You would think they'd figure out how to make less annoying buttons" he argued playfully and Kurt burst out laughing "Ok, I'll keep that in mind next time I'm designing something worth hundreds of dollars!" he said good naturally and turned to continue his journey to the bedroom.

"I can see it now" he yelled wavering the shirt over his head "We'll put it on the tag 'NOW! With less annoying buttons!'." he was still laughing when he disappeared through the bedroom door and Blaine shook his head.

Blaine stood up, letting the comforter slip back to the couch and he stretched again, he was well rested now! He noticed for the first time that the house had warmed up significantly and was really pretty comfortable. He made his was over to the fire which was getting low and tossed a couple logs on before leaning back on his heels smiling in satisfaction.

"Well, what are we gonna do about food?" Kurt asked stopping next to Blaine to gaze into the fire "My dad will never forgive me if I starve to death on a mountain top" he laughed and Blaine shifted beside him, an air of discomfort settling over him. "We could... Go out?" Kurt suggested and Blaine shook his head "The whole point of a lazy Sunday" he said coming back to himself and turning to face Kurt "Is that you don't actually _do _anything" he said with a smile and hooked his arms around Kurt's neck bringing their foreheads together "Hhmm, is that what we're having?" Kurt asked with a smirk and Blaine nodded his head slightly before capturing Kurt's lips in a slow lazy kiss.

"I think I like lazy Sundays" Kurt hummed when Blaine pulled out of the kiss "Let's order in" Blaine said with a small smile keeping their faces close together, just because he could "Ok, but what?" Kurt inquired and Blaine squinted a little "I think I need a minute to think about it" and his lips were on Kurt's again.

Blaine backed toward the couch slowly, never breaking their kiss, he sat down pulling Kurt into his lap to straddle him, and god their kiss was decadent. It was everything slow and steady and so, so slow, as tongues slid across teeth and rubbed together and lips sucked off each other and little moans were swallowed. Blaine thought he could lose himself in the kiss forever, just drowned in everything Kurt and never have to face the world again. He let his hands roam up and down Kurt's back and appreciate the bare skin at the edge of his hoodie.

Blaine suddenly snapped out of the kiss and Kurt felt like he'd been spun around and told to run "Let's order pasta!" Blaine said with a grin and Kurt blinked at him, he wasn't sure if he was more surprised about Blaine's sudden movement or the fact that he was actually thinking about food while they where making out "What?" he cocked his head to the side, "Let's get pasta bread bowls from Dominos for dinner" Blaine elaborated and Kurt sat back a little in his lap so he could cross his arms "You want me to eat pasta?" Kurt gave him a judging look "Do you know how many carbs are in pasta?" he asked making a disgusted face.

Blaine chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist pulling him back toward him "I tell you what. You eat pasta with me today, and tomorrow you can cook us what ever you want" Blaine compromised with big puppy dog eyes and Kurt sighed "Are you always going to win?" he ask and Blaine grinned "Probably" and he gave Kurt a short simple kiss.

Kurt slid sideways off his lap but left a leg draped across him and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder "So, tell me about this pasta" he asked and Blaine proceeded to list off all the different types of bread bowls and their descriptions and when he was done Kurt picked up his head and looked up at him with big eyes "I don't know rather to be impressed or _horrified _that you know all that by heart" he said before dropping his head back down "The Primavera sounds great"

"Can I borrow your phone?" Blaine asked and Kurt suddenly remembered he wasn't wearing his own pants, and had no idea where his own pants were, and thus where his cell phone was "I'll have to find it first" he laughed and stood up, meandering toward the bedroom.

"oh fuck..." Blaine was on his feet in seconds when he heard Kurt's low distressed voice from the other room "Everything ok?" he asked from the door way "Ya... I just missed some calls.. The work never ends" he sighed not looking up from his phone.

"I'm sorry." Blaine folded in on himself a little, suddenly feeling guilty "Do you need to, uh, call um back?" Blaine asked taking a tiny step backwards, offering to give him privacy "No, it's fine.. It's to late now anyway." Kurt finally look up at him "Nothing I can't do tomorrow" he said with a smile and Blaine gave him a little nod as Kurt handed him the phone "Sorry about your shirt too, by the way" Blaine said studying his hands and just feeling like he needed to apologize for everything all at once, but Kurt burst out laughing and Blaine's head jerked up in confusion "That's the great thing about being the designer! I can get another one" his laughter dissolved in chuckles and Blaine grinned back, feeling better about the whole situation.

Blaine turned back toward the livingroom and dialed some numbers in before hitting call, he stopped walking and listened to it ring, "Thanks for calling Dominos" a voice came from the other end "Ya, I'd like to place an order for-" Blaine started talking and then everything happened so fast, his pants where around his ankles and Kurt was on his knees and there was hot wet heat all around his cock "_ohfuck_" he whimpered and Kurt looked up at him through his eyelashes, an evil glint in his eye and Blaine was already well over half hard.

"Excuse me?" the employee was clearly more than a little confused "Sorry, I huh, I stepped on a tack" he lied and Kurt drug his lips up his now fully erect dick "I huh, order, I need to place an order" he got out and Kurt was being relentless "Ok, for pick-up or delivery?" came the question "oh god, delivery" he managed to choke out, and how could anyone do that with their tongue! "Alright.. What can I get I get you?" the man asked wryly "A, a um, I neeeed uh" Blaine's free hand twisted into Kurt's hair and he tried so hard to focus on the task at hand "Bread bowls, I need two bread bowls! One Primavera and..." he had to stop talking for a second or he was going to moan embarrassingly loud into the phone "Carbona!" he finished in a quick huff "Alright anything else?"

"N-no" Blaine stuttered "Alright, it wont be long man, we're really dead here" the employee sounded beyond board and quoted Blaine a price which he didn't hear at all and then the guy was asking for his address, fuck what was his address? "goddamnit what's my address?" he whispered down at Kurt, who made a thinking sound deep in his throat vibrating through Blaine's cock and his legs nearly went out from under him. Kurt pulled off and looked up at him with smoldering eyes "Heaven?" he unhelpfully supplied and licked a wide stripe up the underside of Blaine's cock while still looking up at him, and Blaine forgot who he was.

"Dude? Your address?" he man sounded more confused than ever and at this point had probably just decided Blaine was stoned, Blaine's address poured out of his mouth from somewhere in his subconscious and there where more words on the other end of the line that may as well have been in another language, and then the call was disconnected, and suddenly Blaine realized he was holding a dead phone to his ear.

He dropped his arm to his side and tightened his hand in Kurt's hair and let out a long loud moan as he dropped his head back "jesuschrist Kurt!" he groaned and shoved the phone in his pocket, Kurt ran his tongue under the lip of Blaine's head and Blaine couldn't take it anymore.

He ripped Kurt up by his shoulders and spun him around stepping out of his pants at the same time and pinned him to the wall. Blaine attacked his lips with the fierceness of a wild animal and Kurt attacked right back. Blaine snapped Kurt's wrists against the wall above his head and let his hips grind into him hard, and Kurt gasped, his head making a solid thud as it made contact with the wall behind him and Blaine lips attached themselves to the crook of his neck. He sucked down hard and rolled his hips up again and the contact of his bare skin on Kurt's rough pants was nearly painful but he could feel Kurt's equally hard dick pressing back against his, and moaned loud from a combination of both.

Blaine drug his open mouth up the side of Kurt's neck and sucked his earlobe in his mouth before biting it and dragging off with his teeth and Kurt moaned as he pushed his body back against Blaine's, his mouth hanging open as he panted slightly.

Blaine pressed his whole face against the side of Kurt's head with his lips on his ear "I should fuck you" he had a deep growl in his voice and he thrust up against him again, and Kurt made a needy wanting noise in his throat "I should fuck you right here" thrust "Against this wall" thrust "Until you come so hard your bones turn to jelly" his voice was low and dark and Kurt whimpered trying to thrust back against him but all his strength had somehow been zapped out of him as desire surged through his body.

Blaine moved back across and recaptured Kurt's lips and it was hard and fast and wet, and passionate beyond all reason. Blaine bit down on Kurt's bottom lip just hard enough not to bring blood and moan Kurt made should have been illegal! The passion and heat built between them and they both became more desperate and savage with each passing second they ravaged each others mouths and...

There was a knock at the door "Blaine!" Kurt managed to rip his lips away and Blaine stared at him with huge eyes "Our food" Kurt panted and there was an even louder knock and Blaine jerked himself back into reality "Right!" he nodded and let go Kurt's wrists, he made it half way to the door before Kurt yelled at him "Blaine! Pants!" he hissed and, oh ya Blaine was still half naked. He sprinted back to his discarded pants and nearly fell when he tried to stop to fast, his socked feet sliding on the wood floor.

He pulled on his pants as he made it to the door in record time and yanked it open without warning "Hey Chuck!" he greeted the teenager standing there and looked at him as if he had no idea why he was there "Hey, man... Got your, pasta" he said squinting at Blaine's flush red cheeks and disheveled hair "oh, right!" Blaine's face lit up "Money! You want money!" he pointed at him and then quickly ducked back inside the house leaving the door standing open, Kurt was still leaning against the wall where Blaine had left him and couldn't help but chuckle at his spastic movments.

Blaine returned from the bedroom, wallet in hand and stopped at the door "Ok, how much was it?" he asked still trying to catch his breath slightly "Uh, 15.98" the boy answered and Blaine stared down at his wallet for a moment, it was like he suddenly didn't know what money was for, or how to do math. He pulled out two twenties and shoved them in the kids hand "Here go, keep the change!" he said with a grin and took the two cardboard boxes from him "Are you su-" he started, then thought better of questioning it "Ya, ok, thanks Blaine!" his smile was huge and then he was head down the porch.

Blaine set the boxes on the coffee table and looked up at Kurt, who hadn't moved, but put his hands on his hips with a smile "You do realize you just gave the delivery boy a 25 dollar tip right?" Kurt questioned and Blaine shrugged "He's a good kid" he said breathily and they both died laughing, Kurt doubled over a little and when he straitened up, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes he looked at Blaine and that was it, the moment was gone.

"Come on, let's eat" Blaine said gesturing toward the food and Kurt nodded, Blaine sat down on the couch and open the first box as Kurt dropped down beside him "But your still fucking me against the wall at some point" he said pointedly and Blaine grinned up at him "Yes, sir."

Blaine popped into the kitchen to get some canned sodas and a couple of forks, and then settled in next to Kurt on the couch. Kurt pushed the pasta around with his fork and finally took a bite, his eyes slipped closed and he groaned around it, when he opened his eyes again he found Blaine staring at him "What?" he asked, trying to decipher Blaine's grin "You know you... Your 'really good food' noises are the same as your sex noises" he laughed lightly and took a bite of his own pasta "I'm a firm believer in food porn Blaine" he said very matter-o-factly and Blaine just grinned at him.

They ate their pasta and chatted and giggled and everything just seemed comfortable and, right.

When they had finished eating, the sun was just setting and Kurt dropped his empty box on the coffee table and hummed happily "I. am. full!" he smiled and leaned back into the couch and let out a pained noise "But, your couch is making me sore, and it's to early to go to bed" Kurt let his head lull to the side so he could watch Blaine think, after a few minutes he snapped his fingers and stood up "Wait here" he dropped his box on top of Kurt's and went to a closet in the hall, there was a considerable amount of banging around and noise and when Blaine returned Kurt couldn't see his head for the arm load he was carrying.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Kurt laughed and Blaine dumped the load on the ground, the grin lighting up his face was unbelievable, and Kurt watched as he dug around in the pile and the bottom item turned out to be a feather bed that looked more like a giant dog pillow. Blaine dropped it in front of the fire place and scooted it up against the adjacent wall, that was followed by a faux fur throw to cover it, a plethora of pillows dumped at the head, and last came an old raggedy quilt that looked tatered but ridiculously soft.

Blaine turned around still ginning and Kurt was in total awe at the scene Blaine had just created "Ever cuddled by a fire?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head standing up slowly "This, can _not _be happening" Kurt breathed and stepped toward Blaine "Hey, I'm your Disney prince, remember?" he smiled softly and pulled Kurt into his arms and into a deep kiss and Kurt sighed when they parted "hhm, hold on" Blaine whispered and pulled away, he made his way across the living room and flipped the over head switch, and the only light was what the fire made, illuminating the make shift bed with a soft glow.

And it really was like a dream, something you see in a movie or on a postcard and Blaine wondered what he had ever done to end up so lucky.

Blaine walked back to Kurt and took him by the hand "lay with me.." he breathed brushing his forehead against Kurt's and pulling him down to lay in front of the fire. The moment was quiet and serene and Blaine leaned into the pillows propped against the wall and Kurt curled into his chest, they tangled their legs together, and in that moment they both realized they fit together like two puzzle pieces.

They we're quiet for a while, just enjoying each others embrace and watching the fire pop and crackle, then the moment just felt right, so Kurt asked "Why are you here Blaine?" his voice was soft and non-intrusive, but he wanted to know "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. But I won't judge you. I promise." and then he was quiet and so was Blaine.

After a long enough time that Kurt had just about decided he wasn't going to tell him, Blaine spoke "I ran away" he said simply and paused for a moment "Well, you can't really say I ran away, per say, since I'm not under age anymore... But I got in this fight with my dad, a big fight, because, well we fight all the time, ever since..." Blaine's voice tapered off and his eyes focused on the fire as his arms subconsciously tightened around Kurt "You came out..." Kurt supplied and Blaine sighed "When I was fourteen.." he confirmed "But this fight, this was different.. My dad told me how my whole life was gonna go, and that I basically had no say in it.."

"And I just, I snapped... I realized that I was going to have to fight for the rest of my life, just to be who I am, and I was tired of it! I was already so tired of fighting. Fighting him, fighting that small town, fighting my mom, and my bullies, and just, everything... And if I was already so tired, how was I ever going to do it forever?" Kurt listened quietly and Blaine took a deep breath with his nose in Kurt's hair, soaking up his scent and building up his strength "And I realized my dad was right, if I stayed there, I would have eventually broke, I would have married a girl just like he said, and I would have secret fleeting relationships with men and be ashamed of myself, not for _who _I was but who I had _become_. I couldn't fight forever, I_wouldn't_... So I went up to my room and I packed my bag and I left..."

Blaine paused his story to chuckle "I, I thew my house key at my dad before I left" he said like he couldn't believe he'd actually done it and shook his head before he continued "And he kept telling my mom that I would come back... I wonder what he's saying now.." Blaine scoffed "Good riddens probably" he mumbled and took a deep breath.

"So, I called my best friend on my way out of town, and told him goodbye, and drove. I drove until I ran out of money and ended up here" he gestured around him "When I got here I snapped my sim card in half and wiped my phone book, and sold my phone to a local so I wouldn't starve to death... And then I got the job at Toni's and the owner hooked me up with this place, and I've been saving up my money ever since"

Blaine paused to make sure he wasn't leaving out part of his story "And then, I was working one night and the most beautiful man I had ever seen walked in... And you know the rest" he smiled and kissed the top of Kurts head and went quiet. He had bared his soul and now he had to wait for Kurt to react, would he think he was stupid? Imature? Selfish?

Blaine waited patiently while Kurt processed the new information, "You are, the bravest person I have ever met" Kurt finally spoke and Blaine was shocked "brave?" he uttered a whispered echo and Kurt twisted in his arms so he could see his face "You left _everything_, so you would have the freedom to be you, and not be discriminated against and abused anymore." Kurt slid his face up against Blaine's cheek "If that's not bravery. I don't know what is"

**Bleg, ok I know I'm late, but since I haven't gone to sleep yet it's technically still Friday... Right?**

**Hey, I'm sure it's friday ****_somewhere _****in the world... At lest it's a long chapter so hopfully that makes up for my tardiness... Hope you liked it :)**

**Title Artist: John Mayer**


	7. Chapter 7: Tonight's Not the Night

**Chapter 7: Tonight's Not the Night (for Goodbye)**

Blaine's alarm went off and he blindly slapped the top of it, officially shutting it up. It was monday morning and he had to go back to work, his eyes flickered open and he realized he was in bed alone. He got up and pulled on his sweat pants, a brief check around the house confirmed that it was empty, but the two cardboard boxes in the trash and the bed by the fire was proof that the last few days weren't a dream.

Blaine went for a badly needed shower, and let the slightly to hot water run over him as he reviewed the weekend's events in his mind. This all happened so fast, but it was so, so good, and most defiantly the best sex of his life...

But where was Kurt now? Reason told Blaine that it was Monday morning, and Kurt was here for a purpose, that he had just left to go to work... But there was always a part of Blaine, which he most likely had his father to thank for, that had to over analyze everything. Maybe he wasn't good enough, maybe he did something wrong, or a fun few days was all Kurt wanted... What if he never saw him again? No that's stupid, it's a small town, he's bound to run into him some time... But what if he avoids him? Or if when they do bump into each other it's awkward, and all nice weather and I've got to go?

Blaine leaned his arms against the wall and let the water wash over his back, _why do I do this to myself_. He finally left the shower with just enough time to through on some clothes and go, with thoughts of Kurt, still heavy on his mind.

~/~

Kurt walked out the front door of his hotel's lobby and onto the streets of Telluride for the second time in his visit, he took a deep breath of crisp mountain air, a smile on his face and his head held high. Yes, was looking forward to this day. He was about to walk into a business where he was automatically above everyone, and the feeling was invigorating. Not that he was obsessed with power or anything, it was just the idea that he would be highly respected as a person and a designer, and people would really listen to what he had to say.

He made his way down to the hotel parking garage, his mid-calf boots clipping against the cement as his long strides carried him down the sidewalk. If you'd told him when he was scared to death and coming out to his dad at fifteen in his basement bedroom, that he would be living in New York as a multi favorite up and coming designer, he would have called you crazy!

In fact when he got excepted to the New York Acadamy of Dramatic Arts his senior year of high school he thought he had his whole life planned out, live in a shoe box appartement with his best friend Rachel, and get a few bit parts on "off Broadway" stages while struggling though college, graduate with honors, and finally get his big break where he'd star in a big time broadway show and make more money than he had ever dreamed of!

But he needed a job to support himself, and when right after moving to New York, he landed a paid internship at Carolina Herrera New York everything changed. It turned out the only thing that rivaled his passion for wearing clothes, was his passion for designing them. Sure he had made a few pieces for himself when he was a teenager, one of which was a kilt he wore to his junior prom, which turned out to be a _huge _mistake. But to have his designs actually appreciated and to be told he really had a gift, especially since he had no formal training, was beyond exciting for him. And when half way through his sophomore year at NYADA, Carolina Herrera offered him a full time position and a chance to actually have designs included in the fall lines, it ment decisions had to be made.

There was no way he could work full time and keep up his grades at NYADA, but that ment dropping out of college completely to pursue fashion. It was a big leap, and a big risk and the very idea of it scared Kurt to death, if he dropped out of NYADA he would never get in again, and he was saying goodbye to his Broadway dream forever. But the more he worked in the fashion industry the more he fell in love with it, and the idea of letting it slip through his fingers became more and more painful. And his dad always said 'If you're not scared, it just means you're not stick'n your neck out far enough'

Fianlly after many supportive talks with his dad and more than a few sleepless nights, Kurt excepted the full time position, and dropped out of NYADA. And that fall over fifty of his designs were featured in a variety of Herrera's lines and they were _more _than successful, and at nineteen he was the youngest person to ever have his designs see the light of day at Carolina Herrera New York. After that things just took off, he climbed the proverbial ladder in the company, and obtained more and more influence, and the bigger his office got, the bigger his paychecks got.

During the first summer break after Kurt took his full time position, Rachel went home to Lima until the next semester started and Kurt moved onto the thirty-eighth floor of 95 Wall Luxury Apartments, and when Rachel came back she opted to move in with her current boyfriend, and although Kurt always kept a second bedroom open for her, Rachel had never occupied it.

And now three years later his big leap of faith turned out to be the best decision of his life. He was this close to getting his own label, and this job in Telluride was just what he needed to push it over the top.

Just a few weeks before he had flown his father and step-mother to New York, first class of course, for his twenty-first birthday celebration, and told them in person, and he thought his dad was going to explode. He wound up getting a hug that was far to tight and his dad telling nearly everyone they came into contact with that night. His father was already so proud of everything he had accomplished, he always knew he would do great things. Which is why Kurt's christmas gift the year before had been to completely pay off his mortgage for the house _and _'Hummel Tires and Lube'.

Of course his dad had protested at first, but Kurt had instead he was just paying him back for eighteen years of financial and _emotional _support, and when both men had tears in their eyes his father finally excepted the gift, and hugging his son, told him he'd always be there for him.

But Kurt really felt it was his time to be there for _him_, and with his own label he could retire his dad for good, and send him and his wife on a world tour if he wanted! It was just one of the many reasons he had to do well with this opportunity his company had entrusted him with.

He pulled up to the office building and took one last deep breath before heading inside to find the right floor for 'Rose's Designs', this was it, this was his time. And he was ready.

~/~

When Kurt found himself walking back out the door, it was just after five and his first day had gone amazingly! Everyone had been friendly and welcoming and his ideas were well received, and as for Rose herself, she was a wonderful person and very bright, it was easy to see why his company had chosen to invest in the first place.

But the day was over now and Kurt was on a mission. He talked to a few of the women he had worked with over the course of the day and had learned of an open air market just down the road. It was only a few minutes before he arrived at the market and parked in the small gravel lot, it looked absolutely lovely!

At the edge of the large metal cover a small sign boasted that everything for sale was locally grown and certified organic, Kurt bounced on his toes and clasped his hands together as a tiny squeak escaped him. He look in to see long rows of tables with different venders behind each one, a few other shoppers where milling around and making small talk and the cold mountain air was crisp and refreshing. Kurt made his way to the first table and stopped in front of it scanning it with a smile "Oh, what beautiful colors!" he praised and looked up at the woman behind the table who was in her late fifties and positively beaming "Well, thank you!" she said proudly "Your new in town aren't you? My names Annabelle" she said with a smile and extended a hand.

"Kurt, nice to meet you" he shook her hand and continued to look over her vegetables, picking out just the right ingredients, "And can I get on of those reusable shopping bags?" he asked when he'd made his selections and pointed behind the counter "Sure thing. You know, you should check out Toni's Bar on Second Street." she said placing his items in the bag as she watched him carefully "A young man about your age works there, Blaine, I think you two would really get along" she grinned.

Kurt studied a small basket of tomatoes on the table as a blush nearly the same color crept across his cheeks "Ya... Ya, we've met" he said and ducked his head a little more to try and hide the embarrassingly large grin that spread across his face, and Annabelle nodded, "Well, here you go" she said handing him the bag with a knowing smile "It's on the house this time" she said and Kurt looked up at her prepared to argue but she shook her head and held up a hand to stop him "Nope, consider it a welcome to the neighborhood " she laughed and made a wide arm gesture "Besides once you taste those zucchini, you'll be back" she wagged her finger at him "I certainly will, thank you so much! It was lovely to meet you"

With that he wondered across the way to look over some of the other produce, but he didn't miss the way Annabelle scurried to the next table over when she though he wasn't looking and start talking animatedly with the woman there, who in turn smiled brightly, while they both watched him shop.

~/~

Blaine leaned against the counter, the bar was nearly completely empty, not that he really minded today. It was about ten till seven, when he was supposed to get off, and Don came walking through the front door, a few greetings were aimed in his direction as he headed back to stand by Blaine, who didn't even bother straightening up.

"Hey, kid" he clapped him on the back when he reached his side "You ok?" he asked, concern hedging his voice "Ya, I'm good" Blaine replied sounding deep in thought "It's not your dad is it?" Don asked pointedly, becoming very seriously and Blaine stood up right away "No, no... It's just, I've, got a lot on my mind I guess" Blaine reassured him, over some of their long talks during slow nights the full story of his father had come out and ever since Don had felt very protective over him "Ok" he nodded and squinted at him, "Why don't you go ahead and take off" he smiled at Blaine "And let me know of you need anything"

Blaine took his time walking home, enjoying the fresh air and brisk wind, and letting the serenity of the town calm his mind for a bit.

When he reached his house and stepped inside the smells from the kitchen hit him like a brick wall, it smelled like heaven and Chef Gordan Ramsey's kitchen rolled into one. He made his way to the kitchen and quietly turned the corner just in time to see Kurt dip a spoon in a sauce pan and bring it to his lips, and of course let out a humming moan.

"You know, for a burglar, you're not a very good one" Blaine joked and Kurt looked up at him with a bright smile "Ohmygod, I'm so glad you're home!" he bounce slightly "I wasn't sure when you'd be off, so I started dinner as soon as I got here, and you, have perfect timing" he babbled happily and turned back to the stove, Blaine slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder "You promised me I could cook tonight, remember?" Kurt needlessly reminded him "Oh I remember" Blaine assured him.

"But, I think you need to taste... That" Blaine pointed to one of the dishes in a skillet and Kurt smirked as he got a small bite on a large wooden spoon, and made a loud exaggerated moan as he ate it "That good hhm?" Blaine questioned and Kurt nodded "It's beyond _delicious_" he drug out the word and Blaine let a mischievous hand slide down and cup him through his jeans, as he kissed his neck and he was a little surprised to find out Kurt really was half hard "_Oh shit_, I'm not kidding though Blaine, I'm gonna come in my pants if you do that" Kurt groaned and Blaine sucked at the spot he'd been kissing "Hmmm, we can't have that" Blaine replied and rubbed his hand upward against him before backing away and Kurt popped him on the arm "Go wash up, this is almost ready"

"Yes mother" Blaine said cheekily and headed for his bathroom. When he was out of Kurt's sight he did a little happy dance, Kurt as here, in his kitchen, cooking him dinner and everything was fine. All that worrying was for nothing, and Blaine let out a happy sigh.

When he got back the food was on his little dinning room table and Kurt was pouring them glasses of wine. Blaine smiled laid a chaste kiss on his cheek as he pick up his glass and Kurt followed him to the table. They sat down and somehow the whole thing was very intimate, and Blaine took his first bite "Wow.. You weren't kidding" he conceded and Kurt nodded proudly "Oh, sorry for taking off this morning by the way, but I couldn't really go for my first day in two day old skinny jeans and a shirt with no buttons" he snickered and Blaine smiled.

"So, how was your first day?" Blaine asked taking a sip of his wine, which complimented the food perfectly "Oh, it was great!" Kurt's smile went all the way up to his eyes as the events of his day spilled out of his mouth and about everything that had happened and the one woman who didn't like him and was quite a bitch, but he didn't mind because everyone else was so nice.

Blaine watched him talk and enjoyed his food, and suddenly this was all he wanted, for the rest of the time Kurt was in town, until they couldn't be together anymore, he wanted this. To come home and have dinner and listen to everything that had happened to Kurt that day and share his own stories and fall asleep with him in his arms.

Blaine is feeling bold...

"Stay with me."

"What?" Kurt cocks his head at the request that seems to have come out of nowhere.

"Stay with me, for the rest of month. Check out of your hotel, and stay here" he clarifies, never faltering.

And Kurt is feeling brave...

"Ok"

**A/N- Sorry this one was a little shorter, but it's kind of a transition chapter and necessary to the story so... The next one will be longer, promise :)**

**Title Artist: Randy Rogers Band**


	8. Chapter 8: Bella Notte

When Kurt brought his things over from the hotel the next day, Blaine's jaw hit the floor as he marveled at the sheer size of his wardrobe, Kurt laughed and promptly took over nearly every closet in the place. And they fell into a comfortable rhythm over the next few days, with Blaine getting home first and ordering take out or Kurt getting home before him and actually cooking something.

But on Thursday when Blaine walked in the door he was surprised the house smelled like normal and there was no rustling in the kitchen, since he had seen Kurt's rental out front. He walked around the corner into the dinning room to a sight that took his breath away.

Kurt had added the extra leaf to the table and was hunched over it, with a pencil tucked behind each ear and one in his hand, and the table was completely covered in papers, each holding a different sketch of some type of women's fashion. He was fiercely scribbling away at a long flowing evening gown with a low drop back, his hair had lost nearly all of its gel from him running his fingers through it and several strands hung loose over his forehead. And every now and then his tongue would poke out in the most adorable way.

Blaine walk up to the edge of the table quietly and looked over the sketches "Wow..." he utter softly, but you would think he yelled it, Kurt jumped so hard he nearly fell out of his seat and his pencil went flying "Oh shit I'm sorry!" Blaine's hand went out to Kurt's shoulder and Kurt clutched his hand over his heart to try and stop it from racing "No it's fine" he laughed looking up at him with a smile "I get into this and I kind of get tunnel vision, it's not the first time that's happen, trust me" he rolled his eyes at the memory and Blaine squeezed his shoulder before he moved around to get a better look at his work.

"Kurt these... These are amazing!" Blaine's eyes sparked as he looked over them and Kurt beamed "Thanks! I really love it, I considered going into musical theater and taking a shot at broadway for a long time, but fashion called my name, and I just couldn't say no" he watched Blaine stand there in awe as he seemed to lose his ability to speak and his mouth opened and closed with no sound. "I can't... I don't even know..." he tried to talk, he failed.

Kurt giggled and stood up stretching his arms above his head "Man I really need to move more" he tilted his head back and forth and it made a loud cracking sound. "About time for a break?" Blaine asked when he regained his composure "Well..." Kurt looked down over the table "My goal was to complete about ten sketches... So, I guess you could say I'm done" he said sheepishly, as there was well over thirty papers on the table "Ya, I would say you accomplished that" Blaine grinned.

"Dinner then! I'm starving!" Kurt smiled and Blaine turned to him to take both his hands in his own "Let me take you out tonight" he said smiling and Kurt popped an eyebrow up "You mean, like on a date?" he said saucily and Blaine's smile only got wider "Yes.. I mean if you'll have me?" he shifted his feet as he famed a nervous voice "Oh, I'll have you" Kurt said with dark eyes and pulled him into a slow kiss.

The guys opted to shower separately, because they really did want to get to the, _dinner_, part of the evening. Blaine showered second, and by the time he was finished Kurt had vacated the bedroom and the door was closed, he dressed quickly and gelled his hair to just the right degree, not too much not too little. With one last look in the mirror he headed out to the living room and his heart stopped. Stopped wasn't the right word, it fell right out of chest!

Kurt heard the door open and headed around the edge of the couch to meet him, and to say he was stunning would be an understatement worthy of death. He wore a powder blue dress shirt with silver rimmed pearl snaps the last of which lay unsnapped a few short of his neck line to reveal just a hint of his sheer undershirt, over that was a jet black sport coat with a sleek shine under tone, and it was stretched so tight it barely met in the middle where one large button held it closed, coming down in a V and leaving the same way, and he had on the tightest skinny jeans Blaine had ever seen.

Blaine's mouth fell open and his tongue felt like cotton, his limbs went limp and his brain quit working, mostly due to the fact all of his blood was quickly rushing somewhere else, and in his own tight pants it was painfully obvious. "I take it you approve" Kurt said with a devious smirk and took a few steps toward him, stopping when they where only kissing distance apart "No buttons" Blaine choked out as he observed the pearl snaps and swallowed hard, Kurt brought his face up so his lips brushed against Blaine's "No buttons" he echoed, his lips ghosting over the other mans.

And then he was gone, and Blaine remembered how to breathe "So where are we going for dinner?" Kurt asked clapping his hands together "Huh, do you like Italian?" Blaine replied, still in a bit of a daze.

~\\~

The restaurant was small and quaint and they were given a little table in the back corner with one gently glowing candle in the center of it, and the embrace was perfect with the soft music and low lighting. Their waiter, with a thick Italian accent, got their drink order and they both turned to their menus, after a few moments Kurt lowered his and looked sharply at Blaine across the table.

Blaine peeked up over the plastic coated paper in his hands, keeping it at nose level trying to hide his tight smile "What?" he manged to hold in a giggle "Blaine Andrson I swear to all that is holy, if you order spagetti..." he let the sentence hang menacingly "I was thinking about getting one really big plate-" Blaine lowered his menu as he talked and his huge grin showed "And putting it in the middle of the table-" he looked around and his smile only got bigger when he leaned into the table a little "And paying off the waiter to hide all the forks!"

Kurt giggled, he couldn't help it, how was Blaine so damn cute? "Shut up and read your menu" Kurt shook his head and went back to his own and Blaine let his sparkling eyes linger for a minute before doing the same. When their server returned with their drinks he took their order and nobody got spagetti, he left a basket of bread sticks and promised them a short wait before disappearing. Blaine eyes shot up at the same time Kurt's did "Bread Stixs" they said in a hushed shout at the same time when their eyes met and they both dissolved into giggles.

"So, tell me about your family" Blaine asked when they had quieted down, it was his first chance to ask since he'd told Kurt about his dad, and finally felt comfortable with the subject. "Well" Kurt clasped his hands together and laid them on the table "Sad part first, I had an amazing, beautiful, talented, nearly perfect mother, who I take after and have been told I have her eyes, and she passed away when I was eight" Blaine's eyes softened as he watched a tiny memory filled smile play at the corners of Kurt's lips "And so my dad raised me" his finished and his smile grew some.

"And really he did a great job considering how strikingly different we are" he chuckled "I mean really, you know those big burly guys you see on tv that wear all the plaid and brown vests and worn out blue jeans?" Kurt pauses and Blaine nods "Well thats my dad, he even owns a mechanic shop 'Hummel Tires & Lube'" Kurt grinned proudly and an awestruck look covered Blaine's face "Really?"

"Hhm-hm, but he's a really great guy, not what you would expect at all. And when I came out in my freshman year, he said 'I know'... And I. Was. Shocked. He said he'd know since I was three-" Blaine was at a complete loss, he listened to Kurt's story hanging on every word like a life line "and even though he wasn't in love with the idea, if that's who I was then he was going to support me, and he said he loved me just the same" Blaine went a slight shade paler and his jaw was slack, it was like he never imagined it could be that way. Kurt noticed, but didn't point it out.

"So, anyway" Kurt continued his story "That same year I introduced him to, the, mother of current crush..." he paused and bit his lip "My very _straight_, crush" Blaine made and 'ah' face and Kurt shook his head "But it seemed to work out because a few months later they wanted to move in together, and then before we knew it they where getting married. Now by this point I was a junior in high school and had my first real boyfriend and was well over Finn Hudson. So now he's just my brother and it's just a funny story" Kurt smiled and Blaine did to "Mm, my step mom is great, Carole, she's kind and really has a big heart. Plus she takes good care of my dad and loves him very much, so I could never complain anyway."

"No evil step-mother for you huh?" Blaine asked bouncing his eyebrows and Kurt laughed "Nope, guess I lucked out!" Kurt grinned, then they quieted down for a moment and just looked at each other across the table, Kurt considered asking Blaine the same question, about his family, but thought better of it "So, when are you heading on to California then?" he asked instead when he broke the silence.

"As soon as I get enough money saved up..." Blaine shrugged setting his glass back down and Kurt nodded "What do you plan to do once you get there?" he inquired curiously and Blaine took in a deep breath and just before he open his mouth to answer, their waiter arrived with their food and Blaine was glad, because the truth was he didn't really have a plan for when he got there, he just, didn't. And he laughed internally because that was the second time now he'd been saved by wait staff.

After they got settled with meals and glasses got refilled, the question was long forgotten and they fell into their comfortable, familiar small talk about movies and music and embarrassing stories and before they knew it knew their plates where clean and their sever was whisking them away, replacing their presence with a desert menu.

"Oh, I'm so full I don't thin- _ohmygod _cheese cake!" Kurt cut himself off and his mouth went watery, it had been quite some time since he'd allowed himself to have any cheese cake. "Guilty pleasure?" Blaine asked with a grin, and Kurt groaned. As if on que their server returned asking for an order "We'll take the largest piece of cheese cake you have" Blaine answered, his eyes never leaving Kurt's "I swear, you're worse than my grandma, I'm gonna have to go on a liquid diet when I get back to New York!" he rolled his eyes light heartedly and Blaine smirked "It's totally worth it though"

The waiter retuned returned quickly and placed the wedge of cheesecake and two clean forks in the center of the table, and a cup of complementary coffee in front of both of them. Kurt picked up his mug and took a sip while Blaine reached for one of the forks... and promptly dropped it on the floor... "_Shit_" he did his best to act surprised as he grabbed the other fork and Kurt did his best not to shake his head at how obvious he was being.

"I'm-" Blaine carefully shaved off the tip of the cheese cake and held it up to Kurt's lips "So sorry" he smirk and Kurt held his eye contact "No you're not" he said rather matter-of-factly and seductively sucked the bite off Blaine's fork "no I'm not..." Blaine breathed, his pupils growing as he watched him.

When they where around half way through the slice, with Blaine taking about one bite to every three of Kurt's, their server came to check on them "Oh, do you need a new fork?" he asked noticing the one on the floor "No, we're fine..." Blaine answered absent mindedly as he held up yet another bite for Kurt, who glad excepted it, and the waiter left with out another sound.

~\\~

When the guys got home from their date the fire was low in the fireplace and there was only one log sitting near by, Blaine tossed it in and brushed his hands together "I gotta get some more from the back yard" he said pointed his thumb over his shoulder before walking around to go out a small door on the other side of the kitchen, Kurt followed him silently with the intention to help carry the wood.

Blaine stepped down off the back porch and crossed the yard, loading himself up with logs he went back inside, and deposited them in the log rack before adding more to the fire. And when he turned around, Kurt wasn't there. He walked back outside to find him sitting on the edge of the porch, leaning back on his palms and staring up at the sky.

Blaine silently walked forward and took a seat beside him, directing his eyes to the stars as well "You forget about this kinda stuff... In New York..." Kurt started quietly not looking away from the sky "You just get moving so fast, and everything is happening all at once, and everybody needs to talk to you about something... And you just forget, no one ever looks up and if they did it wouldn't matter, because all you'd see is black... It's not like here Blaine-" he looked down and let his eyes fall on the other man which prompted him to do the same "It's like, somehow time here stands still, and places like this, that are all full of stars and brick chimneys and log walls, still exist..."

And Blaine's eyes softened as they search Kurt's, not quite sure that he knows what he's trying to say or where he's going with this "I guess I'm just trying to say... Thanks... For letting me be a part of it" Kurt smiled and the moon light reflecting off his pale skin was just to much for Blaine to take, and his hand went up to cup Kurt's cheek "Your very welcome" he whispered on his way to capture Kurt's lips.

His tongue slid easily into Kurt's willing mouth and Kurt responded in kind, and at first it was slow and comfortable and steady, but they'd both been waiting all night for this, so that doesn't last long. Soon the kiss grew more intense and Blaine's hand fisted into Kurt's sport coat and pulled, prompting Kurt to throw a leg over his lap to straddle him. Blaine slipped his hands over Kurt's ass and ran them down the length of his thighs until they came to a stop in the bend of his knees and drug him in deeper, pressing their chests together and making them crane to reach each others lips.

By each passing second the kiss became hotter and more intense, but not quite desperate. But that's what Kurt wants, he wants it to be desperate and passionate and hot and fast, he caught a bit of the dominate side Blaine had been hiding on the day he pinned him to the wall, and he wants it now. He wants to fuck hard and get pushed and discover his body is capable of more than even he thought.

Kurt wound his fingers deep into Blaine's lightly gelled curls and snapped his head back, his lips falling hard on the crook of his neck, his teeth scraping over the soft flesh there and a deep growl escaped Blaine as one hand went up grip tight to the back of Kurt's jacket and press them harder together, and his nails on the other hand dug in deep to the to Kurt's tender thigh, mission accomplished.

Blaine stood up keeping Kurt's legs tight around his waist, and reclaimed his lips as he traveled back up the stairs and into the house. Blaine kicked the door closed with a bang and his nibble fingers slipped the one large button on Kurt's coat through the hole and moved his hands to shove it off his shoulders, forcing Kurt to tighten his legs around him. He nipped down Kurt's jaw as he ripped his shirt open with both hands and let out an approving groan at chorus of snaps that proceeded it.

When the dress shirt met his coat somewhere on the ground Blaine groaned in frustration "What is with you and layers" he growled and jerked Kurt's undershirt off catching his lips as soon as they where visible again. Kurt didn't even realize they had made it to the edge of bed in front of the fire until Blaine dropped to his knees on it, the sudden jolt knocking Kurt loose and sending him flying back into the feather mattress, and Blaine followed him down his hands landing on Kurt's wrists and pain mixed with pleasure when their swollen, throbbing lips came slamming together.

Blaine rocked his hips down hard against Kurt's, the desperately needed friction making them both moaned into the kiss, but when Kurt's hips tried to match the movement and gain more pressure they hit air and Kurt growled biting down on Blaine's bottom lip and the noise Blaine made was almost ferrell as he ripped it away and harshly sucked a tender circle of skin just past the edge of Kurt's jaw into his mouth, as his teeth marked it and his hands tightened their grip on his wrists, Kurt inhaled sharply as his hips thrust upward again, only to meet the same result.

Blaine nipped and licked and sucked his way down Kurt's neck, raking his teeth over his collar bone on his way past, and letting his nails dig in and drag down Kurt's wrists and the length of his forearms. Blaine finally came to the edge of Kurt's pants but he didn't take them down right away, instead he placed his teeth over the head of Kurt's clothed cock and ran them over the rough material, Kurt moaned and it was just enough friction to be teasing but not satisfying and then Blaine pulled back.

He made quick work of his button and zipper and pushed Kurt's pants down until they hit his shoes and left them around his ankles, and then it was just him and Kurt's cock, leaking an ungodly amount of pre-cum. Blaine licked a great amount of the clear liquid off his tip in one go and slowly took just his head into his mouth, and then backed off it, and Kurt groaned in frustration.

Blaine pointed his tongue and ran it up the length of his shaft, before sinking his mouth down over its head again and stopping, Kurt's hips rocked and thrust upward in a sharp move, trying desperately to fuck Blaine's mouth and a strong arm laid across them to keep them in place. Kurt fisted both hands into the fur throw, he wasn't going to beg... _He wasn't_!

That is until Blaine pulled off him and blew a tight stream of cold air onto his wet tip, and Kurt whimpered, he couldn't help it! His hips strained up against the arm hold them in place and got pushed further into the soft bed and just when he was about to crack, "Hhunugghh" Blaine suddenly took all of him in and his back arched up high off the bed and his moan was beyond sinful and the deepest Blaine had ever heard it. His legs strained against the fabric around his ankles, trying desperately to open wider for Blaine as he ate his cock for all he was worth.

"Oh, fuck, Blaine... _Blaine_.." Kurt words were weak and easily over taken by his moans, but Blaine knew what he trying to say, he wasn't gonna make it. But Blaine already made up his mind, somehow he had yet to finnish a blow job for Kurt, and he so badly wanted to taste him, not just his pre-cum but all of him, he wanted to feel him come down his throat and swallow it all.

Kurt let his fingers slid down into Blaine's curls as he worked up and down on him furiously and finally he was able to kick off his shoes and pants, his legs instantly spread as far apart as they could get and Blaine's tongue and mouth where relentless. And when Kurt came his shoulders and back curled up off the bed toward Blaine's head from the shear power of it, as he cried out and Blaine moaned around him as the hot liquid filled his mouth and he greedily swallowed every last drop.

He pulled off him and crawled back up over Kurt who lay motionless and panting, with his eyes shut, he attached his lips to Kurt's neck and proceeded to start a slow deep bruise "_Blaine_.." Kurt said weakly, trying to grip his arm, but wound up barely hanging on "Come on" Blaine hummed into his skin "Let's pretend were sixteen again" he went back to his work on the worlds most fabulous hicky.

And that was when Kurt noticed it, Blaine's jeans had a prominent wet spot and he wasn't quite as hard as he had been, and all at once it hit him, Blaine had got off solely from giving him head and was already well over half hard again, and Kurt moaned, because holy hell was that hot!

"Ugh, why are you still wearing clothes?" Kurt whined as his own cock witched trying desperately to come back to life, Blaine grinned against his skin, he sat straight up and pulled his shirt off in one smooth motion and looked down at Kurt below him. If Blaine had seen a more beautiful sight in his life, he couldn't think one. Kurt's chest heaved up and down with his lightly labored breathing, his still swollen lips parted slightly and fire reflected of the gentle sheen of sweat that covered his body.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's ribs and ran them up over his pecks and across his shoulders, up his neck to cup his face as he leaned back down to him "Your so damn beautiful" he breathed as a caught Kurt's lips with his own, the kiss wasn't like before, it was slow and easy again, and it tasted salty and tangy and somehow a bit sweet.

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back and his fingers slid under the edge of his jeans, one hand moved around to undo his button and zipper and he slowly pushed them down until he could get a firm grip on Blaine's bare ass and squeezed, pulling him closer to him at the same time. Blaine moaned into the kiss, and pushed into Kurt's hands and he could feel Kurt getting hard again.

He managed to shrug his pants and boxers the rest off the way, and they moaned when their once again fully erect members came in contact with each other. Blaine rocked down dragging their lengths against one another and swallowed the moan it elicited, Kurt thrust back against him and this time Blaine didn't move away, he just pressed down harder.

Their mouths built up speed again as they rocked harder and harder together and the pleasure between them began to build, but if they where gonna do this again, it wasn't gonna be like this. "I thought you where gonna fuck me" Kurt practically growled when he managed to rip his lips away from Blaine, who smirked in return. He reached into the floor and grabbed his extra bottle of lube and a foil packet from the small pile that had found its way there over the last few days.

He rolled the condom over his length so he wouldn't have to worry about it and lubed up the fingers on one hand, he leaned close over Kurt's face and caught his lips in a hungry kiss and completely without warning slammed two fingers into him, all the way to the hilt. The gasp Kurt made broke their kiss as his head flew backwards and his back arched up off the bed and his hand went up to grip Blaine's bicep, his nails digging in like claws. And Blaine studied his face carefully as he started to move his fingers, it was all pleasure and ecstasy and more, more, more. The look on Kurt's face and the obscene lines his body contorted into made Blaine's cock ache as it began to leak pre-cum again.

"Oh god Blaine" Kurt's breathing was instantly labored and his voice got deeper and god did he love Blaine being in control. Blaine wasted no time adding another finger and working him quickly open and due to the fact Kurt's mouth was currently busy moaning and muttering the odd obscenity, Blaine went to work on his torso, kissing and sucking at various bits of skin intermixed with a nip here and a bite there. He pinched Kurt's nipple between his teeth and crooked his fingers at the same time hitting just the right spot and Kurt moaned as he rocked his ass down on Blaine's fingers as hard as he could.

And suddenly it was all gone, his fingers inside him, his lips on his skin, his teeth... It was all just gone.. Kurt opened his eyes panting to see Blaine hovering above him, a hand placed firmly into the pillow on either side of his head, Blaine lowered his head until his forehead connected with Kurt's and their noses slid together and they shared the same hot moist air, "Tell me how want it" he breathed his lips ghosting over Kurt's and Kurt didn't even have to think about it "_Hard_" he said instantly with wide eyes and he could practically feel himself sweat "Oh god please I want it so hard" it was a whimper mixed with a plea and Blaine grinned, nipping his bottom lip before he backed away.

He sat back on his heals between Kurt's legs and marveled at the man before him for a moment, he let on hand slide up and down Kurt's inner thigh while the other ran slick over his own length. "blaine please..." Kurt begged quietly as his eyes held Blaine's and his legs opened just a little wider, until his muscles pulled tight and he felt the familiar dull ache of them stretching and loosening up. Blaine, finally deciding to have mercy on him, let his hands slide up the under side of his thighs and guided his legs to rest over his shoulders before lining himself up at Kurt entrance, he moved his hands to Kurt's hips and let his finger nails dig in slightly as he caught his gaze for a moment...

And with one thrust he was completely buried in Kurt and they both moaned at the tight heat, and Blaine pulled out untill only his tip remained inside Kurt and then slammed in again and Kurt moaned loud and long and Blaine pulled out slowly before he did it again. He pulled back the same way one more time, but this time pushed back in just as slowly, his fingers staying tight on Kurt's hips, and he pulled out slowly and pushed in slowly, and out and in, and he watched Kurt's eyes screw shut at the painfully slow pace and little whimpers escaped his lips.

"god please blaine, _please fuuuck me_" Kurt gritted out and Blaine's eyes got impossibly darker, "I don't know, I kinda like it just like this" he responded and his nails dug in deeper to Kurt's flesh bruising his skin as he fought to control himself because, ya he was lying. "Blaine Anderson-" Kurt's eyes flew open and he raised up a little so he could look straight into Blaine's "You asked me what I wanted-" Blaine's eyebrows rose a little as he continued his slow agonizing pace, and Kurt's voice dropped to a demanding growl "I want you to fuck me so hard I fucking crawl into work!"

And that was it, Blaine broke. He pulled almost completely out of him before slamming back in and setting into a repetitive motion of one hard thrust after another "_oh god yes_!" Kurt moaned in relief as Blaine fucked him with so much force he started slipping backwards on the mattress.

Kurt reached up and looped his hand behind Blaine's neck and pulled him down hard against his own lips, forcing his legs bend further back and bringing his knees nearly even with his own head. Blaine devoured his entire mouth, as his abs flexed and curled in to keep thrusting into him and his toes dug in deep to the mattress to keep his feet from sliding over fur throw and giving him more leverage.

Kurt couldn't keep kissing him at the pace he was setting and he broke it just so he could breathe, Blaine dropped his head down against his chest and looped an arm over the top of Kurt's head. And he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to, he pounded Kurt relentlessly and the steady stream "harder"s, and curse words, and his own name that came pouring out of Kurt's mouth was almost too much.

Blaine made a noise that was caught somewhere between a moan and a growl and his hot open mouth breathed heavily against Kurts chest, the fingers on one of Kurt's hands curled into his thick curls and the other griped just under his shoulder blade, his nails digging in hard enough to break the skin, and his back raised up off the bed as his head arched forward to rest against Blaine's shoulder and he clung to him for all his life was worth.

And finally Kurt couldn't take it anymore, all his muscles flexed and he tightened around Blaine and just like that he coming hot and fast between them and Blaine clearly lost it at the same time as his moments stayed fast but became stuttered and less rhythmic. Blaine fucked them both through the orgasm of their lives and by the time they were both finished he couldn't hold it together any longer, his limbs went limp as jello as he collapsed completely on top of Kurt.

Kurt let his legs slip off Blaines shoulders and straighten out slightly and his fingers went soft against his back and stroked his hair rather than pulled, and Blaine didn't move, they both panted heavily and sweat dripped visibly down Blaine's back and across Kurt's muscles and they tried to pull themselves back into reality.

"Blaine..." Kurt said his name weakly, still more than a little out of breath "Blaine, are you still alive?" he questioned with a breathy laugh, letting Blaines curls fall through his fingers and spring back into place "I'm not... Entierly... Sure..." he managed to get out and Kurt giggled. Blaine shifted slightly and pulled out so he could slide off of Kurt and lay on his back beside him, his eyes wide open as adrenaline coursed through his veins, "Fuck, Kurt" he mumbled "Yeah" Kurt agreed and now it was Blaine's turn to laugh, and that's when he realized how incredibly sore he was, like all over. His calves, his abs, his arms, his toes, even his hair hurt.

"Oh man, we're a little worse for the wear" he chuckled and grimaced at the same time "Ya, I think I got my wish of crawling in tomorrow" Kurt felt Blaine shift beside him, and anticipating the apology cut him off as soon as he open his mouth "Don't you dare" he threated and Blaine laughed again dropping his head against Kurts chest. "Oh, shit.." Blaine couldn't believe how all of his words were just, gone, as he continued to try and catch his breath.

After Kurt wiped them down to the best of his ability, and they scooted around until Blaine was propped against the pillows and Kurt was nestled into his chest, tucked snuggly between his legs, and they gazed lazily into the fire.

"Ok, curiosity is getting the best of me" Kurt said with a smile after a minute and Blaine tipped his head to the side "What?" he asked "Well, it's obviously this is neither one our first rodeo" he joked and Blaine made an 'aahh' sound "It's time for _that _conversation is it?" he said playfully and Kurt nodded with a 'mmhm'.

"Alright then, who goes first?" Kurt asked snuggling deeper into Blaine and getting more comfortable "Well, yoou brought it up sooo..." Blaine grinned "Ok, ok... I'll start" Kurt took a moment to run over all his past lovers in his mind and carefully decided where to start "Alright, well technically my first kiss was, with a girl.." Kurt paused because he anticipated the loud 'WHAT' and the laugh that came pouring out of Blaine.

"I know, I know" Kurt shook his head "Ohmygod, I have to have the whole story!" Blaine prodded and Kurt smiled because he saw that coming too "Ok, well, it was my freshmen year and my dad had been dating Carole for a while, my step-mom," Blaine nods because he remembers "And her son is very "classic guy", he was captain of the football team, he dated the head cheerleader, he like tv sports... Blah blah blah... And anyway he and my dad really hit it off, and they start doing all these guy things together and I get so, jealous"

"So I just decide I'm gonna be "straight", so I can steal his attention" Kurt paused to sigh as he remembered his younger self "And I dressed all butch... And mind you I still looked gayer than Elton Jon eating a rainbow colored snow cone, but anyway, I sang a Mellencamp song in Glee club and one of the cheerleaders asked if she could make out with me" Kurt shrugged "Oooh, a cheerleader!" Blaine said with mock marvel and Kurt giggled.

"And how'd that turn out?" Blaine inquired, absent mindedly running his feet over Kurt's "Well, it was actually kind of funny because the whole time we were making out I just kept asking her questions like what does it feel like to kiss a guy and what do they taste like and .GOD! Am I glad I don't have to kiss straight guys!" Kurts eyes got big and Blaine just had to laugh "And why is that?" he asked around his chuckles "She said they taste like hamburgers and armpits!" he shook his head, still in disbelief after all this time.

"No she did not!" Blaine only laughed harder and Kurt laughed along with him "I'm not joking!" he tried to contain his laughter as he went on "Anyway, that obviously didn't last long, and it didn't change my relationship with my dad... He wound up telling me that 'it was my job to be who I was and it was his job to love me'" Kurt paused for a moment, a soft smile taking over his lips as he recalled that day, standing there on the mckinley high stage in the empty auditorium as his dad promised to always love and support him no matter what, Blaine's head became heavier where his cheek rested against Kurt's temple "He sounds like a great guy" Blaine's voice sounded as though he was speaking of some mythical creature who couldn't possibly exist "Ya, he is" Kurt agreed and they fell silent for a minute.

"So, are there any more foxy vixens in my hunky lovers past?" Blaine asked light heartedly, bringing the mood back up "N-no" Kurt laughed "She was the only one... After that my first real kiss was snatched away from me by my own personal "surprise gay" bully" Kurt's eyes down cast a little and Blaine's arms tightened around him defensively "His physical harassment toward me had gotten worse over the past few weeks and I chased him to the locker room where we got in a big fight, word fight not fist fight, he was a big dude... Anyway, I wouldn't back down because I was sick of it and he got madder and madder and I really thought he was gonna just punch me... But, out of nowhere he grabbed my face and kissed me... He tried to kiss me again, but I shoved him away and lucky for me he left"

"Kurt... I'm..." _I'm sorry?_ Is that what he should say? What's the proper response to something like that? "Oh, it's water under the bridge now" Kurt just waved it off "That was a long time ago... And after that he threatened my life if I ever told anyone and that got him expelled... And I never had to see him again" Blaine's arms relaxed a little but stayed tight around him "Ok enough angst, on with the fun stuff!"

"When I was in my junior year I met a boy named Chandler, and we dated for a while and there where a few kisses here and there, but never anything serious , and then I had my first real boyfriend, Samuel, and we dated for, mmmm, quite a while... From the summer between junior and Senior year up until we left Lima to head for college" Kurt thought for a moment, making sure he was getting the time frame right.

"And he is the one I lost my virginity to... Then we graduated and he went one way and I went another... It wasn't that bad of a break up really, it was mutual, I don't think either one of us ever saw us together for the long haul, but it was fun while it lasted" he smiled at the memory "And then I was in college, and I dated a couple guys, had one "serious" relationship and he cheated on me, broke my heart, and then for some unknown reason I decided to listen to Puck..." Kurt paused to shake his head

"NEVER take advice from Noah Puckerman!" he stated and Blaine snickered "Duly noted" he grinned "So he convinced me a one night stand would be a good way to get over Brian, sooo, one night I go to a party and get pretty wasted, and wake up the next morning naked in some random bed and he's gone... I never even knew his name... After that I decided I never wanted to do that again"

"Since then there have been dates and a few short flings, but nothing _real_, or very long... Then my job sent me to some tiny ass town in Colorado and I met this absolutely gorgeous man and we started a romance that should be in a movie somewhere" Blaine laughed at the last part and considered where to start his own story, he decided to just jump right in.

"I lost my virginity at the all boys prep-school Dalton Academy, to a guy named Sebastion Smythe" the name literally dripped like venom off his tongue and Kurt made 'oooo' sound "Ya, he was a slut and a user and he only ever cared about himself, he took all my firsts and dropped me like last seasons jeans... But after that I just pretty much fucked every gay guy at Dalton, at least once..." Kurt eyebrows raised into his hairline "Really?" he asked with intrigue "Ya, well, granted there werent that many of us but still... I think I felt like I was getting back at my father every time I did it, even though I knew he would never find out"

"And I guess that's pretty much it, my story sounds boring compared to yours" Blaine laughed "Hhhm, sometimes borings not such a bad thing" Kurt yawned and Blaine smiled "Well, we covered a lot of ground though, believe that! I think calling us 'creative' would be a gross understatement" Blaine laughed and Kurt got still, like he was considering something "Well.." he chewed the corner of his lip "Since we're being truthful..." Blaine became very attentive, anticipating Kurt's confession "I've... I've, never topped" Kurt quietly admitted.

"What... Like never, not even once?" Blaine asked, his voice a mix of confusion and curiosity "Nope... It's always either been, the guy I was with was a pretty serious top, or I just didn't feel comfortable enough to ask..." Kurt ran his finger tips gently over the little hairs on Blaine's arm, he wasn't uncomfortable about telling Blaine this at all, and he didn't really think he was gonna judge him for it "Hmm, well... You're secrets safe with me" Blaine nuzzled into his hair and he let out a tired sigh.

Without another word Blaine slid down to lay flat on the mattress, keeping Kurt wrapped up securely in his arms "Goodnight" he whispered softly in Kurt's ear, but Kurt was already half gone, he let his eyes slip closed along side Kurt's and they let the familiar cracks and pops of the near by fire lull them asleep.

**A/N- **

**uuuughghrgrrgh, So yesterday I spent aaalllll day at the Texas State Fair, from 9:30 in the morning until 9 at night and I got home at 11pm O.o **

**So needless to say there was NO editing time and trust me, you don't want to see this shit unedited! It's****_not _****pretty...**

**Another fun fact, 3,177 words of this chapter where smut... whoops...**


	9. Chapter 9: You and Me

**A/N- This chapter has some foreign language in it, and anything that isn't translated in the story will have the translation at the bottom! Ok read on... **

The next day was Friday, Kurt got up early for work but Blaine slept because he had to work the night shift. When Kurt got home that night they had about thirty minutes together before Blaine had to leave, he apologized profusely and Kurt just laughed. Blaine let him know he might be home later than expected because he had to help Don do inventory of all the liquor and unload the supply truck that would be coming by.

It turned out that was an understatement, Blaine came stumbling in at just past five in the morning and threw some wood on the fire. It turned out it was all a lot more work than he thought it would be and it took forever.

He somehow found his way to the bedroom and couldn't help but smile, Kurt was in his bed, his knees pulled up with a pillow tucked safely in his arms, and a tranquil smile on his face. Blaine striped down to his boxers and slid into the warm bed, carefully extracting the pillow from Kurt's arms. Kurt stirred but didn't wake, and once Blaine was laying beside him, he curled into his warmth and Blaine gladly wrapped his arms around him. Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's chest and sighed with contentment in his sleep, and it didn't take long at all for Blaine to join him.

~/~

When Blaine finally opened his eyes the sun is high in the sky and he was draped over Kurt's angled chest, he had one arm underneath him and the other going over his stomach and tucking in on the other side. He could feel one of Kurt's arms laying loosely around his shoulders but the other he couldn't feel at all.

He finally shifted to look up a Kurt's face and Kurt smiled down at him, he was sitting up slightly, leaning against the headboard with his iPhone in his hand, "Hey sleepy head, what time did you get in?" Kurt asked sweetly and started to rub lazily over his arm "Mmm, sometime after five" Blaine mumbled enjoying the feel of Kurt's gentle fingers on his skin, he glanced up at the clock on his night stand which displayed the time to be 12:30pm in bright red letters.

"Oh, shit... Sorry I slept so long" he groaned sleepily turning his face down into Kurt's chest "It's ok, you gave me a chance to catch up on my reading" Kurt replied with a smile, locking his phone as he slid it over onto the night table. He let his fingers tangle themselves into Blaine's terribly unruly locks "As much as I love spending all day in bed with you" He grinned "I want to get out today, see more of the town than just my office building and the inside of your cabin" he giggled "Maybe check out some shops?" he suggested still running his fingers through Blaine's hair "Mm-nm, sounds great" Blaine hummed back.

~/~

After getting out of bed, and then returning to bed, and finally making it to the shower, Kurt and Blaine found themselves walking into The Diner just after two o'clock.

"Well, hey! I see you're still around!" Beth's peppy voice announced her arrival at the side of their table "Ya, I can be hard to get rid of" Kurt said with a smile, wrinkling his nose up and Blaine got lost in his adorableness "Blaine?..." Beth's voice held a laughing under tone "Uh, what?" Blaine snapped out of his daze and looked up at her "Drink sweetheart?" she re-asked, not being able to stop her grin.

"Oh, ya, um sweet tea please" he responded and she quirked an eyebrow at him "Really?" she asked smacking her gum, in all the time she'd known him, he'd never ordered an ice tea "Yaa..." Blaine's cheeks turned pink and he rubbed the back of his neck "I'm uh... I'm a little dehydrated" his blush turned even deeper and Beth suppressed a giggle.

"You boys want an appetizer?" she asked changing the subject "Oh, god yes I'm starving! Texas Cheese Fries please!" Blaine said with a grin and Beth nodded before turning away from the table. "You have _got _to be kidding me" Kurt looked pointedly at Blaine who shrugged "What?" he asked, his grin only growing bigger, and Kurt shook his head.

The little bell that signaled the door being opened chimed through the restaurant and Kurt reflexively glanced in its direction "_fuck_" he hissed and slunk back in his side of the booth trying to get as far out of sight as he could "What?" Blaine asked following his line of vision, a woman in a ghastly bright pink snow suit was coming through the door "That's the bitch! The one that I have to work with!" Kurt said in a low voice peaking over the back of the booth.

"Oh, Robin?" Blaine asked a little to loudly for Kurt's taste "Ssshh, yes! Don't look!" he quietly snapped when he noticed Blaine staring, and Blaine pressed his lips hard together to repress a laugh. "But you're looking..." he stated in a low amused voice "That's different" Kurt informed him "I just really don't want to have to deal with her on my day off!"

They watched the woman walk up to the counter and appear put off even though she was greeted promptly by Beth, they exchanged a few words and Beth set a brown paper bag that had been stapled shut up on the counter and Robin fished out her wallet. She pulled out a few bills and handed them to Beth before picking up her package and walking haughtily out the door. Beth opened the till and counted out the bills as she put them in their proper places and rolled her eyes as she picked up a single dime and dropped it into the tip jar.

Kurt snorted in disgust "What'd I say" he straightened back up once she was gone and re-situated his outfit and then Beth was back to drop off their drinks and get their order and just about the time she scribbled her last note down, there was a ding in service window. A moment later the largest plate of fries Kurt had ever seen was being slid between them and the liquid cheese was practically dripping over the side. "Oh good god!" his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open a bit "Why is it so huge!" he asked and Blaine snorted, earning him a sharp look.

"That's why they're _Texas _Cheese Fries" Blaine smirked pulling one slowly off the pile "Right..." Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned back in the booth, crossing his arms over his chest. Blaine ate a few more fries and pushed the plate slightly toward Kurt who shook his head, keeping his lips in a tight line. "Oh, but they're so delicious!" Blaine tried to tempt him as he ate another one.

"Well... They look gross..." Kurt said looking down at the plate, but his stomach betrayed him as it emitted a low rumbling growl and he groaned "Greasy food a problem for you?" Blaine asked watching him eye the plate hungrily "ALL food is a problem for me" Kurt lamented and let his fingers go out to grasp the tip of a particularly cheesy fry, he pulled it out and cheese dripped off it back onto the pile, he eyed it carefully before finally deciding place it in his mouth.

His eyes slipped closed and he cut off a moan in his throat, he wasn't giving Blaine the satisfaction. "_fuck_..." he groaned and proceeded to eat another one "Do you have a gym in this town? Because I'm gonna need one!" Kurt asked flatly and Blaine shook his head "Not that I know of..."

"I swear now I know how Hansel and Gretel felt" he sighed as he ate another one "Oh, it's not that bad.." Blaine countered "Well, eating tons of fatty food seems to work for you... What's your secret?" Kurt asked with a smile, Blaine did have a very nice body "Well, I used to take boxing back at Dalton, I was also on the Lacrosse Team..." he shrugged and Kurt raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Mm, but I think, it's mostly do to the fact I like to run... I mean like, a lot. Whenever I had to spend an extended period of time at home, sometimes I would just, take off and run, I'd run until my legs hurt... It gave me time away from everything, time to think, and calm down, clear my head.. And then I just kind of, fell in love with it, so it got to where I ran all the time..." he shrugged off his own confession, but Kurt didn't, once again he felt bad for the home life Blaine had had, and wished he could help.

"Hhm, well, maybe I'll have to spend more time on the treadmill when I get back home" Kurt laughed and Blaine grinned back, and they fell into a thick silence as their eyes locked across the table, 'home'... It was easy to forget, being stuck up here in their own little world, it was easy to forget this wasn't home for Kurt, and someday he was going to have to leave, and they would likely never see each other again.

But no one ever said anything out loud about it, it was like an unspoken agreement, they would have this month, here and now together, and then they would say goodbye. And that would be the end of it.

Blaine dropped his eyes back down to the fries, he wasn't going to worry about it, they still had a long way to go.

~/~

After lunch they headed out to walk around the town square and stop in all the little shops, some antique, some curio, some clothing and some clearly tourist traps and a few other things in between.

They were wandering through a clothing shop named "Glitter Boutique" when Kurt let out a squeal and grabbed a shirt off one of the racks, he spun around and held it up to Blaine's chest grinning ear to ear "Ohmygod! You have to let me buy this for you!" his said, his voice positively ecstatic "What? No..." Blaine blushed a little, the gesture itself surprising him quite a bit.

"Oh, please? This would look, amazing on you!" Kurt pressed and Blaine shook his head "Kurt I couldn't let-" his sentence was cut off by Kurt pressing a finger tip against his lips "Blaine, I am one of New York's number one up and coming clothing designers, working for one of the most prestigious agencies in the world, and once I get back, I'm gonna design a line that will make my company billions... If it's the money you're worried about... Don't." Kurt said confidently and tentatively removed his finger "ok" Blaine quietly relented, if it ment making Kurt happy, who was he to argue, and Kurt's grin returned full force "Ok?" he repeated "Ok." Blaine conformed and Kurt kissed him deeply in thanks.

They wound up making quiet a few clothing purchases and then continued on their way, and Blaine, of course, insisted on carrying all the bags.

The next store they turned into was a little pet shop "Oh! Just look at you little angels!" Kurt cooed and stroked the back of a small white rabbit "So, any pets waiting for you back home?" Blaine asked petting one himself "Nope, not for me" he answered.

"If you did get a pet, what would it be?" Blaine asked curiously and Kurt took a minute to think about it "Probably a cat... Low maintenance ... What about you?" he questioned moving on to look through the bars of the giant upright parakeet cage "A dog." Blaine answered immediately and Kurt giggled "Didn't really have to think about that one huh?"

"No, well, I've just always wanted one" Blaine shrugged "Ah, childhood dream" Kurt nodded "Hey, what little boy doesn't want a puppy!?" Blaine asked with big childlike eyes "Me." Kurt responded simply "What? You never wanted a puppy?" Blaine asked in disbelief and Kurt shook his head "Nope, I was probably to horrified by the idea of shedding plus my wardrobe" he laughed. Blaine smiled at the thought of a high school Kurt, way to up tight for his own good but still absurdly adorable.

"What?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him and Blaine realized he'd been staring, a soft blush covered his cheeks and he ducked his head down a little "Oh, nothing..." he licked his lips subconsciously and now it was Kurt's turn to think he was adorable. Blaine wandered off down a side aisle to look at the turtles, and just as Kurt moved to follow him his phone went off in his pocket.

"Hello, you've reached Kurt Hummel" Blaine stopped and looked back at him because his whole demeanor had suddenly changed, he stood up straighter and his words came out clear and concise "Yes good, how are you Ms. Herrera?... Hhm, things are going great... Yes ma'am very inviting... Oh, the accommodations are quite nice" Kurt cut his eyes over at Blaine with a sly grin "Haha, yes it is... Ok, alright, I'll let you know... Bye" he hung up his phone let out a little squeal "That was the president of my company!" he said as he bounced over to Blaine "She said my work here is looking really good so far, and she just wanted to make sure I was doing alright!" Kurt's grin stretched from one ear to the other.

"Ohmygod that's great!" Blaine grinned back, without any warning Kurt jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck pulling him into a playful kiss "Come on!" Kurt said excitedly when he pulled back "Let's go buy more stuff!" he laced his fingers through Blaine's and lead the still rather dazed man out of the pet store.

~/~

The last place they decided to go in, as the sun started to sink low on the horizon, was a little music store on the corner. Blaine had finally given up and decided that Kurt was just going to buy him whatever he felt like, whether Blaine protested or not, but Kurt had promised the Armani bowtie collection from their last clothing stop would be the last thing.

They milled around the music store and Kurt didn't miss how Blaine seemed to get lost the minute they stepped through the door. He meandered around and took in the instruments with longing eyes, but when he reached the guitar nook he got still, and let his eyes slip closed as he took a deep breath. Kurt watched him step forward and run his fingers gingerly over the necks and bases of the guitars and feel their strings and tuning knobs. It was almost like some kind of sad, but intimate moment and Kurt felt like he should look away, so he did.

He walked slowly up to the counter knowing Blaine wasn't paying any attention to him "Can I help you?" the middle aged man asked with a bright smile "Ya, um, what can you tell me about your guitars?"

When they left the store some time later, Kurt made sure Blaine walked ahead of him and it wasn't until they where outside on the side walk that Blaine turned and finally noticed the big black case in his hands.

"Oh!" Blaine blinked looking down at it "I didn't know you played guitar" he said with a genuine smile "I don't." Kurt said simply, but it was full of meaning and Blaine's eyes snapped up to meet his "_Kurt_.." Blaine breathed his name, his eyes full of hope and adoration and awe, and his whole face softened and lit up at the same time and tears glossed over his eyes and Kurt honestly wandered if anyone had ever given him a real gift in his entire life "Hey..." Kurt comforted and moved forward to pull him into a gentle hug, letting one hand go up to cup the back of his head.

"You, didn't-" Blaine shook his head against the crook of his neck, and Kurt cut him off "I know..." he squeezed him tighter before pulling back slightly and taking his face in his hands "You know if were my boyfriend, I'd spoil the hell out of you, just to see that look on your face" he said with a smile and Blaine let out a choked laugh.

"Now, let's go because it is fucking freezing!" Kurt grinned and stood up straight taking Blaine's hand in his again, and as they walked back toward the car, the only light was what came from the street lamps and the smattering of stars that had already started to appear, and that was the moment Blaine realized it, that right now, he was the happiest he had ever been.

~/~

By the time they walked through the door of the cabin the temperature had dropped considerably and the wind was up, so the calm toasty warmth of the cabin was a welcome change. Blaine leaned the guitar against the couch and made himself busy putting their shopping away while Kurt slipped out of his coat and meandered into the kitchen.

Just as Blaine started to place his own coat on the rack, Kurt returned with two wine glasses in his hands, headed for the fire place, he placed both glasses on the hearth before dropping down on the feather bed and lounging back on the pillows. "Now-" he smiled as he rubbed his socked feet against each other and picked up his glass "-I believe I just paid five hundred dollars for a private concert" he grinned mischievously over his glass before taking a sip.

"Ah, you did indeed!" Blaine smiled instantly and moved quickly over to the couch, he lay the guitar case over the cushions and carefully undid the locks before opening it slowly. His breath caught in his throat and eyes went wide, as he let his fingers trail lightly across it, as if to check that it was real.

The guitar was jet black and with such a shine he could nearly see his own reflection in it, the center had a delicate sliver leaf pattern around it and the edge of the guitar was trimmed in white, giving it a striking distinction from the black. All in all it was the most beautiful guitar Blaine had ever seen.

He slipped his fingers gently under the neck of the guitar and lifted it out of the case, he pulled the shoulder strap over his head as he turned around to face Kurt "This is absolutely beautiful!" Blaine said, his voice full of awe "I'm glad you like it" Kurt smiled genuinely from his spot propped on his elbow still sipping his wine.

Blaine brushed the back of his fingers against the strings and turned a knob or two, it really didn't need that much tuning. "Ok" Blaine took a deep breath as he stopped to stand in the open space by the fire in front of Kurt, and paused as he tried to decide what song to sing "ah, here we go"

He started to strum out the tune and Kurt recognized it instantly "Really Blaine?" he quirked and eyebrow at him, Blaine just grinned and started to sing

**_You think I'm pretty_**

**_Without any makeup on_**

**_You think I'm funny_**

**_When I tell the punchline wrong_**

**_I know you get me_**

**_So I let my walls come down, down_**

**_Before you met me_**

**_I was alright but things_**

**_Were kinda heavy_**

**_You brought me to life_**

**_Now every February_**

**_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_**

**_Let's go all the way tonight_**

He winked at Kurt, and Kurt couldn't help but smile at his extreme cheesiness,

**_No regrets, just love_**

**_We can dance, until we die_**

**_You and I, will be young forever_**

**_You make me feel_**

**_Like I'm livin' a_**

**_Teenage dream_**

**_The way you turn me on_**

**_I can't sleep_**

**_Let's run away and_**

**_Don't ever look back,_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_My heart stops_**

**_When you look at me_**

**_Just one touch_**

**_Now baby I believe_**

**_This is real_**

**_So take a chance and_**

**_Don't ever look back,_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_We drove to Cali_**

**_And got drunk on the beach_**

**_Got a motel and_**

**_Built a fort out of sheets_**

**_I finally found you_**

**_My missing puzzle piece_**

**_I'm complete_**

**_Let's go all the way tonight_**

**_No regrets, just love_**

**_We can dance, until we die_**

**_You and I, will be young forever_**

**_You make me feel_**

**_Like I'm livin' a_**

**_Teenage dream_**

**_The way you turn me on_**

**_I can't sleep_**

**_Let's run away and_**

**_Don't ever look back,_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_My heart stops_**

**_When you look at me_**

**_Just one touch_**

**_Now baby I believe_**

**_This is real_**

**_So take a chance and_**

**_Don't ever look back,_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_I'm a get your heart racing_**

**_In my skin-tight jeans_**

**_Be your teenage dream tonight_**

**_Let you put your hands on me_**

**_In my skin-tight jeans_**

**_Be your teenage dream tonight_**

He leaned back and really belted it out,

**_Yoooouuu_**

**_You make me feel_**

**_Like I'm livin' a_**

**_Teenage dream_**

**_The way you turn me on_**

**_I can't sleep_**

**_Let's run away and_**

**_Don't ever look back,_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_No_**

**_My heart stops_**

**_When you look at me_**

**_Just one touch_**

**_Now baby I believe_**

**_This is real_**

**_So take a chance and_**

**_Don't ever look back,_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_I'm a get your heart racing_**

**_In my skin-tight jeans_**

**_Be your teenage dream tonight_**

**_Let you put your hands on me_**

**_In my skin-tight jeans_**

**_Be your teenage dream tonight_**

He ran his fingers over the strings one last time and he let the guitar hang by its strap "Well?" he popped his eye brows at Kurt playfully and Kurt laughed "Well I defiantly feel wooed!" his voice dripped with teasing sarcasm "Oh, its wooing we want.." Blaine smiled and cooked his head a little "Hey us girls want what we want" Kurt giggled and Blaine nodded as he took the guitar back in his hands, the tune coming much slower and softer than the last.

**_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City_**

**_I'm a thousand miles away_**

**_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_**

**_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_**

He kept his eyes on Kurt this time, singing the song right to him,

**_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_**

**_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_**

**_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_**

**_I'm by your side_**

**_Oh it's what you do to me_**

Blaine sang with so much heart and passion that Kurt was absolutely memorized,

**_Oh it's what you do to me_**

**_Oh it's what you do to me_**

**_Oh it's what you do to me_**

**_What you do to me_**

**_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard_**

**_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_**

**_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_**

**_My word is good_**

**_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say_**

**_If every simple song I wrote to you_**

**_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all_**

**_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_**

**_Oh it's what you do to me_**

**_Oh it's what you do to me_**

**_Oh it's what you do to me_**

**_Oh it's what you do to me_**

**_A thousand miles seems pretty far_**

**_But they've got planes and trains and cars_**

**_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_**

**_Our friends would all make fun of us_**

**_And we'll just laugh along because we know_**

**_That none of them have felt this way_**

**_Delilah I can promise you_**

**_That by the time that we get through_**

**_The world will never ever be the same_**

**_And you're to blame_**

**_Hey there Delilah_**

**_You be good and don't you miss me_**

**_Two more years and you'll be done with school_**

**_And I'll be making history like I do_**

**_You'll know it's all because of you_**

**_We can do whatever we want to_**

**_Hey there Delilah here's to you_**

**_This one's for you_**

**_Oh it's what you do to me_**

**_Oh it's what you do to me_**

**_Oh it's what you do to me_**

**_Oh it's what you do to me_**

**_What you do to me_**

He finished the song off softly and Kurt suddenly realized he hadn't moved through the whole thing and took a drink and Blaine laughed "Ok, requests?" he motioned toward Kurt and got an uneasy feeling at the smirk that spread over his lips "The cell block tango" Kurt said triumphantly "From Chicago?" Blaine's eyebrows knitted together and Kurt nodded.

Blaine picked up his guitar and dropped it again as he stared off into space, his eyes squinting a bit in thought, and finally he picked it up again and started to play.

**_He had it coming,_**

Blaine whipped his head away and back again as he started to sing and Kurt ginned from ear to ear,

**_he had it coming_**

**_He only had himself to blame_**

**_If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it_**

**_I betcha you would have done the same_**

Blaine wandered to and fro in the small space, really getting to character and swinging his guitar defiantly as he played,

**_Pop! Six! Squish! Uh Uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!_**

**_You know how people have these little habits_**

Kurt nearly choked on his wine and sent it flying out his nose when Blaine started singing Liz's part "Blaine! Your supposed to be a woman! Not a gay Puerto Rican man!" he laughed, and despite his own laughter threatening to break out, Blaine managed to keep singing,

**_That get you down like Ernie_**

The way Blaine said his name only made Kurt laugh harder,

**_Ernie liked to chew gum, no, not chew, Pop_**

**_Like, I come home this one day and there's Ernie_**

**_Layin' on the couch chewin', no, not chewin', poppin'_**

**_So, I said to him, I said_**

**_"Ernie, you pop that gum one more time" and he did_**

**_So I took the shotgun off the wall_**

Blaine shrugged and quit playing,

**_And I fired two warning shots in. to. his. head._**

He raised a foot and slammed it down on the coffee table twice before he grabbed the guitar again,

**_He had it coming, he had it coming_**

**_He only had himself to blame_**

**_I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago_**

**_And he told me he was single and we hit it off right away_**

**_So, we started living together_**

He winked at Kurt, who just shook his head,

_**He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner.**_

_**Then I found out, single, my ass**_

_**Not only was he married, well, he had six wives**_

_**One of those Mormons, you know**_

_**So that night, when he came home**_

_**I fixed him his drink as usual**_

_**You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic**_

_**He had it coming, he had it coming**_

_**He took a flower in its prime**_

_**And then he used it and he abused it**_

_**It was a murder but not a crime**_

Blaine stood up tall with a proud look on his face and Kurt's sides where starting to hurt,

**_Now, I'm standing in the kitchen_**

**_Carvin' up the chicken for dinner_**

"OHMYGOD! that one's even worse!" Tears started to leak out the sides of Kurt's eyes "Blaine have you ever heard a woman speak?" this time a chuckle escaped Blaine's lips but he sang though it,

**_And in storms my husband Wilbrin in a jealous rage_**

**_"You been screw'n' the milkman"_**

Blaine made a deep voice to imitate her husband and Kurt sat up to put his glass down because he was going to spill it if he didn't "_Ohmygod _she's married to a pro wrestler!" Kurt laughed with his hand over his mouth and Blaine shook his head at him,

**_He says and he kept sayin'_**

**_"You been screwin the milkman"_**

**_Then he ran into my knife_**

Blaine stopped playing again and made his best bitch face,

**_He ran into my knife ten times_**

He said as he stepped closer to Kurt, then re-started the song,

**_If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it_**

**_I betcha you would have done the same_**

Blaine got still and the guitar got somber,

**_Che cosa sto facendo qui?_**

Kurt's laughing stopped cold and he sat up a little straighter as Blaine started to sing the Hungarian part in perfect Italian,

**_Dicono che il mio amante famoso premuto mio marito mentre io tagliarono la testa._**

**_Ma non è vero, io sono innocente._**

**_Non so perché lo zio Sam dice che l'ho fatto._**

**_Ho cercato di spiegarlo alla stazione di polizia, ma non mi hanno capito._**

Blaine paused and without a second thought Kurt jumped in,

**_"ya, But did you do it?"_** he asked in a high voice with wide eyes

**_Uh uh, not guilty_**

Blaine let his eyes fall down for a minute and Kurt cut him off before he could continue the song "Hold the fucking phone!" he put up a hand and Blaine looked up at him "You speak Italian?!" Kurt asked a bit awestruck and Blaine smiled "Ya, and French and Latin, prep school remember?" he said with a cocky grin "Ya but still, wow" Kurt sank back into the pillows and grabbed his wine glass as he thought about it.

And without warning Blaine started to play again.

**_Puorte o cazone cu 'nu stemma arreto_**

Kurt sat memorized as he sang the upbeat Italian song, and damn was it sexy,

**_'na cuppulella cu 'a visiera alzata._**

**_Passe scampanianno pe' Tuleto_**

**_camme a 'nu guappo pe' te fa guardà!_**

**_Tu vuò fa l' americano!_**

**_mmericano! mmericano!_**

**_siente a me, chi t' ho fa fa?_**

**_tu vuoi vivere alla moda_**

**_ma se bevi whisky and soda_**

**_po' te sente 'e disturbà._**

**_Tu abballe 'o roccorol_**

**_tu giochi al basebal '_**

**_ma 'e solde pe' Camel_**

**_chi te li dà? ..._**

**_La borsetta di mammà!_**

**_Tu vuò fa l' americano_**

**_mmericano! mmericano!_**

**_ma si nato in Italy!_**

**_siente a mme_**

**_non ce sta' niente a ffa_**

**_o kay, napolitan!_**

**_Tu vuò fa l' american!_**

**_Tu vuò fa l' american!_**

He finished the song and Kurt's mouth was slightly open and his breaths were a bit quicker and his cheeks a bit pinker.

"I think I just discovered a weakness" Blaine said with a sly grin as he walked slowly over to the mattress and eased down to sit cross legged at its foot facing Kurt, and he let their toes rub together. He situated his guitar in his lap and locked eyes with Kurt as he play softly between them.

**_What day is it? And in what month?_**

**_This clock never seemed so alive_**

Blaine's voice was deep and it matched the softens of the guitar, and Kurt never knew a song could be so intimate,

**_I can't keep up and I can't back down_**

**_I've been losing so much time_**

**_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_**

**_Nothing to lose_**

**_And it's you and me and all other people_**

**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

Somehow the way Blaine sang it, like it was straight from his soul, made Kurt completely forget how to breath,

**_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_**

**_I'm tripping on words_**

**_You've got my head spinning_**

**_I don't know where to go from here_**

**_Perche 'sei tu e me e tutte le persone che non hanno nulla a che fare_**

Kurt completely fell into the song, as Blaine sang the course in seamless Italian, and he could feel his eyes glaze over with a sheen of watery tears, not the kind that would ever fall, just the ones that would sit there until he blinked them away, but just like everything else, he had forgotten how,

**_Niente da dimostrare_**

**_Ed è voi e me e tutti gli altri_**

**_E io non so perché, non riesco a tenere gli occhi fuori di vo_**i

_'Oh god dammit don't you make me fall in love with you' _Kurt cursed himself for the thought he could stop from coming,

**_There's something about you now_**

**_I can't quite figure out_**

**_Everything he does is beautiful_**

Kurt smiled lightly at the change in pronouns,

**_Everything he does is right_**

**_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_**

**_Nothing to lose_**

**_And it's you and me and all other people_**

**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_and me and all other people with nothing to do_**

**_Nothing to prove_**

**_And it's you and me and all other people_**

**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_What day is it?_**

**_And in what month?_**

**_This clock never seemed so alive_**

Kurt let out a shaky breath and Blaine slipped his Guitar off over his head, laying it carefully on the ground, he wordlessly took Kurt's empty wine glass and set it next to his full one, before crawling up over him slowing pushing him down into the mattress until he hovered over him and his lips came to a stop when they barely brushed against Kurt's and he looked him deep in the eye "Let me make love to you?"

It was a genuine request and a whisper so low Kurt barely even caught it as their lips grazed together, Kurt slid a hand up into his curls and pulled his head down, his eyes slipping closed as their foreheads touched together "Please?" he breathed and Blaine instantly caught his lips in kiss that held so much passion and emotion it was almost frightening, maybe it was a bad idea, Kurt knew there was a big difference between having sex and making love but he wanted it so badly.

Blaine brought a hand up to cup Kurts cheek as he kissed him slowly. He let his hand trail down, over his chin to his neck, across his collarbone and his lips followed it's path, his hands came together to slip Kurt's shirt buttons out of their holes and with every new inch of skin being revealed Blaine pressed a full lipped kiss to it. Half way down his torso Blaine stopped separating the kisses and just let his lips drag down Kurt's skin as he opened more and more of his shirt and, god his hands where actually shaking.

When he reached the last button he let his lips linger for a moment before sitting up where he was straddled across Kurt's upper thighs, he raised Kurt's left hand to lips pressed a kiss into his palm as he locked eyes with him, he gently grazed his lips against each sensitive finger tip as he undid the two buttons on his sleeve, laid the arm down and repeated the process with his right hand. And when he was done he carefully pulled Kurt upward.

He ran his hands up Kurt's chest and over his shoulders, pushing his shirt off until it slid down his arms and then pulled it off completely. He leaned forward and kissed the edge of Kurt's now bare shoulder and worked his way up his neck to his ear "I want to taste every inch of you" he whispered in a calm but desperate voice, like he was admitting his deepest darkest secret, and he pressed a kiss just behind Kurt's ear.

He caught Kurt lips with his own again and kissed him softly as he lowered him back down to the mattress, Kurt brought his hands up to run them under Blaine's shirt and slowly pulled it up over his head.

When Blaine finally moved way from his lips he worked his way down Kurt's right side, kissing each rib individually as he went, Kurt had had people tell him he was beautiful before, but he'd never had someone make him _feel _beautiful. Somehow, the way Blaine moved over him and touched him and kissed him, made him feel like the most beautiful man in the world, and he really believed Blaine just wanted to touch him forever.

Blaine reached the edge of his jeans and unbuttoned them with ease before starting to slowly peel them off, his lips continuing their path down his right side, over his hip and down into his inner thigh, placing kisses not even an inch apart. His knee cap, calf and shin bone and then he pulled his pants free, tossing them to the side, he lifted a leg and pulled the sock off by its toe and kissed the sole of his foot once it was bare, followed by toes and ankle and did the same for the opposite.

He kissed his way back up the left side of Kurt's body and found that Kurt's eyes were closed and his lips parted as his breathe came out hot and thick and Blaine once again leaned in to press his lips against Kurt's ear to whisper in a low ghosting voice "Vorrei fare l'amore con te tutta la notte, vorrei fare l'amore per il resto della tua vita se mi lascia, vorrei piena soddisfare tutte le vostre fantasie e ti fanno sentire in modi non hai mai sognato" Blaine felt Kurt's heart speed up where their chests were pressed together and his fingers tangled into his curls as a tiny whimper escaped his lips, and Kurt realized it was a very real possibility, if Blaine continued speaking for to long, he could come just from that.

Blaine moved back to his lips for a moment and then slid off of him sideways, dropping onto the mattress beside him and gently promoted Kurt to roll up onto his side facing the fire. As he did Kurt heard a zipper followed by the soft thunk of an item colliding with the floor, and then the sound of ripping foil.

Blaine settled into the mattress behind him and one strong arm snaked under Kurt's head, supporting it like it like a pillow, his fingers following Kurt's arm down until his palm rested against the back of Kurt's hand and his fingers bent intertwining with his. His other hand ran across Kurt's perfect ass and down over his side, and finally came to a rest against his chest, pushing him back into himself ever so slightly, while his lips grazed across Kurt's shoulder blades.

Blaine shifted forward and Kurt felt his slick member press between his cheeks, and every inch of their bodies were pressed together, from where the top of Blaine's foot seated into Kurt's arch, to their knees that bent together, and Blaine's chest that sat firmly against Kurt's back, to where his nose was buried in the nape of Kurt's neck and breathed in deep the scent of Kurt's hair.

And in the slowest motion ever conceived Blaine moved forward and pushed inside Kurt, and even without any preparation Kurt was shocked at the lack of the burning sensation he was accustom to, maybe it was the position, maybe it was how relaxed he was, but what ever the reason, it was pure pleasure.

Blaine set a decadently slow rhythm, his hot breath cascading over Kurt's neck and Kurt pushed back into it, shallow moans billowing out of his throat "Que vous êtes parfait" Blaine whispered in French this time "You're perfect" he translated quietly and Kurt's arm stretched around behind him trying to hold whatever part of Blaine it could reach, and it settled for the curls at the base of Blaine's neck.

Blaine continued his slow, steady, movements and for a moment they wished they could stay right there, like that forever. "_Blaine_.." his name escaped Kurt's lips more as a sigh then a word and Kurt could feel his chest rumble against his back as he hummed his approval and kissed the back of his neck. Everything was so soft and perfect and still, it was like one of those moments you just want to drowned in, so you never have to come back to reality and neither of them ever knew it was possible to feel so much.

They stayed that way for what seemed like ages, Blaine rocking gently into him and enjoying the feel of so much skin contact, but eventually Kurt's moans turned into whimpers and the muscles all through his back tensed up and he pushed back into Blaine, desperate for more.

Blaine's hand slid down Kurt's stomach and gripped his cock as his hips speed up slightly, and Kurt moaned loudly as he used his thumb to spread his pre-cum over his head, and started to pump it gently in his hand, and Kurt didn't try to stop the moans of approval that spilled out "Mi potuto ascoltare per sempre. I could listen to you forever" Blaine's voice was deep and raw and it completely undid Kurt "oh Blaine" he said in a whiny breath and gripped the fingers that were laced through his own tighter.

Blaine match the speed of his thrusts with the movement of is hand over Kurt and finally he couldn't take it anymore, Kurt's breaths came short and fast as he squirted across Blaine's hand and his own chest and it wasn't any secret Blaine was coming as well.

When they finished Blaine pulled out and turned Kurt gently in his arms, and he gladly buried his face in Blaine's chest while he felt his strong arms go around to hold him firmly in place. Their legs tangled together and Blaine rested his chin against the top of Kurt's head, and there was a long comfortable silence, and the kind of contentment that can only come from having all for your needs met.

**A/N-**

**Title Aritst: Lifehouse**

**OHMYGOD! Someone stop me from writing smut! I really didn't plan for this it, just, keeps, happening! **

**Ok so everyone saw the Break Up epi last night right? Ugdfgytrfdgs I am in so much pain today! Really!**

**I hope that whole Cell Block Tango thing turned out as funny in your heads as it did in mine, haha.**

**Also, I used google translate for all of my other language stuff, so sorry is somethings off..**

**Songs:**

**Teenage Dream- Katy Perry**

**Hey There Delilah- Plain White T's**

**The Cell Block Tango- Chicago the Musical**

**Tu Vuo Fa L'Americano- Darren Criss**

**You and Me- Lifehouse**

**-TRANSLATIONS-**

**Cell Block Tango:**

**What am I doing here?**

**They say my famous lover held down my husband while I chopped off his head.**

**But it is not true, I am innocent.**

**I do not know why Uncle Sam says I did it.**

**I tried to explain to the police station, but they do not understand.**

**Tu Vuo Fa L'Americano:**

**Link to translation**

**Quote:**

**"to whisper in a low ghosting voice "Vorrei fare l'amore con te tutta la notte, vorrei fare l'amore per il resto della tua vita se mi lascia, vorrei piena soddisfare tutte le vostre fantasie e ti fanno sentire in modi non hai mai sognato" Blaine felt Kurt's heart speed up"**

**Translation:**

**I would make love to you all night, I would make love to for the rest of your life if you'd let me, I would full fill all your fantasies and make you feel in ways you never dreamed**


	10. Chapter 10: Let It Snow

Sunday morning Blaine woke around 9:30 with the strong urge to pee, so he slunk out of bed and headed for the bathroom, and on his was back his eyes drifted toward the window.

With a jump he ran toward it and yanked to curtain back, the entire backyard was covered in a thick white blanket and it absolutely glowed in the morning sun. "KURT!" he screeched and ran over to the bed pouncing on the end and bouncing Kurt up a good two inches "Kurt Kurt Kurt!" he bounced the bed slightly underneath him, and he reminded Kurt very much of a puppy.

"Nuhgg, what?" Kurt yawned and tried to open his eyes but the bright light made them snap back shut "SNOW KURT! It snowed!" Blaine babbled and Kurt laughed, managing to get one eye cracked open "Blaine... It snows in Ohio.." Kurt was quite amused with why Blaine was acting as though he'd never seen it before "I know but this is mountain snow!" he argued playfully and Kurt pulled the blanket up over his head.

"Cooome ooon" Blaine begged as he leaned down over him "Come play in the snow with me" he let his chin rest against Kurt's shoulder with big hopeful eyes, and now he really looked like a puppy "I'll give you a blow job" he said in a sing song voice and Kurt laughed under the blanket "You'd give me a blow job anyway" came his muffled voice "Hhmm, well that's true" Blaine pouted a little.

"I'll let you give _me _a blow job!" he revised his offer and Kurt shook with laughter underneath him "Now that's an offer to good to pass up" he giggled flipping the blanket off his head and coming face to face with Blaine "Good morning" Blaine said quietly with a big sleepy grin and Kurt's heart melted "Hi" he said in return and caught Blaine's lips in a lazy kiss.

"'Cmon, let's go play in the snow" Kurt said as he pulled back and Blaine jumped up with a squeal, extending a hand out to him.

~/~

They stepped out onto the back porch, snugly bundled up in scarves and gloves and big fluffy coats and Kurt's snow boots hit him well above shin level. The backyard was wide and open and ended were the gentle tree line of the tall thin aspens started, and everything was completely covered in pure, perfect glittering snow. Icicles hung off the roof and a few tree branches and it really looked like a winter wonderland.

Blaine lunged out into the snow, which was almost even with the porch, and immediately sunk down nearly to his knees "Holy shit it's deep!" he exclaimed, his eyebrows raising into his hair line "Well, it's your own fault for being so short." Kurt teased with tight lips to keep himself from laughing as he stepped down into the snow "Haha, very funny" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Ok" Blaine clapped his hands together, a huge smile on his face "First things first! Let's build a snowman!" he started to walk toward the center of the yard and Kurt followed "Ah, going for the originality award I see" Kurt said with big smile and Blaine laughed "Hey, who am I to argue with tradition! Now help me make a head"

"Arn't we supposed to make the body first?" Kurt squinted in thought and crossed his arms "Well, maybe I just like to start with the head" Blaine said smugly and Kurt laughed "Well that much is true!" he giggled and joined Blaine who gave him a tiny shove before they started rolling up a ball of snow.

True to his word they built the whole snowman backwards, starting with the head, then the middle, and finally making the biggest ball just before they assembled it.

"There" Blaine said proudly as they set the head on top, it wasn't the prettiest snowman you'd ever seen, it was a little lopsided and was defiantly leaning to the right, but it was their snowman. "Oh!" Blaine, tried, to snap his fingers through his thick gloves and took off toward the tree line, Kurt watched as half way there he tripped and fell face down in the snow.

Kurt was intrigued when he didn't get up right away, instead he extended his arms and legs and started, thrashing, around in the snow. "What are you doing!?" Kurt asked through his uncontrollable fits of laughter "Snmanmle" Blaine yelled with his face still firmly implanted in the snow "What?" Kurt only laughed louder "SnowAngel!" he lifted his head up to answer him clearly and Kurt was doubled over with laughter.

Blaine finally stood up to inspect his work and brush the snow off himself and it looked like two bear cubs had wrestled on the ground. Blaine shrugged and finished his walk to the woods, he found two long spindly twigs he was happy with and made his way back to Kurt who was wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Do you always do snow things upside down?" Kurt asked as Blaine stuck a twig into one side of the middle ball for an arm "Well... I don't... I mean, ya' Know..." Blaine shrugged awkwardly and pushed to other twig into the opposite side "Blaine..." Kurt's voice was suddenly very even and serious "Have you ever played in the snow before?" he asked and watched as Blaine kept his eyes fixed on the arm he was over adjusting.

"Well, it's just, I mean, my family was always very proper, and snow will soil your clothes, and then I went to Dalton and well they're a prep school and-" Kurt reached out and layed a hand over Blaine's where it was fiddling with the twig, stopping his fast paced, rambling confession. "_Blaine_-" Kurt said simply and their eyes finally met, and Kurt just pulled him into a hug, because honestly, he didn't know what to say.

Blaine wrapped his arms tight around him and nestled his face into Kurt's scarf. He took a deep breath and let the wool scratch his nose and the warmth of Kurt wash over him and cover up the feelings of an unfair childhood.

Eventually Blaine let out a fake cough and awkwardly backed way, "Uh, we need a face..." he stated looking back at the snowman "Hm, wait here!" Kurt turned on his heel and headed toward the porch, disappearing into the house. After just a few moments he turned with an armful of items.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Kurt asked handing him a bright yellow scarf, one his lesser favorites, and with a grin Blaine happily wrapped it around the snowman's neck. Next came a bowl of walnuts that were used to make the eyes, mouth, and buttons and Kurt snapped the long leafy green top off of a carrot before handing it over for the nose.

When Blaine was done he stepped back to admire his handy work, "If only we had a top hat" he mused and Kurt let out a choked laugh "Oh god, I haven't worn a top hat since Sr Prom!" he shook his head at the memory "You wore a top hat to your Sr Prom?" Blaine asked incredulously, his eyebrows knitting together "Oh, don't ask... The class president banned all hair styling products, ugh, it wasn't a pretty sight!" Kurts eyes got big and Blaine laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling up.

"Oh!" Blaine suddenly snatched the carrot top out of Kurt's hand and shoved it into the top of the snowman's head "There!" he said proudly looking over at Kurt who was trying not laugh at the ridiculous sight "That's great, Blaine" he smiled but couldn't stop the giggle that escaped and Blaine couldn't help but laugh too.

When they paused to catch their breath Kurt let his eyes wander toward the trees "What's that!" he gasped grabbing onto Blaine's arm and hiding behind him slightly "What?" Blaine became alert and started searching the trees "THAT!" Kurt shrieked and pointed with his free hand "I don't see anything.." Blaine mumbled, a bit bewildered "Oh, just go check it out.." Kurt let him go and gave him a few small pushes in the proper direction.

Blaine started to walk out toward the wood cautiously and paused half way there "Kurt I still don't-" his sentence came to stop when he felt a loose chunk of snow splatter against his shoulder, he instantly whirled around and Kurt had a tight smile on his face. Kurt shrugged and started to look around as if didn't know where the snowball had come from, and Blaine seized the opportunity to make one of his own and chunk it back at Kurt while he still looking away.

They locked in eye contact for a moment and then both dove for the snow at the same time, making hastily smashed together snowballs. Blaine finnish his a fraction of a second sooner and tossed it haphazardly, making it hit Kurt's leg, before he bolted to the side to dodge the one Kurt had just thrown and it narrowly missed him, dissipating back into the snow on the ground.

They fell into fits of giggles as they ran around the backyard, tossing snow at each other like a couple of five year olds, Blaine tripped more than once and Kurt took the opportunity to pelt his back, which resulted in him getting chased when Blaine got to his feet again.

Eventually Blaine decided to forgo the snowballs and just chase Kurt instead, and when he got close enough he reach an arm around Kurt's stomach he swung him in a circle and twirled him around so they were face to face. They both laughed as the tips of their noses brushed together, quick puffs of white air escaping their lips as they tried to catch their breath, and their shining eyes locked onto each other.

"Your nose is so red" Blaine stated and Kurt laughed "Well it is freezing out here" Kurt pointed out "You ready to go in?" Blaine asked his breathing having almost returned to normal "Ya" Kurt agreed and slipped his hand into Blaine's as he headed for the porch, "Oh wait!" Kurt suddenly turned away from the house and let go of Blaine.

He made his way quickly over to Blaine's snowangel and stood next to it, he stretched his arms out straight and spread his legs before letting himself free fall backwards, because there was enough snow to give him a cushy landing. He briskly worked his arms and legs back and forth in the snow and carefully stood up so as not to disturb his master piece and practically skipped back to Blaine's side, looping their arms together when he got there.

'_You are absolutely perfect_', the thought dominates the inside of Blaine's head, but he doesn't say it out loud. Not because it's not true, or because he thinks Kurt would freak out, but because he doesn't want to put Kurt in a position of feeling obligated to reciprocate that kind of compliment, because he's knows directed at himself, it really wouldn't be true. "That, was amazing" he says instead and they make their way up to the porch.

Blaine paused at the door to look back over their play-land, the lopsided snowman grinned warmly at him and there where messy trails and ruts cut all through the once beautiful snow, and miscellaneous holes where Blaine had fallen down, and a little further out lay Blaine's deranged SnowAngel next to Kurt's perfectly crafted one.

Blaine smiled to himself and committed the sight to memory, before taking one last deep breath of mountain air and ducking inside.

Blaine walked in to find Kurt humming and twirling around the kitchen pulling various items out of cabinets, and there was a small sauce pan on the stove.

"Hmmn, and what's all this?" Blaine asked as he slid up on the counter top to sit right next to the stove, "You'll figure it out" Kurt giggled and stuck his finger into, what looked to milk, in the sauce pan and popped it in his mouth. "Here, stir" he started gentle circles in the pot with a wooden spoon and then handed it over to Blaine to continue the job.

Blaine watched as he pulled down the cutting board and retrieved a knife that was just short of a meat cleaver. He placed the items next to Blaine and when he opened the small, square, brown paper package that was held closed with a piece of twine to reveal a brick of solid chocolate it hit Blaine, "Aaahhh" he smiled knowingly down at Kurt.

"Hot Cocoa the way it was intended!" Kurt grinned and began shaving slivers off the end of the chocolate block. He added the chocolate to the nearly boiling milk, along with a few other ingredients and topped it off with a splash of mint extract. Kurt filled two mugs with the steaming beverage and they made their way to the living room, where they snuggled down on the couch together and sipped their drinks.

"Hm, do you have Tuesday off?" Kurt asked from his place in Blaine's arms "Um, ya I think so.. Why?" Blaine furrowed his brow slightly "Oh good! So do I!" Kurt smiled contentedly "It's a holiday!" he announced and Blaine nearly choked on his cocoa "What!? It is!" he was shocked that he had somehow managed to forget an entire holiday.

"Oh, no, it's just patriot day" Kurt waved off his alarm "It's just a bank holiday" he sighed as he took a long sip from his cup "But... You don't work for a bank?" Blaine's confusion showed in his voice "No, but designers are notoriously lazy" he giggled and Blaine just shook his head wrapping his arm tighter around him.

~/~

The rest of the day was spent just as pointlessly as it started, there was movie watching and more cocoa and they made it outside to enjoy snow two more times before the sun was set. And after dinner Blaine found himself meandering into the living room, a half full glass of wine in his hand as his bare feet padded softly against the floor.

He moved to the stereo and flipped through the CDs for a moment before selecting one and sliding it into the player just as Kurt walked in the room. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked with a smile as stopped across the room next to the couch, Blaine silently made his way over and flipped off the light so the only thing illuminating the room was the fire that gave everything a subtle glow and flickered off the walls.

Blaine set his glass down on the coffee table with a soft clink and turned to face Kurt "Monsieur Hummel, may I have this dance?" Blaine extended his hand and perfectly executed a bow the likes of which was usually reserved for films from the nineteen-thirties "You may" Kurt breathed as he slipped his hand into Blaine's.

Blaine straightened up and brought the back of Kurt's hand gently to his lips "You look beautiful tonight" he whispered, his lips brushing over Kurt knuckles as he looked up at him through his eyelashes and Kurt's breath caught in his throat. Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt slowly into his embrace and lead them into an easy waltz as the soft classical music filled the tiny cabin.

Kurt found that Blaine was an amazing dancer, as well he should be after the hours of lessons he'd had at Dalton, and he lead them around the small open living area like it was a grand ballroom, around the coffee table and down beside the TV, from one wall to another they floated around the place like they were walking on air. Blaine kept their bodies pressed close together with the one hand on the small of Kurt's back and let his cheek brush up against that of the other mans.

"You are-" Blaine started and paused so he could twirl Kurt out and pull him back into his chest, even closer than before "-an exquisite dancer" Blaine whispered directly into his ear and it sent a shiver down Kurt's spine "Has anyone ever told you, you're ridiculously romantic?" Kurt whispered back as they continued to swirl around the living room and Blaine paused to look Kurt in the eye, "No" he answered quietly into the minute space between them "But I'll file it away for later"

Blaine brought his hand up to cup Kurt's face and let his thumb rest against his high cheek bone as he claimed Kurt's lips in a slowly building kiss.

Kurt let his fingers slid up to tangle into Blaine's beautiful curls and drag him in deeper into the kiss, which heated up as they started slowly across the room, losing articles of clothing along the way and by the time Blaine was lowering them onto the feather bed by the fire they where both completely naked.

Blaine let his lips wander down over Kurt's jaw line as his fingers slid up and down his body, caressing curves where they saw fit and Kurt sighed as he relaxed into his touch. After quite a few slow lingering minutes of Blaine worshiping Kurt's creamy skin, he reached down and grabbed a condom from beside the bed and let his hand fall against Kurt's chest as he pulled back slightly to see into his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked softly "For some reason, I always have" was Kurt's simple answer and it caused a tiny flicker of a smile on Blaine's lips "Then this-" he lightly tapped to condom against Kurt's skin "-is for you." he stated and Kurt eyes showed his surprise, his saliva got thick in his throat and he swallowed it down visibly, before finally giving Blaine to tiniest of nods.

Blaine smiled and leaned his lips close to Kurt's ear "don't worry, I'll guide you" he whispered as he rolled them over in a fluid motion so that Kurt was on top. Kurt let out a shaky breath and didn't quite understand why he suddenly felt so vulnerable.

Blaine dropped the foil packet down by his side so he could stroke up and down Kurt's arms and across his back to reassure him, in a way Kurt was loosing his virginity all over again, just a little differently.

Blaine took it slow for a while until Kurt relax into him a little more and felt more at ease and he let his hand fall down to land on the bottle of lube, when he brought it up he popped the lid up with his thumb and Kurt's hand came over to cover his, "Let me" Kurt whispered as he pulled the bottle out from Blaine's fingers, and he didn't protest.

Kurt slicked up his fingers on one hand and pressed his forehead against Blaine's temple as he slowly swiped a finger through his cheeks before lining it up at his entrance and tentatively pushing in. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and a small groan escaped his lips and Kurt's eyes stayed lock on his profile, completely entranced. Kurt's own eyes would have slid closed if he hadn't forced them to stay open, Blaine was so tight and hot around just his one finger, and it was ridiculously arousing.

He worked his finger in and out slowly and added another when the time felt right, he'd fingered himself before of course and even another guy, but never like this, not as a means to an end, it was different somehow. The more Kurt worked him the more he lost it, until he lay there, back arched, mouth open slightly and panting, and Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

He latched onto his lips and drug him into a deeply passionate kiss and when they parted their cheeks where flush and they where both more than a little out of breath, "I'm ready whenever you are" Blaine breathed and when Kurt removed his fingers he couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped his lips from the loss.

Blaine picked the condom back up and his hands met above Kurt's head as he tore it open, he removed the rubber circle and looked straight in Kurt's eyes as he slipped it on his dick for him "you ready for this?" Blaine asked, honestly checking to make sure he was ok with everything that was happening as he let his hand make lazy strokes over his sheathed erection. "ya" Kurt nodded and Blaine nodded back.

He helped Kurt slide down a little and get into a good position, before Kurt smoothed more than a little too much lube over himself and reached down to move himself against Blaine's entrance, but as he let go he reposition his body and all the excess lube caused him to slip out of place.

A blush that was even visible in the fire light grazed across his cheeks and he gave Blaine nervous smile "You're so good at this part" he said light heartedly trying to shake off his embarrassment "I've had a lot of practice" Blaine's voice was even and deep as he reached up to brush the hair from Kurt's forehead and let his finger trail down his cheek and off his chin, his gentle touch conveying that he wasn't judging him.

Kurt lined himself up again, this time being careful not to move to much, and took a deep breath, before very gently pushing his head inside Blaine and he moan high and Blaine moaned low at the feeling of heat and pressure and the ultimate closeness. Kurt started to pushed deeper inside him and the feeling was nearly over whelming, "just, take it, slow" Blaine coached as he let his hand grip one of Kurt biceps.

Tiny inch by tiny inch Kurt moved forward until he was all the way inside Blaine and he let some of his weight rest against Blaine's chest, and Blaine let his other hand go up and nestle into Kurt's hair "Just give it a minute" he prompted to give them both time to adjust.

Kurt let his lips find Blaine's, and their tongues did the thing they were well versed in by now. after a while Kurt noticed he had started moving without even realizing it, he pulled out and slid back in, in long even strokes and it was absolutely mind blowing. It was, quiet obviously, like nothing he'd ever felt.

Blaine moaned deep in his throat and Kurt took it as a que to speed up a little, but even then his thrusts were tentative and rather slow. The longer it went on the more it became like torture for both of them "fuck kurt you're gonna have to speed up" Blaine groaned as he tried to thrust back against him "I don't wanna hur-"

"You won't!" Blaine's back arched up off the bed "Just please, go faster" he was practically begging and Kurt couldn't hold back any longer anyway. He let himself stop holding back and slammed into him and directly into his prostate, "_OH GOD YES_!" not for the first time Blaine was glad not to be in an apartment.

Kurt pumped into him in fast uneven strokes, and it felt beyond good for both of them. Now and then Kurt would hit that magic spot and Blaine's eye would fly open as he cried out and Kurt wanted to just make him do _that _forever. But Kurt wasn't going to last long, and they both knew it.

Kurt's head fell down against Blaine's chest and his muscles started to shake as he approached his climax, Blaine wrapped his arms around him to steady him and let his nails sink into his back. And just as it quite often happened they started to come at the same time and Kurt manged to continue thrusting deep inside him until they where both spent and he collapsed onto Blaine's chest.

Blaine wrapped one arm tighter around him and slid the other up into his hair to cup the back of his head, his body was completely limp and every last inch of it was quivering "Shh, Shh, I got you, I got you" Blaine quietly comforted him as he mindlessly stroked his hair and helped him come down from his orgasm.

After a few minutes Kurt stopped shaking and Blaine pressed a kiss to his head "It's different isn't it?" his voice was soft smooth "Uh, ya" Kurt agreed and Blaine smiled to himself. Kurt went to roll off from on top of him and Blaine's hand flew up instantly against his shoulder to stop him and his eyes got a bit wider "You're still inside me" he informed Kurt who blinked as if coming back to reality, he carefully extracted himself and they both winced a little.

Kurt pulled his condom off and Blaine wiped them down and pulled the old raggedy quilt up over them as he drew Kurt down to lay over his shoulder and took a deep breath of his hair, "So?" he asked as his fingers stroked up and down Kurt's spine "That's was.. Wow..." Kurt found himself grasping for words, a rare instance indeed "You gonna give up bottoming now?" Blaine teased and he felt him shake his head against his chest "Oh, no, I'm still a bottom... Buuut, I wouldn't be so upset if that happened, every once in while" he smirked.

"Thank you" Blaine said with a quite confidence that Kurt couldn't quite place "You're thanking me for fucking you?" Kurt joked and Blaine huffed out a laugh "No... For trusting me" he said honestly and his hand stilled against Kurt's back "I'm glad I did" Kurt sighed.

After quite sometime Blaine shifted his arms around Kurt "We have to go shower" he hummed into Kurt's hair, their mess was a little, well messer this time, and after running and playing outside all day, they needed one.

They took a long, slow, hot, shower and Blaine washed every part of Kurt's body, he just wasn't quite ready to stop touching him. They finished up and slipped into sweat pants before sliding into bed and Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, they settled in together and the moonlight spilled through the window filling the room with a soft glow.

It had become a kind of thing, every night once they were wrapped up together and ready to fall asleep, one of them would pick a topic, and they'd discuss it until their eyes drifted closed and their voices became mumbles and then ceased altogether. They had gone over childhood stories and future dreams, opinions and references, "Ok, coming out stories" Kurt sated and Blaine laughed lightly "You always pick the hard ones..."

"Ok.." Blaine took a deep breath "I was fourteen, like I said, and my bother Cooper was away at college... Soo, I waited until one weekend when he came home to visit, and we we're all sitting at the dinner table, and I hadn't eaten anything, my stomach was. in. knots... And I put my fork down and I said 'I have something I want to tell you all' and everyone stopped and looked at me and it was so, so, tense... And as cliché as it was I said 'Mom, dad, Cooper... I'm gay" Blaine paused for a moment as the memory over took him.

"And my mom said 'eat your peas dear'" Blaine laughed humorlessly "My dad, just stood up and walked out of the room, he never said a word... The next time we talked, about two weeks later, all he did was yell at me... After dinner Cooper came up to me when we were alone and gave me the biggest, longest, most sincere hug he'd ever given me, and he said 'I will always love you Blaine, you're my brother... And I'm sorry I can't save you from them' and that night he left.. And went back to college" Blaine finished and the room held a heavy quiet.

"Do you ever regret telling them?" Kurt asked softly "Never." it was a simple, but sure reply.

"I-" Kurt shifted deeper into Blaine's arms as he started his own story "Was in my freshman year of high school, and I was on the football team" Blaine laughed, he couldn't help it "You were what?" he asked incredulously "I was on the football team for a grand total of a week, and played one game, I won it though! I was the kicker!" Kurt said proudly.

"No offense, but I think I'd rather imagine you as a cheerleader!" Blaine snickered "Oh I was that to, and for a longer period of time" Kurt said cockily Blaine groaned as his cock twitched at the very idea "You were really a cheerleader?" he asked in a lust drawn voice "Mmm hhmmm, but that's a story for another day"

"So the night of my big game, I'm down in my basement bedroom and my dad came down stairs to tell me he was proud of me, and when he turned to walk away I got a surge of energy and I just did it. I guess I was just tired of hiding, and before he left he gave me a hug and thanked me for telling him..." Kurt had a sleepy smile on his face when he finished and Blaine once again found himself in shock that people like that even existed.

"What would your dad say... If he knew, about me, I mean?" Blaine asked his voice a mixture of caution and curiosity "Oh, he does know" Kurt sated as if it would be obvious "_What_?" Kurt was instantly aware of the alarm in Blaine's voice and calmed his nerves "Oh no, no specifics! Just that I met a guy up here and we've been spending a lot of time together" and Blaine relaxed a little, after all they we're from the same small town! The last thing he needed was his dad trudging up here after him.

"He was very excited and all these questions and when do I get to meet him" Kurt laughed lightly "But I assured him it's just till the end of the month, and then we go on with our own separate lives at opposite ends of the country" Kurt explained and Blaine nodded "So, he told me to just have fun, and be careful" Kurt yawned and Blaine smiled at his adorableness.

They got quiet after that and Kurt had drifted asleep before Blaine realized it, so he just settled in against him and closed his eyes. And in the end, he found it very reassuring, that people like Burt Hummel, really existed in the world.

** A/N-**

**Title Artist: Klaine Yay!**

**Ok, so I think this is one of my favorite chapters. It's just so sweet! **

**Everybody get ready for some angst next week! OOoooOOo!**


	11. Chapter 11: Second Chance

**A/N-**

**Title Artist: Shinedown**

**This chapter means alot to me, I was nervous about writing it and I was sad when it was over. Ok, here we go,**

Blaine moaned directly into Kurt's open mouth as their cocks slid together hard and fast, and Kurt's nails dug into his back as he arched up off the bed, his body cursing the laws of physics. It was Tuesday morning and they both had the day off, and what better way is there to start a whole day together?

Blaine ground down against him, his mouth hungrily devouring Kurt's, how they'd both woken up so horny, he had no idea, but he certainly wasn't complaining. A few more good thrusts and they were both coming hot and wet between their chests, and Blaine dropped his forehead against Kurt's, the sweat drops making it slid off to the side, and they both started to laugh "Good morning" Blaine huffed out and Kurt smiled "Mmmm, Morning to you" he said saucily and caught Blaine's lips in another kiss.

Just as things started to heat up again there was a rather loud bang at the door "Oh, good god" Blaine groaned "Who the fuck could that be?" whoever it was knocked again, even louder this time "I don't know, but it doesn't sound like they're going to go away" Kurt said despondently, Blaine grumbled and stood up out of bed as looked around the ground for some type of pants.

"Blaine.." Kurt eyed him and slid over to the edge of the bed, he grabbed him by the hips and pulled him over before moving his face close to Blaine's stomach and looking up at him through his eye lashes "You can't answer the door... With cum on your chest" and with that Kurt ran is tongue from the base of Blaine's dick, all the way up his chest, as he licked up their combined cum and the second he saw standing Blaine threw him into a rough kiss, tasting both of them on his tongue.

The door again, loud and long and _desperate_? "I am not done fucking you." Blaine growled as he pulled back "Well, I should certainly hope not" Kurt replied with a cheeky smile.

Blaine ducked into the bathroom and wiped himself off with a wetwipe, and grabbed some sweat pants on his way out of the bedroom, his foremost thought, to answer the door and get rid of whoever it was, as quickly as possible.

Another pounding had just started as Blaine ripped the door open and before he had a time to think or breath or process, there was a flash of brown and then Blaine was wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

He stood in shock, unable to move or breath, his hands stayed out from his sides not going around the other person, his eyes wide and unblinking, what was happening? "Blaine I think maybe we shoul-" Kurt's sentence broke off short when he turned the corner and saw the, clearly much older man, wrapped around Blaine, and he was thankful he'd taken time to pull on pants _AND _a shirt.

"Cooper" Blaine's choked whisper came out, and when Cooper saw Kurt, he pulled back abruptly, more out of shock then anything else "C-Cooper?" Blaine stuttered again and blinked at him "_Cooper_? COOPER!" Blaine took a step back clearly shell shocked and Kurt took a step closer to him, "Blaine..." he said softly trying to pull him out of it and Blaine whirled around to meet his gaze.

"Cooper! This is my, bother Cooper..." he said with wide crazy eyes, his heart clearly beating out of his chest and Kurt eyes softened "Ya, I got that" he said gently and wanted nothing more than to pull Blaine into his arms and tell him everything was going to be ok.

Blaine looked back at Cooper, and then at Kurt again, his head spinning, mind racing at a hundred miles a second "I have... I have to go..." he motioned toward the bedroom, his words escaping him, he just felt so naked standing there without a shirt on. And without another word he turned and walked out of the room.

Cooper watched Kurt watch Blaine leave, interested to know who this stranger was, who seemed to know who he was. He watched as Kurt's attention turned from Blaine, when he was gone from sight, onto him, his face dropped and his eyes went dead, and stared directly into Cooper's soul. His arms crossed over his chest and his gaze set in a hard glare, this was clearly a man, who was not afraid.

"Hi, how's it going? I'm Cooper" he introduced himself and instantly realized it was an idiot move considering how many times Blaine had just blurted it out, but he extended a hand anyway and Kurt stared at it unmoving "I'll let you know. As soon as my lover returns" he said in a cold even voice, emphasizing the word '_lover_', well that answers that question "ok" Cooper said calmly and dropped his hand.

Cooper realized the door was open and moved to close it, and turned back around with open, pleading eyes "Look, I'm not here to cause trouble, I don't want to-" Cooper started but Kurt's disposition didn't change "And why are you here?" Kurt cut him off harshly, Cooper opened his mouth but didn't get a chance to answer "Yes, why are you here?" Blaine's voice came from the other side of the living room and both their heads snapped over to look at him, and Kurt's heart twanged when he saw Blaine was wearing one of his T-shirts.

Blaine's eyes where cold and hollow, and his mouth was set in a hard line, his eyebrows lowered and jaw clenched, and Kurt had never seen his face look like that, really, he didn't even know it could. The tension in the room built as they all stood firm in their proverbial Mexican stand off, and Cooper cracked first "Lets- lets just calm down, and have a seat..." he offered and Blaine let out a stiff nod.

Cooper stepped forward and sat in the arm chair across from the couch and Kurt sat all the way to the far end of the sofa, so Blaine could have his own space if he wanted it. "I'm not going back" Blaine practically snarled as he stepped into the living space, "That's not why I'm here Blaine, I promise, I didn't come here to drag you back" Cooper's voice was gentle and honest, like he just wanted Blaine to believe him.

When Blaine finally sat down he chose to sit right up against Kurt, thigh to thigh with their legs touching all the way to the ground, and his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he drew into himself, "Then like I asked, why, are you here?" he asked his voice sounding angry, and defeated, "Because I love my little brother!" Cooper exasperated and slid forward in his chair.

"Blaine, dad doesn't know I'm here! He has no idea I even found you, ok?" Cooper explained, and Kurt didn't miss how Blaine flinched at the very mention of his dad, and he subconsciously pressed his leg harder against Blaine's, "And how exactly did you find me?" his voice was still hard "I know you never really believe me, when I say I've got connections, but, when you took off, I sent your picture around, and told my network to keep an eye out for you"

"And a guy was up here doing research for a role, spotted you in that little bar, he sent me a picture and said he thought it was you, so I caught the first flight I could get out here and went to the bar, an old man told me you work there and gave me your address" he finished his story and gave it time to sink in, and Blaine seemed to relax a little, but not much.

"But, I still don't understand why you're here Coop..." Blaine's voice finally softened up, as he became less defensive "Because you scared the hell out of me Blaine! I didn't know if I was ever gonna see you again, I had no idea if you were alive or dead or living on the street somewhere" Coopers voice cracked a little and Blaine's eyes fell "I'm sorry" he mumbled "Blaine, it's been nearly six months since you walked out, half a year, I'm just so glad you're ok"

A heavy silence hung in the air and Kurt decided it was time for him to speak up, "I'm Kurt" he said in a much polite voice than he'd used before, and stretched his hand out toward Cooper, who shook it with a smile "Pleasure to meet you Kurt" Cooper said cordially, and slid back into his chair.

Cooper studied a tight lipped Blaine for a moment before deciding to speak "Blaine, please say something" Cooper pleaded and Kurt looked at the man by his side, and it broke his heart, any semblance of the man he'd come to know was gone, replaced by this angry hull of a person, was this what he was always like before leaving home? Is this who he used to be?

Kurt couldn't take it anymore, he slid his hand gently over Blaine's leg and seated it against his upper thigh, just a simple show of support and Blaine visibly relaxed into his touch "I don't know what to say Coop" he answered quietly his eyes down cast and if you asked Kurt, he sounded like a puppy that'd been kicked one to many times.

And there it was again, that thick, heavy, uncomfortable silence that filled the room and threaded to choke the life out of them, the pops of the dyeing fire and the faint tick of a clock Kurt had never noticed before echoed off the walls. And all of a sudden it hit Kurt like a painful punch to the stomach, and his mind was filled with images of Sunday dinners and Christmas mornings just like this, hard and uncomfortable, and silent, spent with people you hate for reasons you can't explain and no hope of escape.

And now Kurt wanted to cry, he wanted to go back in time and pull Blaine out of that, and show him what a family could be, what a family was supposed to be. Kurt could only imagine what growing up in that kind environment would be like, and really he didn't want to.

No one spoke, no one moved, and as ticked on it only got harder to figure out how to break the silence,and finally Kurt's phone did it for him, "_He had it come'n, he only had himself to_-" it sang out from his pocket and he pulled it out quickly checking the ID and sending it straight to voicemail, it was a girl from work, he'd call her back later.

It went off again and he ignored it before flipping his phone to silent, then a text came through "Answer your phone!" and it started vibrating again, with an exasperated sigh he picked it up "I'm gonna have to call yo-" he stopped talking for a moment and stood up out of his seat abruptly, shocking both Blaine and Cooper and bring their attention to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'CHANGING MY DESIGNS'" he shouted into the phone, with a bitch voice the likes of which Blaine had never heard before "She can't- But it's a fucking holiday! What the fuck are y'all even doing there?!" Kurt ran his fingers through his hair and started to pace in the living room, both the other men following him with their eyes.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" He raised his voice again and through a hand up in the air "Ok, look I'll just, _fuck_, I'll come take care of it..." he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, as he listened for a moment before mumbling a thank you and hanging up the phone.

"THAT STUPID CUNT, ASS, BITCH, WHORE, WENT INTO WORK TODAY JUST SO SHE COULD MESS WITH MY DESIGNS!" Kurt screamed as he looked at Blaine and thrashed his phone around wildly "Now, I'm gonna have to go up there, and save them before she ruins everything!" he gritted through his teeth and stormed off toward the bedroom.

Not a foot inside he spun around and stalked back "I don't even have time to take A FUCKING SHOWER!" he shouted looking back at Blaine "Then go in smelling like sex" Blaine smirked "It's like pay back on her bigoted ass" his eyes were full of mischief and Kurt smiled, releasing some of his tension "Ya, especially since the last time she got any was before the cell phone was invented!" Kurt laughed and headed back toward the bedroom.

"Ha, A good stiff dick would probably do her some good!" Blaine called after him with a laugh "Well, she can have someone else's!" Kurt called back with disdain and Blaine laughed harder.

Through the whole exchange it was like they had forgotten Cooper was there altogether, and he watched the whole thing in awe. Blaine was like a completely different person, his arms relaxed over his chest and his words where brighter, and he smiled in a way that it lit up his whole face, Cooper had never seen him smile like that, never. And when he laughed Cooper's heart nearly fell out of his chest, it was a sound he hadn't heard since Blaine was a boy, he wasn't sure what had happened over the last six months, but it was defiantly a good thing.

When Blaine turned his attention back to Cooper his smile faded and he drew back into himself a little, and it broke Cooper's heart.

Kurt came storming back into the room in record time, fully dressed in a designer outfit, hair some what pushed into an expectable shape, he paused in the middle of the living looking at Cooper, he shifted his gaze to Blaine and the once more to Cooper before moving in front of Blaine and putting a hand on either side of his head against the couch, and leaning in close to him.

"I'll stay if you want me to," he said in a low voice "I'll.. I'll just start over from scratch tomorrow! It'll be fine." he offered and Blaine's face softened "Kurt, those designs are probably worth hundreds of dollars" Blaine argued "Thousands, actually" Kurt corrected with a shrug and Blaine snickered "Go. I'll be fine, he is my brother after all" he reassured him and Kurt nodded slowly.

"Ok... I wont be gone long, I'm just gonna go in and get them and come back" Kurt searched Blaine's face "I'll be quick" he promised and Blaine nodded with reserved eyes. Kurt went to back away and stand up, but just as he started to move away Blaine grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pulled him into a rough open mouthed kiss, as if to get the courage to hang on while he was gone, and Kurt gladly reciprocated.

Cooper once again looked on with wide eyes, this was not what he was expecting at all, not that he really knew what he'd been expecting. Kurt finally stood and headed for the door snatching his keys off the hook and heading out in a rush, and then it was just Blaine, and Cooper.

"Well.. He seems nice" Cooper offered and Blaine nodded "Ya... He is" he agreed simply and Cooper let out a sigh "Look Blaine, I really don't have a double reason for being here or anything, and no one has any idea I found you, I. Promise." Cooper said in an earnest voice and clutched his hand over his heart "I know, I believe you Coop" Blaine answered quietly "Then why won't you _talk _to me?" Cooper begged.

"Because I'm scared!" Blaine said with a sudden force and looked up to meet Cooper's gaze for the first time, pools of tears clinging desperately to his eyelashes "I never excepted that world to find me here! Your world, the world I used to live in, the one I ran away from! I'm happy here Coop, for the first time in my life I'm really truly happy! And seeing you here, it reminds me of the outside world and everything else outside of here and now! It reminds me that I can't stay here forever, I have to move on and go back to a world that hates me, it reminds me that he's leaving at the end of the month and I'll never see him again! It..." Blaine tucked his arms up tighter and tears rolled down his cheeks "It reminds me that I'm, _me_" he finished quietly at the end of his outburst and dropped his eyes again.

Coopers mouth silently opened and closed as he tried to process the on slot of information, "It's not your fault Cooper and I'm sorry... I'm not mad at you, and I'm not upset that you found me... It's, just a bit of a shock..." Blaine admitted quietly and Cooper nodded "I love you Blaine, and I've been holding my breath everyday for six months hoping some information about you would show up... I just, I had to see you with my own eyes and know that you were ok" He said fervently and when Blaine looked up he saw tears in the other man's eyes too.

"I'm so sorry Cooper" Blaine's voice broke and so did Cooper, in a split second he was pulling Blaine into his arms again and this time Blaine reciprocated, hugging him back tightly "It's ok, I love you Blaine, I always will, you're my brother" Cooper reiterated his words from all those years before and small sobs started to wrack Blaine's body as he clung to his brother for dear life.

When their tears died down Blaine pulled out of his arms and Cooper laughed lightly, "You know, you really do smell like sex" he commented and Blaine made a face "Shit, I need a shower so bad" he groaned and Cooper dropped back into his chair "Well, by all means" he motion toward where assumed the bathroom would be "Really? I mean, I don't..." he let the sentence hang and shuffled his feet a little "What? Wanna be a bad host?" Cooper laughed "I think I'm being a bad guest... It's impolite to show up unannounced at someone's door and scare them half to death" he grinned.

"Alright, thanks..." Blaine conceded and headed to the bedroom "Kitchens through there if you get thirst!" Blaine called on his way out with a wave of his hand, and when he was gone Cooper sank back into his seat, relief washing over him, Blaine. Was ok.

~\\~

When Kurt walked back through the door Blaine's hair was still dripping from his shower and he and Cooper shared the couch as they laughed over another of Cooper's anecdotes about his life as an actor. And they both looked up when they heard the door open "Got 'um!" Kurt announced triumphantly holding up a large leather bag, that probably cost more than entire outfits of Blaine's.

"That's great!" Blaine smiled at him brightly and Kurt was glad to see he was ok, "Well then, lunch?" Kurt asked dropping the bag into the now vacated arm chair, "Mmh, ya! I'll help.." Blaine said hopping up off the couch and following him into the kitchen.

Once they were around the corner and out of sight Kurt stopped and spun around so quickly Blaine nearly crashed into him "Are you ok? What happened while I was gone?" he asked in a hushed whisper and Blaine smiled at his concern "Everything is fine, we talked through it.." he answered calmly and Kurt let out a sigh of relief before grabbing his lips in a quick kiss "Alright, what would you like for lunch?"

Cooper joined them in the kitchen and they got to know each other all through the preparation of lunch, and by the time they sat down to eat they where all pretty comfortable with each other.

"So Kurt, where'd you grow up?" Cooper asked as they settled into their plates "Oh, you're gonna love this" Blaine grinned "Lima Ohio actually" Kurt answered and they watched Cooper's mouth fall open "You're kidding!" he said in disbelief looking back and forth between the two of them "Nope, I even almost went to Dalton one year" Kurt added Cooper's eyes darted over to Blaine.

"Speaking of Dalton!" he started with wide eyes "What's the name of your friend from there?" he snapped his fingers trying to remember "I had a lot of friends at Dalton Coop" Blaine rolled his eyes at him "No, no, the asian one!" Cooper narrowed it down "Wes?" Blaine asked and lowered his fork "YES! That's the one, Wes!" Cooper pointed at him across the table.

"What about him?" Kurt could feel Blaine tense up slightly even through the distance between them, and glanced over at him "Well, the night you left mom called-" Cooper started his story with big eyes and sideways grin, completely oblivious to Blaine's distress "and she was all freak'n out, so I fly home that night right? Well, the next day mom and I are sitting in the living room and all of a sudden the door swings open!"

"No knock, no nothing, it just opened so hard it flies back and hits the wall, now my initial reaction is that its you, but of course it not, and then Wes just yells 'ANDERSON' and dad comes out from his study!" by this point in the story Blaine's eyes were wide as saucers and his skin was going pale and Kurt slid his hand on top of his under the table as Cooper continued the story.

"So, Wes walks toward him when he comes out and I have never seen anyone so mad, his fists were literally in these tight balls and his face was red and this big vain stuck out on the side of his neck! And anyway he points at dad and he, just, starts, coming unglued on him! He yells at him that he was never a good dad, and about all the things he did to you, and how he was a bigot, and a chauvinist, and how he never deserved to have you as his son" Cooper paused as if trying to remember what else he said,

"Oh, and about how he was going to regret it all someday, and how none of us were ever gonna see you again and it was all his fault! Then, Wes quit yelling and I'll tell you, our father, he looked him dead in the eye, stone cold as ever and said 'are you done?' and Wes was obvious just stunned and didn't answer him and dad goes 'good' and that deep creepy voice he does when he's really displeased with you, and he just turns around to goes back to his study"

"And Wes, he looked a bit defeated and his arms kinda fell and then just in a regular voice, he's says, and I remember exactly what he said, he says 'You know? I'm glad he left... Because now you're dead to him and he's finally free of you... Good-Bye Mr. Anderson' it was like he snarled it and then he turned around and walked out, didn't even bother to close the door" Cooper shrugged at the end of his story and Blaine nodded shallowly.

"Wes always was a good friend..." he said quietly and went back to his food, but his fork only made it half way to his mouth "What did dad say? Did he think I was gonna come back? Does he still think that? Does, does he, want me to?" they were dangerous questions, and he knew he already knew the answers, but he had to ask, he just had to "Well, I mean you know how he is with his work and stuff Blaine I-" Cooper tried to deflect but Blaine wasn't having it "Please Cooper? I just, I need to know.." Blaine asked with hollow eyes and Kurt stared down at his plate, this wasn't going to be easy.

"No. He doesn't miss you" Cooper sighed defeated "He's telling everyone you went of to some stupid law school in another state" and Blaine rolled his eyes "Typical" he mumbled under his breath "I think he knows your not coming back, and I don't think he cares, just one less thing to worry about." Cooper gave him and apologetic look and Kurt felt like his lungs where collapsing in on themselves, how could anyone every feel like that about their own child?

"Mom misses you though!" Cooper said with a lighter, far more sarcastic tone "She picked a hell of a time to start caring!" Blaine shook his head and Cooper laughed lightly "Right? Next thing you know she'll be adopting a dog!" Cooper smirked and Blaine shook his head as they fell back into their meals. And Kurt wondered if his heart had ever hurt this badly.

The rest of the day was filled with stories of what was happening back home, and filling Blaine in on all the gossip, Cooper of course talked more about his career and upcoming auditions he was excited about and before they knew it they were all lunging in the living room and it was well after nightfall.

"Are you spending the night?" Blaine asked from his spot on the couch tucked under Kurt's arm when he glanced down at his watch, "Um, no actually I have a flight back tonight, big call back tomorrow" he answered and looked up at Blaine "But, before I go I have something for you" he shifted his weight and pulled something out of his pocket, "Here." he placed the slender item in Blaine's hand and he realized it was the latest version of iPhone.

"Coop, I can't-" he started but Cooper held up a hand "It's on my phone plan, it's got unlimited texting, Internet, and call time" Blaine tried to interject but Cooper wouldn't let him "Ah, Blaine, you're not gonna be here forever, I want to always know I'm able to get a hold of you, I never want to have live like that again, not knowing where you are or if your ok, I need to know your ok Blaine. And if that means paying for a phone, I'm damn well gonna do it!" Cooper's tone was stern and he showed no signs of backing down.

"Ok, Coop" he conceded "Thanks" he smiled "And please use it however you want! Like I said unlimited!" he grinned, "I promise not to give the number to anyone, and I'll keep you in my phone under, Millicent, or something..." Cooper said with a shrug and Kurt giggled "Millicent Bystandered?" he asked covering his mouth and Blaine laughed too when he caught the Flushed Away reference.

"Ok, I'm gonna use your powder room before I go" Cooper said facetiously as he stood up "Really Cooper!?" Blaine chastised and Cooper yelled back on his way out the room "Sorry, I gotta take a wiz!" he corrected sarcastically inciting laughs from the living room.

On his way back Cooper took the route through the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Alright kiddos, I gotta get back in the air!" Cooper exclaimed as they stood up from the couch "Really? I'm defiantly not a kid anymore" Blaine gave him his best bitch look and Cooper ruffled his hair "Ah, You'll always be a kid to me!" he said slyly and Blaine crossed his arms "Oh? Is that so, because I have sex now! Like a lot of sex, I mean we fuck hard, and like everywh-"

"OK!" Cooper shouted loudly to shut him up, and Kurt held his hand tightly over his mouth to control his giggle fits "You're not kid anymore Blaine" Cooper conceded placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder "You're a man" he said sincerely "And a damn fine one." he smiled and Blaine smiled back, he put his water down to pull Blaine into a proper hug, and probably held on a little to tightly.

When they pulled back they both had to wipe the corners of their eyes, "Pleasure to meet you Kurt, and I mean that!" Cooper said as he extended a hand and Kurt shook it gladly "Like wise" Kurt agreed and shook his hand firmly "Uh, we'll walk you out!" Blaine offered and the three men pulled on coats and made the short trek down the stone path way to Cooper's rental car and Cooper turned around with a snap of his fingers.

"I left my water on your coffee table" he said in a regretful tone "Oh, I'll go grab it!" Blaine immediately offered and jogged toward the house, the other two watching him go, "You're a good guy Kurt, and you're good for him, I haven't seen him so happy in a long, long time. If ever." Cooper said with a small smile, neither one of them taking their eyes off Blaine "Thanks" Kurt said simply as he watched Blaine disappear through the door.

"Take care of him for me?" Cooper asked and finally let his eyes fall on Kurt's barely illumined profile "I promise" Kurt uttered quietly and his gaze met Cooper's, 'for as long as I can', his inner thoughts add it, he doesn't say it out loud.

Seconds later Blaine was back at their sides and handing over the bottle, and Cooper is waving one last good-bye and pulling away from the curb, and once again it was just Blaine and Kurt, alone in the bitter darkness, and Blaine sighed "To bad it's to dark for a run..." he said quietly as his eyes scanned the stars sadly, as if somehow all his answers were up there.

"Come on.." Kurt looped his arm through Blaine's, directing him at the house "You can take a run in the morning... But I have something to tie you over until then" Kurt offered and Blaine smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Blaine apologized as he slipped out of his coat by the door "I never meant to pull you into my family drama" Blaine rolled his eyes and winced, he had developed a splitting headache "Trust me, it's ok" Kurt comforted "Come on let's get you some Advil"

Kurt headed to the kitchen with Blaine on his heels, he pulled out the little bottle of pills and handed Blaine two and some water and watched him swallow them down "Hey, what's that?" Kurt asked as he looked past Blaine at the table where a medium size envelope was sitting, he walked over and picked it up "Says it's from Cooper" he stated and handed it to Blaine when he stopped at his side.

Blaine tore open its top and pulled out a card, there was something else in it but he dropped it to the table opting to read the card first. He read in silence for a moment, and then his eyes went wide and all the color drained from his face as he dropped into the table chair beside him "What?! What is it" Kurt was instantly concerned and Blaine silently dropped the card to the table.

He picked up the envelope and reached inside, and he pulled out a thick stack of crisp 100 dollar bills, "Blaine... That's-" Kurt's eyes mimicked Blaine's and his mouth fell open as he shook his head "10,000 dollars" Blaine interjected "It's 10,000 dollars" he dropped the bills on the table and leaned forward letting his head fall in his hands.

"Come on, let's deal with this tomorrow" Kurt offered rubbing his back and Blaine nodded, he was far to tired to think.

Kurt lead them to the bedroom and pulled back the comforter on the bed, and when he turned around to face Blaine his heart broke a little "oh blaine" Kurt's words were nearly a whimper as he wrapped a sad, beaten looking Blaine in hug, and Blaine buried his face in the nape of Kurt's neck letting out a shaky breath. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't ready for that yet.

After some time Kurt pulled back and lifted Blaine's shirt off, Blaine really didn't feel like being intimate, but he could tell Kurt's movements where non-sexual, so he went along with it. "Face down" Kurt said quietly and gestured toward the bed before giving him a soft peck on the cheek and heading for the bathroom.

Blaine crawled into bed and pulled a pillow between his arms to rest his head on as he lay on his stomach, the bed was so soft and warm and he wished it would just swallow him up. Kurt returned and crawled onto the bed beside him and carefully straddled him, gently lowing his weight just past Blaine's lower back who groaned greatfuly at the pressure, it actually felt really good.

Blaine heard a cap pop open and Kurt's hands rubbing together before they met his upper shoulders, smooth, and warm, and slick. They glided over him as the smell of lavender wafted through the air, Kurt messaged all the way from his shoulders, down to his lower back, and soon Blaine was fast asleep beneath him.

Kurt continued to work the knots out off his muscles for awhile longer, just to make sure he was in a deep sleep before slipping off of him and carefully getting out of bed. He made his way to the living room pulling the door to behind him.

He put some more wood on the fire and sank down onto the couch, the room was dark, with the only light coming from the fire and what little could reach him from the kitchen, and he let his head fall back against the couch and only then did he realize how tense he'd been all day, his body literally ached!

He reached over and grabbed his cell phone to find that he thankfully hadn't missed any important calls or texts, he was going to set it back down, but kept it in his hand. He glanced at the time, it was well after eleven o'clock, he really shouldn't, but he just had to. His fingers tapped the screen appropriately and before he knew it he was holding the phone to his ear.

He listened to it ring, and just before it went to voicemail a groggy answer came over the line "Hello? Kurt? Is everything ok?" his dad had clearly been dead asleep, a fact that didn't surprise him "ya, ya, dad I'm fine, I'm sorry, I'm just..." Kurt let the sentence hang, he wasn't sure what he was doing, he just needed to hear his dad's voice "You don't sound to good kiddo" and Kurt smiled with tears in his eyes, even half asleep and on the phone his dad knew when something was wrong.

"I just, I love you dad, I guess I just needed to tell you..." Kurt reasoned "Your sure you're ok?" his voice was a little more alert but still low, probably an effort not to wake Carole "Ya, I really am dad, just a long day, I really, really, love you dad" it was all Kurt could do to keep his voice from breaking "I love you to Kurt" his dads simple words made his heart swell "I'm sorry I woke you dad, I'll call you tomorrow ok?" Kurt promised "Hey don't worry about it" his dad yawned "Good-night dad, love you" Kurt said softly "Love you too" his dad returned.

And the call was disconnected. And Kurt whispered into the empty room "Thank you for being my dad"

**A/N-**

**I wanted to add some angst without making it about their relationship, so you get Cooper! haha, let me know what you thought.**


	12. Chapter 12: Reflection

**A/N- **Title Artist: Lea Salonga, from Mulan

Blaine is quiet.

The next day Kurt wakes up with Blaine wrapped far to tightly around him, as of he's afraid he'll wake and Kurt will be gone, but more than that, like he never would have existed at all.

Kurt twisted around to turn off his alarm and Blaine tightened his grip in his sleep, Kurt tried to pull out of his grasp but it was no use, "Blaine... Honey I have to go to work" the term of endearment just slipped out, like when your comforting a sick child, you just can't help it "I know" came Blaine's sleepy mumble, but his arms didn't loosen up "You have to let me go," Kurt said sadly, stroking his fingers through the other mans hair "I know" it came as a whimper and then Blaine was asleep again, with Kurt still locked in his steel grasp.

Kurt had never called in to work, in four years he had never once called in, he'd gone in impeccably dressed and looking like death and been sent home, but never called in. And now here he was with his phone to his ear waiting for Rose to pick up, his other arm tightly around a sleeping Blaine. "Hello?" Rose's voice was light and chipper when she picked up "Hey Rose, it's Kurt" it helped that his voice was naturally deep and gravely with what little sleep he had gotten in the night.

"Oh honey! You sound awful! Did you get that bug that's been going around?" Kurt thanked the stars for his good luck, and Rose's ever present tendency to jump to conclusions, "Afraid so" he lied "Oh, well you just stay home today and rest up, and we'll see you tomorrow!" Rose was a mom of two, so her concern and comfort came through even on the phone and it made Kurt smile "Thanks, see you tomorrow" and he hung up.

He dropped his phone back onto the night stand and settled back against the pillows and into Blaine's tight embrace, all the movement jostled Blaine and he groaned disapprovingly, burrowing his head into Kurt's chest "Ssshhh, I'm not going anywhere" Kurt shushed him quietly, and let his own eyes slip closed.

~/~

Blaine spent the entire day stuck to Kurt, never getting more than two feet away from him and never saying more than three or four words at a time, even when he's cooking lunch Blaine is right there at his side, not even wanting to go sit at the table. Honestly Kurt doesn't mind the clingyness, he understands and so he reciprocates, hugging Blaine to him often and gracing him with far more random touches then he usually would. Blaine's always at arms length and Kurt is thankful, because he's not sure he wants to leave him alone right now.

Blaine is quiet.

Even through lunch, as they kept their legs pressed together under the table, there's no usual conversation, no light hearted jokes or recounts of days events, just silence. Kurt wants so bad for Blaine to just open up to him, and let it all out, but it's not his place to push it, so he doesn't.

After lunch they wound up on the couch and Blaine fell asleep in Kurt's arms. So Kurt took the time to quietly call his dad and explain his odd melt down the night before, no specifics, just that it had been an emotionally trying day, and to apologize profusely for waking him up. Burt assured him that it was fine, and to always feel like he could call him at anytime, for any reason.

They reconnected for a while and finally ended the call when Burt had to get back to work, and Blaine was still sleeping soundly, so Kurt rested his head against the top of Blaine's and let him sleep.

Kurt never did fall asleep, but he didn't want to wake Blaine, so he stayed, lost in his own thoughts until Blaine started to move in his arms.

"Sorry I made you miss work.. You didn't have to" Blaine apologized sleepily "I know, I wanted too" Kurt assured him "Besides it's not like they can fire me" Kurt joked and managed to get a tiny smile out of Blaine.

"Cooper found me" Blaine stated unnecessarily "I know, how are you feeling about that today?" Kurt asked softly, glad Blaine finally brought it up "Good." Blaine said quietly "It's good he found me, I don't want to cause him any pain, I didn't know I would"

Kurt wrinkled his eyebrows as his fingers slid through Blaine's hair "Blaine he's your brother, why wouldn't you think he would worry about you?" he asked and Blaine sighed "I don't really know him" he answered honestly "When we we're kids he never wanted anything to do with me, and then when we grew up he left and I hardly ever saw him, how was I supposed to know he'd miss me when I was gone?"

"Well... It seems like he really loves you" Kurt supplied his opinion and Blaine smiled a little "Ya. I guess he does" he said and fell silent again. After a few more minutes Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to use the bathroom" Kurt squirmed beneath him a bit and Blaine sat up, "Thanks" Kurt pecked him on the lips before getting up and Blaine yawned as he watched him walk out of the room, how could he be so tired when he'd slept all day? Blaine made his way over to the fire to add more logs and found there was only one left. He tossed it in and opted to go get more from the back yard.

Before he turned from the fire he watched it engulf the one small log, his thoughts roaming over Cooper and the events of the day before, and a sudden realization hit him. He had basically hated Cooper his whole life, hated him for judging him as a child, hated him for abandoning him, but most of all he hated him for something that wasn't even his fault. He hated him because he knew his father loved him, and that wasn't fair.

Blaine knew in his heart he loved Cooper, and Cooper loved him, and he didn't have to feel this anger toward him anymore, because he could careless that his father would never love him. At least that's what he told himself.

For what ever reason in his emotionally drained state, his mind made the decision to walk outside in nothing but his socks, sweat pants, and a tank top. He trudged into the snow, the cold instantly seeping in, half way through the yard to the pile of wood Blaine saw the remnants of their snowman, covered over by the fresh snow that had fallen, and he snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG _ME_!" Blaine screamed at the top of his lungs looking up at the fading sun in the sky "NO! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he started to grab handfuls of snow, chunking them at the nearest tree as he shouted, all the pain and betrayal from his father's resentment leaking in and taking over his body, and blocking out everything else but how much it hurt. Kurt came barreling outside, and the sight of Blaine half naked in the snow nearly knocked the wind out of him.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted from the porch and he could see that Blaine had tears pouring down his face "I'M THROUGH!" he shouted, continuing his assault on the tree "I'M THROUGH! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! I'M NOT-" in his stooping to get more snow he tripped and landed on his hands and knees, and Kurt came flying off the porch as he started to punch the snow ferociously all the way down to the ground.

"I ONLY EVER DID _EVERYTHING _YOU EVER FUCKING _WANTED_! I GAVE UP _EVERYTHING _FOR YOU! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME? MY _SOUL_!" Blaine continued to scream and curse and punch the ground and when Kurt reached his side he fell to the ground without a second thought and warped an arm over him, "WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME!" Blaine screamed so loud the veins in his neck bulged as he punch the ground with all his might, and even when his knuckle nicked against a rock and the red blood stood in stark contrast to the white snow, he didn't stop.

"blaine, please stop" Kurt's desperate whisper cut through the white light in his head when the heat of Kurt's tear made contact his frozen skin, and Blaine realized for the first time Kurt was draped across him, while one hand griped his arm tightly trying to make him stop. Blaine turned and fell into Kurt's arms, his tears coming hot and thick as the snow melted through their clothes, soaking them to the bone "_why doesn't he want me?_" Blaine asked quietly as rough sobs wrecked his body, and of course it was a question Kurt couldn't answer.

Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine to his feet, and they hobbled inside as their bodies began to shake uncontrollably. Kurt got to work removing their wet clothes once they were inside, and Blaine just stood quietly letting Kurt strip him down. The only thing that was still dry were their boxer briefs, so Kurt stopped there.

He silently lead them to the living room and pulled Blaine down to get warm in front of the fire and tucked the old quilt around them. Blaine settled deep into Kurt's arms and tears still streamed silently down his cheeks "Tell me about your father" Kurt asked quietly into his hair "You know about him" Blaine said shortly, and Kurt didn't let it get to him "No, tell me everything, start from the beginning, and tell me everything" Kurt knew how important it was to just get it out sometimes, and he really wanted to know.

"Why?" Blaine's tone was cold and hard, and Kurt knew it was from years of discrimination and hatred in his own home "Does it even matter? Soon you're gonna be gone, and you'll never see me again... We don't even have that much time left, we never had that much from the beginning" Blaine spoke even and quiet and if he wasn't already crying he may have started then "That's true," Kurt nodded slightly "but right now, it's just you and me, and we have all the time in the world, and I wanna know" Kurt pressed his lips near Blaine's ear as he whispered his clearly sincere words, and worked hard to hold back his own tears "Let me help you Blaine."

Blaine let out a deep sigh and tangled his fingers tightly together with Kurt's, and started to talk, "My dad, only ever wanted one child, a boy, to grow up and take over his company and be the amazing upstanding son he always wanted, and Cooper was born and everything was perfect... He was smart, even as a baby he was attractive, he learned fast, and was ahead of the curve at every turn. My dad couldn't have been more pleased"

"Then, well, contraceptives don't always work, and ten years later, surprise! My dad wanted mom to have an abortion, and she almost did, but as she sat in the waiting room and thought about it and watched the other women go in and come out, she just couldn't do it. It was the first and last time she ever stood up to my dad, and, for all intensive purposes, it ended their marriage. Of course a devorice never looks good on anyone, so it was out of the question, and the day I was born, is the day my mother started drinking."

"I was a colicky baby, and according to Cooper, my nursery was the room furthest from my parents, so I could cry myself to sleep at night and not bother them. It didn't take me long to figure out Cooper was the favorite, so I just stayed out of his way"

"My dad and I always just kind of coexisted, we never had a _great _relationship but we could at least be in the same room together, and as soon as I was old enough it was off to boarding school, Dalton, in Westerville, two hours away from home. I was one of the very few kids who stayed in the dorms over the weekends, and apart of the even fewer who stayed _every _weekend, I think there were three of us. So anyway I saw my family very little, holidays and the short summer breaks that Dalton gave us, not that I minded, and it didn't take long for Dalton to become my real home."

"So really when I did see my dad, it was like seeing an estranged uncle, since most of the time I was home he was at the office or locked up in his study. But still, I wanted to make him proud, I wanted to make him love me. So I worked so hard at everything thing I did, and excelled in areas probably nine out of ten times, of course the only one I wasn't optimal in, is the only one he ever brought up."

"I remember when I was nine and got my first B, in 'Exploration of Thermodynamics', Dalton always had weird classes, and it was an elective I took, to uh, make myself look good I guess-"

* * *

Blaine walked into the house with a bright smile on his face, nine year old legs carrying him quickly from room to room, the first person he found was his mother refilling her wine glass in the kitchen. "I'm home mommy!" he exclaimed as he latched onto her legs "That's nice dear" she said as she distantly patted his head, her disconnect was something he was all to used to, and it didn't faze him.

"When's daddy getting home?" he asked with bright shinning eyes, he was excited to share his final report card, all As and one B, "When he gets home" was his moms noncommittal answer before she took her wine and walked out of the room.

Blaine made himself busy in his bedroom, not playing or building things like any other child, but reading books that were far to advanced for him, in effort to be at the top of his class when the new semester started.

It was well after nine when he heard the front door close heavily followed by his father's voice booming out his name, Blaine raced down the stairs, report card in hand. He went to hug his father but his crossed arms and surprisingly angry sounding voice stopped him "Is that your report card?" he asked gruffly of the paper in Blaine's hand.

"Yes" Blaine looked up at his dad who towered over him, suddenly feeling not so proud "I've already seen it" he said with a sneer and ripped it out of Blaine's hand anyway "What do you see here Blaine?" he asked with cold hard eyes and a tone to match "Seven As and a B" Blaine answered quietly shrinking in on himself.

"Oh? Because all I see is failure" he sneered and balled the paper up in his hand, and tears brimmed in Blaine's eyes "I'm sorry, it was an elective class, it was two grades above my own!" Blaine tried to defend himself his eyes focusing on the toe of his fathers overly polished shoe, "You _never _make excuses for your short comings Blaine, to which there are far many" his father took a step closer to him and Blaine shuddered "And you certainly don't cry over them."

"You will not let this happen again" Mr. Anderson said in a deep overbearing voice "Up to your room. No dinner tonight" he finished and Blaine turned immediately bolting up the stairs, partly to hide the tears streaming down his cheeks, and partly to get as far away from his father as quickly as possible.

* * *

"I cried more than I ever had that night, I think it was when I really started to realized I was never going to be good enough for him, not that I excepted it. No not at all." Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine but didn't say a word, even as his heart broke for him.

"Then I turned ten, and one day I was listening to my best friend talk about a girl he had a crush on, and I realized I felt the same way about _him_, that he felt about _her_, oh I never told him, and eventually one day he moved away. But it made me start to see that maybe I was gay, and then by the time I was fourteen I knew for sure, and I knew all hope of my father ever excepting or loving me was gone. But I also knew he was stuck with me"

"See Cooper was supposed to take over the company, but then he went off to college and decided he wanted to be an actor, so the duty fell to me and my dad said I would finally be useful for something. It didn't matter what I wanted, I didn't have a choice"

"So when I came out it only made it worse, it was like I was doing it just to spite him. That two weeks he didn't talk to me after was both a blessing and pure torture, I just wanted him to say _something_, anything! When finally did talk to me it was because I'd used the wrong fork at a dinner when some uptight business men were over, in hindsight I probably did it on purpose, just to make him talk. He yelled at me for a good ten minutes about it and sent me to my room, he still didn't mention my sexuality. Not that night anyway."

* * *

It had been three full months since Blaine had come out, and you could count on one hand the number of conversations he and his father had had since, and none of them addressing the issue itself.

Blaine was sitting cross-legged on his bed typing up a short story when he heard a knock at his door, "Enter" he answered simply, not that the person had waited for one, his father was already opening the door and stepping inside, "What can I do for you dad?" he asked without looking up "Blaine." his dad said his name and waited but nothing changed "Blaine!" he barked and Blaine finally looked up at him sliding his computer forward off his lap.

"Now that I have your full attention" he crossed his arms "I have a client coming over on Thursday, he's bringing his daughter, I thought you would like to, _entertain_, her." his dad explained and Blaine's mouth hung open slightly, of all the reactions he expected out of his dad, this was not one of them. To just pretend it never happened?

"Dad. No I don't want to 'entertain' her. I'm _gay_, remember me mentioning that a few months ago?" Blaine's tone was condescending and his facial expression was board, he knew it was a dangerous move but really, he just didn't have the energy to care anymore.

"This is _unacceptable _behavior Blaine and I will not have it!" he father stated and he huffed "My _sexuality _is not a behavior dad, it's a fact! And there's nothing you or me or anyone else can do about it" he said testily and his father stared him down "You will meet this girl, you will be polite to her. Do you understand?" his dad was not looking to be pushed around, so Blaine sighed as he pulled his computer back into his lap "Fine, what ever" he said dismissively giving into his father.

"I suggest you watch your tone boy, you don't want to regret it later" his father's hard voice sent a shiver up his spine, if he was being honest he was more than a little afraid of him, most of the time. And with that his father turned and walked from the room.

* * *

"Oh I met the girl and she was nice enough, turned out she had a secret boyfriend anyway so we spent the whole time discussing fall fashion and the severe lack of decent clothing stores in Lima."

"But that was just the start, my father just pushed more and more girls on me until finally one day I put my foot down and refused to see anymore. That was a big fight let me tell you."

"But somehow through it all, I still just wanted to make him proud, even though I knew I never could, but that didn't stop me from trying. The B I got when I was nine was the first and last, I only ever got straight As after that, and I worked my ass off for each one, I was always doing something else at which I could excel in. Polo, lacrosse, tennis, debate team, boxing, and the list goes on"

"I never told him I joined the Warblers though, that was kind of like my safe zone, where I never had to worry about being judged." Blaine paused his story and was quiet for a long time, tears continuing to flow down and soak in Kurt's shirt where it met his cheek, and Kurt's thumb ran comfortingly over his fingers where they were wrapped together.

"He never loved me" his voice was so quiet it was nearly a whisper "He never will" Blaine's eyes drifted downward "I don't know why I care" Blaine confessed, and Kurt could hear what he wasn't saying "You _deserve _to be loved Blaine" he stated holding him just a little bit tighter still.

"How could you possibly know that?" Blaine's broken voice exposed his soul and revealed all his secrets, he was afraid he would never be loved, "Because I love you" Kurt breathed into Blaine's hair "I'm not gonna sit here and say I'm _in _love with you like some cheesy romcom, because let's be honest we've only known each other for two weeks, but I will say I love you as a _person_, I love everything about you Blaine, I think you are dapper beyond all compare, your talent is breathtaking, you are possibly the sweetest, most caring person I have _ever _met, I love the person you are" Kurt spoke with words as earnest and passionate as his feelings.

"There is a lot in you to love, and even the parts you don't think are, are still lovable, you. are. worth. loving." Kurt enunciated every word with purpose "Every part of you Blaine" he breathed and Blaine clung to him for dear life, and he held him back just as tightly. "I don't need him... Or his approval..." Blaine said quietly, for the first time sounding as though he actually believed his own words.

"I'm never seeing him again Kurt... Never.." Blaine let out a sigh of relief "And some day Cooper's gonna call me and tell me he's dead... And I'm not even going to his funeral..." Blaine said with quiet absolution "You don't want to go and say goodbye?" Kurt asked realizing they were speaking only in whispers "I don't think it makes much sense to say goodbye, when you've never said hello." Blaine answered and Kurt nodded in understanding.

Silence fell over them and Blaine sank deeper into Kurt's embrace, who wrapped himself tightly around him, and listened to Blaine's heart slow and breath even out as he fell asleep. And for once Kurt finally felt like he helped, he hadn't fixed him, but he helped and that, was good enough for now.

** A/N-**

There was a Shaman King reference in there! Anyone catch it? It's like my all time favorite Anime but very few people have seen it, #sad..

**READ THIS!**

I have a problem... The next chapter encompasses an entire week, so I did a mini story for each day... But it knida got out of hand and it's over 15,000 words...

So you have 3 options:

I could upload one chapter a day for the next week coinsiding with that day of the week, ranging in right a 1,000 words to over 4,000

I could cut it in half and upload 2 7,000 word chapters over the next 2 fridays

or I could just upload all 15,000 some odd words next Friday

But I _need _ya'll to review and tell me what you want me to do! Ok?! Now have a great weekend.


	13. Chapter 13: Banana Pancakes

**A/N- And so it begins! I got a lot of votes for a chapter a day, so I _am_going to do that, yay! But I also had some people who wanted it all at once, ssooo, on Friday I will still upload the chapter in a chunk, so you can read them as they come up, OR wait until Friday when I put up the big guy! Either way I hope you enjoy!**

The rest of the week went by quickly and things went back to normal just as fast, all instance of Cooper or Blaine's father or the outside world at all were put away, and it was nothing but Kurt and Blaine once more. Only now they could text during the day, which they both thoroughly enjoyed.

It was the Sunday that marked the half way point in their month together when Kurt woke up in bed alone, the sun was peeking through the window but it still felt like early morning. Kurt stretched and made his way to the bathroom first, then set to find his house mate. Half way to the kitchen he was confused by the sound of sizzling and the repetitive soft thumps that resounded from it.

He turned the corner to see Blaine at the stove with several pans on, flipping what appeared to be bacon in one, he was wearing nothing but his low riding sweat pants and had earbuds from his iPhone running to his ears as he dance around the kitchen, oblivious to the world.

Kurt watched for a moment with an adoring smile on his face, Blaine flipped the bacon again and Kurt held back a snicker as grease popped and crackled and bounced up onto his bare chest, Blaine hissed and jumped back but never quit smiling.

"_And that is why don't, cook without a shirt on!_" Blaine sang to the beat of the song that Kurt couldn't hear.

Kurt finally made his way all the way into the kitchen and Blaine's face lit up "I'm cooking breakfast!" he said a little to loudly, over compensating for the music in his head "I see that" Kurt said with a smile and moved for the coffee but Blaine grabbed his hand and started to try and dance with him.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed and let himself be pulled along "I can't _hear_ music" he grinned "Oh right!" Blaine popped an ear bud out and put in Kurt's ear and Kurt couldn't quit laughing as they twirled around the tiny kitchen connected by the thin wire.

"Your breakfast is going to burn" Kurt sated in a sing-song voice "Naw, it's fine!" Blaine grinned and pulled him closer "Really? Cuz my nose tells me other wise" Kurt tried to hold back his laugh as the look of panic spread across Blaine's face when the smell of nearly burning bacon hit him, he darted back to the stove and they both yelped when the sudden movement ripped the earbuds out of their ears.

Blaine fished the bacon out of the skillet, adding it to a small pile of already finished slices and flipped the pancakes before looking up at Kurt sheepishly "Good Morning" he smiled, a blush creeping across his cheeks and Kurt grinned sleepily "Good morning" his voice was low and gravely and relaxed and it made Blaine want to moan.

Kurt set down his mug of coffee and slipped his arms up behind Blaine's head where he started toying with his out of control locks "Mmm, what brought all this on?" he asked at a low register so as not to disturb the peaceful serenity of the kitchen "I, just wanted to prove that I can do more than just _order_ food!" Blaine answered decreasing the space between them even more as his arms slid around Kurt's waist.

"Ah, well I do love a good breakfast" Kurt was just about whispering now "It's the most important meal of the day" Blaine added, his lips so close they nearly grazed across Kurt's "I bet you're an amazing cook" he complemented tightening his fingers down in Blaine's curls "I'm amazing at a lot of things" and then his lips were on Kurt's, in a slow memorizing Sunday morning kiss, lips soft and warm, and warm bodies pressed together, just enough tongue to make it intimate but not enough to make it sloppy, and lazy hands caressing as they pleased.

Kurt sighed into the kiss and Blaine held him tighter, really this thing they had going on was pretty good. Blaine pulled back only when he absolutely had to, to save the pancakes, and slid them onto a plate by the stove, Kurt refilled his coffee and made a mug for Blaine before walking to the already set table and settling in.

"Bacon, aaaand, banana pancakes!" Blaine said proudly placing the dishes on the table and taking his seat "Banana pancakes?" Kurt asked quirking an eyebrow "Like the song?" he asked and Blaine nodded vigorously "Ya! But they're actually _really_ good!" he said with a ridiculously large grin "You're to adorable for your own good" Kurt laughed lightly over his coffee cup, and Blaine smiled warmly back.

It had taken Blaine a little while to get used to Kurt's off handed compliments, but now that he was, he would be lying if he said he didn't like them. They ate their breakfast and shared generic bubbly conversation, then came an Aubrey Hepburn marathon, and more lazy kisses, and far more cuddling than could ever be healthy for anyone, there was lunch on the sofa and dinner by candle light, and by midnight they where in their favorite spot in front of the fire, tangled together and bare skin everywhere.

"Well," Kurt sighed into Blaine's chest, absentminded pushing into Blaine's touch as his fingers drifted through his hair "If today was any indication of the rest of the week, I think we're in for a good one" the smile in his voice obvious "Hm, don't you always have a good time at 'chè Blaine'?" he asked hotly and Kurt snickered "I think you mean _shag_ Blaine" he corrected and felt Blaine's whole chest heave up and down as he laughed.

"Well, what can I say, we aim to please"

**A/N-**

**Title Artist: Jack Johnson**

**Ok so that was the shortest chapter of the set, come back tomorrow for a NEW one! **


	14. Chapter 14: Banana Pancakes- MONDAY

**~MONDAY~**

Kurt rushed around at a quarter till eight trying to get out the door, he didn't just _like_ being early to work, he _needed_ to be early to work, call it the over achiever in him, but being "on time" was the same as being late. Curse Blaine and his warm bed and warm arms and well just warm everything. He had never found use of his snooze button before and now he was afraid he was gonna wear it out!

He came rushing out of the bathroom and grabbed his leather messenger bag from the corner of the room "Bye Blaine, see you tonight" he called a quick farewell as he lifted it to his shoulder "HnfMnfMgnf" came Blaine's reply and Kurt stopped at the edge of the door to look back at him.

Blaine didn't have to be at work until NOON! Perks of being a bartender he guessed, but still it wasn't fair. And it's why Blaine was sprawled out over the bed, face down in the pillows, one leg hanging over the edge, comforter bunched up around him, hair sticking up in, literally, all directions!

Kurt looked at him and his heart ached for reasons he couldn't express, there were many unspoken agreements between the two, one was no pictures. So Kurt let his eyes linger over him, he closed them shut tight in effort to commit the scene to memory, and opened them again, as a small smile played on his lips, and he finally hit the door.

~/~

_12:15 from Kurt-_ I must say I really like being able to text you

_12:15 from Blaine_- I must say I really like you texting me

_12:16 from Kurt_- You made me late to work this morning

_12:17 from Blaine_- Oi! I'm innocent! I have an alibi!

_12:19 from Kurt_- you have an alibi Blaine?

_12:20 from Blaine_- Yes! It's dream Kurt, I was with him the whole time, he'll testify!

_12:20 from Kurt_- Ohmygod I just snorted and a lady down the way looked at me funny!

_12:22 from Blaine_- Oooo, making you late and now getting you in trouble with coworkers. If I didn't know better I'd say I'm a bad influence!

_12:23 from Kurt_- Well yes, but you're a very good one

~/~

_1:31 from Blaine_- KURT!

_1:31 from Kurt_- BLAINE!

_1:31 from Blaine_- Hi :)

_1:32 from Kurt_- how is it you always make me want to kiss you when you're not around?

_1:32 from Blaine_- Hhm, I'm sorry... I'll make up for it later, I promise...

~/~

_2:00 from Blaine_- knock-knock

_2:22 from Kurt_- Whose there?

_2:22 from Blaine_- Myth

_2:23 from Kurt_- Myth who?

_1:23 from Blaine_- I MYTH YOU!

_1:29 from Kurt-_ blaine...

_1:30 from Blaine_- I could actually *feel* you face palm

_1:31 from Kurt_- well you're not wrong

~/~

_2:45 from Kurt_- I'm going to rip her head off! I'm actually going to tear it off her body AND FEED IT TO A PITBULL!

_2:45 from Blaine_- queen bitch again?

_2:45 from Kurt_- she is even worse today! I swear...

_2:45 from Blaine_- she must be PMSing

_2:46 from Kurt_- oh god

_2:46 from Kurt_- thanks for that image!

_2:47 from Blaine_- anytime! Isn't she supposed to be in a different part of the building?

_2:49 from Kurt_- the operative word here being "supposed"

_2:53 from Kurt-_ OMFG! She spilled my fucking coffee!  
_2:53 from Kurt-_ She did it on purpose I know it!  
_2:53 from Kurt_- she's got me so pissed off I'm using ACRONYMS NOW!  
_2:53 from Kurt_- that was my last break of the day!  
_2:53 from Kurt_- AAGHRGRHHAGGRHGHA

At 3:01 Blaine was stepping through the doors of Kurt's office building...

"Can I help you?" the sweet receptionist asked getting his attention "Uh, ya, Kurt Hummel please?" he said with polite grin and the girl flustered a little "Oh, um, just follow this aisle straight down, he's the huh, last desk on your left" she pointed in his general direction "Thanks" Blaine winked at her and headed the way she had indicated.

The build was very wide and open with lots of desks, work paces, and cubicles but no walls to separate any of it. People bustled around looking busy and papers and fabric and pens and pencils and so on, over took nearly every surface. Even still the office was extremely nice and well, posh, if you will, everyone was dressed with a high level of class and Blaine found himself thankful he'd spent that extra fifteen minutes picking out his wardrobe for the day.

He spotted Kurt easily, at the end desk just as the woman had said, he approached him quietly and stopped by the edge of it. "Look, I told you,_ I don't care_!" Kurt said a bit exasperated when Blaine's shadow fell across him "I never knew you to be one to turn down free coffee" he said with a light grin and Kurt's head snapped up so hard Blaine was afraid he'd give himself whiplash.

"Oh my god! What are doing here?" Kurt asked, eyes wide with surprise and an impossibly wide grin on his face "Saveing your life" Blaine answered smugly and held out the Grande non-fat mocha to Kurt who snatched it up immediately "You think you're being dramatic, but you're not!" Kurt said after taking a long sip.

"But what about the bar?" Kurt inquired taking another drink "Oh, Don's there today, so..." he waved his hand dismissively "I do have to get back though"

"Well, thank you.. For the..." Kurt held up the cup and Blaine nodded "What are gentlemen for?" he smiled "Just, keep an eye on this one" he instructed and Kurt agreed with a roll of his eyes "See you later Kurt" Blaine said in low voice and ran a single finger down his forearm all the way from Kurt's elbow to his wrist, sending a shiver up Kurt's spine.

He took a few steps backwards and turned around, heading back toward the front of the building. Kurt was still watching him walk away when he saw Robin walk out into the isle and with a sigh he dropped down into his office chair. "Excuse me sir!" Kurt leaned out from behind his desk, poking his head around the side, when he heard her shrill voice ring out.

"Are you new here?" she asked intrusively as she approached Blaine, who recognized her immediately "Uh, no. Just stopping in" he proceeded to turn on every dapper quality and idealistic charm Dalton had equipped him with, and shot her a smile that could stop a speeding train, and really, it kinda did "oh, well, uh ok" she blinked and tucked an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear.

"My names Robin" she offered taking a step closer to him "Blaine" he made a long slow blink with his eyelashes and tipped his head to her "Oh, that's an exotic name" he cringed inwardly at her horrid attempt at flirting "Well you know how these rich, eccentric parents can be" he answered and now _that_ got her interest.

Most of the near by office was watching the scene now, including Kurt who was leaning so far out, his chair was nearly tipping over, and she inched in on Blaine even more "You know, I know of this lovely little Mexican place on main, what are you doing this Friday? I'd love to show it to you" she asked stretching out the word 'love' to obnoxious proportions.

Blaine leaned in toward her a little and squinted, before stating in a quite audible voice "Ya, see, there's just one problem" he said '_regretfully_' "oh?" she asked completely captivated by his deep honey colored eyes "You have _terrible_ gaydar!" he said with a wicked grin and looked past her straight at Kurt sending him a flirty wink.

Her head jerked around to see Kurt leaning out and grinning like an idiot with a lightest ting of blush on his cheeks, and by the time she looked back at Blaine he was already heading for the door again. Light snickers and hushed whispers went up all around her and with a huff she stormed back in the direction she came.


	15. Chapter 15: Banana Pancakes- TUESDAY

**~TUESDAY~**

"Bad news!" Blaine called from the kitchen when he heard the front door close that evening "Water pipe burst?" Kurt asked as he entered the room and Blaine tilted his head squinting at him "What? No!" he laughed "We're out of firewood!" he explained as he put the finishing touches on some sandwiches.

"_Oh my god_! We'll have to get naked and huddle together for warmth to keep from freezing to death!" Kurt said over dramatically as he placed the back of his hand against his forehead "oh the _sacrifice_!" he wailed and Blaine was laughing so hard he could barely put the miracle whip back in the fridge.

"Come sit down and eat!" he grabbed the sandwiches and bumped Kurt's shoulder on the way by "I called my land lord, and he said we can come get some wood from his place, he won't be home but he said it'd be fine" Blaine shrugged as he slipped into his seat "Oooh, sounds like fun!" Kurt grinned pulling out his own chair.

"Hi." Blaine grinned when things got quite for a moment "Hi" Kurt returned, how such a simple greeting still made his stomach do flips after they'd been living together for half a month was beyond him, but it happened all the same, and Kurt smiled.

Blaine's foot found the top of Kurt's as it often did while their shins rested together under the table, and they shared about their days, stealing glances into each others eyes for no other reason than the simple fact that they could. And they finished dinner quickly so they could make it out to get the wood before dark.

Blaine's car made it slowly down the dirt road, small rocks grinding under his tires as they left a fairly decent sized cloud of dust in their wake. They soon came to Horas' house, a large red brick home with a drive circling around it and an old worn barn off to the side, that looked to have once been a vibrant red, and now boasted a fading rust color.

Blaine pulled up near the barn and they both climbed out, the smell of crisp fresh air, hay, and dust filling their nostrils. "Wow, this place is beautiful!" Blaine remarked looking it over "Hhm, it really is" Kurt agreed "Hey, aren't cows supposed to stink?" he asked with squinted eyes and Blaine followed his gaze to see a small heard of cattle a few yards away, lazily grazing on the other side of some barbed wire.

"I think that's only in cities" Blaine responded thoughtfully "Ok!" he clapped his hands together and headed for the barn, Kurt quick on his heels. Blaine had chosen to wear only a thick sweater to allow optimal movement, while Kurt on the other hand had bundled up in his pea coat, with a black and sliver striped scarf tucked into it, and he dug his hands deep into his pockets as they walked.

Blaine paused by the side of the barn and picked up an axe that looked older than he was, and was rusted beyond belief and Kurt tilted his head at him, "Blaine?" he questioned but followed him around the edge of the barn anyway "Horas said I had to chop my own wood!" he said proudly swinging the axe in his hand and Kurt took a step back, his mouth falling open when he saw what Blaine was gesturing to.

"BLAINE! That's not firewood that's a _TREE_!" he screeched as he looked over the old fallen oak, it looked dry and was completely vacant of leaves, and several branches were missing where someone had clearly collected firewood before. "Well where do you think firewood comes from?" Blaine teased as he headed for the tree.

"Ohmygod, you're gonna lose a toe..." Kurt fretted as he watched Blaine climb up on to the tree, he picked a thinner looking branch and swung the axe down on it full force, and Kurt couldn't stop the yelp that escaped him as he cover his mouth and Blaine nearly fell off the log "_jesus Kurt_!" he breathed clutching at his racing heart "You can't DO that!"

"Sorry" Kurt said meekly, still holding his hands to his face. Blaine kept swinging and, probably do to the fact he never hit the same spot twice, he was making very little progress. "This, is, a lot harder, than it looks!" he breathed heavily as he paused for a moment.

"I don't know... It _looks_ pretty hard" Kurt was starting to get worried as the sun started to sink in the distance and they still hadn't collected anything.

An old ford pick-up came rumbling down drive way, and when it stopped in front the house Horas came out laughing "What are you boys doing!?" he called, making his way over to them "Firewood!" Blaine yelled back, continuing to "chop".

Horas walked up and stopped next to Kurt "Has he been at this long?" he inquired and Kurt nodded "Probably far to long for our amount of progress" he supplied and Horas couldn't stop himself from smiling at the use of the word "our".

"Blaine!" the old man called and Blaine looked up "What are you doing son?" he asked again and now Blaine was a little confused "You said I had to chop my own firewood" he said with big doe eyes and Horas shook his head "I meant you had to split it! Not get it off the dang tree! Besides we use a chainsaw for that, what year do you think it is? 1925!" he laughed full heartedly and Blaine sheepishly slipped down off the tree.

"Oh, come on, I'll take to the wood" he wiped the corner of his eye as his laughter started to peter off "And where'd you get that axe? Must be old as dirt and duller'n dishwater!" he chuckled and Kurt and Blaine looked at each other because they honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

Horas pulled the doors to the barn open and grabbed an axe with a metal handle and shining blade from just inside, "Here used this one, it's actually been _sharpened_ in the last twenty years!" he traded axes with Blaine and looked at Kurt "You wanna axe?" he asked with raised eyebrows and Kurt shook his head "Oh no, I don't do manual labor" he answered and Horas belted out a laugh "Well, can't say that I blame ya!"

He led the guys around the side of the house where an old stump stood up out of the ground and a pile of thick logs lay near by "Here go, just cut 'um into halves, and quarters if they're big, take as many as you want" Horas explained and Blaine expressed his appreciation again before Horas headed into his house.

All the useless chopping on the tree had made Blaine work up a sweat, so before he attempted splitting the logs he pulled his sweater off and put it to the side, leaving him in his snugly fitting black undershirt. He tilled his head back and forth making a solid cracking sound before he got back to work.

He grabbed a log and stood it on its end on the stump, he reared the axe back and made a forceful swing... And missed.. Kurt snickered and covered his mouth to hide his wide grin when Blaine shot him a look, he tried again and this time hit his mark right on, and the log split instantly in two. "I DID IT!" Blaine exclaimed proudly, and Kurt clapped for him.

Blaine got the hang of it and soon was splitting logs like a pro, even if one did still launch off the stump every now and then. The more logs he went through the more his muscles flexed and thin sheen of sweat showed up on his brow, as the sun faded into shades of reds, yellows, and oranges behind him.

When he looked up from his work and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand he found a very distant looking Kurt. He was standing there staring intently at Blaine, just the tip of his thumb caught between his teeth as his breath came out in short bursts and Blaine didn't miss the flushness of his cheeks.

"Kurt?" Blaine inquired raising his eyebrows "I feel like I'm in a cowboy movie" Kurt admitted, his voice thick and Blaine crossed his arms cockily "I didn't know you had a thing for cowboys" Blaine said with a mischievous glint in his eye "Neither did I..." Kurt shocked himself by how breathless he sounded and Blaine smirked at him before going back to work.

They filled the trunk of Blaine's car and pulled away just as the last bits of sunlight faded completely and upon returning to the cabin opted to unload just enough for the night and deal with the rest later.

And now Blaine found himself rummaging through one of the hall storage closets, "Ah-Ha!" he exclaimed closing the door and making his way back to Kurt in the living room "Oh my god your kidding!" Kurt grinned as Blaine walked over wearing a black crush velvet cowboy hat that had been left there.

"Hmmm, it doesn't look bad" Kurt mused wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him into a sultry kiss "If only we had some boots" Blaine grinned when they separated and Kurt eyes went huge "Oh no, wait!" Kurt disappeared into the bed room and Blaine waited for him patiently, a grin tugging at his lips.

"_hn-oh fuck_" Blaine groaned and knees went weak when Kurt walked back in, he was wearing black mid calf cowboy boots and his pants were _gone_, leaving him in his tight black boxer briefs and a button down shirt with only one button buttoned in the middle as the rest hung open revealing tantalizing tid bits of skin.

He sauntered forward, swaying his hips back and forth with a delicate grace, heels tapping against the wood floor, and Blaine got hard so fast his cock ached.

Kurt brought his body fully up against Blaine's, whos breath hitched and eyes went dark with lust, Kurt brought a hand up and transferred the hat from Blaine's head onto his own and ran his calf up the back of Blaine's leg. He tipped his head down and looked up directly into Blaine's eyes, their faces so close their noses brushed together, and his voice was deep and powerfilled "Let me ride you."

"Oh god, please, yes" Blaine choked out in a needy voice before grabbing Kurt's face in his hands and devouring his lips, and Kurt ripped his shirt off over his head, they made their way quickly over to the feather bed and when they reached the edge Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's chest and shoved him backwards onto the mattress.

The second he hit the bed Blaine was pulling his pants off, not taking his eyes off the other man, Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and ripped it open with a dramatic flare before letting it fall off his arms and float to the ground. And when Blaine saw him standing there at the edge of the bed, bare chested, and overly hard cock straining in his tight boxers, he just couldn't take it.

He was on his knees in an instant, dipping his fingers into the edges of Kurt's underwear and pulling them down and off, his mouth sinking down over Kurt, swallowing him whole and Kurt groaned deep in his throat as he threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair.

Blaine quickly sucked two of his own fingers into his mouth before reaching around and starting to finger Kurt open. Kurt moaned his approval and pulled slightly at Blaine's curls, which he took as encouragement. After sometime Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's hips as he continued to deep throat him, to give himself more leverage.

Kurt retracted his fingers from Blaine's hair and took a step back, effectively pulling his dick out of Blaine's mouth and Blaine look up at him with big sad eyes, like you'd just taken a puppies favorite bone way. His lips were full and red and swollen, his cheeks flush, eyes wanting, and if Kurt had been a weaker man he would have given him what he wanted and fucked his mouth until he came hot and hard down his throat.

Instead he placed a boot against Blaine's chest and pushed him back down to lay on the bed and moved to hover over him. Kurt dropped hard to his knees and kissed Blaine without reserve, he grabbed a condom and rolled it over Blaine quickly, coating him with lube as he pulled back from his lips, straightening his back and looking Blaine in the eye as he positioned himself and sank down over dick.

Kurt didn't give them a whole lot of time to adjust before he started to slide up and down on Blaine, back arched, chest thrust out. They both moaned in unison as Kurt set a fairly fast pace, his boots scraping against Blaine's bare thighs, leaving red streaks in their wake and Blaine's fingers twisted into mattress.

"Oh right" Kurt grinned as he looked down at Blaine "I'm supposed to, be a cowboy" he said in a dark voice and if Blaine had been able to from coherent words he would have agreed, instead he just stared back at him "So I should ride you, like, a, cowboy" Kurt grinned malevolently.

Kurt tilled his head forward and down and put a hand on his hat to keep it from falling off, while the other went out behind him like someone trying to stay on a bull, and without warning his hips ground down hard and rolled forward before sliding up and repeating the motion. It was just like someone would ride in a saddle, pushing down and forward with each stroke, and taking a little more of Blaine in every time.

"_Oh holy mother of god_!" Blaine cursed and his hands ran up Kurt's chest and down his sides, and up to his neck, he just needed to _touch_ him! Kurt was relentless, and he continued to twist and roll and slide in the most sinful ways, while Blaine muttered out his name and a long string of 'oh fuck's and 'dear god's.

Blaine's hands slipped under Kurt's thighs just behind his knees to dig into the soft flesh there and Kurt moaned subsequently slamming down on him even harder. Blaine's breaths were thick and heavy and he watched Kurt's long slender frame raise and fall, and for some time his eyes stayed trained on were he could see his slick cock disappearing repeatedly into Kurt and he didn't even try to stop the moans that spilled out of his mouth.

And all at once Kurt stopped. "Kur- Wha, what.." Blaine's wide eyes instantly flicked up to meet his, and Kurt had a devilish grin on his face, he rocked his hips ever so slightly as Blaine's cock stayed deep within him and Blaine gave him a desperate look, "I can see why you like this so much-" Kurt said in a deep dominate voice and turned the heels of his boots into Blaine's thighs, pressing the sharp edge against his smooth skin and Blaine let out a lust drawn whimper "-being in control" Kurt finished.

"It's kind of empowering," he noted and continued to rock his hips in the slowest, slight motion conceivable "god Kurt please?" Blaine begged and his eyes slipped shut as he ground his teeth together "Hhhmmnnn, Please what?" he hummed "_MOVE_!" Blaine exasperated "Uh-huh, not good enough" Kurt bit his bottom lip, throughly enjoying his new found power and Blaine's hips snapped upward trying desperately to fuck him as their force raised Kurt up off the mattress.

"Not gonna work" Kurt teased "Tell me what you want" he nearly whispered looking down at a thoroughly debauched Blaine "nnnooh god I want you to fuck yourself on my cock!" Blaine shouted and that's exactly what Kurt did. His movements started up again immediately, just as quickly as they stopped, he rose up and slammed down and rolled his hips and made Blaine hit just the right spot every time.

Blaine stared to whimper and Kurt sped up even more, riding him like their was no tomorrow and Blaine completely fell apart underneath him, his back aching up so hard he lifted Kurt off the bed as he came and Kurt through his head back when he joined him soon after shooting so hard the end of his cum actually landed on Blaine's chin.

Kurt didn't pull off right away, he hung there limply still leaning back as they both tried to catch their breath. When he finally looked down at Blaine he found him looking back. Blaine reached up and wiped off his chin with his finger, chuckling before placing it in his mouth "I think-" he said as he pulled it out clean with a smack "I have a new found thing for cowboys!"

Kurt laughed and pulled off of his softening member before dropping down to lay sprawled out beside him "I'm surprised, you even _have_ cowboy boots" Blaine commented still a little out breath "They're Alexander McQueen" he shrugged and Blaine laughed.

"You know, I think, this is by far the most open sexual relationship, I've even been in" Kurt said on a more serious note and Blaine dropped his head to the side to look at him with a smile "Me too"


	16. Chapter 16: Banana Pancakes- WEDNESDAY

**~WEDNESDAY~**

"I have a business function on Friday night" Kurt mentioned over lunch at The Diner "Would you like to accompany me as my date?" he asked with a smile that was easily returned "I would love to" Blaine agreed, making a mental note to ask Don for the night off later "So, what kind of thing are we talking here?" he asked taking a bite of his sandwich "Black tie" Kurt answered wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ooohh, are you sure you can trust me to be gentlemanly?" Blaine asked teasingly "Blaine." Kurt looked at him with dead seriousness "If you where anymore dapper, the nineteen-twenties would fucking _kidnap _you!" and Blaine burst out laughing "Well, I'm glad someone thinks so."

~/~

Blaine's gotten used to the smell of dinner cooking on days when he comes home late, and Kurt's gotten used to strong arms wrapping around him from behind soon after he hears the front door close. And then it's idle chitchat while Kurt finishes dinner, and stolen kisses when Kurt can take his eyes off the stove.

It's all very mundane and domestic and they've both grown to love it a little.

After dinner they find themselves in the living room discussing what to do with the rest of their evening and Blaine drops down to lay on the couch. "co'mer" he said extending his arms toward Kurt and making grabby fingers "Let's cuddle"

"Because god knows we _never _cuddle!" Kurt laughed as he dropped down between Blaine's legs and laid down across him to rest his chin on Blaine's chest "What can I say, I'm a cuddle monster" Blaine grinned and rested a hand in the small of Kurt's back and the other going up to stork his arm "Really? I hadn't noticed" Kurt smiled.

"ok... Your most embarrassing moment in school?" Kurt asked with soft eyes, and a lazy smile "Hhhhmmm... That would probably be the time Mrs. Dallacy caught me getting a blow job in the janitor's closet, but only because I was making out with someone else at the same time..." Blaine admitted with a light blush and Kurt raised his eyebrows at him.

"I once got slushied so hard it soaked the shirt I was wearing, and you could see right through it... And I didn't have a back up outfit" he chuckled, thanking god he was over those days "I still can't believe they let that go on" Blaine said with a sneered "Welcome to the halls of Mckinley" Kurt shrugged, "where you're straight, white, popular, and thin or you don't matter"

Blaine just shook his head thinking of a question "Your fondest memory as a child" he asked and Kurt smiled a little "Baking, with my mom" he answered warmly "Once Cooper was really high on cough syrup, and he admitted that he really loved me and was proud of me" Blaine's eyes dropped a little "That's, pretty pathetic huh?"

I love you. If it was something they said, Kurt would have said then, but instead he just kissed him gently, "It's not pathetic" he ran his fingers over Blaine's cheek who turned into his touch, "Best valentines day ever?" he asked, changing the subject "Well, one valentines I was single-" Blaine started in a low rumbling voice "Hhmmm, great start" Kurt interrupted in a matching lazy tone "Ssshhh... It's gets better" Blaine playfully chastised.

"So there's this guy, that I've like for a long, long, time and I always figured he didn't like me much, I don't know why, we just never associated much. And anyways so this guy, Jeremiah, finds out I like him, and he pays a guy to ask me out and then stand me up-"

"Oh yes, that's very romantic" Kurt interrupted again and Blaine pinched him, eliciting a good natured yelp "So, there I stand in the senior commons, black suit, looking very dashing, aaaaand no date. And then! In walks Jeremiah, and damn is he ever a knock out, and he has one dozen perfect red roses. And he walks straight up to me, and, by the way he's taller than me, I have a thing for guys who are taller than me" he winked,

"So he walks up to me, and runs a finger down my jaw line and says 'Nobody should be alone on Valentines day Blaine' and I totally fangirled, because _fuck _he actually knew my name! And we went to dinner, and walked in the moonlight... and then fucked hard every night for a week, then we broke up" Blaine smiled at the light hearted end to his story and Kurt punched him in the arm.

"Well let's hear you do better" Blaine defend, most certain that he would in fact do much better "It was the guy I said I dated for like two years in high school, Sam. We are going out and he won't tell me a damn thing and it's driving me crazy, and we drive and drive down this old country road, and then turn down some other old road, now I am so lost by the time we get there, which is nowhere by the way. And we pull up to the bottom of this big hill and up at the top there is this huge white sheet stretched between two trees!" Kurt pauses for a moment to laugh at the memory and Blaine strokes his fingers through his hair, drinking up the warmth in his eyes.

"Now I officially think my boyfriends gone 'round the bend, and he gets out of the car and tells me to close my eyes, so I'm sitting here with my eyes shut tight, resisting the urge to peak because I don't want to spoil it for him, and there is all this banging and the trunk opens and the closes and more banging and finally a weird clicking noise as he gets back in the car"

"And then I hear the familiar sound of his convertible top opening, and it was a good thing he told me to open my eyes because I wouldn't have made it much longer! There was a projector on the hood of his car, and "While You Were Sleeping" was playing up on the white sheet" Kurt paused as he watched Blaine's heart melt "And so we climbed in the back, under a hep of blankets he brought, because heck it was still February, and we watched the movie, wrapped up in each others arms"

Kurt smiled warmly at the end of his story and Blaine pulled his head down into a slow, soft, kiss, it was just his way to say 'I love your romantic side'.

"If you could live in any other century when would it be?" Blaine asked when they parted "Hhhmm, that would probably be, the first century of the common era" Kurt smiled and Blaine squinted at him "What?" he laughed, his lazy touches fluttering here and there over Kurt "Well, that was when homosexuality was at its peak of acceptance, it was normal, even two of Romes emperors where gay, one was even legally married to two men" Kurt explained with smirk.

"And you sir?" he prompted "The 23rd century" Blaine said with a grin "Hey! That's cheating!" Kurt protested "How could I be cheating? It was my question... Besides I never said it had to be in the _past_" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows teasingly and Kurt sighed sinking further down into his chest.

"I love talking to you" Blaine said sliding his fingers into Kurt's hair again "I think I could talk to you forever" Blaine nearly whispered into the space between them looking at where Kurt's chin rested against his chest "Your just, your amazing Kurt" Blaine confessed and let his eyes meet Kurt's and they locked in an intense gaze.

I love you. If it was something they said, Blaine, would have said it then.


	17. Chapter 17: Banana Pancakes- THURSDAY

**~THURSDAY~**

The night before they talked until they fell asleep on the couch, and then woke up late, due the lack of an alarm clock of course, and raced out the door barely saying goodbye to one another.

Which meant, no sex. No sex last night, and no sex this morning.

And now Kurt sat at his desk, his thumb hovering over the send button wondering when his sex drive decided to take a rocket ship to the moon.

He hit the little blue button and slammed his phone down before it even made the noise signifying the text had gone through.

_3:06 from Kurt_: Fuck, I've been half hard All. Day.

The metal spoon Blaine had been holding went clattering to the counter, and he nearly dropped his phone, just barely getting ahold of again before it toppled out of his hand.

He read it again just to make sure he read it right the first time, he had. His palms got sweaty and his mind raced, he had to respond quickly so as not to give Kurt the wrong idea, but fuck what should he say! His fingers flew over the keyboard, he decided going with his instincts was best.

_3:07 from Blaine_: Somebodys been thinking of me...

_3:07 from Kur_t: ohgod yes

Blaine practically heard Kurt moan and he began to chew on his bottom lip.

_3:08 from Blaine_: Hhhmm, well, my cock has that effect on people

_3:08 from Kurt_: So does your tongue.

_3:10 from Blaine_: I love to watch you fall apart under it...

_3:10 from Blaine_: When I lick down your stomach and across the tender part of your inner thighs

_3:10 from Kurt_: god I love that

_3:11 from Blaine_: and when my mouth sinks down over your ridiculously beautiful cock

_3:12 from Kurt_: and I moan so loud just for you, and dig my fingers into your thick curls

_3:14 from Blaine_: oh and when your cock is so hard in mouth and touches the back of my throat

_3:14 from Kurt_: and I can feel my head press into that tight space as you take all of me in

_3:15 from Blaine_: god I wish I do it right now! Pull you into some out of the way space in your office and just drop to my fucking knees

_3:15 from Blaine_: fuck Kurt I'd make you come so hard!

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip as he read the last message, imagining the scene as Blaine sucked him off at work, "Hummel!" Robin's sharp voice rang out beside him and his hand jerked sending his phone flying onto his desk and smashing keys on his keyboard as it bounced off it "Fuck Robin!" he cursed as he tried to slow his wildly flailing heart.

"What?! I'm not the one doing something to make myself feel guilty" she counter, quickly reaching for his phone on the desk, but luckily he was faster "But you are the one sneaking up on people!" he said snidely "What do you want?"

~/~

Blaine kept checking his phone, no new messages, Kurt must have gotten distracted at work. He tried to occupy his mind with other thoughts, but they just went back to him wanting to go home and ravage Kurt, rip his clothes off and eat him alive. Fuck, what was he going to do when Kurt went back to New York?

Finally his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_3:56 from Kurt_: I get off in thirty minutes, you?

_3:56 from Blaine_: an hour

_3:57 from Kurt_: Fuck...

_3:58 from Blaine_: Mmm, impatient much?

_4:15 from Kurt_: I could always come to your work and you could fuck me in the storage room?

_4:16 from Blaine_: As tempting as that is, (and it is *really* tempting), my boss is doing inventory today...

_4:18 from Blaine_: But I promise, I'll fuck you extra hard when I get home

_4:28 from Kurt_: Maybe I won't be able to hold out, maybe I'll just take care of it myself

_4:30 from Blaine_: nuh uh, my house, my rules. And I forbid you to lay a single finger on your thick, hard, dripping cock.

_4:31 from Kurt_: blaine...

_4:31 from Blaine_: yes Kurt?

_4:34 from Kurt_: blaine I need you!

_4:39 from Blaine_: How bad?

_4:39 from Blaine_: Tell me how bad you need my cock Kurt

_4:46 from Kurt_: ohgod so bad, so so badly! I can't even work cuz my brain is shutting down, it's all I can think about!

Blaine groaned deep in this throat as his own pants started to get uncomfortably tight. He glanced at the time, Kurt got off in fifteen minutes, _god _why couldn't they get off at the same time.

_4:47 from Blaine_: If I was there with you I bet you'd beg me for it

_4:47 from Kurt_: I would! I would, I'd beg so hard Blaine I'd fucking grovel

Kurt wasn't lying when he said his brain was shutting down, he'd quit working a good ten minutes ago, why was this so fucking hot?

_4:48 from Blaine_: and I'd give it to you Kurt, I'd give you everything you ever wanted! Until you screamed my name at the top of your lungs...

_4:49 from Kurt_: Do you like it when I scream for you Blaine? Do you like it when I moan your name?

_4:50 from Blaine_: god Kurt it's the hottest fucking sound in the world! When I'm stretching you open and my name pours out of your mouth because all other words have betrayed you...

Kurt gave up and left ten minutes early.

_4:51 from Kurt_: I just left work because I didn't want to come in my pants under my desk

_4:55 from Blaine_: Hhhmmm, I'd much rather you come in my mouth

_4:56 from Kurt_: I'd come anywhere you wanted me to

_5:00 from Blaine_: I want you to come while I'm deep inside you, fucking you for everything your worth!

_5:02 from Kurt_: ohmygod I'm home and it so damn hot in here!

_5:04 from Blaine_: I think your skin is just over heated, you should probably take off some clothes

_5:04 from Kurt_: Should I get naked? Should I take off all my clothes while I wait for you?

_5:05 from Blaine_: oh god please yes!

Kurt smirked and pulled his shirt off, at least his buttons where safe this way, he left a trail of clothes to bedroom and settled into Blaine's bed completely nude, his cock already beyond the point of being so hard it hurt.

_5:09 from Kurt_: I'm laying in your bed and fuck, I want to touch myself so bad!

_5:10 from Blaine_: Will you come if you do?

_5:10 from Kurt_: Fuck, probably...

_5:12 from Blaine_: Than the answer is No.

_5:12 from Kurt_: Then come home and fuck me!

Kurt groaned and drug his nails up his inner thigh, being careful not to come in contact with cock no matter how bad he wanted to.

_5:13 from Blaine_: Is that what you want Kurt? Do you want my thick cock pounding into you until you can't fucking take it anymore?

_5:13 from Kurt_: fuck, I do blaine I really do! god I need you so bad it hurts!

_5:15 from Blaine_: Stretch yourself open for me Kurt.

_5:15 from Blaine_: So your ready for me when I get home

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he scrambled for the lube, he bypassed one finger and went straight to two, pressing them in and moaning loudly at the ungodly feel of himself stretching around them. He started to pump them slowly and his throbbing dick ached for contact, but he resisted.

_5:17 from Kurt_: ohmygod, ok, I'm doing it

_5:17 from Blaine_: How many fingers?

_5:17 from Kurt_: 3

_5:17 from Blaine_: Add another

_5:18 from Kurt_: Oh fuck blaine, god it feels so good, I need

Kurt cursed when he bumped the send button early,

_5:18 from Blaine_: What do you need Kurt? Tell me what you need?

_5:18 from Kurt_: I need to be touched! Fuck!

"Blaine?" Blaine's eyes went wide and darted up to meet Don's as he walked in from the back room "You ok son? You look flush?" he asked with concern and Blaine's mind was to flooded with images of a naked Kurt fingering himself open on his bed and begging for his touch and moaning into the empty house "Ya, what? Oh, ya" Blaine fumbled over his words as he avoided eye contact and Don raised an eyebrow "Why don't you go on home son?"

_5:20 from Blaine_: Are you open for me?

_5:20 from Kurt_: oh god yes, I'm so ready for you Blaine

_5:21 from Blaine_: god I'm gonna eat you alive when I get home!

_5:21 from Kurt_: oh blaine, fuck, just.. blaine

Kurt dropped his head back as his words betrayed him and the only one floating around in his head was Blaine's name. He rocked down hard on his fingers trying to stimulate himself more, whimpering when it still just wasn't enough, the over build up of pre-cum on his tip started to slide down the side of his untouched dick and he moaned at the sensation.

He heard the door bang open and then slam closed and he couldn't fucking wait, he bolted up out of the bed and collided with Blaine just outside the bedroom door, hungry mouths crashed together and Blaine's glorious hands were instantly everywhere!

Kurt's back met the wall beside the bedroom door hard as Blaine shoved him up against it and Kurt moaned loud into his mouth, Blaine lifted him up off the ground easily pinning him to the wall with his hips and Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's hair pulling him hard against his furiously working lips.

Blaine dropped a hand to unbuttoned his pants, "_ohfuckpleasehurry_" Kurt begged into their kiss and Blaine pushed his pants down just far enough to get his aching member out and then forgot about them, he lined up with Kurt's slick hole and pushed easily into his waiting body, Blaine groaned deep in his throat and Kurt's moan should have been illegal.

Blaine's mouth founds its favorite spot on Kurt's neck, and Kurt's head fell back against the wall with a thump as he openly moaned Blaine's name, relishing in the feeling of finally getting some relief. Blaine's nails dug into Kurt's back and Kurt tightened around him as his fast even strokes continued to fuck him into the wall, and it was at that point he realized he was fucking him without a condom.

Well, there was no turning back now. He dug his nails in deeper Kurt's to skin and moaned at the delicious drag of skin on skin as for the first time he truly felt _all _of Kurt. He was so hot and slick and his pulse thumped around Blaine's dick mixing with his own heartbeat, melding them together and fusing them into one.

Kurt came up off the wall and wrapped his body around Blaine's head, fisting one hand into his shirt and the other into his hair and Blaine buried his face in Kurt's bare chest breathing in the scent of faint cologne and sweat, and pressing him harder into the wall. Kurt whimpered Blaine's name into his hair repeatedly and Blaine curled impossibly tighter around him.

Blaine panted open mouthed against Kurt's skin using all of his will to force down his orgasm, refusing to come before Kurt did. Kurt moaned and clutched to Blaine for dear life, his rough hard thrusts scraping him against the wall and hitting his prostate every time. Finally it was to much for him and with a loud cry he was coming between them and instantly so was Blaine, he fucked them both through it as adrenaline coursed through his body.

But once they reached the other side of their climaxes all of Blaine's strength rushed out of his body "Fuck!" he cursed "What?" Kurt panted still clinging to him, "I can't stand up any-" and with that his legs gave out and they both collapsed to the floor.

Kurt leaned back slightly against the wall while still tilting toward Blaine and started to laugh, it must have been infectious because Blaine started laughing to "Hi!" he said with his overly large, sheepish grin that Kurt had come to love and he smiled back "Hi"


	18. Chapter 18: Banana Pancakes- FRIDAY

**A/N- Ok, I realized there is one more day in the week... So the bulk chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, other wise I'd have to leave Saturday out of it..**

**This is defiantly my favorite day! So enjoy.**

**~Friday~**

Friday morning Kurt and Blaine sat lounging in bed an hour and a half before Kurt had to be at work, a bowl of freshly cut breakfast fruit nestled between them.

"What time is the party tonight?" Blaine asked holding a ripe strawberry up to Kurt's lips, he bit into it and giggled as the juice ran down his chin "8:30" he answered and Blaine nodded as he finished off the strawberry.

"Do you have a tuxedo?" Kurt asked fishing out a chunk of cantaloupe "Nope" Blaine answered popping the P "Well I guess we know what you're doing today" Kurt said with a grin and Blaine nodded, glad he'd gotten the whole day off.

"I don't even know where to go for that kind of thing" he admitted, actually he'd ways just had a personal tailor, "Hhmm, I'll ask Rose when I get to the office, I'm sure she'll know a good place" Kurt mumbled around a chunk of apple "Your adorable" Blaine said out off nowhere, a soft smile on his face "What?" Kurt asked blushing a little under is adoring stare "And that's the best part-" he said leaning forward to steal a kiss, "You don't even know it"

"What am I gonna do with you?" Kurt asked quietly shaking his head, "Take me to a fancy party, apparently" he chuckled and Kurt rolled his eyes popping a grape into his mouth.

~/~

After a while Kurt sent Blaine an address and Blaine headed there right away, the place was more toward the tourist side of town and was lavishly extravagant. He stepped inside and looked around, glad he had decided to dress on the nicer side.

A man in a suit with a stiff walk and a pretentious air about him approached Blaine immediately and greeted him "Can I help you sir? Do you have an appointment?" he asked eyeing him a little and keeping a sharp distance "Um, I'm not sure, I was told to come here" he explained "Oh, are you the gentleman Mr. Hummel called in for?" he asked pointing at Blaine "Oh ya, that'd be me, uh, Blaine Anderson" he answered with a smile and the man relaxed visibly.

"Excellent Mr. Anderson!" he clapped his hands together and stepped up to Blaine, "Right this way and we'll get your measurements!"

Blaine followed the man into a private nook with a round raised platform and lined with mirrors. As he started measuring every inch of Blaine's body, and Blaine's mind was filled with memories of days that seemed so very far away now.

From the time Blaine could talk he was trussed up in custom made suits and shoved out into up tight parties and expected to impress. And impress he did. Blaine had always had a naturally charismatic demeanor, and as his body grew so did his charm, he knew how to lay it on thick and make ladies swoon and men laugh, defuse tension in situations and convince people he actually knew what he was talking about.

But unlike all those times as a child, when he stood stalk still as a man with a long white tape and a hundred dollar haircut flitted around him, he wasn't dreading the evening. For the first time in his life he was actually looking forward to the party, showing up on Kurt's arm was going to be brilliant, just the thought of it made him grin like a mad man.

The fitting went well and the absolutely most perfectly fitted tuxedo was selected for Blaine, and when the final total flashed up on the screen he reached for his wallet "No need sir, Mr. Hummel is taking care of this" said the airy man who had been helping him throughout his time in the store and Blaine blinked at him "Oh no, he can't-"

"He said you'd say that sir, and he also said it's a business expense and his company will be footing the bill" the man smiled and Blaine shrugged a little, if it wasn't Kurt's money, "Oh, wait, give me just a second" Blaine held up a finger and ducked to another part of the store, he studied some shelves for a while before collecting two small boxes and takeing them up front.

"Will these be on the charge as well sir?" the man asked and Blaine shook his head with a grin "No, cash"

~/~

Spa treatment, mani, pedi, new hair cut. Yes, he was putting Cooper's money to good use today! He wanted to feel and look his absolute best for the evening, and who didn't deserve some pampering every now and then?

He stopped by Kurt's office to take him coffee again, just because he could. And then it was home again. He found himself relaxing on the couch with the few hours he had left before he had to start getting ready, day dreaming about what was to come.

When Kurt got home they showered together and Blaine vacated the bathroom to allow Kurt to get ready, preparing himself in the bedroom instead. When he finished first he found himself pacing in the living room, wringing his hands together, when had he gotten so nervous?

The door to the bedroom finally opened and Kurt stepped out, his designer tux form fitting him perfectly. His hair styled to absolute perfection as usual but somehow even more so. Blaine stood in stunned silence for a moment, one that it seemed Kurt shared.

Blaine finally found his feet and closed the distance between them in quick smooth strides, he brushed the backs of his fingers against Kurt's cheek and inhaled his cologne deeply "You look beautiful" he breathed in utter awe, and a deep crimson dusted across Kurts cheeks.

"I have something for you" Blaine said keeping his voice at a low register so as not to break their moment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gray velvet box "Here" he smiled placing it in Kurt's hand, and sliding the tiniest bit closer to him.

Kurt pulled open the hinge and gasped quietly when his eyes landed on the diamond cufflinks "blaine" he said in a voice much quieter than he intended and Blaine pulled up his own jacket sleeve "See, we'll match" he said with a grin and Kurt responded by kissing him sweetly, because really what else do you say to that?

Blaine took Kurt's hand and gently removed his plain gold links, and replaced them with his, the whole moment was so quiet, so intimate. And when Blaine finished he moved to face Kurt again, looking into his shining blue eyes "Now, I have to take you to the ball" Blaine grinned and Kurt laced their fingers together between them "It's not really a _ball_" he said softly and Blaine bought his lips up close to the other mans.

"Maybe not. But I'm still your prince" he caught his lips in sweet lingering kiss and Kurt melted into it. They headed for the door and Blaine picked up Kurt's keys "May I drive you?" he asked politely "Mmm, why of course" Kurt smiled and stopping next to him "The bowtie's a nice touch by the way" he grinned and straightened it, even though it didn't need it.

They walked to the car in comfortable silence and Blaine opened Kurt's door for him, shutting it after he was inside and walking around to the driver's side. "So, are you nervous?" Blaine asked as he started the car and pulled away "Oh, a little I guess, I mean I have been to some of these things of course but, I still get butterflies right before" he smiled and Blaine laced their fingers together on top of the console.

"Your gonna be brilliant" his encouraging words made Kurt's heart swell as Blaine's thumb ran back and forth over his fingers, and suddenly he wasn't nearly as nervous anymore, honestly where had this man been all his life?

They pulled up to what was clearly a multi-million dollar mansion, and Blaine opened Kurt's door before taking care of the valet and turning back to him "Shall we?" he asked and offered Kurt his arm and Kurt's heart raced as he looped his arm through the other mans, he had been so busy thinking about the party itself, that he failed to think about the thrilling fact that he actually had a date!

And not just that but a date who was as open and proud as he was, and was possibly the most debonair man he had ever met! They reached the door and a well dressed butler requested an invitation, Kurt pulled the small card out of his pocket and handed it over, "Ah, welcome Mr. Hummel, please enjoy the party" he said with a small nod and they proceeded through the large double French ivory doors.

The inside of the mansion was just as breathtaking as the exterior, and it already held a decent amount of people. Waiters walked around with silver trays offering hors d'oeuvre, and a harpist played softly in the corner, toward the back of the room two glass doors leading to a garden stood open and people wondering out to have a look and back in.

The men were all dressed in striking tuxedos, most which looked tailor made, and probably were, and the women all wore long flowing gowns, thin shoulder straps and deep V backs that showed their desire for dominance over the next. It was one of the many reasons Blaine was glad he was gay, women had this way of fighting without ever opening their mouths, your man looked at me and thus I am better than you in every conceivable way. Never the less, the women of the night were beautiful in their own right.

They stepped out onto the floor to join the rest of the guests and Kurt couldn't help but notice the subtle changes in Blaine, he held his head a little higher and kept his back a little straighter, not in a rigid way, just amazingly good posture. His shoulders somehow squared up and he seemed to be aware of each movement he made and made it with purpose.

But most of all Kurt noticed how he wasn't intimidated by the room at all, not the number of guests or the sheer size of it, or the fact that the only soul Blaine knew, was attached to his arm. Seriously was there no end to this man's depth?

"Oh, Kurt!" a gentleman in his late forties approached them swiftly from the side and they turn toward him when they heard Kurt's name "Jerald" Kurt said with polite recognition, greeting him with a fond hand shake when he got close enough "What are you doing here? You haven't given up on New York?" he eyed Kurt apprehesively .

"Oh no, never" Kurt assured him shaking his head "I'm actually here on business, I've been in town for close to three weeks now" Kurt explained and Jerald nodded "I see, well that's good to hear. We're here window shopping for cottages, not that we really _need_ another get away home, but you know such decisions aren't up to me" they shared a light hearted laugh "Oh, is Celine here?" Kurt questioned.

"Not tonight, feeling a little under the weather I'm a afraid" he answered and Kurt nodded "Well do send her my best" he requested "Yes will do. And who is your other half this evening?" He asked curiously, turning his attention to Blaine "This is Blaine Anderson, Blaine this is Jerald Mayford" Kurt introduced them and Blaine shook his hand with just the right amount of firmness.

"Pleasure to meet you sir" Blaine said with a dapper smile and Jerald grinned in response "Oh, trust me the pleasure is all mine" he said with a twinkle in his eye "Glad to see Kurt finally has a plus one" he said and the tiniest blush spread across Kurt's cheeks.

"Now I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark here, and I'm probably wrong, but Anderson & Sutherland?" he asked and Blaine let out a breathy humorless chuckle as his eyes dropped from Jerald's for just a moment "Yes, I'm afraid so" he confirmed, he'd driven thousands of miles, and climbed to the top of the world, and he still couldn't get away from that name.

Kurt's eyes went a little wide and he looked at Blaine, he wracked his brain trying to remember what kind of company Blaine's father owned and then he remembered he'd never told him. "Well, I'm sorry then, uh, we switched." Jerald apologized and Blaine held up a hand "Don't be sorry, I'm glad you did" Blaine smiled and Jerald stroked his chin lightly "Ah, striking out on our own are we?" he asked with a playful grin.

"Yes, you could say that" Blaine answered unabashed "Well, take it from a man who's won and lost a hundred fortunes, greater is the man who fails, than the man who never tries" he said with a knowing smile and Blaine's honey colored eyes said thank you "Luckily I've won more than I've lost" Jerald chuckled, successfully bringing the mood back up.

"Oh, there's Pnina Tornai! Kurt you simply _must _meet her!" Jerald insisted when he spotted her in the distance "I'll get us some drinks" Blaine said, offering them some privacy "Anything I can get for you Jerald?" he asked and Jerald shook his head "None for me thanks"

And with that Blaine bowed away to find the bar, and Jerald whisked Kurt off talking excitedly about something. Blaine smiled to himself and meandered for a bit until he came by what he was looking for, he requested two glasses of wine, and turned back to watch Kurt in the distance.

"Well, what's someone like _you _doing walking around unattended?" a smooth voice came from his side and he turned to see a striking blonde in a slim fitted red silk gown leaning against the bar "What, no date?" she asked coyly and Blaine opened his mouth looking back in Kurt's direction, but closed it again without a word, Kurt was gone.

"Hhhmm, my dates gone missing too, maybe we should go on a _treasure _hunt" she suggested and Blaine never lost his dapper composure "I would be honored to escort you to your dates side" Blaine smiled and she stood up straight "Oh, such charm" her eyes sparkled with intrigue and she really was as beautiful as she acted. Her figure was perfect, as was her hair which fell in thick full waves, her neck line dropped over her perfectly proportioned chest and her eyes where the kind of blue that could stop a man's heart.

The bar tender set Blaine's drinks on the bar and he picked them up with one hand "My lady" he offered her his arm and she gladly slid hers into place, perhaps a little to cozily. They made their way through the crowd and Blaine scanned the room for any sight of Kurt, "Hhm, still no sign of her? Pity." the woman stated in a way that clearly showed her belief that no such date existed.

"Ah, no. There He is" Blaine said with a proud smile when he finally spotted Kurt, emphasize the pronoun and gesturing in his direction "Hm, yes, I see" she loosened up her grip as her false facade melted away, "Your all either gay or taken" she said light heartedly "They're out there," he assured her "You just have to stop looking" he smiled and she chuckled.

"Now, where is that we're headed" Blaine asked and she shook her head a little "Well, it appears that your date, is talking to my date, what are the odds" she asked and right at that moment the man Kurt had been talking to glanced their way, and suddenly didn't appear to happy "_Giselle_!" he called eyeing Blaine carefully and Blaine closed the distance to the other group.

"Hello darling, I lost my way and this young gentleman was just so kind as to help me find it again" she explained as she gracefully detached herself from Blaine and slid over to the other man, who didn't look quite convinced.

Blaine turned to Kurt and held up a glass of wine "_Ma d'amour_" he smiled at him sweetly and Kurt blushed slightly, a timid smile playing at his lips and Blaine brushed their fingers together as he took the offered glass. Observing the tender exchange made the man Giselle was now attached to visibly relax.

"Oh, you speak french" she questioned as her voice perked up a bit "Oui, assez bien, je suppose" (_Yes, well enough I suppose_) he answered "Oh, Votre accent est délicieux!" (_Oh, Your accent is delectable!_) she responded with delight, but in perfect French and now it was Blaine's turn to be surprised "Et le vôtre est inexistante" (_And yours is non-existent_) he smirked with intrigue and there was her perfectly practiced laugh again.

"Je suis français. Né et élevé, j'ai déménagé ici quand j'avais dix-huit" (_I'm French. Born and raised, I moved to here when I was eighteen_) she answered with a soft disposition "Pas même il sait que" (_Not even he knows that_) she confessed speaking of her date and Blaine's eyes held hers in a serious way that no one else could see "Vous êtes vraiment une belle femme Giselle, vous méritez le monde. Ne jamais se contenter de moins." (_You are truly a beautiful woman Giselle, you deserve the world. Don't ever settle for less._)

"J'espère qu'il sait comment il est chanceux" (_I hope he knows how lucky he is_) she said flicking her eyes over to Kurt "Oh, je crains que je suis le plus chanceux" (_Oh, I'm afraid I'm the lucky one_) he turned and looked Kurt in the eye, and Kurt looked back and Giselle smiled "Ce fut un honneur de vous rencontrer Blaine Anderson" (_It was an honor to meet you Blaine Anderson_) she said with the most sincerity she'd had all night "Trust me, that honor belongs to me" he said softly and Giselle turned to her man requesting a drink, and with a quick goodbye to Kurt they were gone.

"Hhhmm, what was all that about?" Kurt asked with a playful smile "Ah, kindred spirit" Blaine answered "A run away?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow in surprise and Blaine laughed "I prefer the term "Freedom chasers" he teased and sipped his wine "How was Pnina Tornai?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh she was _brilliant_!" Kurt's whole face lit up and Blaine smiled "She's a-" Kurt started but Blaine cut him off "Wedding dress designer, I know" he nodded and Kurts jaw dropped a little "And I'm impressed" Kurt said having clearly underestimated his knowledge "Well, I _am _gay" Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt covered his mouth with the tips of his fingers to conceal the cutest little giggle.

Blaine leaned forward and slipped his hand around to rest on Kurt's back just between his shoulder blades, like he'd seen men in suits do to women in low cut dresses his whole life, he leaned his face in close to Kurt's ear and their cheeks lightly brushed together "Your adorable" he whispered with a smile and pulled back and Kurt couldn't suppress his giddy grin as his heart raced in his chest.

"Come on, let's check out the garden" Blaine said with a smile, and they made their way outside.

They walked shoulder to shoulder down the wide cement paths and marveled at the immaculately cared for flowers, they sipped their wine and leaned in to whisper things that weren't secrets, and now and then they would pass another couple on path and give them a polite nod of recognition.

Blaine was pleasantly surprised by lack of judging looks, the grand majority of party goers seemed not to even take notice of them, as if they were no different than any other couple there. It was refreshing, the fashion industry was just different than the cold hard one his father existed in, and once again he was glad to be free.

They stopped by a nook that over looked part of the town, little lights twinkled in the distance and then feathered off into the darkness just before the twinkle of the stars took over "god its beautiful isn't it" Kurt asked in awe of it all "Yes, it is" Blaine agreed easily, but Kurt could feel his eyes on him "You know that's incredibly cheesy right?" Kurt teased and turned to meet Blaine's eyes.

Blaine looked at him with a sure gaze "That doesn't make it any less true" he said softly and Kurt couldn't help but smile "how do you even exist?" he whispered almost more to himself than anything, but Blaine turned to face him a little more and slid a hand into his "You're the unicorn, I should be asking you that" and he placed a tender kiss on Kurt's lips.

It was Friday, and on Sunday they would only have one week left together, an unspoken rule, no one ever mentioned the time they had left. But now standing in the starlight, with this perfect man, on this perfect night, Kurt honestly started to wonder how he was going to say goodbye to him.

How was he supposed to go get on a plane and fly back to New York, and go back to his life the way it was, and pretend nothing had happened? When so much had.

But he had to, he had to go home, and Blaine had to go on, and that's all there was to it. There was nothing for Blaine in New York and nothing for Kurt in Califorina. No, they had to say goodbye, and it was coming, far sooner than either of would have ever wished. But how, how was he supposed to say goodbye to this?

"Viens mon amour" (_Come on my love_) Blaine pulled his hand back from his cheek "Let's rejoin the party" he said with a small smile and Kurt read his mind, now is not the time for these thoughts. Kurt took his offered arm and they started back toward the main building.

They disposed of their empty glasses, and Blaine excused himself to use the powder room, which made Kurt giggle. When he returned he spotted Kurt not far away in the middle of the room, deep in conversation with a group of people, who of course looked important, and Blaine had to stop and watch him for a moment.

He seemed to fit in so well, adding comments at just the right time and making everyone laugh at moments to, the whole party was open and relaxed and well engaged every time he opened his mouth. To say Blaine was proud of him would have been a gross understatement.

"How long have y'all been together?" Jerald's voice was suddenly at his side and Blaine looked at him quickly then back at Kurt "Oh we're... We're not really together" he answered truthfully "We've been..." he paused for a moment searching for the right word "_Seeing _each other, for about three weeks" he answered, his eyes staying trained on Kurt, watching his every move with adoration.

"Ah, I see..." Jerald assessed him carefully "Pacular, isn't that the same amount of time he mentioned having been in town?" he asked and Blaine looked at him "Uh, ya.. We met the night he flew in" Blaine smiled at the memory as his mind drifted back over the night and Jerald nodded "The heart is funny that way isn't it?" he said with a knowing smile and Blaine looked at him, coming back out of his daze.

"What?" he blink and realized what he was trying to say "Oh no, no I'm not..." he let the sentence hang as his eyes wandered back over to Kurt, who was smiling and agreeing with something a woman had just said, "_i can't fall in love with him_" he said his voice falling to a low register, he just couldn't.

"Well, good luck with that." Jerald said simply, and at that moment Kurt's eyes flicked up and caught Blaine's across the room, his face fell into a soft smile and his eyes lit up, good luck indeed, "Looks like your being summoned" Jerald said with a smile "Hmm, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Jerald" Blaine's said shaking his hand one last time "The feeling is mutual"

Blaine made his way over to Kurt and settled in at his side, Kurt introduced him and people offered friendly greetings. The rest of the night went by smoothly, they spoke with designers of all kinds and mingled with the hosts for bit, Kurt was a hit and everyone loved Blaine and he supported Kurt at every turn in every way, and never once over shadowed him.

When they left arm in arm they both retained their emphatically elated moods, they smiled and giggled and whispered as they waited for the valet to fetch their car, their hands stayed laced together all the way home, and when they walked through the cabin door Kurt was tucked snuggly under Blaine's arm.

Now Blaine stood in the middle of the bedroom, watching Kurt's back as he slid out of his jacket and carefully hung it up, while Blaine's own lay tossed on the bed. Kurt finished and turned around to see Blaine watching him, an almost somber look on his face "Blaine..." Kurt had the dire want to use some type, any type, of endearment, honey, baby, sweetheart, love, but he doesn't, damn rules.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt crossed to room to him in three quick strides and Blaine shook his head, tears threatening to pool in his glistening eyes "I just wanted to tell you, I had a fantastic time tonight" Blaine said, it wasn't a lie, but also wasn't all he was thinking about, and Kurt pulled him into a tender embrace.

"So did I" Kurt's voice was muffled from where it pressed against his shoulder and Blaine tucked his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, his fingers fisting into Kurt's shirt as he took a deep breath. He wanted this, he wanted this forever, to be able to hold Kurt, and smell his scent, and taste his lips, and feel him all around him, keeping him safe.

But they were running out of time.

Nobody said it, nobody had to, they were running out of time.


	19. Chapter 19: Banana Pancakes- SATURDAY

**~SATURDAY~**

Kurt wakes up at eight o'clock out of habit, and with a sigh snuggles deeper into Blaine's warm arms around him, and sleep takes him.

At eleven forty-five, he wakes up in bed alone. Blaine is working a double to make up for missing on Friday and the house is cold and empty without him.

Kurt showers, it's now noon. He looks in the fridge, he's not hungry. He flips through Blaine's DVDs, he doesn't feel like watching anything. He decides to clean the house, it takes five minutes. He decides to clean out the fridge, another five minutes. He looks at his watch, it's not yet twelve-thirty.

"god I'm like Repunzle" he says to the empty house and rolls his eyes "_I'll re-read the books, If I have time to spare, I'll paint the wall some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere_-" he mumble sang to himself as he paced around the house, again.

He sits down on the sofa, he stands backup. He walks to the kitchen, he leaves again. He's stands in the hall and chews his lip. Now back to the fridge, still not hungry. He pours a glass of water. He takes one sip, pours it out, washes it, and puts it up. He looks at his phone, it's twelve thirty-one.

"I've gotta get the fuck out of here" and now it's off to find an outfit.

~/~

The smile that came on Blaine's face when he saw Kurt walk through the door was just short of legendary, and then beer flowed over the top of the schooner and all over his hand. He wiped it off quickly and handed it over to the patron.

He walked down to the end of the bar where Kurt had taken up his favorite seat. "Fancy meet'n you here" Blaine teased as he leaned into the bar next to Kurt, and Kurt had a whole 'going stir crazy' pun prepared "I missed you" he opened his mouth and his heart decided to tell the truth, and when he saw the look that over took Blaine's face, he was glad it did.

"I always miss you" Blaine whispered and brushed the tips of his fingers against Kurt's cheek as he gave him a simple but sweet kiss, and Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest, how did this man make him just so happy?

"What's in the bag?" Blaine asked when he pulled back, referring to the brown sack Kurt had brought in with him "Uh, sandwiches... I thought you might be hungry" Kurt shrugged and Blaine grinned, he really loved the feeling of being taken care of.

"Thank you, I'll just put this in the back real quick" Blaine said grabbing it off the counter and disappearing into the back. "Well, hello Kurt!" Don's voice came from behind Kurt as he walked around behind the bar "Hi don, how's your day?" Kurt asked cordially, he and Don had met quite a few times in passing and had a few short conversations, so they weren't quite strangers but they weren't quite friends either.

"Go'n pretty good, can't complain. You?" he asked with a smile "I was going a bit stir crazy, you know _cabin_ fever" well at least he got to use it, "Mmm hhmmm" Don hummed, not seeming quite convinced "Oh hey Don" Blaine emerged again and smiled when he saw his boss "Blaine" he returned with a smile.

"Well, I guess I better get going" Kurt said reluctantly, not wanting to make Blaine look bad at work, and slipped off his stool "Ya, um, I'll see you at home" Blaine said with smile and got lost in Kurt's eyes for a moment, despite the fact Don was there. "Ok" Kurt responded a little more breathily than he meant to and dropped his face as a thick blush spread across it.

"Bye" he said one more time without looking up and headed for the door and Blaine's eyes never left him, lingering on the door once he was gone. Don looked at him with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye, he could see what was going on, even if they couldn't. "So how much longer is in town for?" Don asked and Blaine took a deep breath "One more week, from tomorrow" he answered, not wanting to hear his own words.

"Well, shame to waste it, get yer side work done and go home" he smiled and Blaine looked up at him "But my shift tonight, I'm supposed to be here till ten" Blaine stated and Don's smile turned a little warmer, he'd never met a more honest boy in all his life "Yes, I know that, and I think I can manage. Now go on, scoot" Don shooed him into the back and Blaine thanked him emphatically.

He finished his work as quickly as possible while still maintaining his high standards and said a quick goodbye and one last thank you to Don on his way out the door. "Is it just me, or is he working a lot less lately?" Scooter asked after Blaine's hasty departure and Don laughed "What can I say? Young love."

Blaine had become accustomed to taking his car to work so he would get home to see Kurt quicker, and he was humming happily when he pulled up to the curb and hoped out, twirling his keys in his hand all the way up to the door and unlocking it with ease. He opened the front door and if there was such a thing as an instant hard on, he got one.

He stepped inside and was face to "face" with the Triangle Pose. Kurt's body was at a perfect right angle as his supporting leg slanted out in front of him and the other stretched impossibly far out behind him, he was leaning forward, his body twisted in the center as one hand rested against the ground and the other reached high above his head. The whole position was obtrusively obscene and his outfit choice was _not_ helping, he wore one of Blaine's old t-shirts that stretched tightly around his upper chest and arm muscles but still hung relatively loose at the hem, and under that lay only some ridiculously tight black boy shorts, that Blaine wasn't entirely sure where men's.

Blaine stood frozen just inside the door, still holding it in his hand as his mouth ran dry and pupils dilated "Oh, hey! You get a break between shifts?" Kurt asked when he noticed him and Blaine shook his head pulling himself out of his trance "Um, no.. Don... Don, uh, he, he let me out early..." Blaine stumbled over his words and let out an awkward cough "I uh, I don't have to go back" he finally shut the door and started to walk toward the couch, keeping his eyes carefully trained on Kurt, a soft ding resonated from Kurt's phone on the coffee table and with a deep breath Kurt started to move.

With carefully paced movements he transferred all of his weight to his right leg while the left began to lift off the ground, his left hand reached back behind him and grabbed his ankle pulling his foot further forward to hover over his low back and his right arm went straight out in front of him and curled slightly toward the ceiling. "I didn't know you did yoga" Blaine said clearly in a state of awe as he lowered himself onto the sofa, "Hhhm, _technically_ since I was nine, I was in gymnastics but paid far more attention to the stretching than the actual sport, at eleven I got my frist book, and took my first class at fifteen, and now here I am, Lord Shiva's Pose. It's very advanced" Kurt explained and Blaine swallowed "It looks advanced" he choked out and tried to clear his throat.

Kurt took another deep breath and Blaine watched his body raise and fall with every muscle tight and engaged as his skin stretch thin over them and not a quiver was to be found, Kurt's phone dinged again and he grabbed his ankle with both hands arching his back hard and pulling it even closer to his head with a deep sigh, "I didn't realize how much I missed this" he breathed letting his eyes slipped closed as he groaned at familiar pulling sensation "god it feels so good" he realised his foot and brought it back down to the ground.

His arms stretched above his head and met as his right leg moved forward into a lounge, and paused for a moment and a few deep breaths and all Blaine could do was stare with wide eyes and a slack jaw as he lowered himself into the slowest split he had ever seen. Kurt's back arched with his hands high above his head and his whole body turned into a kind of crescent shape "I always liked them name of this one, Pose of the Monkey god Hanuman" Kurt smiled and Blaine wanted to chuckle or something in response, but he was gone, completely, utterly, _gone_.

Kurt held it until his phone signaled him it was time to change and the leg out in front of him twisted around to bend at the knee and go out behind him as did his other one, and with the tops of his feet flat against the hardwood floor on either side of him, he began to lean back, further and further, with agonizingly slow purpose, until finally his back connected with the cold ground behind it and his arms stretched out behind him as he assumed the Reclining Hero. He took a deep breath and as he let it out slowly the arch in his back flatted out and when he was completely parallel with the floor, Blaine whimpered.

"You ok Blaine?" he asked turning his head to see him at his place on the couch and he was leaning forward slightly, with his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he lightly panted around it and the bulge in his pants was more than obvious, even from the floor "I... I'm not! I'm really not, ok" Blaine answer honestly, lust dripping from every word and Kurt smirked, before turning his eyes back to the ceiling and drawing in a breath, releasing it in a groaning moan and it took every ounce of strength in Blaine's body to stop himself from rubbing himself through his jeans.

Kurt's phone made a double beep and with one last deep breath he sat up and got to his feet, and Blaine couldn't move as he sauntered toward him, completely entranced. Kurt stopped in front of him and placed a finger on his chin "Blaine... Your chewing a hole in your lip" he informed him and pulled his chin down releasing his bottom lip which really was quite red. Kurt lock eyes with him as he pushed him back against the couch and slowly moved forward to straddle his lap, lowing himself down to sit on Blaine's painfully hard cock through his jeans.

Kurt laced his fingers into Blaine's hair and smirked "Your all sweaty, and I thought I was the one working out" Kurt hummed in deeper tone then Blaine was used to. Suddenly Blaine snapped out of his daze and his hands were on Kurt's back crashing their chests together as they devoured each others mouths and Kurt rocked down against Blaine's hard cock causing him to release a whimpering moan and Kurt pulled out of the kiss.

"I think someone needs my attention" Kurt purred and slid off his lap, he wasted no time in getting his pants unbuttoned and pulled them and his boxers down in one go and heard Blaine's head thunk against the back of the couch as he sank his wanting mouth down over him. Blaine moaned as Kurt slid up and down his shaft, purposefully leaving a ridiculous amount of saliva behind.

He pulled off and stood up leaving Blaine's dick shining and absolutely dripping wet. Blaine watched as he stepped out of his boy shorts and pulled his shirt up over his head with one hand before he moved back to hover over him. After there last slip up came the "I'm clean, your clean" discussion and then the decision that if a condom wasn't always around, that was ok.

Kurt tugged Blaine's shirt up over his head and descended on his lips with fire and passion and Blaine's hands roamed over his exposed back and sides, enjoying their utter smoothness. Kurt lined himself over Blaine's slick cock and pressed his entrance against Blaine's head and Blaine abruptly broke their kiss "Wait" he said with wide eyes and Kurt smirked "That's the thing about yoga, it relaxes _aallll_ your muscles" Kurt hummed and sank down over Blaine without resistance and Blaine shivered as Kurt's heat wrapped around him.

Kurt caught Blaine's lips in another hot kiss as he started to ride him at a fairly decent pace. Kurt moaned as his own hard cock scraped across Blaine's bare stomach, smearing pre-cum on him and Blaine pulled him closer, giving him even more friction and Kurt began to pant into Blaine's open mouth as the kiss became more and more sloppy and Kurt rode him even harder.

Blaine groaned as he started suck at Kurt's neck "Yoga is so hot" he moaned against Kurt's skin and Kurt slowed his pace and stopped and Blaine looked up at him "What?" he panted as his cock twitched inside him "I just realized, I'm all stretched out, and we're not utilizing it!" Kurt said with a playful glint and pulled off Blaine, who whimper at the loss.

Kurt twisted around so his legs where pointed backward as he re-straddled him facing the opposite direction, he carefully positioned himself and took Blaine back in. Blaine groaned with relief as Kurt closed around him again and Kurt carefully bowed his back as he started to lean backwards, and Blaine's hands wrapped around to rest against his chest and Kurt bent all the way back until his head came to a rest on Blaine's shoulder and his hot breath ghosted over his ear "This is called The Little Thunderbolt" he whisper and Blaine moaned loudly, Kurt's lips pressed up against Blaine's ear as his voice came out low and gravely and demanding "_now fuck me_"

And Blaine didn't have to be told twice. His fingers curled around Kurt's hips, nails digging into soft flesh as he started to pound into him and Kurt's moans were high and breathy as Blaine hit just the right spot every time, Blaine's face buried itself in the nape of Kurt's neck, his lips and tongue mouthing at slick skin. Kurt's desperate voice spurred Blaine on faster as cried out Blaine's name, mixed with expletives, and repetitive reassurance that everything Blaine was doing felt amazing.

Blaine released his hips and wrapped one arm up across his chest and the other wrapped around Kurt's cock and the noises it elicited made his head spin, it only took a few hard pumps and Kurt was spilling out over his hand and he bit down on Kurt's shoulder as his own orgasm wracked his body.

Kurt slid sideways off of Blaine as he slipped out of him and collapsed into the couch as they both panted heavily, "So, is this, a thing, now?" Kurt asked as he tried to catch his breath "You come home and, we just fuck, on what ever surface, we get to, first?" he asked with a grin and Blaine laughed "Well, I don't think, it's really a bad thing" he answered and let himself be pulled down into a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20: Rain'n on Sunday

Saturday drug long into the night, until they both fell fast asleep tightly tangled together in Blaine's bed.

Now Kurt lay drifting in and out of consciousness as a steady sound tugged at the back of his mind, music, it was music. He sighed peacefully and let it wash over him and seep into his skin through his pores, because this wasn't just any music, this was a guitar, it was Blaine's guitar.

He began to stir when it didn't fade away and the fire warmth of the cabin filled his lungs, he let his face twist against the pillows and finally cracked his eyes open to see Blaine sitting at his feet, pajama pants and an old tank top on as he strummed his guitar softly, and just past him Kurt could see out the window where a steady downpour soaked the ground and drummed against the roof.

He moved his eyes up to catch Blaine's and a sleepy smile covered his face, and Blaine started to sing, just as softly as he played.

**_It ticks just like a Timex_**

**_It never lets up on you_**

**_Who said life was easy?_**

**_The job is never through_**

Blaine's voice was low and gravelly from lack of use, and Kurt had to say he liked it quite a bit, he curled around his pillow to angle his head down and get a better view of his favorite guitarist, and tucked the comforter tightly under his chin.

**_It'll run us 'til we're ragged_**

**_It'll harden our hearts_**

**_And love could use a day of rest_**

**_Before we both start falling apart_**

Blaine paused for a moment and smiled in a way that lit up his eyes and made them shine and Kurt's breath got caught in his throat, and Blaine went back to playing,

**_Pray that it's rainin' on Sunday_**

**_Stormin' like crazy_**

**_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon_**

Blaine grinned and Kurt couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face as he blushed,

**_And baby, whatever comes_**

**_Monday can take care of itself_**

**_'Cause we got better things that we can do_**

**_When it's rainin' on Sunday_**

**_Your love is like religion_**

**_A cross in Mexico_**

**_And your kiss is like the innocence_**

**_Of a prayer nailed to a door_**

Blaine's voice was soft and sweet as he sang from his heart and it made tiny droplets cling to Kurt bottom lashes,

**_Oh, surrender is much sweeter_**

**_When we both let it go_**

**_Let the water wash our bodies clean_**

**_And love wash our souls_**

**_Pray that it's rainin' on Sunday_**

**_Stormin' like crazy_**

**_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon_**

**_And baby, whatever comes_**

**_Monday can take care of itself_**

**_'Cause we got better things that we can do_**

**_When it's rainin' on Sunday_**

**_Pray that it's rainin' on Sunday_**

**_Stormin' like crazy_**

**_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon_**

**_And baby, whatever comes_**

**_Monday can take care of itself_**

**_'Cause we got better things that we can do_**

**_When it's rainin' on Sunday_**

**_When it's rainin' on Sunday_**

**_When it's rainin' on Sunday_**

**_Let it rain_**

Blaine finished the last line and pulled his guitar off, setting it gently over the edge of the bed before crawling back under the covers and pulling a willing Kurt into his arms. Kurt rested his head on Blaine'schest and twisted their legs together, "Do you think it will rain all day?" he asked with sleepy sigh as he watched it fall outside the window "I don't know, but I hope it does" Blaine answered softly.

"Why's that?" Kurt asked curiously "Because. Time moves slower, when it rains" he answered as if it was a scientifically proven fact, and Kurt couldn't quite bring himself to laugh, he wanted it to be true so badly. "Blaine..." Kurt said his name quietly as he played with his tank "Hhhmm?" Blaine hummed questioningly and tilted his head down toward him "I don't know..." Kurt answered, because honestly, he really didn't quite know.

~/~

When they finally got up Kurt pulled some pajamas on, because he knew they wouldn't be going anywhere today. He went to the kitchen and Blaine stayed right behind him, as he got ingredients out of the fridge, and as he started to cook their omelets, and Blaine was always right there. While the food slowly simmered Kurt wordlessly turned to Blaine and fell deeply into his arms, it was just like a hug, but more intimate, more meaningful.

It was their last Sunday together, and very possibly their last _full _day together, and they both knew it, but neither mentioned it. Kurt finished breakfast and they sat down at the table, their legs instantly finding each other underneath it, "What did you want to be, when you grew-up?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled at him "Well first, Batman, and then an astronaut" he answered and Kurt giggled, shaking his head.

"An actor" Blaine answered truthfully after a moment of silence "I always, always wanted to be an actor, to get just _be _whoever I wanted? It sounded brilliant to me" Blaine smiled and Kurt nodded. A loud clap of thunder sounded through the house and shook the windows and Kurt jumped, his leg pressing harder against Blaine's, "It sounds pretty serious" Blaine commented and glanced out the window, it looked serious to.

Just as they were finishing their breakfast the house lit up with a brilliant flash of lightning and a thunder crack followed almost immediately after, and every light in the house, flickered off. Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled "And that's that" he stated and got up, taking their plates to the sink, "Well, what is it people do without electricity these days?" Kurt asked standing up and stretching his arms above his head.

"Hhmmm they-" Blaine reached into a kitchen drawer "Play cards games!" he grinned pulling out an old deck of blue backed bicycles, and Kurt couldn't help but giggle. On his way to the living room Blaine paused next to Kurt and pulled him into a slow lingering kiss before moving on, just because he could.

He dropped the deck on the coffee table and pulled it closer to the couch as he sat down, the house was dim but not quite dark, and it just made you want to curl up under a blanket and go to sleep. Blaine pulled the cards out of the box and shuffled them a few times, as Kurt came and sat next to him, "Scoot closer" Blaine said and Kurt complied, even though they were already touching "Closer" Blaine instructed and set the cards down.

"Blaine I'm already-" Kurt's sentence was cut off by a shriek when he tried to get closer and Blaine abruptly manhandled him, swooping him up and laying down underneath him and ending up with Kurt's whole body on top of him, their legs curled together and Kurt's head nestled snugly under his chin "Blaine, this is not a proper way to play cards" Kurt laughed as he tucked his shoulder in against Blaine's anyway "Says who?" Blaine counter.

"So-" Blaine opened his mouth to suggest a game and Kurt quickly cut him off "If you say Go Fish, I swear to god Blaine Anderson!" Kurt threatened, earning him a chuckle that made Blaine's chest quake underneath him "Ok..." Blaine conceded "Crazy 8's then?" he suggested and it was Kurt's turn to laugh "Oh my god, I haven't played that game since, like elementary school or something, I'm not even sure I remember how"

"It's easy, match the suit or the number, eights are wild!" Blaine explained and thumbed the right amount of cards off the top to make hands for them both and flipped over the top card, "Here, I'll go first" he said and gave Kurt his hand before pulling out a 2 of hearts and laying it on top of the five of hearts produced by the deck. "See" he grinned and Kurt took his sweet time arranging his cards, not that Blaine minded, as his free hand ran mindlessly over Kurt's back, and his eyes studied what they could see of his face.

When Kurt finally selected a card he reached out as far as he could, and still fell short of the table "I can't reach" he informed Blaine who proceeded to grab it by the nearest leg and, rather noisily, drag it closer to them, nearly pulling himself off in the process. By the time he recovered Kurt was still lost in his giggle fit and Blaine poked him in the side "Hey" he faked a hurt tone and Kurt calmed down, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to quit being so adorable!" Kurt said with a smile and lifted up a little to look at him "Or what?" Blaine teased and Kurt's eyes went soft '_or I'm gonna realize I've fallen in love with you_' his heart supplied Blaine's answer, but his words couldn't, not out loud, not now, so he just kissed him gently instead.

When Kurt pulled out of the kiss he silently settled back into Blaine's chest and Blaine's arm wrapped just a tiny bit tighter around him. And Kurt set his card down on the table, that he could now easily reach.

The rain poured, and fire crackled and the lights stayed off, they played game after game of crazy 8's until they'd played well over a dozen, and Kurt had won every single one. "god, I really suck at this game" Blaine groaned light heartedly as Kurt won another round "Well maybe I'm just that good," Kurt shrugged as he reached for the deck, since it was his turn to shuffle "It also helps that I can see all your cards" he added with a giggle, he'd been able to see Blaine's hand the entire time.

"What?" Blaine shrieked "You've been cheating?" he tried to be accusative but the grin on his face was kind of killing its power "Well, I kept thinking you would catch on but-" Kurt's sentence was left hanging as Blaine started to tickle him and he began twisting in his arms and telling him to stop and when Blaine didn't let up eventually the cards in Kurt's hand went flying.

They sprang up and floated down over them, and the couch, and mostly the floor "Well I'm not picking that up" Kurt stated when Blaine quit tickling him to watch the cards settle, and Blaine chuckled "Now what do we do?" he asked, not really wanting to move "Hhmm, 21 questions, you go first" Kurt answered and snuggled his face in under Blaine's jaw.

"Ok, go" Blaine said after he'd thought about it for a moment "Fictional character?"

"Yes, 20"

"From a movie?"

"No, 19"

"From a book?"

"No, 18"

"From a tv series?"

"Yes, 17"

"From a drama?"

"No, 16"

"Animated?"

Yes, 15"

"Human?"

"No, 14"

"Female?"

"Yes, 13"

"Does she have a distinct personality?"

"Yyyyyes, 12"

"Is she an unnatural color?"

"Yes, 11"

"Is she blue?"

"Nope, 10"

"Pink?"

"YES! 9"

"Oh my god Blaine, it's Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!" Kurt laughed "Yes! I'm a proud Brony" Blaine answered and Kurt shook his head "You're a proud _dork_!" Kurt giggled "Ok, my turn, go"

"Is it a man?"

"Yes, 20"

"Does he have a lot of power?"

"Yes, 19"

"President Obama." Blaine stated and Kurt punched him in the arm, "Oh my god! How did you do that? Are you cheating?" he narrowed his eyes up at Blaine who laughed "Yes, I can read minds! Now you know..." he famed being scandalized "No, I just figured you would go with the exact opposite of what I did, and I was right" he explained cockily "How exactly is _President Obama_ opposite of Pinkie Pie?" Kurt asked and squished his eyebrows together "I don't know, but you thought it to" Blaine answered with a grinned and well, Kurt had to give him that one.

The game went on and answers like, baby goat, Rose Tyler, New Zealand and Neil Patrick Harris were guessed while things like, Balto, Stevie Nicks, and woolly mammoth were not and the minutes and hours ticked by, and they stayed lost together, hoping to never be found.

Eventually Blaine's stomach grumbled underneath Kurt and they reluctantly decided it was well past lunch and time to eat. A quick call to a chinese place across town revealed that the electricity wasn't off everywhere, and twenty minutes later Blaine was paying a soaked delivery man.

Blaine pulled all the different little boxes out the paper bag and set them on the coffee table before handing Kurt a set of chopsticks and breaking a pair apart for himself. Kurt picked up a little box and leaned back into the couch and Blaine dropped down next to him, looping a leg over Kurt's thigh, he just couldn't help it.

"Beijing" Blaine stated out of nowhere as he settled back into couch "What?" Kurt asked in justified confusion "If I could go anywhere in the world, it'd be Beijing" he expanded on his statement "Oh, not Paris or Florence or something?" Kurt asked curiously "I've already been" Blaine shrugged as if it was like walking down the road to the convenience store "Oh muh fufing gof Blane" Kurt mumbled in shock around the rice in his mouth.

"Well, my family likes to visit other countries for holidays" he explained, but didn't sound as happy about it as one ought to be about something like that "I just wanna go somewhere a little less-" he flipped his chopsticks looking for the right word "Gay?" Kurt supplied and Blaine giggled "I was gonna say frilly" he defended.

"I mean, somewhere more raw. I like that China in general is about the people, and the fact that it's just impossibly old!" Blaine explained and Kurt nodded as he thought about it "Ya, no, I wanna go to Paris" he determined and Blaine laughed "You should have met me a year ago, I used to have a personal jet" he grinned and actually thought rice might come out Kurt's nose.

"Ohmygod Blaine! What the hell does your father _do_!" he blurted out, after once again being completely dumb founded, and Blaine laughed "He owns an advertising agency, but not just that. It's, well I guess you would say it's world renowned, he has a hand, and a foot in some cases, in nearly every country, and when it comes to over charging, he is one of the most crooked people you'll ever meet... But he's good, some say the best, so people put up with it" Blaine shrugged and Kurt nodded, at least he knew now.

They chatted away and finished their meal, and soon the boxes were empty and forgotten and an hour passed while they stayed lost in conversation, until the room quieted and and they found themselves just staring at each other.

"I, have to make a phone call." Kurt said sitting up and Blaine nodded, Kurt took his phone outside to the porch and sat down on its edge, how had they not noticed it'd quit raining? Thick puddles stood in Blaine's yard and all the snow had long since been washed away, the sky was still dark as storm clouds rolled overhead and tiny drops would fall from the edge of the roof now and then.

Kurt pulled out his phone and found the number he was looking for before holding it to his ear "Well hello Kurt!" his boss' voice came through the line about three rings in "Everything going ok?" she asked and he took in a deep breath praying to whatever god may be out there "Hey Ms. Herrera, actually I was just calling because I really feel like I could do a lot more work here if I had a little more time, is there anyway I could get a week extension?" he asked and held his breath.

"On Kurt! You have already done marvelous! They don't need anymore help! Actually you could come home a week early of you wanted, I'll call and set up a flight for you tomorrow!" shit this had completely backfired "No! No, no, I uh, I don't want leave any loose ends! One more week is fine!" he instantly tried to backpedal "Well ok, if you're sure. I'll see you next Monday then! Tah" and the line was disconnected.

Kurt let his hands clasp together in front of him as he stared out across the soaked horizon, well that had failed miserably. He heard the door open and close behind him softly and Blaine's feet approaching him "Hey, electricity's back on" he informed him, although he didn't sound all that to happy about it, and Kurt didn't move.

Blaine sat down behind him and scooted up until his chest pressed firmly against Kurt's back and his arms circled around rest against his waist and his chin propped itself on the shoulder of the man in front of him. "You ok?" he asked, his jaw pressing down on Kurt's shoulder as he talked "Ya, I'm fine..." he lied and rested back against Blaine.

"The snows gone, the rain washed it all away" Kurt needlessly pointed out in soft voice "That's the thing about snow, it always comes around again" Blaine answered "Unless you move to the desert" Kurt countered quietly, sadness lacing his voice "There are other good things in the desert" Blaine reassured him and Kurt sank deeper into his embrace "But there's no snow" Kurt wasn't even sure he had said it out loud, much less loud enough for Blaine to hear, but Blaine tightened his arms around him nonetheless.

After a few more minutes Blaine got up and pulled Kurt to his feet, they walked inside and stopped, all the lights were on and the clock on the microwave was flashing, "Hang on" Blaine said quietly and proceeded to walk through the house, and turn all the lights off. He returned to Kurt's side, the dark wrapping around them once again and Kurt looked up at Blaine with questioning eyes "I'm done yet" he said and pulled Kurt into a hug, neither one of them were ready for this day to be over.

"Is it too early to go to bed?" Kurt asked his face pressed into Blaine's shoulder "_Never_" came his answer and Blaine led them to the living room and pulled Kurt down onto their bed in front of the fire, and Kurt snuggled into him. And everything is quiet, so, so, quiet. They were both thinking the same thing, as the heavy stillness of the situation settled over them, but neither one could admit it, neither one could say, that they didn't want, to say goodbye.

**A/N- **

**Title Artist: Keith Urban**

**OK, I am giving fair warning. When their month together is over, this story will end. And they just started their last week sssooo, there are a handful of chapters left and then there will be an epilogue. **

**Let me know if you want a warning when a certian amount of chapters is left :) **

**K, thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21: Just The Way You Are

**READ THIS:  
Ok... When I started to write this story my whole idea was that by the end you honestly wouldn't be sure if they were going to end up together or not because it makes the emotions more real, (now keep in mind I outlined this whole thing back in JULY), and anyway it's working, but I have gotten some very concerned reviews and PMs about it because of all the canon Klainest we are having to put up with...**

**So.  
Before you get angry, or quit reading...  
Go HERE: just-klaine-love(**DOT**)tumblr(**DOT**)com/post/35876742804**

**And read the spoiler for if they end up together or not... If you really, really want to know...**

**Because it's honestly better if you just wait.**

Breakfast, lunch, dinner, movies, coffee, showers, cleaning, sleeping, talking... Whatever they're doing they're touching, in some way or another, when they are together, they make sure they are _together_, to make sure they make the most of their last week together.

That one last kiss that makes you late for work, the rinse and repeat in the shower that you didn't need, the one more time by the fire, the 'there might be an extra scene after the credits when you both know there's not', all the stolen moments that get stretched out much longer than the should, and they want them all.

And the more time progresses the worse it gets, so when Kurt walks into the bar to have lunch with Blaine one afternoon, he doesn't even resist when Blaine yanks him into the back and shoves him against the wall by the walk in cooler and hungrily devours his mouth.

"Mmnh blaine" Kurt whimpered into his mouth as strong hands fell on his hips and his own hands twisted into Blaine's curls. Blaine's mouth traveled down his chin, nipping as it went and settled into the crook of his neck, mouthing on it full and wet, hot and open, and Blaine let his leg slide between Kurt's thighs, pressing him harder against the wall.

"Blaine, we just did this th'smorning" Kurt moaned but opened his legs wider anyway "I can't help it-" Blaine mumbled against his skin "That you taste-" he licked his way up to Kurt's ear "So good-" he sucked Kurt's earlobe into his mouth and drug off of it "All the time" he said as he pressed his lips against Kurt's ear and brought his body up fuller against him.

Blaine slid his hands under the hem of Kurt's shirt, his fingers ghosting over skin "I just wanna touch you, and smell you, and taste you, all, the, time." Blaine breathed in a low rumbling voice his lips moving against Kurt's ear and Kurt moaned again tightening his grip in the other mans curls, and silently willed the leg pressed against his ridiculously hard member to move, but it didn't, Blaine kept his thigh firmly in place but didn't move it, like he was daring Kurt to take it.

"If I could-" Blaine was still whispered directly into his ear, content to drive him crazy with his words "I would always have my tongue on you. I would never stop" his words were filled with fire and want and Kurt couldn't help it any longer, he rocked down hard on Blaine's leg and Blaine groaned a victory noise in his ear. His hands slid up further inside Kurt's shirt to settle firmly against his delicious skin and his mouth found its way back to Kurt's neck.

He sucked and licked and nipped at Kurt's flesh like it was the last taste he'd ever get, even though he knew full well they'd be right back here when they both got home from work, and Kurt continued to rock against his stationary leg, trying to stifle his ever growing moans. Blaine finally decided to take pity on him and help him out by covering his mouth with his own and greedily swallowing any noises that broke forth.

Kurt dominated the kiss as he rode Blaine's thigh for all he was worth, and with sudden realization he broke the kiss with his eyes screwed shut and his face pressed against the other mans "_I can't come in my pants Blaine_" he whimpered but he was to far gone to stop thrusting against him and Blaine brought his lips to his ear one more time "_Then come in my mouth_" and how Blaine got on his knees and had Kurt's pants down so fast Kurt would never know.

"oh god damn it" Kurt cursed as his head fell against the wall and relief washed over him as Blaine's hot mouth enveloped his aching dick and his whole body surrendered to the sensation. With Kurt already right on the verge, it took all of three seconds for him to be squirting down Blaine's throat and Blaine milked him for every last drop.

Blaine stood up and looked at Kurt with a cocky smile as he licked his lips and tucked Kurt back into his pants "You're an asshole" Kurt said breathily as he still leaned back against the wall, Blaine just smirked at him and leaned in to kiss him again, only slow and languid this time, and Kurt hummed into it.

"You better not be make'n a mess back here!" Don yelled as walked into the back to grab something "Never!" Blaine replied as he winked at Kurt.

"C'mon, let's eat lunch" Blaine said with a smile and peeled Kurt off the wall, they made their way to one of the stainless steel islands and Blaine started to pull the styrofoam boxes out of the bag Kurt brought in and Kurt groaned "Great, now I only have fifteen minutes to eat" he said checking the time "Well, we can always just skip the blow job next time" Blaine said cheekily and Kurt shook his head "Nope, some things are more important than food"

Blaine laughed and shrugged his agreement and Don stuck his head back in the room "I'm not as deaf as y'all think you know!" he said pointedly but with a smile in his voice and Blaine ducked his head as his body shook with laughter and Kurt's eyes went as wide as saucers as his whole face turned red.

~/~

Thinking. That's all Blaine seems to do these days, thinking about Kurt, thinking about his life, thinking about California, thinking about the future. Just thinking.

Which is one of the main reasons he jumped so hard when his phone went off in his pocket as he leaned against the bar at just after two o'clock. Blaine pulled out his phone and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Hey! Cooper!" he greeted cheerily and shot a look over to Don as he ducked into the back "What's up?" he asked cheerily.

"Well, little brother I have amazing news!" Cooper's smile could be heard in his voice and Blaine listened carefully "Now, I know you haven't really decided when you're headed down here, but when the time comes and you officially move to LA, I have a standing meeting arrangement for you and one Mr Ryan Murphy, one of the foremost directors and tv series creators here and he practically specializes in breakout actors!" Cooper said excitedly "This man will make your career Blaine! Once you get a part in one of his shows, it's all downhill from there, you're gonna be famous bro!"

"Oh my god Cooper that's amazing!" Blaine beamed "I can't- I don't- I don't even know what to say!" Blaine was literally at a loss words "Thank you!" he shouted suddenly "Thats- That's what I should say, thank you!"

"No problem little brother glad to do it, now I've got to run but you take care of yourself up there, k?" Cooper replied "Ya- ya, I will, you to Coop, and thanks again, I love you" Blaine said sincerely and Cooper's voice softened through the line "I love you too Blaine."

The line disconnected and Blaine stood in shock for a good ten minutes, this was it, he had a plan! And a good one, and he was thrilled about it, it was more than he could ever have asked for. Then why did he feel so guilty about being excited about it? No, he was just being stupid.

Blaine made his way back out to the main bar area that was beyond dead, like littorally, it was completely empty. He stopped next to Don and grinned up at him "Amazing news!" he exclaimed and Don looked at him expectantly "I basically have a job waiting for me when I get to LA." he smiled and Don nodded "That is good news" he stated as he regarded Blaine carefully.

Blaine leaned against the bar and started to slip into the same thought induced coma that had encompassed him over the last few days, but Don stopped him "And what about New York?" he asked quietly, jarring Blaine a little bit and making his head whip up "What!? What- what about New York? I've never- There have never been any New York plans, I don't know, what, you mean" Blaine mumbled the end of his sentence and dropped his eyes down.

"Really?" Don asked and Blaine let out a deep sigh. "I can't-" he started but stopped to regroup his thoughts "I can't go to New York. There is, _nothing_, for me there and even if I did, I don't know that Kurt feels the same way about me, that I do about him, which is fair because I don't even know how I feel about him" Blaine confessed and Don looked at him with nothing but fatherly love in his eyes "You could ask him." he suggested gently and Blaine shook his head.

"No" Blaine swallowed thickly "That wouldn't be fair. Even, if we did figure out what's going on here we still have the same problem that we belong at opposite ends of the country. I just feel like we agreed to this one month together and that's all we were ever meant to have, these perfect, thirty days together and then, that's it. We have to move on. He won't ask me to change my life and I _can't_ ask him to change his, so what are we supposed to do?" Blaine looked up at Don with big pleading eyes like somehow he knew the answer, but Don just gave him a sad smile "I don't know."

"I owe it to Cooper, to go and take this job, I mean he would understand if I turned it down, but still I feel like I owe him the respect at least." Blaine said quietly and Don nodded "Well, I support whatever decision you make, but I didn't get as old as I am without knowing, sometimes life throws you curve balls" he smiled down at him and Blaine thought a curve ball, might not be such a bad thing.

~/~

When Blaine gets home late that night the house is warm, like really warm, borderline hot! He glanced at the fire and it seemed normal, and there's an awful lot of banging in the kitchen. Blaine made his way cautiously through the house and rounded the corner into the kitchen, and stopped short.

"Kurt?" he asked with some reserve, there were baking things everywhere, _everywhere_. Every ingredient you could ever think of, pots and pans (most of which Blaine had never seen before) staked all over, some clean some dirty, a lot of things waiting to go into the oven and just as many that had already been baked, ah, that explained the extra heat.

Kurt didn't bother to look from where he was rolling out, or rather banging out, some pie crust on the counter "Kurt, I think that pie crust is dead now" Blaine said as he walked over to him, Kurt looked down at the dough that was dry and brittle and beyond repair, with a groan he wadded it up and chunked it in with another pile of already defeated crusts on the corner of the cabinet.

Kurt moved to a bowl on another place on the countertop and started pulling out squishy half dollar size blobs and dropping them, rather forcefully, onto a shiny metal sheet "Hey... Hey what's going on? Why are you so upset?" Blaine asked his voice full of concern, obviously something had happened since he saw Kurt at the bar for lunch, "It's a long story" Kurt grumbled.

"Ok" Blaine slid up beside him and rested his leg against Kurt's out of habit, he reached in the bowl and pulled out a chunk of cookie dough "Well, I've got time" he answered placed the ball onto the sheet, and Kurt immediately reached to fix it as he started to babble a hundred miles a minute at Blaine,

"My stupid dumb ass best friend called me today and what you guess since she's been home in Lima till the fall semester starts she's been "talking" to her EX who just so happens to also be my_ step-brother_, and since the last six times they have dated and broken up worked out so well they've decided hey why not give it another go! Yep they're back together again, because them both having had cheated on each other, and been engaged and unengaged and almost eloped and canceled two, count that two, weddings and broken each others hearts countless times and having absolutely _nothing_ in common and living fucking two thousand miles apart are all things that are conducive to a healthy relationship-"

Kurt was running non-stop and Blaine was impressed that he never had to stop for a breath, and his voice was possibly the highest Blaine had ever heard it, well outside of sex of course, and every time Blaine would lay a blob of dough down Kurt would absent mindedly reach over and fix it somehow, and Blaine never mentioned it, he just listened,

"-they have decided it's a good idea to make all the same mistakes again and just when they were getting to be bearable again and it's not going to work, it's never going to work! and when it all falls apart guess what? I'm HIS brother and HER best friend! I have to put them _both_ back together and deal with them asking about each other all the time and trying to convince them it's all for the best and it's time to move on and the last time nearly fucking killed me and now in a few months I'm gonna have to do it all again!"

"And I'm sorry I screwed up your kitchen but when I get really stressed I bake, I can't help it" he took a deep breath and let his shoulders sink "But hey at least you got new bakeware" he smiled sideways at Blaine who wiped his fingers off on a towel and then wiped Kurt's before he pulled him into his embrace.

"I'm sorry Kurt" Blaine empathized and Kurt leaned into him "Well you know, it can't be helped" he sighed contentedly as Blaine laid soft butterfly kisses on his shoulder and neck "how about-" _Kiss_ "We go take a shower-" _Kiss_ "because you, have flour in your hair-" _Kiss_ "And then-" _Kiss_ "You can let me make love to you?" Blaine's soft request melted into his skin and Kurt hummed his approval "That sounds perfect" he sighed.

Blaine switched off the oven on the way by and led Kurt silently to the bathroom, he turned on the shower to let it heat up and peeled Kurt clothes off one layer at a time before quickly shucking himself of his own.

He pulled Kurt into the shower and let him slump under the hot water while he carefully soaped every part of Kurt's body, and shampooed his hair with an extremely delicate touch and every part of Kurt melted into him. Blaine stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off and when Kurt stepped out after him he grabbed his towel before he could get to it.

He stepped up to Kurt and started with his chest, rubbing the fluffy towel on it and drying thoroughly, then moving to his right arm and running the towel down it with both hands and doing the same with the left, "You better be careful, you're gonna spoil me" Kurt said quietly and Blaine grinned as he looked into his eyes "If only I were to be so lucky" he breathed and caught Kurt's lips in a deep but simple kiss.

And when he pulled back he knelt on one knee and started at Kurt's ankle, running the towel up his leg and gently across his upper thigh, only to switch to the other leg and run down it. All his movements were sure and with purpose and slow and gentle. When he finished the second ankle he looked up and realized he was at the perfect level, staring right at Kurt's comfortably hard cock.

He licked his lips and his adams apple bobbed up and down as he took it in, fresh and glistening with water droplets and Kurt's chuckle made him look up though his long eyelashes, and Kurt slipped his fingers into his hair "You're so greedy" he said with a teasing smile "I'm sorry-" Blaine said in the most unapologetic tone Imaginable "I can't help it"

Blaine dropped his eyes again to let them rake over the glorious specimen in front of them, he wasn't gonna lie, he did long for it. To sink his mouth down over it and feel his lips stretch around it, to taste it on his tongue, and suck it deep into his throat, to feel it throb as he worked it up and down, to have Kurt come in his mouth hot and hard with a scream of his name on his lips, just the thought of it made his own stiff cock bounce. But he resisted.

He stood up and walked around behind Kurt, drying his back shoulders and finally his hair. "Now... For the good part" Blaine smirked and grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him toward the bedroom "I don't know, that was pretty nice" Kurt commented and Blaine stopped at the edge of the bed, turning around and pulling Kurt into his arms, skin connecting with skin everywhere, "But it's gonna get better" Blaine hummed and kissed Kurt long and slow, like he should be kissed.

"Lay down" Blaine whispered when he pulled back and Kurt lazily crawled into bed, turning over and laying his head against the pillows, and he watched as Blaine crept in next to him and settled on his stomach by his side. "I love-" he crept up closer to his head on his elbows "How your hair smells right after you shower" he said softly and buried his nose in the damp locks and took a deep breath.

"I love-" he drug his nose across Kurt's cheek and stopped at his ear "How even though I can't see it-" he sucked Kurt's earlobe in his mouth and pulled his teeth against it gently "When I drag my teeth across it, I can feel the scar tissue, from where you used to have an earring" he smirked and Kurt chuckled lightly, younger days.

"I love how sharp your jaw line is" he said kissing its pointed edge "I love how high your cheekbones are" he raised up on one hand so he could kiss the one closest to him "I love how your nose slopes up just the tiniest bit right at the end" he kissed it's tip "I love-" he pressed his forehead to Kurt's and looked him in the eyes "How deep your eyes go, how I feel like I could get lost in them forever, I love their color, and how it's not really a color at all, because it doesn't exist anywhere else, but in your eyes"

Kurt's breath hitched as he stared back into Blaine's honey eyes and he couldn't stop the hand that slid up and nestled into Blaine's curls "I love how your hand feels in my hair" he smiled and so did Kurt. He moved down and pressed his lips to Kurt's "I love how you taste" he breathed the words directly into Kurt's mouth and it sent a shiver down his spine.

After a lingering kiss he moved on, inching slowly down Kurt's body "I love, how your Adams apple bobs really hard, when you're thinking of something dirty" he had a smile on his lips when he pressed a kiss to the point of it "I love, how your collar bone feels when I rake my teeth across it"

"I love, how tight your nipples can get" Blaine twirled his tongue around one, the cold air mixing with the wetness and making it hard almost immediately. "Hhhmmm, I love how smooth your skin is" he hummed and ran his face down the center of Kurt's torso and over his belly button, "I love, how prominent your hips are" he ran a trail of mini kisses over his right hip.

"I love your inner thighs" he hummed and pressed into the soft skin there and Kurt chuckled at his lack of detail "What do you love?" he asked teasingly and Blaine raised his head to look him in the eye "I just love them." he answered simply with a wide grin.

"And-" he slid forward just a little and positioned himself correctly "I really, really, love your cock" he said and sank down over Kurt slowly, enjoying the long low moan that was his reward and he pulled off just far enough that he could talk but that his lips still grazed Kurt's head "I love how it tastes" he mumbled before swallowing him again.

"I love how feels" he said as he bobbed again "I love how thick it is" he took it in one more time before he swirled his tongue around the head and pulled off for good as he started inching back up Kurt's body, "But-" he stopped to hover over his chest "What I love most of all-" he pressed a long full kiss to the left side of Kurt's chest "Is your heart" he whispered and Kurt smiled.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you're ridiculously romantic?" Kurt asked lacing his fingers into Blaine's hair "This one guy did once" Blaine grinned and moved to kiss him softly.

Blaine grabbed the lube as their languid kiss stayed slow and steady and fingered him open just as slowly. "Roll over for me" he said as he pulled out three fingers and kissed his shoulder and Kurt lazily obeyed, turning onto his stomach and laying his head across his arms.

Blaine lubbed himself up and slid down to hover over him before pressing in gently and Kurt let out a sleepy groan of approval. Blaine steadied himself with a hand on either side of Kurt's body and started to pump himself in and out, almost like he was doing weird half push ups, only with his dick involved.

Kurt moaned and hummed and his eyes slipped closed as Blaine's steady rocking eased him into a liquid like state "I never knew sex could be so relaxing" Kurt mumbled as he slipped closer and closer to unconsciousness, and Blaine leaned down to pepper his back and shoulders with kisses before whispering in his ear "Fall asleep if you want to"

And he went back to kissing across Kurt's shoulder blades, "We'vnt eaten dinner yet" he slurred and Blaine shook his head "Not hungry" he said and continued his slow lulling movements. "Mef efefr" Kurt tried to agree but he was already to far gone.

Blaine continued until he was sure Kurt was completely out and removed himself with a small wince, letting out the breath he'd been holding when it didn't wake up Kurt. He pulled a pair of sweatpants over his hard member and covered Kurt up the comforter before heading to the kitchen, he had a lot of cleaning to do.

~/~

It turned out Kurt was thankful for his early bed time when his phone started ringing at six thirty in the morning. And then quit, and then started up again, and Kurt knew from the ringtone who it was. On the third set of rings Blaine yawned bumped his head against the shoulder it rested on "You should just answer" he said sleepily and pulled himself closer to Kurt as his arms tightened around him.

Kurt was already on his back so it was easy to just reach over and grab his phone "Good morning dad" he drowled as he turned his speaker phone on and dropped the device on his chest "Do you know about this!" a voice demanded loudly and Kurt chuckled "If by _this_ you mean the very real fact that your step-son may need brain medication, then yes" Kurt joked his heavy lids dropping, Blaine really had relaxed him about the whole thing.

"You have to put a stop to this Kurt! Now." he stated and Kurt's brow furrowed as he tried to make use of his fuzzy brain "What do you want me to do dad? They're both adults, they have to make their own decisions" he shrugged "albeit stupid ones" he added quietly "I don't know, do your girl to girl thing, and talk some sense into Rachel!" he suggested and Blaine turned his face into Kurt's side as his whole body shook with silent laughter.

"Dad, it doesn't work that way, there's nothing we can do. We just have to be ready to pick up the pieces when their done" Kurt said as he stroked his fingers up and down Blaine's arm since he had settled down again "Ya, your right, I know you are, but still, there's only so many times you can make the same mistake" Burt grumbled "Yes, we'll they're going for the record" Kurt chuckled.

"Anyway, how are you kiddo? I haven't talked to you in a few days, how are things going?" his dad's voice immediately jumped to a much lighter tone and Kurt grinned "It's great, I'm doing really well, and my boss already told me on the phone that my work is o\utstanding!" Kurt's grin stretched as he bragged "That's awesome! I'm really happy for you Kurt, and I'm proud of you, always know that" he said seriously "Always" Kurt returned.

"So how about this boy! You still hang'n around with him?" Burt asked and Kurt felt Blaine tense into his side so he started moving his fingers again that had stilled against him "Yes I am dad, and he's not a boy" Kurt said in a pointed but teasing tone "Ok, man then." Burt corrected "I'm glad to hear y'all are still get'n along"

"Hhmm-nnmmhh" Kurt hummed as he looked down at Blaine's face that was peeking up at him "Ohgod, Ohgod! He's there isn't he!" Burt sputtered as the realization that his son was talking to him while in bed with another man, possibly naked, stuck him "Da-" Kurt started to say something but Burt's panicked voice cut him off "god please tell me I'm not on speaker phone" Burt begged and Kurt swallowed,

"Uuummmm..." he didn't really want to say yes, but he couldn't say no either "Oh wow hey look at that got go Kurt love ya kid!" Burt suddenly scrambled out "and uh be safe" he muttered quietly and the line went dead, and Kurt was instantly laughing out loud "Ohmygod, I think I just scarred my dad for life!" he laughed.

But he stopped when he noticed Blaine wasn't, on contrary he was very still and his grip on Kurt had tightened "Blaine... Are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked with concern "I just, your dad is amazing" Blaine confessed and turned to look up at him "I know" Kurt said with a small smile '_I wish I could share him with you_'

**A/N-**  
**Title Artist: Bruno Mars**

**Also if you did read the spoiler please don't mention the answer in your reviews, not everyone wants to know, thanks.**


	22. Chapter 22: Find Yourself

**A/N- Title Artist: Brad Paisley **

"Guess what!" Blaine yelled through the house as he walked in the door, and he could hear sizzles and pops coming from the kitchen "What?" Kurt hollered back and then Blaine was coming around the corner.

"Well first" he grinned and slid his arms around Kurt picking him up and spinning in a circle while he kissed him playfully before dropping him off in the same spot "I feel like a 50s housewife" Kurt giggled "Well you certainly don't taste like one" Blaine teased with a wink.

"Ok, so what am I guessing?" Kurt asked as he turned back to diner on the stove "Don gave me Friday night off" he said with a grin and Kurt squealed "What's the occasion?" he asked shifting some veggies around with a spatula.

"You and me are going to the Autumn Festival!" he grinned leaning against the counter next to Kurt "It happens once a year before the tourist season starts, it's like the towns last little celebration before they get hella busy" he laughed and smiled widely "That sounds awesome!" Kurt agreed.

~/~

Friday left Blaine rummaging through his through his entire wardrobe trying to find the perfect outfit. Three hours later, when nearly every item of clothing he owned was splayed out on his bed he finally had it, his best black skinny jeans, and a button down shirt with the collar open, under a form fitting deep green cardigan.

He carefully hung the outfit back in his closet to keep it perfect, and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, not bothering to put on a shirt before he wandered toward the kitchen. Halfway there he realized they were Kurt's pants as they kept slipping down past his hips, and what a nightmare it was going to be to separate out their clothes when Kurt had to leave in, ugh, two days.

Blaine groaned as he reached the kitchen, he didn't want to think about it, he wasn't _going _to think about it "You spend what little time you have left worry'n, you don't spend it liv'n" he quoted The Skeleton Key out loud to himself and grabbed a banana off the counter.

He glanced at the time as he proceeded to take in half the banana in one bite, it was thirty minutes past when Kurt should have been off work, but him being late wasn't really a surprise. It being his last day there were sure to be lots of last goodbyes.

He decided to check the firewood level while cramming the other half of the banana in his mouth and discovered that it was indeed, low. He tossed his peel in the trash on his way by and stepping out the door remembered very quickly that he was not wearing a shirt, or socks, or shoes...

He glanced down at his bare feet and up cross the yard at the pile of wood wasn't _that _far away, he'd be fine if he sprinted. And sprint he did. But it didn't really help. He bolted back into the house and his pants were nearly slipping off completely, the logs in his arms scraped against his naked arms and chest leaving behind little red marks and bits of bark, and his feet were absolutely frozen as clumps from the thin layer of snow on the ground clung to them. This was not his best idea.

He made it to the edge of the living room before he tripped over his numb feet, and the wood went flying, just as the door opened. "KURT!" he exclaimed popping up off the floor and Kurt's eyes went wide as he took in the scene. Blaine abandoned the spilled logs and ran straight for Kurt wrapping his arms around his torso and nearly taking off his feet.

"_ohmygod_, hi to you too" he started giggling and hugged Blaine back "Blaine, you're covered in wood!" he laughed as bits of log started to rub off of Blaine and on to him "Nope, only got one!" Blaine he laughed and without warning Kurt's entire world was suddenly thrust into chaos as Blaine scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder and Kurt couldn't stop laughing.

"Ohmygod Blaine! What, are you, doing!" he asked between his giggle fits and Blaine nearly ran his head into the wall "Trying to knock you unconscious apparently!" Blaine returned and was more careful on the rest of his walk to the bedroom.

They walked through the door and Kurt twisted around to see where they were going and only laughed harder when he saw the bed "Blaine! Did you try one _everything _you own?" he was still laughing and Blaine shrugged his free shoulder "Yes!" he admitted and grabbed the corner of his comforter and ripped it off with enough force to send all the clothes on the bed flying into the floor.

Once the bed was clean he pitched his shoulder forward and tossed Kurt onto the bed, and by this point his pants were barely still clinging to him so he pulled them up with one hand. He quickly grabbed the other corner of the comforter and flung it up in the air before diving onto the bed next to Kurt and letting it filter down over them. "Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt whispered when they were completely encompassed by the blanket, why he was whispering, he had no idea. "Shhh, we're hiding from the world! They'll never find us here!" Blaine giggled.

"In your house, in your bed? I thinks it's the first place they'll look!" Kurt whispered back, and his smile was so big it was starting to hurt his face, and Blaine's matched his perfectly "I missed you" Blaine cooed as he nuzzled his face against Kurt's cheek and Kurt was still giggling as his nose tickled him "I missed you too" he replied softly, and suddenly Blaine was sliding down his body, but not in a sexy way.

"Blaine, what are you-" Kurt's sentence was cut off as Blaine started to mouth at his ribs through his shirt and Kurt's laughter was instantaneous as he thrashed on the bed and, half heartedly, tried to push Blaine off of him. "Stop, stop, st-stooop" he gasped for air and Blaine finally let go of him and was somehow instantly on his mouth, their lips slid together and their teeth clanked more than usual as they tried to kiss each other around their smiles.

"The only problem.. With your hiding.. Plan.." Kurt talked around Blaine's lips before he pulled back to look at him "Is it's fucking _hot _in here!" he finished. The blanket was still down around them and between their scuffling and heavy breathing and all the body heat, it was quite stifling.

"I'll fix that!" Blaine stated in his best superhero voice and proceeded to try and kick the comforter off the bed his right foot, and failed miserably. He tried flailing his leg harder and it didn't help, the blanket just got wrapped around his leg. He finally gave up and jumped out of bed, pulling the comforter around his neck like a cap "Ta-da!" He exclaimed triumphantly placed his other hand on his hip, and his pants fell off.

Kurt rolled onto his side he was laughing so hard and Blaine just shrugged and stepped out of his pants before falling back onto the bed completely naked and pulling Kurt into another playfully kiss, and Kurt slid his fingers into his hair as he kissed him back and tried his best not to laugh into Blaine's mouth, not that Blaine minded.

After a few minutes Kurt found himself sitting up from his position straddling Blaine's hips and starting to work the buttons on his shirt "So, how was your last day?" Blaine asked as he linked his fingers together behind his head and smiled up at him "Pretty good actually" he smiled back as he pulled his shirt untucked "Lot's of nice goodbyes, and a cake!" he grinned and shucked his shirt completely.

"Even Robin wished me farewell" his sentence came out muffled as he pulled his under shirt off "And-" he reached for his belt "Rose said I'm welcome back anytime" he smiled and pulled the leather out through the loops, he was just so happy that he ended on a happy note with, _almost_, everyone.

"Blaine?" one of Kurt's eyebrows rose a little as he undid his pants button and took in how Blaine's eyes had completely glazed over "Huh?" he blinked and looked up from Kurt's bare chest to meet his eyes and Kurt chuckled "Greedy.." he stated once again and shook his head as he popped Blaine on the side before sliding off him to stand by the bed.

"Hey, you would be to if you were fucking you!" Blaine argued and then squinted because he confused himself. Kurt chuckled again as he toed off his shoes and pushed his pants and fitted boxer briefs down, and ya, Blaine was already rock hard.

Blaine reached out with both hands and did gimmie fingers at him and Kurt rolled his eyes as he slipped into his embrace, and there was a lot about this that Blaine loved. How they could be simple and silly and so easily slip into something more, how they were so comfortable with each other and their bodies and there was no need to feel self-conscious. But most of all just how right, and safe, it felt to be with Kurt like that, every time.

The kiss quickly deepened and before he knew it Kurt was reaching over for the lube, there was a popping sound and then a cool finger being pressed against his entrance and Blaine hummed his approval against Kurt's lips and spread his legs wider as Kurt's finger gently entered him. Kurt had topped once more since his first time and Blaine had to admit, he did like it.

Kurt worked him open slowly and added more fingers as time permitted until three glided in and out without resistance and Blaine was breathing opened mouthed against his lips "Can I try something?" Kurt asked as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of Blaine's ass and Blaine didn't even bother to open his eyes "Always" he breathed in agreeance and did his best not to whimper when Kurt removed his fingers.

Kurt slid down his body dropping little kisses on the way, he positioned himself between Blaine's legs and folded his backwards before pulling Blaine up into his lap. He lubed himself up liberally and smirked at Blaine who was looking up at him expectantly, after tossing the bottle aside he carefully and easily slid into Blaine.

Blaine moaned loud and long and let his head fall back against the pillows as his eyes slipped closed and Kurt started a nice easy rhythm. Blaine enjoyed Kurt's slow steady rocking for a few moments, and was just starting to get lost in it when the last thing he ever would have expected, happened.

His eyes flew open as he felt hot wet heat surround his dick and wrenched up to see Kurt, still fucking in and out of him, had folded his whole body practically in half as he took Blaine's cock in his mouth, "oh holy mother god" Blaine cursed and the moan that ripped from his throat was nothing short of pornographic "Oh, my god Kurt! Oh, shit" Blaine fingers twisted into Kurt's hair as he focused on not dying of pleasure.

Kurt set a rhythm of sucking him all the way in as he pulled out and sliding back up to his head as fucked back in and Blaine was losing his mind, as he continued to moan and babble about how amazing it was.

Kurt lifted his head to meet Blaine's glazed over stare and a thick string of saliva connected his bottom lip to Blaine's cock as it fell from his mouth and Blaine didn't know if he'd ever seen anything so hot in his life. Blaine's arms went out behind him as he pushed himself up off the mattress to bend forward and catch Kurt's lips in an open desperate kiss as Kurt continued to pound into him, his pace picking up all the time.

When Blaine's twisted arms couldn't support his own weight anymore he fell back down to the mattress and Kurt attacked his cock with renewed vigor, taking it all the way in until it connected with the back of his throat and pushing it in even further before dragging off and repeating the process. The fast his dick drove into Blaine the fast his mouth worked and when he started to suck deep in his throat Blaine lost it.

He let out a strangled cry as he started to fill Kurt's mouth and the very feel of it made Kurt start to come inside him and Blaine came harder and longer than maybe he ever had, he couldn't remember, in fact he couldn't remember his own _name_!

Once Kurt had it all swallowed he collapsed on top of Blaine and Blaine was breathing like he'd just run a marathon as he stared unblinking at the ceiling, "Good?" Kurt asked with a grinned twisting his eyes up to him, "yeah" was all Blaine could answer in a puffed out breath, because he was fairly sure he was floating off into space.

~/~

The guys got dressed and gelled their hair, and made out for a good ten minutes, and finally stepped out the door about an hour before sunset.

"Ohmygod this is gonna be great!" Blaine beamed as Kurt looped his arm through his, "Mmh, I agree" Kurt smiled and leaned into him a little as they walked toward the curb.

They took Kurt's rental car and so Kurt drove and told Blaine all about how his last day had gone, and they were both still very much in denial that Kurt was leaving in just two days. And maybe it was for the better, dwelling on it wouldn't help anything.

They parked in a gravel lot that was nearly full and made their way toward the town square that had been roped off for the event, hand in hand.

All four streets that squared off around the courthouse were colorful and full of life, tables and booths lined the edges of the street with a myriad of merchandise, food venders of all types were selling candy, roasted peanuts, fresh cooked hamburgers, grilled corn on the cob, and everything in between, a live band played on the grass in front of the courthouse, and people milled around tables and wandered down the streets, children dashed around grown ups as the boys threw poppers, and the girls proudly brandished cheap plastic toys they'd won at a dollar game, and everywhere you looked people were holding shopping bags.

"Ohmygod I'm so doing my Christmas shopping!" Kurt squealed excitedly and Blaine grinned and nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck as they walked. Kurt always prided himself on giving unique gifts for Christmas and this was definitely a great place to get some.

The first booth they came to was of framed foil art, they both marveled over the different works, but nothing quite stuck Kurt just right so they moved on. A little ways down they came to a rack of multi colored scarves that Kurt absolutely flipped over "Oh Carole would love these!" he grinned and let go of Blaine's arm for the first time to pull one off the stand "The colors are so vibrant!" he gushed and a woman behind the table smiled "They're all hand made" she informed him and Kurt smiled widely at "Oh, that's even better!"

After much deliberation Kurt decided on the one he wanted and Blaine took the bag with his purchase in it while he paid, "Shall we" Blaine offered him his arm again and he gladly accepted it "One down, eighty billion to go!" Kurt joked and Blaine laughed "Surely it's not that bad" Blaine smirked.

"Oh, it's pretty bad, I have to buy gifts for my family, all my friends from high school, their current significant others, my boss, everyone I work with, that I like that is, my barista, my hairstylist, my-" Kurt started to ramble and Blaine's loud laugh cut him off "Ok, ok, I get the point, that, is a lot of people to buy for" he said with wide eyes "I know, and I know I don't _have _to buy gifts for everyone I buy for, but I just love making people happy, it's the best part of the season" he explained with a smile and Blaine tightened his arm around Kurt's, there was always something new to love about him.

Working their way down the street Kurt found a paper weight for his dad's office that consisted of a little man made out of various tools that Kurt giggled at for quite a while, a Buckeyes wallet for Finn, and a chunky bracelet for Mercedes. And Kurt had just wandered toward a table of barbed wire art when Blaine spotted Don across the way.

"Hey" he greeted with a smile and jogged over to him, "How's it go'n?" he asked and Don smiled back when he saw him "Great! Y'all look like you're hav'n a good time" he commented looking over at Kurt "Oh ya it's a blast" Blaine agreed "Isn't tomorrow his last day here?" Don asked squinting in thought and Blaine let out an awkward cough, "Um, ya, well I mean his last full day, his flight out is on Sunday." he answered and shifted on his feet a little.

"That's what I thought" Don rubbed his chin and looked down at the younger man "Blaine-" he paused and waited for him to meet his gaze "If you come in to work tomorrow, I _will _fire you" he stated without a hint of a joke in his voice and Blaine grinned "Thanks!"

At that point Blaine noticed Kurt glancing around and told Don goodnight before heading back over to him, and they went on their way.

They were meandering down the second street when Kurt saw it, "I WANT IT!" Kurt squealed and clasped his hands together in front of him, the only problem was, it wasn't for sale. Among a rack of prizes for a kiddie game lay one little puppy, his nose just peeking out from the other plush and his giant eyes begging for Kurt to take him home "Win him for me? Please?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine with a bright smile and Blaine couldn't have said no if he wanted to, not that he wanted to.

Blaine pulled the five out of his wallet that it cost to play the game and handed it over to a man standing there, "Ok" he addressed Blaine as he handed him five rings and pointed to the bottles of soda set up a good six feet away "Here's the deal, you get one ring-" he held up a finger "You get a prize from the number one bucket-" he pointed at an old Rubbermaid tub with a giant number one painted it's side filled with twenty-five cent plastic party favors.

"Two rings, the number two bucket, and so on, you get all five rings! You get something off the table" he explained and Blaine nearly groaned, of course the dog was on the table. He got behind the white line and set Kurt's shopping on the ground before he squared up with the two liter bottles, crouching a little and aiming carefully, and missing.

He hung his head and laughed and handed the man another five dollar bill, no point in continuing if he'd already lost, the second go around he got to ring three before he missed, five more dollars and the second ring missed, the next five got him all the way to ring four, another five dollars and the man running the game was trying very hard not to laugh at him and Kurt was looking at him like he was a superhero.

Twenty-five dollars later Blaine stood with the last ring in his hand, and his heart pounding out of his chest, he took a deep breath, and tossed it. The squeal that Kurt made when it went around a bottle could have been heard across the street, even over the band, as Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms and kissed him unabashedly "All right, what is it you want? I would say you earned it" the man laughed and Kurt pointed to the table as he bounced on his toes "The puppy! With the big eyes!" he said excitedly and the man pulled it out from the other stuffed animals.

"Ya'll have a great night" he smiled and handed it over to Kurt who squeezed it happily "You're adorable" Blaine told him as Kurt tucked his arm through his and they started back on their way, and Kurt snuggled into his side, partly because he just wanted to, and partly because the sun was starting to set and it was getting colder.

"Oh look at this!" Kurt stopped at a jewelry table and started to look over the necklaces, not letting go of Blaine this time "Really? Name jewelry?" Blaine asked and squinted a little, he would have figured it was a little, tacky, for Kurt "Ya, well, my best friend Rachel has this thing for wearing her own name, don't ask me" he explained "But these are really pretty" he added.

After picking out a gold script necklace with the R laced in crystal gems and adding it to one of the bags Blaine was carrying they went on their way. A few booths down Kurt made an 'awww' sound that indicated his heart had clearly melted, Blaine followed his gaze to the ground and found a bright little dachshund in a fluffy pink sweater.

"Oh, aren't you adorable!" he said as he bent down to pet her and she gladly turned into his touch "What's her name?" he asked the girl holding her leash "Katy" came the proud answer and Kurt baby talked her for a moment before standing up and telling the girl thanks and bye.

"Ok, I give, I could definitely stand having a dog" Kurt grinned and Blaine laughed a little "If you get to dress them up in cute outfits." he stated "Well, duh" Kurt answered as if it were obvious "What it was a big dog?" Blaine asked "Oh that only makes it more fun!" Kurt laughed.

They got some freshly made caramel corn and munched it as they went on, and by the time they'd finished the third street the sun was completely gone, the many street lamps and extra lighting setup was keeping the place well lit up, but the temperature had dropped considerably.

Kurt shivered and tucked himself up tighter into Blaine's side, "Hot chocolate?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded enthusiastically, Blaine steered them toward the nearest cocoa stand and Kurt excepted the warm cup gratefully "Mmm, not as good as yours though" Blaine commented after taking a sip "Well, no one will ever be as good as me" Kurt joked and Blaine smiled, because he honestly believed that with all his heart.

"Ohmygod, Carriage! Carriage ride!" Kurt pointed excitedly when he spotted the white horse pulling a black buggy stop at the curb to let its current passengers out.

"Well, I would say now is the perfect time" Blaine smiled and they made their way across the street and since Blaine had just paid ten times the value of a stuffed toy, Kurt paid the driver. They settled into the bench seat with their still nearly full cups of cocoa and Blaine pulled the old wool blanket up over their laps before lifting his arm so Kurt could snuggle back into his side.

The carriage pulled away and Kurt felt safe and warm in Blaine's arms, guarded from the wind with the hot drink warming him from the inside, and he sighed in contentment, and Blaine tightened his arm around him.

The horse walked slowly through the crowd as people parted out of her way and when she finally stepped out on the open road she sped up to a nice trot. Blaine smiled and enjoyed the sound of the frequent clopping of horse shoes against the cold pavement and firm feel of his lover at his side.

The further they got from the festival, the darker the night became, the street lamps got further apart and the shine from the moon finally reached them. They looked at the quaint little houses all down the street, some with lights glowing through the windows and some completely dark. "I bet this would look magical during Christmas time" Kurt sighed imagining all the homes decorated up with lights and Christmas cheer and Blaine hummed his agreement.

"Ohmygod look!" Kurt stated softly and point off into the distance, the soft light revealing a single snowflake drifting down, "Hmm, something good always happens when it snows" Blaine mumbled as he pressed his face to the side of Kurt's, and Kurt smiled warmly and let his head slip down to nestled into his neck.

_I love you._ Kurt wishes he could say it, but he can't, it wouldn't be fair to either of them. But he can't stop himself from thinking it, and it's been happening more and more lately. Because he does love Blaine, he fell in love with him a long time ago, he just can't do anything about it. So he enjoys the time he has, here and now.

The carriage came to a stop and their cups were long since empty, Blaine collected their bags and as they slipped back to cement sidewalk the snow was falling soft frequent flurries.

Most of the children had been ushered home because of the cold and nightfall and the whole scene was much more tranquil. Couples strolled down the streets tucked up close to each other and band had started to play gentler songs, and the snow made it all seem so peaceful.

They finished their walk around the square and Kurt made no more purchases, he was to wrapped up in Blaine and really could care less what anyone was selling.

They made it back around to the point they'd started at just as the band started a slow country song and Kurt started toward the car when Blaine stopped, and their linked arms caused Kurt to stop walking too, "Blaine?"

Blaine set down his plastic bags and pulled Kurt into his embrace and just as a man started to sing, led him into a slow dance.

Kurt didn't care that they were practically in the middle of the street, or that no one else was dancing, he simply fell into Blaine's arms and moved right along with him.

**When you find yourself**

**In some far off place**

**And it causes you to rethink some things**

**You start to sense that slowly **

**You're becoming someone else**

**And then you find yourself**

**When you make new friends in a brand new town**

**And you start to think about settlin' down**

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt as they moved slowly in the street,

**The things that would have been lost on you **

**Are now clear as a bell**

**And you find yourself **

**Yeah that's when you find yourself**

**Where you go through life**

**So sure of where you're headin'**

Kurt let his head fall forward a little to press his cheek firmly against Blaine's,

**And you wind up lost and it's **

**The best thing that could have happened**

Blaine fisted his hands into Kurt's shirt and tried to pull him closer, but they were already pressed far to tightly together, and Kurt's face slipped further down to nestle into the side of Blaine's neck,

**'Cause sometimes when you lose your way **

**it's really just as well**

**Because you find yourself**

**Yeah that's when you find yourself**

**When you meet the one**

**That you've been waitin' for**

**And she's everything that you want and more**

Neither one of them were aware of quite when they had stopped moving, and were reduced to just standing in the street, clinging to each other for dear life as the song continued and Blaine's knuckles turned white where they wrapped around Kurt's shirt, but he didn't dare let go,

**You look at her and you finally start to live for someone else**

**And then you find yourself**

**That's when you find yourself**

**When we go through life**

**So sure of where we're headin'**

**And we wind up lost and it's **

**The best thing that could have happened**

**'Cause sometimes when you lose your way it's really just as well**

**Because you find yourself**

**Yeah that's when you find yourself**

A tear leaked out of the corner of Blaine's eye without his knowledge and even as the song ended and the next one started they didn't let go. They stood there in the middle of town square, with the snow falling around them and the music fading from their ears, locked in the tightest embrace possible, so afraid to let go. Because they both knew, when they let go, they'd have to let go. And the very idea scared them both to death.

** A/N-**

**OOOoooo, what's gonna happen!?**

**Ok, here's your official warning, 3 more chapters, and an epilogue! and done.**

**Also, if you were wondering if that thing Kurt did is actually possible,**

**IT IS! O.O I posted a gif on my Tumblr, (just-klaine-love)**


	23. Chapter 23: The Dance

**A/N-**

**Title Artist: Garth Brooks**

**And I refused to upload a chapter with just over a thousand words, so today you get some ****_flashbacks _****haha**

When they finally made it home Friday night they made love for hours and eventually fell asleep wrapped up tightly in each others arms, every limb tangled together as they drifted off to sleep. And the next morning they hadn't separated at all, in fact the opposite was true, they somehow managed to get even closer and tucked themselves around each other.

Blaine was the first to wake but he didn't dare move, he tightened his sleepy arms around Kurt and breathed in his scent and tried to force down the panic rising in his entire being, this was it, it happened tomorrow, this was their last day together. He didn't know how long he'd been awake when Kurt's sleepy voice finally came muffled against his chest, "_blaine_.." he tried to shift closer but it was no use, the only way they could have gotten any closer is if they fell into one another and became one, and really that was almost what they wanted.

"hey" Blaine answered him back and they both fell into silence. And there they stayed, wide awake and wrapped around each other with the sun peaking brighter and brighter through the window, unwilling to move until Blaine's stomach growled loud against Kurt's "We should get up" Kurt said after a few minutes and Blaine shook his head "Uh-uh" he protested.

"You're hungry" Kurt stated still making no effort to move out from his arms "Don't care" Blaine mumbled and if Kurt knew where his hair was he would have stroked it, but he was very disoriented, and really didn't think he could move any body part until they detangled themselves from each other. "I'm hungry" he stated and Blaine finally pulled back from him a little so he could look down into his eyes.

"Morning" Blaine said with smile that came across more sad than warm and Kurt couldn't stop himself from snuggling back down into his chest, "Five more minutes" he mumbled and Blaine held him tightly once again.

Five minutes turned into forty-five before they finally made it out of bed, and Kurt was in the kitchen staring into the fridge when Blaine finished in the bathroom and came padding in, and without even thinking about it Kurt lifted his arm so Blaine could snake his arms around his torso "I don't really feel like cooking" Kurt said still looking into the open refrigerator blankly "Then let's order in" Blaine offered and Kurt let the door swing closed.

They settled into the couch and Blaine pulled out his phone "What's it gonna be?" he asked with a yawn as he stretched over Kurt's lap "Pasta?" Kurt asked with a tiny smile and Blaine nodded, they hadn't had pasta since that first day in Blaine's cabin because Kurt kept insisting it had too many calories, but right now he really didn't care.

Blaine made the call and ordered the same thing they had that day and snuggled deeper into Kurt when he hung up the phone, and they were quiet. Neither one quite knowing what they should say, or what would even be appropriate, so they were both just quiet.

The food came after about twenty minutes and Blaine got the door. He didn't bother to go to the kitchen and get real forks like he usually did, he didn't want to leave Kurt's sight, instead they settled in to eat with the plastic forks that came in the boxes.

They ate their food mostly in silence too, and neither one of them finished their breadbowl, not even half actually, it turned out they weren't quite as hungry as they'd thought.

"Movie?" Blaine suggested, there wasn't really anything else he wanted to do and Kurt simply nodded. Blaine picked out The Lion King, slid it into the player and walked back over to the couch, crawling into Kurt's open arms and settling in. And it wasn't until they were completely tangled up together with Blaine's head on Kurt's chest and tucked securely between his legs, that they noticed the remote was on top of the TV.

"You want me to go get it?" Kurt asked lazily as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, "No" Blaine mumbled into his chest as held onto him tighter "Do _you _want to go get it?" he amended "No" Blaine said again and Kurt smiled down softly at him "But we can't start the movie" he stated the obvious "Don't care" Blaine mumbled again and Kurt's fingers stilled in his hair.

"Blaine..." he said his name softly but Blaine didn't respond, he just gripped him tighter and Kurt held him right back. And once again, that's how they stayed, neither one ever slipped into sleep, they just held each other for the rest of the day. Usually time slows to a crawl when you're not doing anything, but when your trying desperately to hold onto the best thing that's ever happened to you, when you know it's slipping away, quite the opposite is true.

Somewhere in the late afternoon Kurt let out a sigh and looked down at the man in his arms "I need to go pack" he said regretfully "What time is your flight?" Blaine asked quietly, for some reason all his words were coming out low and raspy today "five thirty, pm" Kurt answered with his eyebrows scrunched up a little "_Pack tomorrow_?" Blaine requested and looked up at him with big shining eyes, and Kurt couldn't say no.

He pulled Blaine's head back down to rest on his chest and bit back a tear "I'll pack tomorrow" he whispered, but not on purpose. And with that they both lost their voices, and the heavy silence that had been following them around all day, fell back over them.

The day absolutely flew by and dinner time came and went and neither one of them were hungry, the sunset and the minutes ticked on and their muscles started to ache from lack of movement, but they still didn't care.

Sometime long after the sun was gone and all the stars were sure to be out, the fire got low and cabin took on a chill and Kurt finally broke the long silence of the day "We should go to bed, my flight is gonna be hell tomorrow if I sleep on the couch" he said and Blaine reluctantly sat up, chewing his lip as he looked at Kurt while tears pulled at his eyelids, and damn if this wasn't breaking Kurt's heart.

"_Oh_, _baby_" Kurt uttered and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, fuck the rules. Blaine fisted into his shirt as silent tears streamed down his cheeks and Kurt rubbed his back, when this whole thing started never in his wildest dreams would he have thought goodbye would be this hard, but he wouldn't have traded their time together for the world.

Everything that had happened to them since they met held a speical place in their hearts. Every moment together was more precious than the last, because soon it would _be _their last.

Blaine shook slightly in his arms and Kurt slid a hand up into his hair holding it tightly in his fingers, and yes his heart was definitely breaking, and it was no big secret that Blaine's was to. Blaine opened his mouth against Kurt's watery cheek, the words were right there, all he had to do was say them, and Kurt would know, all he had to do was say them. But they got stuck in his throat and all he could do was close his mouth and hold him tighter.

Blaine could have stayed there in Kurt's arms forever, but the position they were in was uncomfortable and the bed sounded inviting, so he eventually pulled back and Kurt announced he had to use the bathroom, standing up and holding Blaine's hand until the distance forced their fingers to slip apart.

Blaine stood up once he was gone and put some wood on the nearly dead fire, he planned to got to the kitchen and get a drink, or return to the couch, or go make sure the door was locked, instead he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the bathroom door waiting for it open. And when it did he was in Kurt's arms in an instant and Kurt would have chuckled if he wasn't just as desperate as Blaine.

Kurt let out a shaky breath, not quite sure why he was so exhausted when he literally hadn't done anything that day, "Can we, sleep by the fire? One last time?" Kurt asked quietly "Of course" Blaine answered and led them to the living room, he laid down on the feather bed and pulled Kurt down to sleep in his arms, for the last time.

Kurt buried himself deep into Blaine and hugged him tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut, refusing the tears that were trying to make their exit. "Kurt?" Blaine said his name and his lip quivered right along with his words "I'm... I'm gonna miss you Kurt" he choked out and Kurt turned his face him to meet Blaine's eyes, one of them finally said it, and Kurt didn't have to say it back, Blaine could see it in his eyes, so he just kissed him instead, hard and raw and full of passion and Kurt wasn't sure whose tears were making their cheeks wet and their kiss taste salty, but he was pretty sure is was a mix of them both.

When they parted Kurt settled back into his arms and didn't bother to wipe his tears, letting them dry on his cheeks and make them sticky, but he just didn't care, he didn't care about anything today.

They held each other close, but still didn't fall asleep, they didn't want to, because they knew what the morning brought. So they stayed awake long into the night, until sometime after one Kurt's exhaustion and the steady beat of Blaine's heart in his ear won out and he slipped into unconsciousness. Blaine didn't.

He held Kurt far to tightly than could ever be healthy, and let his mind drift back over their month together, like a diary in his mind, determined to remember each and every moment they'd had together.

_"You have, so many clothes" Blaine's eyes were nearly falling out of his head looking over his luggage and Kurt laughed at him "Well, when every outfit consists of five to eight pieces, it adds up" he said and Blaine nodded still a little in shock._

_"I need a closet... Or fifty" Kurt said and looked sideways at Blaine and all of a sudden it hit Blaine that they were really doing this, Kurt was going to be staying with him, for a month, and a wide grin split across his face "What?" Kurt asked and squinted at him._

_"You can have ever closet in the house" Blaine offered, which was good, because by the end it took nearly every closet._

_"That is the weirdest lettuce I have ever seen" Blaine commented watching Kurt cut it up "That's because it's not lettuce, it's cabbage" he stated and Blaine leaned over it from his place sitting on the counter "Oh, I don't think I've ever had cabbage" he said thoughtfully "You'll like it" Kurt told him and scraped the slices in with some other vegetables in the skillet._

_"Where'd you learn to cook?" Blaine asked swinging his legs and watching him carefully "Well, I learned to bake from my mom" he said checking something in the oven "And after she passed away, I learned my dad couldn't cook canned spam" he giggled "So I decided to learn to cook myself so we wouldn't starve or die young from over eating fast food!" he smiled up at Blaine._

_"I would like to learn to cook some day, I think I just never got the chance at home" Blaine told him and Kurt grinned "Well, it's a good skill everyone should have" he agreed, "Except for my friend Rachel, you can only set a kitchen on fire so many times before you learn cooking is just not for you" he said and Blaine's laughter filled the kitchen_

_"N-n-no! I'm serious!" Kurt laughed from his place in Blaine's arms "Barbra Streisand was almost the first lady of Canada!" he repeated as Yentl played on the tv "She was almost engaged to the prime minister but turned him down!" Kurt elaborated and Blaine laughed "Only Barbra would turn down an offer like that"_

_Blaine looked down at Kurt, naked and glistening in the fire light and a smirk crossed his face as he shook the metal can in his hand. Kurt chewed his bottom lip as he watched Blaine expectantly, and he could have sworn Blaine was shaking the thing far longer than he needed to on purpose. _

_Blaine finally tipped the can upside down and held it over his chest, pushing the nozzle to the side and placing a small white dollop of the fluffy cream over his nipple and Kurt in took a sharp breath as the cold substance met his overheated skin. Blaine leaned forward and kept his eyes trained on Kurt's face as he licked it off Kurt's tight nipple and Kurt moaned low in his throat. _

_He proceeded to draw cold lines up Kurt's stomach and over his thighs, down his shoulder, across his collarbone and lastly a thick stripe up his hard cock and tossed the bottle aside. He started with his thigh and licked it off in one long streak, he sank his mouth down over Kurt's cock as some off it smeared off on his cheek and he sucked it off. Kurt groaned and arched into him and Blaine hummed approvingly._

_Blaine pulled off him and mouthed at the stripes on his chest, sloppily eating the sweet substance off him and enjoying Kurt's low throaty noises. He reached his collarbone and sucked on it for far longer than it took to get the whipped cream off, and then moved to his shoulder, licking at it with just the tip of his tongue. _

_The very last bit on his skin Blaine scooped up and kept on his tongue, he moved to Kurt's mouth and when his lips parted and Blaine's tongue plunged inside, Kurt moaned and sucked the cream off as their bodies stuck together._

_"I think, when I get my own fashion line, I'm gonna give it a French name" Kurt said thoughtfully around a bite of submarine sandwich "Why?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows scrunching up "Because France Blaine" Kurt stated and Blaine laughed "That's not an answer Kurt" he grinned._

_"Ms Beth!" Kurt called and she strolled over to their table "What cha' need honey?" she asked sweetly with a pot of coffee in her hand even though it was after one in the afternoon. "Do you feel like something is fancier and more suave if it's written in French?" he asked cockily and Beth nodded "Well ya" she said smacking her gum and Kurt smiled smugly at Blaine, who kicked at him under the table._

_"Ok I'm sorry but if you can't see Merlin and Arthur are sleeping together you haven't seen the show" Kurt commented as they sat in Blaine's bed with Kurt's computer across their laps, watching the latest episode of Merlin._

_"Just look at the way Arthur looks at him, like, I mean come on" Kurt stressed and Blaine laughed making the computer bounce up and down "Hey you're preaching to the choir here" Blaine agreed "And you know Arthur watches him walk away, every. time." he added._

_"And Arthur always panics when Merlin is in danger" Kurt giggled "And Merlin risks exposing himself to save Arthur" Blaine continued._

_"Arthur won't go anywhere without Merlin"_

_"Merlin won't let Arthur go anywhere without him"_

_"Arthur won't defy his father for anyone but Merlin"_

_"Merlin has tried to sacrifice himself to save Arthur more than once"_

_"And Arthur still won't let him"_

_That went on for a good hour, until they got both got board and decided they would never reach the end of reasons to ship Merthur._

_"Mountains!" Kurt shouted _

_"Goats!" Blaine shouted back earning him a weird look_

_"Gray!"_

_"Fifty shades of!" Kurt swatted at him_

_"Square!"_

_"Boring!"_

_"Disney!"_

_"Princess!" Blaine shouted and Kurt had to stop because he was laughing to hard to continue "Ohmygod Blaine!" He giggled "Well what's the first thing you think about when you hear the word Disney?" Blaine asked "Animation" Kurt said in a 'duh' tone and Blaine laughed._

_"Alright, your turn." He said and Kurt straightened up a little "GO!" Kurt shouted_

_"Ice Cream!"_

_"Chocolate!"_

_"Banana!'_

_"Bread!"_

_"Scones!"_

_"England!"_

_"Sky!"_

_"Blue!"_

_"Blue!" Blaine repeated and grinned when Kurt stumbled_

_"Um, ocean?" Kurt answer/asked "Is that even allowed?" He asked and Blaine shrugged "I don't think this really has rules" Blaine replied and Kurt pulled out his phone "I'm googling it"_

_The wind had died down but a chill still hung in the air as Blaine wrapped his arms tight around Kurt from behind and they watched the snowflakes fall softly and Blaine tucked his face into the side of Kurt's neck breathing in his warmth._

_Kurt leaned back into him and traced his fingers over Blaine's and sighed gently. Of all the things, besides Blaine, this was what he was going to miss most. All the calm tranquil moments that came along with Blaine and the small town of Telluride. All the peace and stillness of the snow, and gentle relaxation of the fire, it was like Kurt had stumbled into some magical land._

_Blaine placed a tiny kiss on his neck and Kurt smiled, he thought it would be very easy for him to stay there forever. In this mans arms safe and warm, and loved. Even if they never said it, and refused to think it, Blaine still made him feel loved. _

_Blaine laced their fingers together and pulled Kurt tighter into his chest. Loved indeed._

The minutes and hours ticked by and memories played in his mind and Blaine refused to let his eyes close, until fresh tears started to slip down his cheeks, and when he'd cried for how long he didn't know his eyes finally closed, too raw and too heavy to stay open any longer, and sleep took him.

**A/N-**

**Ok, it has come to my attention that my last 3 chapters are pretty short...**

**So I have a QUESTION:**

**Do you guys want me to upload the last 2 chapters in the next 2 days? So kinda end the way I started? or keep going like normal?**

**I just feel guilty making you guys wait a week then they are only 2k wrds long... So I am leaning towards finnishing this thing out over the weekend and posting the epilogue next friday... What do you think?**

**P.S.**

**If you didn't get the Merthur stuff don't worry about it, it's in reference to the BBC tv series _Merlin_...**


	24. Chapter 24: I Will Remember You

**Title Artist: Sarah Mclachlan**

**Ya you guys are fucked... ****_I_**** cried when I edited this yesterday...**

**Enjoy! **

_I Will Remember You, _

_Will You Remember Me? _

_Don't Let Your Life Pass You By, _

_Weep Not For The Memories._

The morning came and Blaine never realized he'd fallen asleep, and when he opened his eyes panic ran through his veins and struck his heart. He was alone. He jolted up and ran to the bedroom, his breathing instantly became heavy and laboured as his panic attack took over and when he busted through the door he was nearly hyperventilating.

"Blaine!" Kurt screeched when he saw his panicked eyes from his place by the closet and abandoned the shirt in his hands to rush over and wrap Blaine in his arms "Hey, hey, I'm still here, it's ok, it's ok" Kurt cooed into his ear as Blaine clung to him for dear life "Blaine, I would never leave without saying goodbye" he said quietly and Blaine nodded against him.

"I just had to get started packing and you looked so tired, I'm sorry" he apologized and Blaine hugged him tighter "It's ok, I shouldn't have freak'd out" Blaine amended and pulled back, and Kurt gave him a sad smile before kissing him gently.

Blaine went to the bathroom and Kurt went back to packing, when Blaine saw himself in the mirror he nearly startled himself, his eyes were red and bloodshot and had heavy circles under them, and his skin wasn't quite the right color. He sighed and washed his face hoping it would make him feel better, it didn't.

He made his way back to the bedroom and noticed for the first time all the open suitcases around the room, most already half full. Blaine pulled himself heavily onto the bed and crossed his legs as he sat in the middle of it, he would have liked to put on a happy face, or at least a less miserable one, for Kurt but he just couldn't, he didn't have the strength.

Kurt packed with Blaine watching quietly for a little while, and finally decided their last day wasn't going to be spent in silence like the day before "I'm gonna have a lot of adjusting to do when I get back to the city" he joked and Blaine smiled a little, ok different tactic, "I bet Don will be happy to get you back to work" he said with a smile, that was fake but still, "Ya" Blaine said despondently as he picked at his nail.

"Blaine" Kurt said softly and Blaine looked up when he felt the bed sink down next him, and found Kurt crouched at his side "Please,_ talk to me_, I know it hurts but it hurts more not to" he pleaded with a hand on Blaine's cheek "I know, I just.." he let out a shaky breath and leaned into Kurt's touch "Pick a topic, I won't stop talking till you, leave" he said with a smile and Kurt hugged him fondly before sliding back off the bed.

"What's your favorite flower?" Kurt asked as he went back to packing "Stargazer lilies" he answered "White chrysanthemums" Kurt said and Blaine smiled a tiny, but real, smile, they played this game all the time, and it was one of his favorites, because it was getting to know Kurt. "First memory of life?" came Blaine's question.

"I was probably two, two and a half, and we were at the beach, and I got stung by a jellyfish, it hurt really bad" he laughed and Blaine laughed too "god that's terrible!" he commented and Kurt was so glad to hear him laugh.

"Mine, is pretty vague, just of me and Coop playing a board game" Blaine answered and thought for a moment "You know I'm really glad he found me" he added and Kurt smiled "Me too" anything that made Blaine happy, made him happy.

"If had to choose between a farmer, an electrician, and a carpenter, what would your profession be?" Kurt proposed.

"Eeek, am I straight too?" Blaine asked making a face, "No!" Kurt laughed "There are gay farmers" Kurt informed him and Blaine gave him a doubting look "Can't be too many of them" he laughed and thought about the question "Ok, I'd be a carpenter, I think, it's smells less and lower risk of death" he reasoned.

"Hmm, electrician for me, they make the most" Kurt shrugged "If you had to give up hats or scarves?" Blaine asked with one eyebrow raised "Ok, now that's just mean" Kurt scowled at him "But it'd have to be hats, I honestly don't think I could live without scarves" he laughed "Mmh, me too" Blaine agreed and Kurt turned to look at him "Blaine you don't even wear hats" he pointed out "Hey, I've been known to wear a beanie or two during the winter" he defended.

Kurt stopped what he was doing for a moment and just started at Blaine with warm eyes "What?" Blaine asked after a bit with a crooked smile "You would look _adorable _in a beanie" he smiled and Blaine blushed little.

"Oh! If you could have sex with any celebrity!" Kurt asked with big eyes and a playful smile "Oh aarrgh" Blaine bit his lip as he thought about it, that was a tough one "Ugh, it'd have to be Ryan Reynolds" he answered and Kurt laughed "Well maybe we can have a threesome cause he's my pick to" he giggled and Blaine raised his chin a little "Would you ever really consider having a threesome?" Blaine asked and watched Kurt carefully.

"Uh, I think it would depend on my partner" he answered "And you?" he turned to look at Blaine who looked a little sheepish "Well, um ya, I mean of course, if you know, the uh, timing and stuff is, like right and-" he rubbed the back of his neck and avoided Kurt's eye contact "You've already had one haven't you?" Kurt said flatly and Blaine laughed nervously "Yeah" he admitted and Kurt shook his head with a grin "Man, maybe I _should _have gone to Dalton" Kurt said and reveled in Blaine's loud laugh that followed, he'd found over his time there that it was one of his favorite sounds.

They continued the game until Kurt was finished packing and had all his bags stacked by the door and he turned to face Blaine with a deep breath "Well, that's it" he said with a sad shrug and Blaine glanced at the time "It's only 1:30" he said quietly and moved closer to Kurt "That's enough time"

"Enough time for what?" Kurt asked looking at him with a slanted head "This.." Blaine caught his lips in a passionate kiss and Kurt wrapped his arms around him immediately. After a few minutes Blaine broke the kiss and led Kurt to the bedroom, he turned around and undressed him slowly and reverently and Kurt returned the favor. They slipped into bed and their kiss stayed slow and meaning filled, this was one time they didn't want to rush.

Everything was slow and filled with purpose, every touch counted, every kiss lingered. They worked hard to commit every sound and feeling to memory, this was the last time they would ever make love, it had to be remembered.

Once slick, Blaine's hand slid down to slowly and gently open up Kurt, who moan softly into his mouth and Blaine swallowed every one, desperate for every bit of Kurt he could get. When he was ready Blaine removed his fingers and slowly slid into Kurt, dropping his head down lay against Kurt's heart and listen to it beat in his ear, and Kurt fingers wound into his hair holding him close.

Blaine rocked slowly into Kurt and never picked up his head, and never sped up his pace, they just stayed locked in a tight embrace, every movement filling them and burning itself into their memories.

They both fought down their orgasms for as long as possible, never wanting this moment, and this feeling to end, but it couldn't last forever, and when Kurt's body began to shake Blaine picked up his head and pressed his face against Kurt's "_It's ok baby, let it go_" he whispered and Kurt was coming between them instantly, his muscles tightening around him and send him over the edge right along with him.

When they were both spent they didn't move, and Blaine didn't pull out, they just lay there wrapped up together and trying to force the world away. Eventually Kurt knew he had to get up if he was gonna make his flight and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair "Take one last shower with me?" he asked and Blaine nodded against him.

Their shower was long and hot and filled with many more last kisses, until they couldn't stay in any longer. They dressed and hauled all of Kurt's luggage out to his car. Blaine closed the back window when they were done and turned to Kurt who had his phone in his trembling hand and tears in his eyes.

"It should be a... It should be a clean break" he said quietly and when Blaine saw his contact information up on the screen, he knew what Kurt meant "Uh, ya" he agreed in a choked voice and pulled his own phone out, and pulled up Kurt's number. He looked up and Kurt's eyes locked into his "Ok" Kurt said in a water voice and they both hit the red delete button at the bottom, and that was it, they were gone. Blaine knew it was for the best, the last thing they needed was one of them to drunk dialing the other some night and make all of this awkward and tainting everything that had happened between them, but it didn't make it any easier.

"Well, I should uh, get going, I don't wanna miss my flight" Kurt said sadly and Blaine couldn't stop the words that poured out of his mouth "I wanna go with you to the airport" he blurted out and Kurt looked at him with sad eyes "Blaine I have to return my rental car" he said regretfully "I'll follow you in my car" he said quickly "I just, I wanna see you off at the gate" he said quietly and Kurt agreed, he couldn't deny he wanted every last second he could get with Blaine too.

They drove to the airport and Kurt returned the car and they checked his bags, and went through security, and that was it, they were standing in front of Kurt's gate, that was currently boarding as people filtered through the door toward the plane.

They stood there for a moment, and the air was tense around them, and they weren't in their little town anymore, they were at the airport that was full of tourists and businessmen, and all manner of people from the world who didn't look kindly on homosexuality.

"Well, I guess this, is goodbye" Kurt said biting back tears and Blaine nodded not daring to open his mouth for fear of what might come out "You, have a great life Blaine" he said quietly and turned to leave their fingers slowly slipping apart, and Blaine decided he didn't care where they were.

He gripped Kurt's hand tightly and pulled him back toward him, crashing their lips together, and if anyone said anything they didn't hear them. The kiss was hard, and desperate and open and, _goodbye_. They gripped each other hard as their tears mixed together, and Blaine pulled back to press his watery face into Kurt's.

"I will always remember you" he promised fervently "I could never forget you Blaine" Kurt whispered back and the reality of what was happening spread through their bones and threatened to choke the life out of them.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to get on board now" the woman behind the desk taking tickets said apologetically and Kurt pulled away "Goodbye Blaine" he uttered in a broken whisper and handed his ticket over to the woman.

He took a few steps down the tunnel to the plane and paused, he wanted to look back, he wanted to look back so badly, but he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself from running into Blaine's arms and confessing his love, so he just kept walking.

"Goodbye Kurt" Blaine breathed once he was out of sight, but he didn't look away or move from his spot, frozen in place. And after some time the woman behind the counter looked at him with sad eyes "He's not coming back" she told him in a regretful tone and Blaine looked at her, "I know."

...

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME**

Come back tomorrow and read the last chapter I _**PROMISE**___it's worth it!


	25. Chapter 25: Life Less Ordinary

**Title Artist: Carbon Leaf**

**Becasue I love my readers, I am uploading early in the day :)**

**Last chapter! Here we go,**

Blaine stood in the airport for a long time, until he finally remembered how to move his legs, and walked out to his car.

He thought he'd drive home but wound up driving to the bar instead, he walked inside with his head a little low but no tears in his eyes, they were all frozen somewhere deep inside him.

"Hey" Don addressed him softly as he walked behind the bar and settled against the counter next to him "Hi" Blaine turned quietly "He's gone huh?" Don asked and Blaine nodded "Ya, headed back to New York, where he belongs" Blaine said studying the counter under his hands.

"Are you ok?" Don asked concerned and Blaine shook his head as he looked up at him "No, I'm not" he admitted "I'm sorry Blaine, first loves can be like that" Don commented looking straight into Blaine's shattered heart.

"I'm not... I didn't..." Blaine started and stood up straight looking out over the bar blankly "I fell in love with him didn't I?" he asked and Don's own heart hurt for him "I'm afraid so kiddo" he answered softly and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Well, he was a good first love to have" Blaine said with a faint smile "I think it's time." he said quietly but firmly and looked up at Don "I have the money, and the plan, and I think it's time I, I move on. I'm gonna head to California in the morning" he decided, and Don pulled him into a fatherly hug.

"We're gonna miss you 'round here Blaine, and I pray everything turns out well for you, you're gonna do great things kid, I mean it" he pulled back and looked in Blaine's eyes "Now go, conquer the world" he grinned and Blaine's hugged him one last time "Thank you so much for giving me a chance, thank you for everything"

Blaine said goodbye to a few people in the bar and all wished him a fond farewell, from there he headed to the farmers market and told Annabelle and the other venders goodbye and received more than a few hugs.

Next he found himself walking into The Diner and Beth rushed to his side the minute she saw him "Blaine honey what's wrong?" she asked and he gave her a watery smile "I'm leaving Ms. Beth, I'm heading to California in the morning" he answered and immediately found himself engulfed in a hug.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so proud of you, I know you're gonna do great!" she said as she squeezed him, letting go with tears in her eyes, they exchanged a few more words and Blaine said goodbye the cook and other waitresses on staff and on his way out the door Beth's voice stopped him.

"And Blaine-" he turned to look at her "If in a few years, you stop and remember us, come back for a visit?" she requested and Blaine nodded "You can count on it"

~/~

The plane ride back to New York was long and painful, and Kurt thought it would never end.

When the plane finally landed nearly five hours later he just knew he would feel better when he stepped off it, he didn't. He made his way over to the baggage claim and found his driver with two of his bags already by his side.

"Hey Bruce" he said quietly as he moved to stand by him, "Welcome back Mr. Hummel! How was your trip?" he asked in a bright voice as he grabbed another bag off the rotating baggage claim. "Um, fine." he answered noncommittally and Bruce spared him a sideways glance "Anything happen up there?" he asked.

"Ya, um.." Kurt shook his head trying to come up with an answer for him, "I fell in love" the truth spilled out because he couldn't stop it and Bruce's eyebrows shot up into his hair and he almost missed a bag, grabbing it just before it was too late.

Kurt stared out over the airport that was still hustling and bustling even though it was so late, and with the bright lights and rushing people you would never know it was pitch black outside. He grew still and just watched his beloved city, in all it's fast paced, bright, loud, inordinate, sophistication. And suddenly he felt like he was looking at his own life from up above, like he had stepped out of his own body so he could see the whole situation for what it really was.

The whole time, Kurt just knew, or at least he told himself, that when he got back to the city he would be ok, that everything would go back to normal, that he would be ok. His eyes widened and it was like a bolt of lightning stuck him and ran through his veins and out his finger tips. His eyes got even bigger and his breath got heavy as he started to take small steps backwards.

"_I can't do this_" he whispered and looked at Bruce still backing away "I can't do this!" he said louder and his features revealed he was very near having a panic attack "Sir?" Burce's concerned eyebrows knitted together "Take my bags! I'll be back in ten hours!" he called and bolted across the airport.

"I need to go back to Telluride!" he spat at the woman behind the ticket counter, who took in his distressed body language and decided not to comment "Colorado? The last flight leaves in five minutes, if you hurry you can make it" she said quickly.

Kurt had never run so fast in his life, and even when he sank down into the airplane seat, his heart didn't slow. Because he honestly, had no idea, what he was doing.

~/~

When Blaine finally pulled up to his cabin and slid out of his car, it had started to snow. He looked up at the flakes falling from the sky gently, almost mocking him "-when it snows" he whispered into the dark as a tear rolled down his cheek and he didn't move to stop it.

He went inside and started off by picking up the elements of the bed by the fire and putting them back where he found them, next came the fridge, he pulled out all the food and threw it away, and emptied the cabinets too, leaving behind only what he found there. Well, plus all the bakeware Kurt had bought.

He packed his clothes and everything else that he owned and found that his one bag he'd come with had grown into three, he set them by the door so they'd be ready to go in the morning and set to work cleaning. He scrubbed the cabin top to bottom, determined to leave it spotless for Horas.

And when the house was completely clean and empty, it felt cold. Even with the fire roaring in the corner, it felt cold, and he didn't want to sleep here again. Not without Kurt. For a good ten minutes he seriously considered leaving then and getting a head start on his drive, but he was honestly exhausted.

He stumbled to the bedroom and crawled into bed in his clothes, barely even toeing his shoes off. And he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillows, with an alarm set for eight o'clock, _California_.

~/~

_*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*_

Blaine was jolted awake and it was still pitch black outside, a glance at his clock revealed it was two in the morning.

_*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*_

Blaine pulled himself up and walked to the door. He pulled it open, and there stood Kurt.

"I'm in love with you Blaine, I fell in love with you the first time you played that stupid guitar-" Kurt exclaimed quickly, his voice open and urgent as he stared into Blaine's shocked eyes,

Kurt is feeling bold...

"Please, come with me, I can't live without, not after everything we've done and felt, and I know there's a lot to think about but I don't care, I wanna go home but I want you to come with me, I don't want it to be my home anymore I want it to be _our _home-"

Blaine is feeling brave...

Without a second thought to where he'd stay, or how he'd get a job, what he'd do there, or his dreams in California, Blaine threw himself into Kurt's arms and kissed him with more passion then he even knew he had in him.

"I've been in love with you for so long Kurt I don't even know when it started, I think it may have happened the first night you walked into my bar!" Blaine rushed out his confession so he could go back to kissing Kurt, "Of course I'll come to New York with you!" he nearly shouted and picked Kurt up spinning them around on the porch in the low light of lamp "I love you! I love you so much!" Blaine chanted as he buried his face in the nape of Kurt's neck and set him back down.

"I love you Blaine, I've wanted to say it for so long" Kurt whispered holding him tightly "I guess we were both a little stupid" Blaine said as a blush crept across his cheeks, and they got lost in each other's eyes for a moment.

"Oh! We have to go! Our flight leaves in twenty minutes!" Kurt said suddenly and Blaine nodded dashing back into the house and pulling on his shoes in bedroom before returning to the living area, Kurt took a look around the house and the bags by the door and gave Blaine a questioning look when he was back by his side "Blaine?"

"I, uh, I was headed to Cali in the morning" he admitted and Kurt grabbed his face pulling him into a forceful kiss and both panic and relief balled up in his stomach with the knowledge that he'd almost missed him "I love you" Kurt breathed against his lips, just because he could "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that" Blaine said with a grin and Kurt smiled back even bigger "Good, cause I'm never gonna stop saying it!" Kurt answered and kissed him again.

They hurried out the door and for the first time Blaine noticed the yellow cab by his sidewalk. And then it hit him "Shit my car!" he said suddenly pausing in the middle of the path "It's New York you don't need a car, and if you decide you want one I'll buy you a new one" Kurt offered and Blaine grinned at him, "But I still can't just leave it here" he chewed his lip as he thought about it.

"I've got it!" he said suddenly and set his bags down before he pulled out his phone, holding it to his ear for a moment before he started talking "Hey Don!" he said excitedly "I know it's late but I have a gift for you!" he smiled "I want you to have my car!" he exclaimed and then shook his head "Nope! Because I'm not going to California! I'm going to New York!" he practically squealed.

"Hi Don!" Kurt greeted leaning close to the phone and Don spoke so loud even Kurt could hear him "Is that Kurt!" he exclaimed and Blaine looked at him with shining eyes "Yes it is" he said with a grin "I'm gonna leave my keys under the visor, you can keep it or give it to one of your sons, or sell it and go on a vacation, whatever you want, I just want you to have it! You've done so much for me!"

And if Blaine could have seen Don's face he would have known he had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face "Thank you Blaine, I wish you two all the happiness in the world" Don said sincerely, and they said goodbye.

Blaine shoved his phone in his pocket and looked back at Kurt before taking a deep breath and grinning so big it hurt "Let's go start our lives together" he said softly and pulled Kurt into his arms, their lips slid together and Kurt finger's wound into his hair as Blaine wrapped his arms strong around him and pulled him close.

The snow filtered down and collected on their shoulders as they held each other tight in the glow of the pale moonlight, and shared the first kiss, of the rest of their lives.

**A/N-**

**I can't believe it's over! It's been a hell of a ride guys, and I love you all, thank you so much for reading! **

**See you for the epilogue on friday :)**


	26. The Epilogue

**A/N-**

**Dear all my wonderful readers,**

**I'm afraid this is where we part ways. The end of our journey has come, as alas all things must end, even the good things. I thank each and every one of you who made it all the way to the end, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**Until we meet again,**

**It's Just Klaine Love **

"Ohmygod, if you straighten it one more time, it's gonna fall apart" Blaine said with a playful smile and Kurt let go of his bow tie "I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous!" Kurt apologized and chewed the bottom of his lip.

"Well, that's to be expected isn't it?" Blaine asked softly and slid his hand onto Kurt's cheek who leaned into it, even after all these years of growing and becoming men together, Blaine's hands still felt the same on his skin "I just want everything to be perfect" Kurt stated and adjusted his own suit coat since he'd been forbidden to touch Blaine's tie.

"And it will be" Blaine assured him "god knows it ought to be with as much as we're paying that planner" Blaine said with big eyes "Hey she's the best" Kurt defended "So I've been told" Blaine smirked, and Kurt let out a heavy breath.

"It's really happening" he said with tears puddling in his eyes "Hey, sweetheart, you said you wouldn't cry" Blaine said softly and pulled him into a hug "I know" he said in a watery voice "I just can't help it" he sniffed.

"Daddy?"

Both their heads turned to the open doorway and the sight before them did nothing to stop Kurt's tears, there stood the most beautiful bride either of them had ever seen.

Elizabeth Grace Anderson-Hummel. Lizzy Hummel for short, had thick beautiful dark curls, naturally tan skin, and the most amazing honey colored eyes you'd ever seen, and even though she wasn't biologically related to him, she somehow had Kurt's smile.

"Oh, papa-" she said with a small smile and whisked into the room with all the grace and poise of a true princess, her perfectly fitted wedding gown flowing around her "You promised you wouldn't cry" she said softly wiping a tear from Kurt's cheek with her thumb.

"Because you know if you cry-" she looked to her side and Blaine already had tears in his eyes too "Daddy's gonna cry" she finished with a sweet smile and Blaine shrugged "I don't think it's his fault this time honey" he said with a smile "You're beautiful" he said sincerely and hugged her, careful not to mess up her makeup and hair.

"Ok, the procession is lining up, we have to go" she said with a smile "Oh, I'm so excited!" she squealed a little and danced on her tippy toes "Come on, let's go get you married" Blaine grinned and took her hand.

The back of cathedral was stifling, to Kurt at least, he was giving away his baby! Entrusting her safety and well being to someone else, and while he greatly approved of Jonathan, it still wasn't easy.

They stood at the back of the line as the music started to play and the wedding planner ushered the first group forward, Blaine was to Lizzy's right and Kurt to her left, and even separated by someone, Blaine could still feel Kurt's unease.

He walked around behind his daughter and caught Kurt by the hand making him face him, "I love you" he said with a soft smile "Everything's going to be ok, we'll always be her dads" he assured him and Kurt nodded, he couldn't not feel better when Blaine looked at him like that.

"I love you too" he answered and Blaine gave him a quick kiss before he moved back to his side and Lizzy squeezed his hand in thanks. The flower girls went out, and then they were even with the doors, and Blaine took a deep breath as he and Kurt linked their arms with Elizabeth's, and the bridal march started.

They made their way to the altar one small step at a time and released her arms carefully when they got there "Who gives this woman?" the minister asked looking and Blaine and Blaine looked passed his daughter straight into Kurt's eyes "Her father and I" he answered with great pride in voice.

Kurt didn't keep his promise, not that anyone expected him to. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the two at the altar confessed their love for one another and he gripped Blaine's hand tightly. And when they introduced Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Coltan for the first time, Blaine cried too.

At the end of the ceremony they adjourned to the grand ballroom next door for the breathtaking reception and people found their seats and soon dinner was served.

"The ceremony was wonderful sweetheart" Blaine told Elizabeth with a smile from his place next to her at the head table, "Thank you Daddy! This day is absolutely perfect" she grinned and Blaine looked at Kurt with a knowing smirk "Oh, you know you're always right anyway" Kurt giggled nudged him in the shoulder.

Sometime after desert the ballroom fell into a low rumble of casual voices and Blaine stood up, the clink of his wine glass ringing out over the crowd and when people turned to look at him he had a microphone in his hand.

"Uh, good evening everybody" he said with a grin, "I was asked to give a toast tonight and I'm not gonna pretend I'm good at this so just bear with me" he joked and the crowd laughed lightly.

"There have been four great moments in my life, uh, the first being the moment I met my future husband as a little lost boy in an old cowtown, the second would be the day that man proposed to me, at the top of the Eiffel tower and then the day we married surrounded by our family and friends. And one of the greatest moments of all" Blaine took a shaky breath "Was the day my baby girl was born, and I held her in my arms for the first time, and now I'm proud to say I have _five _great moments" he looked down at his beautiful daughter in her beautiful dress and smiled and she smiled back.

"Love, is a hard thing to find, and it's an even harder thing to capture" he said and slid his hand over Kurt's shoulder by his side and Kurt covered it with his own "It nearly slipped through my fingers, and I'm glad that Lizzy had the mind and strength to see it and hold onto it with all she had. But love is also not easy, there will always be times, when you can't get a job or you come home to late or you buy the wrong color of sofa" Blaine paused for everyone to giggle,

"And love will get mad, but true love is always there for you, through the hard times and the good, like when you buy your first house, or see your dreams come true. Through it all love will never abandon you, love will never run away, because it can't, that's what makes it love. As many of you know Kurt and I have been together for nearly thirty years now, and somehow I still fall in love with him a little more, every single day" Blaine felt Kurt squeeze his hand over his.

"Elizabeth Grace, Colten. I wish you and your husband every bit of love that your father and I have shared over the years and more, you are a wonderful person, and a beautiful bride, here's to you" he looked back over the crowd and raised his glass "To Lizzy and Jon, may their love live on forever" and he took as sip along with everyone else before sitting back down and looking to Kurt for affirmation.

"How are you so perfect?" Kurt asked with watery eyes and Blaine took that as a job well done, and kissed him gently "I had a good teacher"

The meal ended and people adjourned to the dance floor and to mill around after the father daughter and first dances.

"Cooper!" Blaine's face lit up when he saw his brother across the way, "Hey little brother" Cooper returned wrapping him in hug, he'd kept in touch with his brother over the years and true to his word never went home and never saw his father again. Just a little over ten years ago he'd gotten a late night call from Cooper, saying their father had passed away, Blaine didn't go to his funeral. And he assumed he would get a similar call some day, and then his mother would be gone to.

Blaine and Cooper chatted and caught up for a bit and then Kurt found him and after greeting his brother drug him out on the dance floor. They danced several dances and made their way to get some punch "Hey kiddo!" Burt was suddenly at Blaine's side "That was a great toast, well done" he complimented and slapped Blaine on the back, the Christmas Kurt had brought him home and he met Burt for the first time, Burt had adopted him "Thanks dad" Blaine grinned back, because since that day Burt was the father he'd never had.

"Kurt, I'm not even gonna think about how much you paid for this, but the wedding is absolutely lovely" he grinned at his son and Kurt nodded "That's probably a good thing, and thanks"

"Well, I'm gonna find Carole, I've been practice'n my moves" he joked and made off into the crowd. Kurt laced his fingers through Blaine's and leaned his head on his shoulder "This has been really nice hasn't it" he asked whimsically "It has" Blaine agreed and he couldn't have been happier, Kurt and Lizzy had both worked so hard on it, it was nice to see it all pay off.

"Blaine?" a quiet female voice came from somewhere in front of him, it was familiar, but much older than the last time he'd heard it and Blaine searched the crowd for its source. And then he saw her.

"Jackie..." he breathed and Kurt straightened by his side, holding his hand a little tighter, it had been almost thirty years since Blaine had seen her, her skin was wrinkled and her hair was gray, but it was her. "Hello Blaine" she said quietly and stopped in front of him with a small smile "I've missed you" she said with sincerity, and her eyes were soft and warm in a way Blaine had never seen, clearly ten years without his dad, had done her good.

"Is this your husband?" she asked without judgment, looking at Kurt "Uh, ya, this Kurt" Blaine answered slowly "It's wonderful to meet you, I'm Jackie, Blaine's mother" she said cordially and extended her hand toward him, Kurt let go of Blaine's to shake her's, but slipped his fingers right back into place when he was done.

"It's... It's good to see you mom" Blaine said with a soft smile, it had been twenty-nine years, he could give her a second chance, "There's uh, there's someone I want you to meet" he said quietly and let go of Kurt's hand so he could take hers "Excuse us for a minute hon?" he asked Kurt, who nodded but kept a close eye on them as they made their way through the crowd.

"Lizzy" Blaine addressed his daughter who had just finished shaking someone's hand "I want you to meet somebody" he said and moved to stand by her and turned to look at Jackie "This is Elizabeth Grace, my daughter" he said and looked back at Elizabeth "Lizzy, this is your grandmother" he said quietly and watched his daughters eyes get a little wider "I am truly happy to make your acquaintance" she said with a large smile, she always assumed this would be a grandparent she would never meet.

"You make a beautiful bride" Jackie complemented with shining eyes "And you look so much like your father" she said looking at Blaine "Both of them" she added.

They heard Cooper call her through the crowd and she excused herself to go say hello.

"Well, that was unexpected" Lizzy commented looking at her dad carefully "Ya" he agreed "But in a good way" he determined and Lizzy smiled. She was soon swept away by someone else wanting to congratulate her and Kurt was by Blaine's side before he even realized it.

"Dance with me?" Blaine asked looking over at his husband "Always" Kurt replied with a smile, and just as they stepped onto the dance floor the DJ started _Find Yourself_, the same song they'd danced to all those years ago on the cold streets of Telluride, and then again at their own wedding.

"Our song" Kurt mumbled as he sank deep into Blaine's embrace and started into slow even movements around the dance floor "Thank you for loving me Kurt" Blaine whispered in his ear as they moved "Thank you for letting me" Kurt replied in a matching tone and Blaine held him tighter, taking comfort in the fact he would never have to let him go again.

They owned their own cabin in Colorado now, and they visited every year. Because they knew, they would always owe _everything _to that little bar, in that little mountain town, of Telluride.


End file.
